Zootopia: The Growler Incident
by Arrowsight
Summary: Set after the first movie. Nick and Judy have been working together for a few months now. When an incident with a new illegal drug made from Night Howlers becomes more than it appears, Nick and Judy will face more dangers than they could hope for. T for mild drug use, and violence. Eventual NickxJudy pairing. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

***Authors Note* Alright im gonna take a crack at this one. Been rolling this idea around in my head for a while. This is a more serious ideal behind it but I will try to keep the Zootopia magic as best as I can lol.**

* * *

Several months have gone by since the Night Howler incident with Dawn Bellwether. Zootopia has reverted back to its peaceful times. Nick and Judy have remained partners through the months. Solving cases and putting down specific criminals. They both have been a rather successful duo that even Chief Bogo started to recognize as an asset to the ZPD.

Judy and Nick sat at the front row of the Briefing Room along with all of the other officers of the ZPD like they usually do. Waiting for Chief Bogo to come and give them their assignments. At 8 am on the dot, Bogo walked in. The other officers wooping and pounding their fists on the desks loudly in motivation. Bogo walked to the pedestal in the front of the room.

"Alright alright enough." Bogo ordered. The officers kept going, despite this. Bogo glared and slammed his fist loudly on the pedestal. "SHUT IT! Do we really have to do this every day guys?"

Nick smiled at Bogo. Lifting up his reflective shades. "Just getting pumped for the day Chief. You should join."

Bogo rolled his eyes. "Shut up Wilde." The room chuckling from his response.

Bogo set down a particularly large file and opened it. "We have a new development of contraband in the city. Seems someone found a way to lessen the effect of Night Howlers and turn them into a drug to sell illegally. We had been investigating this for weeks and now we have to take action."

Bogo walked over to the board that showed Zootopia. He marked several places in Central District, Tundra Town, and the Rainforest District. "So far these are the hot spots. When someone uses this drug, it gives off an adrenaline rush while still able to control basic instincts. However these drugs are highly addictive and very dangerous to the body. Too much in your system, and your heart fails."

Judy and Nick listened closely. Judy pondered how people can turn to such things to find relief. Something that can hurt or kill the user.

Bogo continued. "Before I assign districts, any questions?"

Judy raised her hand. Bogo pointed to her. Judy answered. "Yes. If this drug has come from Mindicampium Holicithias plants, why hasn't Zootopia banned the growth of them?"

Bogo looked through the papers and answered quickly. "Because there is a legitimate market for Night Howlers. Farmers in the area can use them as pesticides for their crops. It does not harm the crops they used it on because it's very easy to wash off after the crops are harvested."

Judy nodded. Bogo separated the files into several red folders. "Alright. Officers McHorn, Francine, and Pola take Tundra Town. Officers Wolford, Fangmyer, and Ottie. You take the Rainforest district. Officers Hopps and Wilde, Central District. Your jobs are to find those who are dealing these drugs, and shut them down. The rest of you will patrol your usual routes, and await further instruction."

One member from each team took a file and left the room. Judy took the file and headed towards the front desk. Nick followed. "You think these new Howler drugs are gonna stick around?" He asked.

Judy shook her head. "Not once we bring in the dealers and get the word out about what can happen to those who use it."

Nick shrugged and looked over Judy's shoulder at the file. Judy's ear turned as she heard the roll of an office chair come towards them. Clawhauser smiled as he rolled up. "Morning you two. What's the job today? Something big I hope." His usual peppy attitude always brightening up the room. A box of doughnuts sitting on his lap.

Nick and Judy smiled at Clawhauser. Judy turned the file so it was easier for him to read. "Yeah it's definitely something."

The file was rather thick. Several pictures of suspected sites to where the drugs were coming from. As well as pictures of those seen entering and leaving the areas within short times. Several of the pictures of animals had names and bios. One in particular was bigger than the rest. A male pig by the name of Harold Hammond. He had been seen entering and leaving all of these buildings like clockwork. Each time carrying a duffel bag going in. But not coming out.

Nick picked up one of the pictures and looked it over. "Seems more like an undercover job. If we showed up in cop cars and uniforms, they'll be out of that building before we even got in."

Judy nodded in agreement. "Well we better get changed then. We got a criminal to find."

Clawhauser squealed like he usually does when he sees something he admires, pushing his palms against his cheeks. Making his fat cheeks spread out and look adorable. "You two are so cute together! Get at it before I have to make you."

Judy smiled. "Thanks for the input Clawhauser. Enjoy your day!" Judy turned and started to run down the hallway. Nick reached over and took one of the doughnuts from the box on Clawhausers lap and smiled. "Thanks pal." Nick took off after Judy in a light jog. Clawhauser smiled as they left before going back to the front of the circular desk.

Judy got into the locker room and changed into some casual clothes. Jeans, and a pink flannel button up shirt. As she changed, Judy looked down at her left leg. Seeing the scar she got from cutting her leg open on the bone in the Natural History Museum. On the day that Bellwether was discovered. She ran her finger over the long mark going up her lower leg, letting out a soft sigh. She finished getting dressed and stepped outside the locker rooms.

Nick stepped into the locker room. He passed a mirror and paused as he looked at himself in the policeman's blue uniform. Nick smiled and shook his head. "Me...Working for the police. Who'd have thought?" Nick came out soon after in his usual tan pants and green tropical shirt complete with blue and striped yellow tie.

Judy smiled at Nick. "Do you have any other clothes than that?"

Nick shrugged and smiled. Putting his hands in his pockets. "Yeah I got four more of these shirts. Besides you know I look good."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah. Let's go."

Judy and Nick went down into the garage in the basement floor. Taking an undercover vehicle. A black sedan car fit for a medium and small height mammal. Seats adjustable for sizes from rabbits, to wolves. Judy got in the drivers seat and lifted it so she could drive. Nick sitting next to her and putting his sunglasses on. Smiling and leaning back in the seat.

Although this was disguised as a civilian car, it was fully equipped with police radio, and laptop directly connected to the ZPU database. Judy turned on the engine and looked at Nick. "Pull up anything you can on Hammond."

Nick nodded and opened the laptop, which sat on its own platform just in front of the passenger seat. Judy drove out of the garage and down the road casually. Bobbing her head to a beat as if she was listening to the radio. Nick eventually spoke. "Harold Hammond. Seems he's the I.T. Security guy for a local distribution center on the edge of Savannah Central. Makes about 68 thousand a year wow. Well here's something. He gets a third party income from Lavvy Farms. It's legit. Signed off by the owner of the farm. Does Lavvy ring a bell Carrots?" Nick asked. Smiling as he used his favorite nickname for Judy.

Judy looked over at Nick and raised her eyebrows. "Oh? So since I was a farm girl I must know ALL the farms huh?" She asked sarcastically.

Nick shrugged and put his sunglasses back on. "Well it pays to know your competition. Apparently Lavvy specializes in fruits and vegetables more commonly used in muscle building diets. Makes sense because it says here Hammond is kind of a fitness nut. Goes to the gym every day...three times a day...at different locations."

Nick reached over to the file and looked over it. "Well we got three places that these drugs might be coming from. AND they are gyms. So that adds up." He said with a confident smile.

Judy nodded and scooted up in her seat a bit. "Then we'll go to one and wait for Hammond to show up. He does every day right?"

Nick nodded. "Right. If he leaves with a duffel bag like the report says, we should probably catch him."

Judy drove to one of the gyms. This gym was close to the distribution center that Hammond worked at. Figuring this would be the first stop. Judy leaned back in her seat. "What else can you get on that Lavvy Farms?"

Nick smiled, amused as he looked through the system. "Oh getting some dirt on your parents competition?" He asked jokingly.

Judy rolled her eyes. "Keep talking like that and I won't get you anymore blueberries."

Nick chuckled and shook his head as he looked through the system. "Alright Lavvy actually isnt the original name. It was bought out a few years ago. It used to be called..." Nick paused for a long time. His ears lowering a bit and his eyes widening. Judy noticed a bit of color fall out of his face. "Snowly...residence..." His voice showing sadness. As if he recalled something he deeply regretted.

Judy looked at Nick rather concerned from his reaction to seeing the previous owner's name. "Nick? Are you alright?"

Nick stared at the screen for a long time as if lost in memories. Eventually he shook his head a bit and sat up straight. Clicking back on Lavvy Farms. "Yeah...yeah I'm fine. You think the drugs might be coming out of Lavvy?"

Judy stared at Nick for a while longer. She thought about asking further about the name Snowly but didn't want to upset Nick. So she let it go. "It's possible." She said. "My dad grew Night Howlers on the edge of his crops but for much larger farms, they would need to treat the whole field."

Nick nodded. "Yeah we'll keep it in mind when we get Hammond. Speaking of which." Nick pointed forward towards the gym.

Judy looked up and looked around. Surely enough, she recognized Hammond as he jogged down the street. Wearing a bright yellow shirt and yellow headband with black shorts. "Not really keeping a low profile is he?"

Nick shrugged. "It's actually quite common. When looking for a drug dealer you don't have a name or face for, wearing the obvious shady clothing can give you away."

Judy smiled. "You talk like you've done this before 'officer'."

Nick shook his head. "Nope. But I know everybody."

Hammond walked to the front door of the gym and headed inside. After a few minutes Nick looked over at Judy. "Wanna get some cardio in? Could give us a better idea of what's going on."

Judy smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt. "Alright let's go."

Nick and Judy hopped out of the car and headed towards the gym. Judy walked up to the front counter and opened up her billfold as if intending to pay the person. Wanting to keep a low profile from watching eyes. She showed her badge and whispered. "ZPD. Don't mind us."

The person behind the counter nodded and handed Nick and Judy a towel and bottle of water. "Thanks for showing your cards. Have a nice day."

Nick and Judy walked in. The gym was a rather large one. Many workout machines consisting of treadmills, ellipticals, stair steppers, and rowing machines sat in rows. Along the edges sat bench presses, dumbbell sets, and foam pads for stretching and floor workouts such as push-ups and sit-ups.

Nick and Judy each took a treadmill to the back. Judy took up what she saw as a regular paced jog. Judy looked over at Nick to see him in a brisk walk. Judy rolled her eyes as Nick looked over and smiled at her. As if amused by his slower, more casual pace.

Judy kept a watchful eye out, she spotted Harold over by the dumbbells doing some curls. His duffel bag sitting next to him. After around half an hour, a male Arctic Fox came out from a door in the back and walked up to Harold. Harold stopped what he was doing and picked up the bag. The Arctic Fox was only a little shorter than Nick by a few inches. His fur a bright white color. Wearing a white t shirt and blue shorts.

Judy stepped off the treadmill, as did Nick. They rounded the side and headed around to the door as Harold and the Fox went into it. Nick reached for the door handle. He tried to turn it, but it was locked. Judy quickly ran to the counter to the same clerk from before. "We need a key to that back room."

The man behind the counter shook his head. "I can't. It's private property. The rooms above us are owned by someone else." The man behind the counter was a rather young panther.

Judy sighed. "Any other way up there?"

He nodded. "Yeah there's some doors that lead upstairs. Those are locked usually."

Judy looked back over at Nick to see him knelt down in front of the door. His hands on the knob of the door and moving. Judy ran back over to see Nick with a bobby pin picking the lock. Judy smiled. "Sly fox."

Nick smiled and turned the door knob. This time it opened. "Dumb bunny. Let's go." Nick and Judy went through the door.

Behind the door was a short staircase heading upwards to the second floor. Nick and Judy quietly made their way up the stairs. Ready to move if needed. The stairs were made of wood which made things more dangerous. If they would creak, they would be given away.

Judy and Nick's ears turned a bit as they heard someone talking behind a closed door. At the top of the stairs, there were four doors that lead to different rooms. All of them were closed. The noise was coming from a door on the back left side.

Judy and Nick walked up silently and listened. They could hear a lighter toned voice, and a deeper one behind it.

The lighter toned one was talking. "Here's your cut from last month. Keep up the steady work. And the cops haven't caught onto you?"

The deeper voice spoke soon after. "No not at all...at least I think. I haven't had any cop cars or any other cars following me today."

There was the sound of something zipping closed and being picked up. "And you had no idea about Hopps and Wilde following you just now?"

There was a brief moment of a metal click. Nick pulled Judy away from the door just as two bullet holes erupted through the door. The lighter toned voice spoke again. "You're on your own. Good luck."

Judy reached down to her waist instinctivly to grab her taser gun, only to realize she didn't carry it on her when she wore her civilian clothes. Neither did Nick. Carrying something like that would make them look more suspicious from people they were chasing or following if they saw them.

There was the sound of glass shattering. Nick grabbed the door handle and flung it open. Moving to the opposite side of the door and looking in. Inside was Harold Hammond with his hands up. The window in the room broken. Judy ran over to the window and Nick walked over to Harold and handcuffed him. Judy saw the Arctic Fox at the bottom of the Fire Escape the window was connected to. He stood on the edge of the railing and leapt from it to grab a drain pile. He climbed up it swiftly and impressively. Once he reached the top he looked at Judy and shot a few rounds in her direction with a handgun. Judy ducked behind the wall as he raised the handgun. Judy peeked back over to see the Arctic Fox already jumping to the next building. He was very fast, and very agile. The duffel bag hanging from his shoulder, and handgun in his hand.

Nick glared at Harold "What's in the bag?"

Harold struggled a bit against Nick's grip. "The Growlers."

Nick kept his hard glare at Harold. "Is that the new drug that comes from Night Howlers?"

Harold nodded. "Yeah yeah. The same stuff."

Judy crossed her arms and stared at Harold. "Well you'll have plenty of time to tell us more back at the ZPD."

Harold lowered his head as Nick started to push him towards the door. As Nick and Judy entered the hallway, someone opened another one of the doors. Judy readied herself in case she had to defend herself. A male Coyote peeked through the small opening he made. His eyes were bloodshot red and he was growling lightly. As if he was seconds away from going savage and pouncing, but not wanting to. After a second, the coyote closed the door.

Nick and Judy quickly made their way downstairs and into the Gym. Several of the gym members watched and muttered. Nick held up his badge. "ZPD people. Don't mind us." They quickly escorted Harold out of the building. Eager to get away from prying eyes. Nick unlocked the car and sat Harold in the backseat. Closing the door behind him. Judy got into the driver seat and picked up the radio.

"Officer Hopps to Dispatch. Officer Hopps to Dispatch." She spoke into the radio.

After a few short seconds, the familiar voice of Clawhauser answered. "Dispatch. What's going on Hopps?"

Judy spoke again. "I have shots fired at Savannah Central Gym and possible intoxicated person. I need more officers and a forensics team here. Other officers should be on the lookout for an Arctic Fox wearing a white tshirt and blue shorts carrying a black and yellow Duffel Bag. Male. Nick and I also have Harold Hammond in custody in relation to the Night Howler Drugs."

Clawhauser laughed. "Look at you two! Busting it in one day! Oh man Bogo's gonna love this one. Alright I'll have them there asap ok Hopps? Just keep Harold with you guys till they show up."

Judy nodded. "Alright. Hopps out."

Judy hung up the radio and looked at Harold. "Who was that Arctic Fox?"

Nick turned to listen. "I have no clue. He's the guy im supposed to deliver the bag to. I don't make, or sell any of this stuff I just carry the bag."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Somehow I find that hard to believe. Is this fox the only one you meet with when carrying the bags?"

Harold shook his head. "No. Him and one other person. A female lioness. I make four stops a day and one of them is always there."

Judy raised her eyebrow. "We heard something about a 'cut'?

Harold sighed and pointed into his pocket. "My pay for the job. Always at the first stop at the beginning of the month."

Nick reached into Harold's pocket to pull out the cash. Nick counted it and his eyes widened. "Judy there's five grand in here!"

Harold shrugged. "A lot of people are doing Growlers I guess."

Judy took out a plastic baggy and put the money in it. She set it on the dashboard.

Officers began to arrive along with a forensics truck. Judy and Nick took Harold to one of the squad cars and let him take Harold to the ZPD. Nick and Judy then showed the forensics team where the shooting happened.

Judy noticed the door that the coyote was behind was cracked open. Judy leaned in and peeked inside to see the Coyote laying on the ground face down. Judy opened up the door. "Guy's I got someone down in here."

More officers walked into the room and flipped the coyote over. He was still conscious. His eyes open and growling loudly. Appearing to be in a dazed state. One of the officers radioed for an ambulance. Nick walked over towards the coyote's couch and noticed several small syringes. Nick picked one up and examined it. Noticing a dark blue liquid inside of it. Judy walked up to Nick.

"Nick what did you find?" She asked.

Nick handed Judy the syringe. "The Growlers."

* * *

 ***Authors Note* Alright first chapter done. Im gonna make these chapters pretty long vs my other story im working on. Read and Review! DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Authors Note* Wow I was really impressed by the number of views, favorites, and followers. Thanks you guys good to know you like it. Plz review too if you want, and lemme know how im doing!**

 **Also, a shoutout to the families and victims to the tragedy in Orlando. No one has the right to wreck people's lives like that regardless of their religious views. Zootopia to me also convey's a message similar to that. It doesn't matter who you are or how you decide to live your life. You can still make an amazing, and positive difference.**

* * *

Back at the ZPD, Judy and Nick were debriefing to Bogo on their successful capture of Harold. Harold was currently in the interrogation room.

Judy and Nick sat opposite side of Bogo's desk. Bogo had just sat down. "Nice work on the capture. I didn't expect it to happen so quickly. So, give me all the details."

Judy and Nick both took turns describing what happened once they entered the Gym. Making sure not to leave out the Arctic Fox either. Once they finished, Bogo lean back in his chair. "The fox is still missing, as is the duffel bag. We have no cameras that caught him fleeing at all. Hammond is the only person who can also say he was there. The question is, why?" Bogo explained.

Nick raised his paw up and smiled. "My guess would be he was a whole 'right hand' deal to whomever is masterminding this operation. Dealer goes to contact, contact goes to boss. Good way to keep him out of prying eyes." Nick explained.

Bogo nodded lightly. "At this point we cant rule anything out. There are many Arctic Fox's in Zootopia and it will be difficult to find just one. So our best bet is to find more of these 'contacts' and nab them all before they can escape."

Nick scratched his chin. "Another thing is that the fox had a handgun. Firearms are illegal in Zootopia except for the police force. Even then we have very strict rules on them and can't carry them unless we are heading into a dangerous situation."

Bogo nodded. "That IS a problem. It suggests that someone inside the police force is a dirty cop. Once we find more of these contacts, we can find out if that's true or not."

Judy nodded. "How do we find these contacts? Watch for people carrying duffel bags to places?"

Bogo shrugged and looked over some case files. "More or less. Hammond had a very obvious pattern that's why he was caught so quickly. Now that we know what people call the drug, Growlers, the ZPD can get the word out to schools and organizations to show the dangers of this drug."

Bogo looked over a few more files before looking up at Judy and Nick. "I have no more cases for you today. So go ahead and take the rest of the day off. And for your excellent work..." Bogo pulled the bag of five thousand dollars and counted it out evenly to the two of them. "Forensics is done with this. So consider this a bonus." Bogo had a light smile on his face.

Judy and Nick smiled and took the cash. Putting it in their wallets. Nick nodded at Bogo. "Thank you Chief." Judy thanked him as well. Bogo waved them out and got back to work.

Judy walked out with her hand over her pocket. "Wow that was generous."

Nick nodded. "Yeah it was. So what's your plans for today carrots? Now that you got the day off."

Judy thought about it. Looking up at the ceiling and cocking her head. "Don't know. May just go back to my apartment and relax."

Nick sighed. "Back to that old box you call an apartment huh?"

Judy looked up at Nick and raised her eyebrow. Giving a cocky grin. "Better than under the bridge."

Nick scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah. About that... I've been checking around for some better places to live and I think I may have found somewhere pretty decent. Two bedroom, one bathroom, kitchen and living room."

Judy kept her look on Nick and turned her head a bit. "What are you gonna do with two bedrooms?"

Nick scratched his head a bit more and blushed lightly. "Well uhh...I thought that you could...you know...Move in. Get out of that box? As friends of course!" Nick nervously stammering as he talked.

Judy blushed a bit as well and thought about it. Moving into a two bedroom apartment would definitely be a step up from her one room studio apartment. Not to mention having a bathroom she didn't have to walk down the hall to use. And living with Nick wouldn't be bad either. She had him over at her apartment on occasion for dinner. And having a kitchen would be way better than eating microwaved carrots every night. She would just be living with Nick as friends too. Not anything more than that right?

Judy eventually nodded and smiled. "Alright fox. You got it. When can you get it?"

Nick looked down at Judy with a bright smile. "Today. Had the apartment booked till I could ask you. Also I could barely afford to keep the place to myself too."

Judy smiled a bit more and punched Nick's arm lightly. "Sly Fox."

Nick got his phone out and looked through the phone book. He called it. After a moment he spoke. "Yeah hi, my name is Nick Wilde. I'd like a moving service to the Grand Pangolin Apartments. A small truck. One hour? Great. See you there." Nick hung up the phone and smiled at Judy. "It's on me."

Judy and Nick when they both heard the delighted squeal of Clawhauser. He had his hands on his chin again and was pushing his cheeks up to make his face more round like he usually does. "Awwww you two are gonna live together? Good for you! You better tell me what that new place is like I could use an upgrade myself."

Judy smiled more. Now eager to get back to the apartment. Her and Nick made their way there. They arrived with time to spare for Judy to pack her clothes and bed spread. More rather putting them into a trash bag. Judy and Nick waited at the front door for the truck to show up. Surely enough, a small moving truck pulled up and a large brown furred man stepped out of it. He walked up with a clipboard and looked at Judy and Nick. "One moving service for Nick Wilde?" He asked. His voice low and gruff.

Nick nodded and raised his hand. "That's me. Apartment 2B on the second floor."

The mover nodded and put the clipboard in Nick's hands. Nick filled out some information and handed it back to the man. The man then proceeded to put the clipboard into the front seat of the truck. Judy pulled out her cell phone and called for a taxi service. She smiled up at Nick. "That's on me."

Nick smiled down at Judy. Judy then headed in and looked at her empty room. Remembering when she first came into it and meeting her loud neighbors Bucky and Pronk. Right before she left the room, she heard the two of them from through the wall. "Good luck Judy!"

Judy smiled and knocked on the wall connected to their room. "You too guys!"

Judy left the room and closed it. Locking the door and heading to the clerks desk. Judy handed her key to the clerk and smiled. "Room's vacant now." She waved and walked out.

The taxi had arrived at this point. Judy and Nick hopped in. The driver turned back to them. "Where to?" He asked politely.

Nick answered. "Bookerlight Lofts please."

The driver nodded and started to drive. Bookerlight wasn't exactly a glamorous apartment, but it was a step up from where Judy was living before. They arrived within 20 minutes. The moving truck already waiting for them. Judy stepped out of the taxi after paying the man and looked at the building. It wasn't glamorous but it was nice and clean. About 6 stories high. And a slightly shorter walk to the ZPD. Close to a park, and also a movie theater.

Nick went up to the front desk and got the key. It was closer to the top floor. Judy followed Nick as he went into the elevator. Nick and Judy went to the door and opened it. The apartment room was clean. White carpet. Already slightly furnished with a couch, table, and television. As you walk in, you are in the living room. To the right was the kitchen. And directly ahead was a door that lead to a small balcony.

To the left of the door was a hallway that lead to the bedrooms, and bathroom. Judy walked down the hall and opened the door furthest from the bathroom. There was a bed, a small desk to the side, and dresser. Judy recognized Nick's clothes folded on the bed. She closed the door and looked into her room closer to the bathroom. There was a similar bed to Nick's. A twin sized bed. And a dresser.

The mover didn't need much time to bring everything in. All Judy had that was hers, was a desk and a microwave. Judy carried in her trash bag of clothes and bedding and pictures of her family and occasional selfie with either herself, or Nick in it. Judy hung up the pictures by the bed in the same way she did at the old apartment. She had the desk placed opposite side of her bed. Once it was there, she stepped back and smiled a bit as she realized it was pretty much the same as her old apartment. But somehow nicer.

Judy put her clothes in the dresser before walking out into the living room. Nick was finishing up paying the mover. The man took the money and bowed his head lightly. Walking out. Judy walked to the couch and flopped down on it, smiling and wiggling in to get comfortable. "Oh my godddd I missed having a couch."

Nick chuckled and sat down next to Judy. Putting his ankle over his knee. "Better than a desk chair huh?"

Judy nodded and smiled at Nick. "Yes in every way."

Nick smiled back and turned the tv onto the news. Nothing much was going on other than a report about the Growlers. Judy eventually looked over at Nick. "Thank you, Nick."

Nick smiled. Not turning his head to look at Judy. "No problem Judy. You deserve better than that old box to live in."

Judy leaned into Nick. Resting her head on his shoulder. "And you deserved better than living under the bridge."

Nick blushed lightly and put his arm around Judy. Resting his hand on her side. "Works out for everyone then huh?"

Judy looked back at the tv and nodded. Nick always got nervous when people got close to him physically. He had good reason though with his troubled, and distrusting past. He would let Judy lean and snuggle against him but that was it. She could tell he still had trouble dealing with it, but he was getting more comfortable.

 _Meanwhile, somewhere in Zootopia_

The Arctic Fox was driving a car down a street. A suitcase sitting next to him. Locked and closed. He pulled up into an apartment complex and stepped out. Carrying the suitcase with him. He took it inside. The clerk behind the counter greeted him. "Another long day at the office?" She asked.

The Fox shrugged and nodded. "Yeah but what are you gonna do right? Gotta make that money."

The clerk looked over her computer and sighed. "Well your rent is due next week keep that in mind ok?"

The fox nodded and walked upstairs. He unlocked his door and walked in. The apartment was not overly fancy. Wooden walls in the hallways. However, this Fox's room was much different. His walls were covered in foam soundbreakers. No one outside of this room wouldn't hear anything as loud as a gunshot.

In the living room sat a table with a laptop on it. As well as a webcam sitting on the top of the laptop.

The fox set his suitcase down on the table and went to grab a water out of the fridge. He sat back down at the table and opened it. After taking a few sips he connected his phone to the laptop. The fox turned on the laptop. Once it booted, the fox brought up a chat network. Immediately after, he activated a secondary program. There was a black box on the screen that was running many codes. After a few short seconds, the box flashed green 'Path Encrypted.'

The fox went back to the chat network and typed into the searchbar, 'SBoss'. After a few moments, a webcam image showed up. The figure was completely obscured by shadows. Unable to see any part of him. He was a male, which was made clear when he began to speak. "Hammond was arrested?" He spoke. His voice low and practiced.

The fox nodded. "Two officers were there when he arrived. They had already been listening in. I gave no vital information."

The man known as SBoss paused. "Who were the officers?"

The fox paused as he recalled the names. "Hopps, and Wilde. The two who put Bellwether behind bars."

There was a deep growl from SBoss. "Loosing Hammond is to be expected. It show's the ZPD is paying attention. Now they are on the trail, and will find you if you slip up. You have the skills to escape capture, and the cunning to even avoid suspicion. As does Leah. Watch your back, Artie. You have another fox on your tail."

Artie reached over to the suitcase and opened it. Inside was a large amount of money, and the handgun. He held it up and smiled. "Should I put them down next time they get too nosey then?"

SBoss growled even louder. "Under no circumstances are you to harm Wilde and Hopps. ESPECIALLY Wilde."

Artie paused and put the gun on the table. "Sir what's your connection to Wilde? You always get touchy when he's mentioned."

SBoss paused and growled a bit lower. "That doesn't concern you right now. When the time is right, you will know. I can't risk you getting caught and them finding out who I am. I need to pay an old friend a visit. Take no different action and don't step out of line. The time is getting closer for us to take action against those who had wronged us. Take the next four days off to let the cops scour and search. I also need time to prepare. Once you do move again, let Leah know to take extra care. Change up your routes constantly, and don't look suspicious. Blend in with the crowd."

Artie nodded. "Alright. Anything else Sir?"

SBoss shook his head. "No. Close the line."

Artie reached up and closed the chat. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. He searched the chat again for 'LCat' and pressed enter. Shortly after, the webcam view of a tan furred lioness appeared. Having red fur on her head reaching down to just above her jawline. Her face showing a strong beauty to it. Her eyes a golden yellow hue.

LCat smiled at Artie. "There you are AFox you had me worried."

Artie smiled and leaned back in his chair. "I have a message from SBoss. The ZPD is catching up to us a bit more so we need to lay low for a while. Over the next four days, we are not to do anything. Let our contacts know not to search for us till we are moving again. And if the ZPD starts to close in on you, either throw them off your track, or put them on someone else's tracks. "

LCat nodded. "Consider it done. You think SBoss knows what he's doing?"

Artie shrugged. "It doesn't matter. We don't have anything to lose at this point."

LCat looked over her phone a bit. "And what about Hopps and Wilde? What are we gonna do about them? They'll be the ones to find us first if they ever did. Hell they saw you today."

Artie growled a bit and glared. "We can't harm them. If they see us and recognize us, run and get away. Only other thing he said, is that he was going to see an old friend."

LCat thought about it for a while. "I can't think of anyone other than Bellwether but what would he want with her?"

Artie shook his head. "Now isn't the time to talk about that. Get some rest."

LCat nodded and closed her chat. Artie sighed and closed his laptop. He stood up and grabbed his TV remote sitting on the back of the couch and turned it on. He walked over to his kitchen, which had a straight line of sight to the TV. Artie got some food out of the fridge and prepared himself a nutrient balanced, lean meal. He sat down in front of the couch as he watched the news.

The news was covering over the Growlers. Showing Chief Bogo giving a report over it. Artie smiled and he watched. Awaiting the challenge of the ZPD's law.

* * *

 ***Authors Note* Alright gonna end that one here. Building slowly, gonna be a good and long story. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner Party

***Authors Note* Hey again. Gonna keep moving this on a bit. Im putting my Star Fox story on hiatus for a while till I can figure up the plot at this point. I feel like I tackled it too quickly without figuring out what I wanted to do with it. This one I got figured out for a while at least. Read and Review!**

* * *

Judy stretched as she woke in her bed. Smiling as she realized she didn't wake up in her old apartment. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed she still had about 20 minutes before the alarm went off. She turned off the alarm and got up. Wearing her usual sweatpants and tshirt she wore when she slept.

She walked into the hall and noticed Nick's door was still closed. She quietly walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Getting the shower going. She laid out some towels and stripped down. Hopping in once it was warm enough.

Nick stirred as the water turned on and opened his eyes. He sat up and looked at the clock before turning it off. Nick usually wore just boxers when he slept. He walked over to his dresser and put some shorts on. He stepped out of his room and walked down the hall. Hearing the shower going and Judy humming inside. Nick smiled and walked to the kitchen. Opening it up and pouring him a glass of milk.

Judy eventually came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel before heading to her bedroom quickly. She closed the door and dried herself off and got dressed for work. She stepped out into the kitchen to see Nick eating an apple. He turned and smiled at her. "Save any hot water for me?"

Judy smiled and jumped up into a chair and grabbed an apple for herself sitting in a basket on the table. "Yeah it's all yours."

Nick nodded and finished his apple before going into the bathroom. Judy heard the shower turn on shortly after. She sat at her chair and ate the apple. Waiting patiently. After about 10 minutes, Judy heard Nick call out from the door. "Hey Carrots? No towel's in here. Is there one out there?"

Judy paused and remembered she brought a towel from her other apartment. "Uh yeah hang on!" Judy hopped off the chair and darted down the hall. Nick waiting just behind the door. Peeking out from a crack.

Judy looked through her dresser to find the towel. She found it quickly and walked back over to the bathroom. She turned away from the door and held her arm out. "Here."

Nick grabbed it and pulled it into the bathroom with him. "Thanks Hopps."

Nick held the towel up and smiled a bit. It was rather small for a fox. He rubbed himself down with it to dry himself off. He paused when he was drying off his face. It smelled rather nice.

Nick finished and wrapped the small towel around his waist before quickly moving to the bedroom. Judy was waiting in the living room. Soon after, Nick came out dressed in uniform and ready to go.

They both left together and walked to the ZPD. Being only a few blocks away. Nick looked down at Judy. "Best sleep I'd gotten in years. Love that new bed." He said.

Judy smiled. "Yeah really. No more itchy wool sheets."

Nick looked forward again. His usual sly grin on his face. Judy smiled mischievously and pulled out her phone. She brought up the camera and jumped up so her head was level with his. Snapping a selfie with her and Nick in it.

Nick turned his eyes towards her and smiled a bit more. Not stopping her. Judy jumped a few more times. Making a different face each time. Judy jumped again and Nick turned his head. He opened his mouth and hung his tongue out with a grin. His eyes widened slightly. "Blehhh."

Judy snapped the picture and laughed. She brought it up to show Nick. Judy had her tongue sticking out and eyes half closed in the picture while Nick had his face that he used. Nick laughed. "Cute."

Judy smiled and saved the picture. They walked into the ZPD. Clawhauser waved at them. Still his usual peppy self. "Hey you two sweeties! How's the new place?"

Judy walked up and jumped onto the circular desk. Sitting on the edge of it and dangling her feet over the side. "Great! Way better than the old place. Feels so nice to use a shower that I don't have to wait in line for"

Clawhauser waved his hand as if trying to swat the words away. "Girl tell me about it. I had that going on too when I first started out."

Nick walked up and rested his elbow on the desk in front of Clawhauser. "Well I had to wait for her. Almost used up the hot water." He said teasingly.

Judy narrowed her eyes and smiled. "I did not and you know it."

Nick chuckled and looked over to Clawhauser. "So what's the word today? Bogo got some good stuff?"

Clawhauser shook his head. "No just the same stuff about this Growler drug. I think he's gonna send you two off to Tundra Town to try and track down more of these contacts that Hammond talked about."

Judy smiled and popped her knuckles. "Bring it."

Nick smiled as well. "What she said."

Judy jumped down from the desk and walked with Nick to the Briefing Room and sat down at her usual front row desk with Nick. Bogo walked in and the crowd began to do their usual wooping to bring up the mood. Bogo sighed and let them for a moment as he stood at his podium. "Alright enough. Let's get on with it."

Bogo walked over to the chalkboard that had Zootopia mapped out. He circled a few different places in Tundra Town and the Rainforest District. Bogo turned back to his podium. "Today, we're going to focus on Tundra Town and the Rainforest District. According to Hammond, whom was apprehended by Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde, the remaining citizens who are spreading the Growler Drug to the community work in these areas marked. Hopps and Wilde, you two are to patrol the area and keep an eye out for suspicious characters. McHorn, Francine, and Pola are currently searching for contacts and will notify you of anything comes up." Bogo explained.

Bogo went over what everyone else was doing which was either patrol, or searching for any of the Growler contacts.

Nick and Judy made their way to their patrol car. Judy hopped in the drivers seat and Nick in the passenger seat as usual. Judy drove off to the Tundra district. Passing through the big thick tunnel that lead to it. The change in temperature was instant. Going from a hot summer day, to a frigidly cold day. Snow falling from the sky. Judy quickly turned up the heat.

Nick scratched his chin. "So what are we looking for exactly?" He asked.

Judy thought on it for a moment. "Suspicious characters I guess...although I have no idea what to look for. Duffel bags?"

Nick shrugged. "A good place to start I guess. Although we can't really just go asking about Growler's. We'll stick out like a sore thumb and won't be able to get any leads."

Judy paused and eventually spoke. "Lets just stay on patrol till McHorn's team radios us."

Nick nodded and leaned back in his chair. Judy and Nick drove around Tundra town for most of the day. McHorn not radioing in. Eventually Judy spoke. "So uhh...who's Snowly?"

Nick froze in place. His ears slowly drooping down. A sign he was upset. "Don't worry about it."

Judy cocked her head a bit. "Seems like something that bothers you. Wanna talk about it?"

Nick shook his head and looked out the window. "No. And please don't bring it up anymore okay?"

Judy looked at Nick for a long time before going back to the road. "Well if you change your mind, im all ears ok?"

Nick sighed and nodded. Remaining silent. Judy felt bad for bringing it up, as she could tell Nick didn't want to be reminded of it.

Judy eventually pulled into a drive-in restaurant and got some hot chocolate for the two of them. Smiling at Nick as she handed him the cup. "My treat."

Nick looked over and smiled lightly. "Thank's Carrots. I'll take care of dinner tonight."

Judy giggled and sipped the chocolate. It was the perfect blend of sweet and creamy. Making her feel much warmer now. "You talk like we're a couple."

Nick choked on his hot chocolate a bit. Wiping the hot liquid off of his chin. "I didn't mean it like that 'cough'. I meant it like paying you back."

Judy giggled and sipped her drink again. "Cute fox."

Nick blushed a bit and smiled. "Cute bunny."

Judy and Nick spent the rest of the day on patrol. Not finding much in terms of suspicious characters or contacts. Once the day was done, they sent in their reports and headed back towards Bookerlight. Judy eventually smiled up at Nick. "So watcha gonna cook?"

Nick smiled and kept his eyes forward. "It's a surprise."

Judy smiled and tugged at Nick's sleeve. "Come onnnn tell me!" Giggling as she tugged.

Nick grinned and let her. "Nope. You're just gonna have to wait Carrots."

Judy giggled and stopped her annoying tugging. Leaning into Nick's arm as they walked. Nick let her lean on him. They reached the apartment. Nick changed into a white tshirt and sweatpants. Judy changed into a light blue tshirt and shorts. Nick was in the kitchen getting out some skillets. Judy walked up next to him. "Soooo watcha gonna cook?"

Nick smiled and shooed her away. "Ah ah you'll get it when its ready. Go watch tv or something till its done."

Judy pouted a bit and smiled. "Fine. It better be great though." Judy walked to the couch and sat down. Turning on the news. Nick got to work. Firing up the stove and getting a skillet out. "I'm not any fancy chef, but I'll try to make something edible."

Judy smiled and waited. After a while, a pleasant smell began to fill the room. One that was sweet and crisp. As well as bold herbs and spices. Judy was able to make out the smell of potatoes and carrots.

On the news was nothing new. A typical coverage report on the Growlers. Followed by the weather. Clear skies for zootopia up till the weekend. And today was Tuesday.

After another half an hour or so, Nick walked up carrying two plates. He sat down and handed one to Judy. It was a plate of what appeared to be steamed baby carrots glazed with honey. Topped with a shreds of something green and leafy. Nick was holding a plate of cut, and skillet fried potatoes. Seasoned with garlic herbs, and parmesan cheese.

Judy grinned. "Wow this smells great." She picked up her fork and took a bite. It had the bold taste of the carrot, with a strong taste of the sweet glazed honey. The small green leaves giving a crisp taste to it to wrap it all up. Judy smiled wider. "Nick this is REALLY good. What's this leafy stuff?" She asked.

Nick was busy eating one of his potatoes. He finished chewing and swallowed it. "Cilantro. A southern herb gives that nice crisp taste. You wouldn't believe the carrots came out of a baggy would you? "

Judy shook her head and eyed Nick's food. Nick stabbed a slice with his form and held it up to Judy's mouth. Judy smiled and opened her mouth and let Nick feed her. The starchy taste hit her tounge and as she chewed, it was taken over by the taste of oregano, salt, and garlic. The small pieces of parmesan cheese giving a nice bland taste to even it out, and some texture.

Judy quivered in delight from the taste. "Nick where did you learn to cook like this?" She had never seen Nick cook before.

Nick leaned back. A slight smile on his face. "My mom gave me a homemade cookbook of stuff I liked as a pup." Nick stabbed another potato and ate it.

Judy stabbed a carrot with her fork and held it up to Nick. Nick swallowed the potatoes and leaned in to the carrot. Judy fed it to him. Nick chewed and smiled. "Oh yeah. Mom's always know how to cook."

Judy giggled and ate another one of her carrots. "Imagine how it was with my family. Having to cook for two-hundred and fifty eight kids."

Nick paused and shook his head a bit in disbelief. "Whew. I don't know how she would do it."

Judy leaned back and ate more. As did Nick. "Start early, and make a whole lot. Usually carrot stew or something on the farm."

Nick and Judy spent the rest of their evening talking of older days. Judy going on about mishaps in her family, most of them funny. Nick occasionally tuning in with his own tale of something he did with his mother or father. Eventually it got late to where they needed to go to sleep for tomorrow at work.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the Big Estate._

Mr. Big sat among his large family at dinner. Listening to them talk and enjoy each others company. A smile on his face as he listened to them. His daughter Fru Fru sitting to his right. Her baby, Judy, in her arms. Grateful that Judy Hopps saved his daughter's life just before her wedding.

Mr. Big's polar bear body guards stood around him. The biggest one standing behind him a few feet. Close enough to see everything but far enough as to not intrude on the family dinner. Suddenly, there was a disturbance as a different bodyguard pushed two aside. Panting heavily. Mr. Big turned to the polar bear out of breath. A worried look on his face. "What's wrong Marty?" He spoke. His voice very winded and raspy as it usually was.

The bodyguard stood up and straightened his coat a bit. "I'm sorry Sir but...Someone's here. He's in your office."

Mr. Big lowered his brow in irritation and waved the bodyguard off. "Tell him to go home. I'm not taking requests."

The bodyguard stepped forward a bit. "He overpowered all the guards from the gate to your office. He says you need to come to the office now before he comes to you."

Mr. Big turned in his chair again. Pausing for a moment before snapping his fingers. "I'm sorry everyone. I have a problem to take care of."

The big polar bear gently grabbed the chair Mr. Big was sitting in. Gently carrying him in his massive paws. After a few minutes, the polar bear set Mr. Big down on his large wooden desk. His hands moved away to show a white Arctic Fox. The fox wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and pants. Carrying a suitcase in each hand. Mr. Big looked back towards the door. Noticing it had been broken off of its hinges, and several guards lay unconscious just before the door.

Mr. Big raised his eyebrows then looked at the fox. "I find it hard to believe that you overpowered my guards little fox. Even harder to believe you would have the palles to have me leave dinner with my family. Ice him!"

Two of the guards moved in. The fox set the suitcases down and darted at the one on the right. When the bear reached for him, the fox grabbed his wrist and slid down between the bears legs, pulling his arm with him. The bear tumbled forward a bit and rolled flat on his back. The other bear ran forward more towards the fox. The bear reached out with both arms. The fox jumped back and ran up the wall slightly to jump off of it and deliver a swift kick to the bear's jaw. Making him twist a bit and fall to the ground unconscious. The other bear was about to get up when the fox stood over him. The fox reached down to the bear's neck and squeezed tight. After a few short seconds, the bear passed out.

The fox stood up and looked at Mr. Big again. Not saying a word. The large bear was about to lunge at the fox when Mr. Big held up his hand. "It's alright Octavio. Fine, Fox. You have my attention. I will hear what he has to say."

The fox grabbed one of the suitcases and set it on the desk. He opened it up and turned it to Mr. Big. There was a laptop inside, currently streaming a live chat network. Connected, was SBoss.

SBoss spoke smoothly and calmly. "If my associate caused any damage, I apologize. I must speak with you Mr. Big."

Mr. Big glared at the screen. "Why couldn't you come and make an appointment yourself?"

SBoss continued. "I thought this would be the best way for you to take me seriously. All I need, is some information on certain events, and one Nicolas Wilde."

Mr. Big's eyebrows lifted a bit as SBoss mentioned Nick. "Why should I bother telling you anything? Your associate breaks into my house and attacks my guards. Forcing me to stop dinner with my family. And you don't have the bravery to face me in person."

SBoss snapped his fingers. The fox opened up the second suitcase and turned to Mr. Big. Showing a massive amount of money inside it. The fox smiled a bit as he noticed even the big polar bear raise his eyebrows in envy. Mr. Big shook his head. "I don't need money."

SBoss spoke again. "It's not for you. Compensation to the guards my associate injured. As well as any property damage. There's roughly two hundred thousand dollars in there I'm certain that would cover it."

Mr. Big scratched his chin. "It would. This is a bold move you are playing sir. May I ask your name?"

SBoss paused and spoke again. "Please have the guard face the other direction."

Mr. Big looked at the bear and nodded. He slowly turned around and looked at the wall. The fox couldn't see it, but he heard a chair squeak as SBoss leaned forward. Mr. Big's eyes opened up wide enough to be seen under his eyebrows in surprise.

SBoss spoke again. "This is what I have to do to get my revenge. It all started with you, and ended with Nick Wilde. You and I are enemies. I had my associate force entry upon your estate and dispatch your guards. I had this timed to pull you from your dinner. And I am talking over this communicator to ensure that I seem cowardly. I have compensated for the guards and damage, and I formally apologize for interrupting your dinner. This is how desperate I am for this information. I have to get on your bad side in able to show you exactly how serious I am in all of this. And now that you know who I am, you know I will not lie about such things."

Mr. Big listened. Eventually his eyebrows lowered to cover his eyes again. He looked at the guard. "Leave us. I must speak with this man in private."

SBoss spoke to the fox. "AFox. You too. Wait with the bear."

AFox, or Artie, nodded and followed the bear out. Being lead to a back door just before the dining room. The polar bear Octavio looked down at AFox. "Your boss is a bold one." His accent a thick Italian.

AFox nodded. "It's complicated."

AFox looked around and noticed a few other guards looking at him. Ready to attack if necessary. AFox lowered his head a bit. _So much for laying low..._ He thought to himself.

* * *

 ***Author's Note* Okay that one's done. Still steadily moving the plot along. You will find out what SBoss and Mr. Big are talking about in a later chapter. Don't wanna give it all away yet. Only hint, is that this would relate to how Nick got in good with Mr. Big before the whole skunk butt rug incident. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Leah

***Author's Note* Sorry this took a bit longer. Things have been busy around here. Family leaving to different states for 3 years and we've been having a lot of stuff going on with them. Anyway here we go! Read and Review!**

* * *

Artie continued to stand out back with Octavio the polar bear for a long time.

Artie looked at his watch to see it was an hour. After a while, Artie's phone went off to see SBoss sent a text. "We're done."

Artie showed the text to Octavio and he nodded. Both of them going in and heading to the desk. was still in his chair, and SBoss was still streaming but not visible. Artie went to the laptop and picked it up. Just before he closed it, Mr. Big spoke again. "I understand your reasoning for your actions. But I feel I must ask. What punishment do you intend to strike on me?"

SBoss paused for a while. Artie didn't close the laptop yet. "You will get your due rewards. It is not your physical or mental being at state. You did your actions based on one thing. That thing is what I will take from you."

Mr. Big remained silent, as if running it over through his head. He spoke again. "Then I just request one last thing. Try to leave Ms. Hopps out of it. She is a friend of the family and saved my daughter's life. She is innocent."

Artie could hear tapping as SBoss drummed his fingers against his seat. "I will try. But if she gets in the way, I wont hold back. And if she is tipped off, She is a target."

Mr. Big sighed and nodded. He looked up at Octavio. "Let's finish dinner."

Octavio nodded and picked up Mr. Big with one hand, and carried the suitcase filled with money in the other. Leaving the room. Artie closed the laptop and started to walk out. His cell phone went off again to show SBoss. "You know what to do now."

Artie pocketed his phone and looked at his shoulder. Artie reached up and brushed it lightly as if he saw dust on it. Eight small metal balls fell from his shoulder and landed on the floor. Rolling under nearby shelves as if they were moving by themselves. Artie continued out and made his way to his car which was parked down the road away from the Big Estate.

Artie got into his car and drove down the way till he was around 20 minutes away from the Big Estate. He pulled out his laptop again and set it down. He plugged the power cord into his cigarette lighter which had been fitted to fit a wall plug.

Artie turned on the laptop and ran a program eight small screens popped up Artie pressed on his wasd keys and one of them began to move around. The small ball from earlier darted out from under a small shelf and moved. Sliding swiftly around on the floor.

The ball moved around the estate. Eventually it found its way to a computer. Once it did, the remaining balls scurried over to the first one. One by one, each ball stacked on top of the other magnetically. Using itself like an arm to reach up the side of the computer. It eventually reached up the top and pulled itself up. The balls were still magnetized as they hung over the edge onto a USB flash drive. The ball over the flash drive opened up and slid itself into the drive.

The ball then began to download a program into the computer. One of the balls rolled to the power outlet and fell off onto the plug that was connected to the computer monitor. The balls quickly rolled off of the computer tower and back under the shelves and tables in which they were hiding under.

Artie quickly loaded up another program that executed the same program inside the computer the little metal balls had plugged itself into. This program allowed him to have remote access over the computer. Artie quickly opened up an encrypted email and downloaded a file onto the other computer. Once it was downloaded, Artie executed it. The program virus searched through the router for locations of which any computer or smartphone using the same network to find any and all websites that any person had gone to. Once all these files were downloaded, the virus retreated back to the original computer, and deleted itself. Artie then used his remote control over the computer to erase the virus from the recycling bin and turned the computer off.

Artie closed the laptop and sent a text to SBoss. "Done. I'll look through it when I get home."

Artie pocketed his phone and drove off into the night.

* * *

 _Next Day_

Judy and Nick had just left the Briefing Room as they do every morning. Nothing new had come up since Hammond. No one seemed to be able to get any leads on the people spreading the Growler drug around. Although more and more cases seem to be coming up of people being hospitalized because of the drug.

Once again Judy and Nick had been sent to Tundra Town Patrol. Judy drove as usual and Nick rode along. Looking over his phone. Carrying on usual conversation.

Eventually, Nick spoke seriously. "How would we find any leads at this point without asking around? It isn't like we have a man on the inside now."

Judy thought for a minute. "What about Finnick or Duke Weaslton? They're kinda in the underground."

Nick shrugged and looked through his phone more. "Doubt either of them would even bother speaking to me now that I'm a cop."

Judy looked over at Nick. "Try it." She said encouragingly. "The most they can do is tell you no."

Nick paused for a moment and nodded. "Finnick has a phone but Duke doesn't. He's easy to find." Nick sent a text to Finnick and turned the screen off to wait. It didn't take long for Finnick to reply. Nick read it. "He wants to talk in private. His van's at Savannah Central at the alleyway next to Miridian Street."

Judy nodded and drove. "Hope he's gone some good information."

Nick smiled at Judy and raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry he's usually got an ear somewhere."

As Judy drove, a question came into her mind. "Have you two even spoken since you became a cop?"

Nick shook his head. "Nah. We hung out the night before I left. He wasn't really thrilled with my new career choice."

Judy kept driving. Entering the Savannah Central at this point. "He took it hard huh?"

Nick nodded. Looking forward. "Yeah. Me and him had been working together for years. He had to get a new partner after I left."

Judy cocked her head. "Who?"

Nick shook his head. "No idea. Some broad that had gotten out of prison recently."

Judy nodded, slightly fearful of this woman that Finnick had made a partnership with. Judy drove to Miridian Street and pulled down the alleyway next to it. There sat Finnick's van. Orange in color save for the one steel colored driver side door. A graphic design of a male canine carrying an unconscious female canine. A bolt of lightning in the background. It was meant to look epic, like a poster for an upcoming movie. But it looked ridiculous.

Judy pulled up next to it and Nick jumped out of the car. Judy followed Nick as he walked up to the van's back door and banged on the back door. After a few seconds it opened up to show Finnick. Wearing his usual black button up tshirt and tan pants. He looked left to right before looking back at Judy and Nick. "Get in."

Judy was surprised at Finnicks voice. Contrary to his size, his voice was very deep and gravely. More so than Bogo's voice. Nick stepped in, as did Judy. Inside the van consisted of a beanbag, a fan, and a radio.

Finnick walked to the beanbag chair and sat in it. Nick spoke first. "So...How's things?" Offering a friendly smile to the awkward situation.

Finnick sighed and rubbed his forhead. "Rough. Barely making enough to get by. Had to take up some night shift at a department store to make ends meet. Hate that job." Finnick growled a bit and looked over at Judy. "So what you two dating now?"

Nick and Judy blushed brightly and looked away from each other. "Uhh no. Partners at work actually." Nick said nervously.

Finnick smiled a bit. "Yeah Nick Wilde the big bad fox cop. Man I never thought I'd see the day!"

Judy tapped her foot a bit and looked up at Finnick. "So uhh. Finnick do you have some information on the Growlers?"

Finnick looked at Judy and nodded. "Yeah if you can call it that. I dunno how this relates to the Growlers, but my new...friend has been doing odd stuff lately ever since this stuff started happening."

Nick crossed his arms as he listened. "Stuff like what?"

Finnick continued. "She works not just with me, but with someone else. Someone MUCH bigger. She won't talk about him at all. She has a pattern too. One day she's out during the day, the other out at night. She switches between these two patterns every day. Right now she's gone. She's got something bigger going on but I don't know what. The weird thing is what I saw just a few days ago. She left her phone in here with me while she went to get something and she got a text from someone called 'SBoss'."

Nick narrowed his eyes as Finnick went on. "Did you see anything else?"

Finnick nodded. "Yeah. You know how it is with smartphones, you can see part of the text. All I caught was 'shipment's ready' before Leah came back in."

Judy's ears perked up a bit as she heard that name. "Leah? Is that this girl you keep talking about?"

Finnick nodded again and stretched a bit. "Yep. She got out of prison a couple of days after that Bellwether went into prison."

Judy nodded. Scratching her chin. "What was she in for?"

Finnick thought about it. "Public Endangerment of Mammals and Attempted Murder I think. She's a lioness and she knows it. Doesn't like smaller animals picking on her."

Nick raised his eyebrows a bit. "Sounds like your kind of gal."

Finnick glared and sat up. "No way man she's scary even to me. Anyway I can't tell you anything else other than where she frequently goes to. Pretty sure she lives there. 605 North Castleton Avenue. Right next to the old movie theater. Dunno exactly what room she stays in or even what she's doing there. But she goes there a lot."

Judy pulled out a notepad. "One more thing Finnick. What does she look like?"

Finnick scratched his chin. "Yeah she's a brown furred lioness but has red hair on her head that goes down to her jawline. Pretty muscular too. Usually likes to wear low cut shirts and tight pants. Careful though if she catches on that you are cops, she's gone. Girl can move like a raccoon up a tree."

Judy nodded and wrote everything down. She put the notepad away and smiled. "Thank you Finnick. And hey we got our own appartment now you can come visit whenever. Bookerlight. Appartment 2-28."

Finnick stared at Judy for a moment and shrugged. "Yeah sure maybe sometime. Take care officers. Especially you Nick. Stay outta trouble."

Nick nodded at Finnick and held his fist up. "Take care pal. Don't be a stranger."

Finnick smiled and bumped his fist with Nick before leaning back down onto the beanbag. Opening up a bottle of water he had sitting behind it.

Nick and Judy hopped out of the van and closed the door. By this time, the sun was beginning to set. Judy and Nick drove off towards the address that Finnick had given them. The building appeared to be a rundown storage building. A large metal drop-down door in the front, and a door on the side. The lights were on over the doorways. Nick and Judy parked across the street.

Nick scratched his chin as he looked over it. "So what do we do? Knock and hope they let us in? If this Leah is as suspicious as he says, she'll slam the door in our face."

Judy scratched her chin and picked up the radio. "Officer Hopps to any unmarked patrol car in Savannah Central."

After a few moments someone picked up. "Officer Pitter to Officer Hopps. How can I help?"

Judy smiled. "Me and Officer Wilde are at 605 North Castleton Avenue. We have a possible lead on the Growler Case. Officer Wilde and I are going in to investigate and request an officer on standby in case we need backup. Over."

After a few seconds there was a reply. "10-4. See you soon Officer Hopps."

Nick smiled as Judy hung up the radio. "Wanting an extra set of hands huh?"

Judy nodded and remembered when they moved in to arrest Hammond. "Yeah. We need to be careful in case there's another firearm."

Nick unbuckled his seatbelt and crawled up into the back seat. Digging under it to pull out a case. He set it on the seat and opened it to show a few tasers, and two bullet proof vests to fit a medium and small mammal. Nick quickly took his shirt off and put the vest on. Judy took her vest and smiled at Nick. "Look away."

Nick smiled and blushed as he turned his back. Judy quickly took off her officers shirt, put the vest on, and put the shirt back on. It fit snugly, but was rather heavy. Judy hooked the taser onto her belt. Nick finally turned around and crawled into the front seat. Geared up and ready to go.

Judy saw a black sedan pull up about a block away and park. Seconds later a voice came over the radio. "Officer Hopps, I am in position."

Judy picked up the radio. "Standby."

Judy hung up the radio and pulled the cop car to the next street out of view of the building. Judy hopped out, as did Nick. Both of them heading to the building together. A radio on Judy's shoulder in case she needed to call for backup.

Nick walked ahead of Judy and knocked on the door that was at the side. After a few moments, a male raccoon opened the door slightly. After a moment he stuttered. "J...just a moment officers let me get the owner of the building."

The Raccoon quickly slammed the door. Nick and Judy could hear his footsteps as he took off running. After a few minutes, the door opened slightly again to show a female lioness. Red hair down to her jawline. Fitting the description that Finnick gave. She spoke in a rather harsh, and irritated tone. Her voice light, but strong. "Can I help you?"

Nick nodded. A friendly smile on his face. "Afternoon ma'am. We are looking for someone named Leah. We'd just like to ask a few questions."

The lioness nodded. "Alright. I'm Leah. Ask away cop."

Nick looked around and asked. "Can we come in?"

Leah quickly shook her head and growled a bit. "Not without a warrant."

Nick nodded with a shrug. "Fair enough. We received an anonymous tip that you may be affiliated with the Growler drug. Are you aware of the drug?"

Leah nodded. "Yeah I saw it on the news."

Nick smiled a bit. "Okay do you know anything else at all? These drugs are dangerous to animals and must be cleaned up from the streets."

Leah shook her head. "No. All I know is that it makes mammals growl and its made from that Night Howler plant."

Nick nodded. Judy stepped out from behind Nick into view. "One last question Leah. Do you know anyone who uses the name SBoss?"

Leah looked rather startled as Judy mentioned that name but shook her head. "No. Never heard of him. Anything else?"

Nick looked over at Judy. Judy shook her head. "No. That's all. Thank you Leah."

Leah closed the door. Her footsteps were heavy and fast to show she was running. Nick put his hands in his pockets. "She's lying."

Judy rolled her eyes. "Of course she's lying. But we can't enter without a warrant or probable cause."

Nick raised his eyebrow. "Wouldn't suspicion of distribution of the Growlers be enough?"

Judy shook her head. "No not till we can prove someone in there is affiliated with Growlers."

Nick sighed and looked down the side of the building. "Maybe we should find a window then?"

Judy tapped her chin with her finger and looked around the wall of the building. There was only one window on the second floor. "Let's walk around the and see what we can find."

Nick nodded and walked around to the back of the building. There was a back door, a dumpster, and another window up on the second floor above the door. Nick could hear muffled voices through the door and walked up. He pressed his ear to it and listened.

Nick could tell the voice he was hearing was Leah's, and she was clearly screaming at someone. The voice was too muffled for Nick to make out any words. Nick could hear footsteps get closer and closer to the door. Nick jumped back and grabbed Judy before ducking behind the dumpster with her. The door opened as someone walked out. Carrying a garbage bag to the dumpster. Nick and Judy could hear the voice much more clearly now.

"Now this WHOLE operation is in jeopardy. Pack up all your shit and let's get out of here. NONE of you call me." Shouted Leah.

The person carrying the trash went back inside after dropping the bag in the dumpster. Judy pulled her radio close to her mouth and spoke into it. "Officer Hopps to Officer Pitter. Probable Cause to search the building has been discovered. Please call in more officers as it sounds like there are multiple people here. And one is known to be dangerous."

After a few seconds, Pitter answered. "10-4."

Judy let the radio go back to her shoulder and walked to the door. Nick followed. Judy turned the doorknob and it opened. The man who took the trash out must have left the door unlocked. Behind the door was a small hallway that lead to a much bigger room. Dimly lit by some overhanging lights.

Many different animals were darting around in the larger room to gather up their things. Judy could see Leah texting on her phone frantically before putting it in her pocket. She looked to the group and growled loudly to get their attention. "Make it fast boys. Gather up all the syringes in one spot. Make it easy to carry to so no one gets poked." Leah stormed up the staircase.

The men lay down a wide metal plate and piled syringes on top of it. Judy got her phone out and began to record it. One of the men spoke. "What about the Growlers?"

Another one spoke. The raccoon that answered the door. "Put those in a separate pile we might need to get rid of those too."

Another man spoke. "Awww man I paid good money for those."

The Raccoon rolled his eyes. "Would you rather go to prison dude? Pile it up!"

The men began to pile up some small cylindrical containers with a purple liquid inside of it. Judy made sure to get a close up of each pile. Judy then looked at all the faces of the men. Counting four of them.

The door upstairs opened again and Leah walked back down. "Get rid of all of it. Since this place was Garbage Truck cleaning garage they had to have an incinerator. There's one in the back."

Judy got a good look at Leah from her phone before turning off the video. Nick tapped Judy's shoulder and pointed behind them. There was a metal door that had a temperature gauge sitting next to it. It was the Incinerator, the men were gonna be on top of Judy and Nick in moments unless they left. The men picked up the metal plate holding the syringes and slowly walked towards them. Nick and Judy couldn't make their way to the door without being seen.

Nick and Judy looked at each other. Thankfully the lack of light in the hallway made it difficult for anyone to see them right away. Judy was about to make a run for the door when the Radio buzzed loudly. "Officer Hopps, backup is in position."

Nick's ears flattened and his eyes widened as the radio spoke loudly. Judy fumbled tograb and silence the radio.

The men stopped as they heard the radio "Someone's here Leah."

Leah growled loudly. "You morons left the back door unlocked!? GET THEM!"

Nick quickly grabbed his taser and ran up into the hallway. Before the men could put the plate down, Nick hit the metal plate with the taser. The electric current shot through the board and up the arms of the men carrying it. They all tensed up and shook for a moment before collapsing. Paralyzed by the effect of the taser.

Nick pulled the taser back to see Leah running at Nick. Her fangs beared and growling loudly. Nick was too slow in raising up the taser as Leah jumped at him and brought her knee to his snout. Nick's vision blurred red as he flew back into the hallway, feeling a bit of blood coming from his nose. Judy helped Nick up and grabbed her taser. Jumping up in front of Nick. Leah growled loudly and bared her fangs. "Didn't anyone teach you not to mess with predators like me, little bunny?" She growled menacingly.

Judy glared back. "It's my job to deal with people like you."

Leah ran forward and lunged at Judy. Judy managed to press the taser against Leah's wrist. She tensed up a bit but didn't collapse. Growling louder. "That taser isn't strong enough Judy!" Nick shouted out.

Judy pulled the taser away and jumped back. Leah was having trouble moving but was still able to move. Nick ran to the back door,. "Let's go! Call for that backup!" Nick flung the door open, looking back at Judy and holding out his hand.

Judy followed Nick and ran outside. Her hand on the radio. Nick stopped dead in his tracks and held his hand out to catch Judy. Standing in front of them, was the Arctic Fox that was with Hammond when he was arrested. A pistol raised at them.

The fox glared. "Drop the taser, and the radio. Now."

Judy looked up at Nick. Nick nodded and set down his taser. Judy did the same and set down her taser, taking the radio off and setting it down. The fox spoke again. "Kick the radio away."

Judy hit her foot against the radio. Watching it skid away out of reach. Fear clutching her slightly as she realized that was the only tool they had to get help. Her nose twitching and ears drooping.

After a few moments, Leah called out from the hallway. "Keep them there. I'll get rid of the evidence."

It took only a few minutes for Leah to carry all of the syringes and drugs to the incinerator before turning it on. The men that were tasered earlier walked out of the back door. Glaring at Nick and Judy. The fox growled at them. "Leave. This operation is now canceled."

The men paused and looked at each other before taking off down different alleyways in different directions. Leah closed the door behind her and walked next to the Arctic Fox. "Just so you know I had it handled, AFox."

AFox rolled his eyes. "Most you did was bloody up Wilde's nose."

Nick reached up and wiped some of the blood off of his nose and snout. Staining his sleeve a bit. "Heck of a knee you got Leah." Nick said jokingly.

Leah glared and growled. "Want another?"

AFox waved his free hand downward. "Alright calm down. Hopps and Wilde. How did you find out about this? Who ratted us out?"

Judy looked up at Nick. Nick had his eyes narrowed. Judy answered before Nick. "It was anonymous. Someone who sent it to the ZPD and didn't give his identity."

AFox shook his head. "That's a lie and you know it. You would have been here a lot sooner. Not at night. Last chance before someone gets hurt."

Judy looked up and noticed the sky was nearly dark. A slight hint of light coming from the west. Judy spoke again. "It's not a lie. We can receive tip offs any time of day."

AFox rolled his eyes and pointed the gun at Nick. AFox fired the gun and struck Nick just above his elbow. The bang of the gun echoing loudly. Nick cried out and grabbed his arm with his other hand. Judy running over. "Nick!" She called out concerned.

AFox pointed the gun at Judy to stop her from running to Nick. "I warned you."

Leah smacked AFox on the shoulder. "Listen..."

There was a scurry outside. Several officers were running towards the back of the building calling out "Shots Fired."

AFox growled and put the gun back in a holster. "Wilde, Hopps. Don't pursue us. Someone still wants you around."

Leah turned around and jumped up the side of the building. Using her claws to quickly scale the building to reach the roof. Disappearing from sight. AFox climbed up a nearby drain pipe to reach the same roof nearly as fast as Leah. Disappearing with her.

Judy ran over to Nick. Whom had his hand tightly clutching his wound. Blood coming out from around his hand. Several officers rushed back into the alleyway. Including Pitter. A brown furred wolf. He grabbed his radio. "Officer Pitter to Dispatch I need an ambulance at 605 North Castleton Avenue. We have an officer shot in the arm."

Judy took the belt from her pants and cleared off all the police utility from it. Such as her pepperspray, holster for her taser, and a few other things. She took the belt and tightened it just below Nick's shoulder to provide a tourniquet to stop the blood flow.

After a few moments, less blood came out from under Nick's hand. Nick was panting hard and leaned against the dumpster. Keeping his hand over the bullet wound. Judy stayed close to him. Extremely concerned for her partner. "Nick do you feel okay?" She asked.

Nick panted a bit and smiled. "Other than the hole in my arm I feel great." He said sarcastically.

Judy smiled back and giggled a bit. Soon her ears drooped back down. "I'm sorry Nick... I should have called for backup sooner." Her eyes welling up a bit in tears.

Nick shook his head. "Stop it carrots. I'm fine. Yeah it hurts but I'm not bleeding as much now at least thanks to you." Nick nodded at the belt.

Judy smiled a bit more. Her ears perked up as she heard the ambulance's sirens in front of the building. Pitter walked to Nick. "Let's get that looked at. Need help walking pal?"

Nick shook his head and straightened up. "I'm good. Thanks."

Nick began to walk to the front of the building. Judy right next to him and ready to help if she needed. The road had been completely blocked off starting at the nearest intersections. The ambulance and a few other cop cars in the center. The paramedics ran up to Nick and brought him to the back of the van. Administering any first aid they could to him. Some painkillers, and disinfectant to clean the wound.

The paramedics had Nick lay in the back of the ambulance till the painkillers kicked in. Judy was sitting on the bumper watching. Eventually one of the paramedics spoke to Nick. "How's the pain?"

Nick nodded. "Pretty much none now. My arm's numb."

Judy noticed her belt on the floor. Meaning that Nick had been injected with Morphine to stop the pain. The paramedic nodded. "Alright. The bullet didn't go through your arm which means it was probably stopped by the bone. We have to get it out now before we can treat you anymore. This is gonna hurt okay?"

Nick nodded. The paramedic looked over at Judy. "Officer I know you are concerned but please get off the ambulance."

Judy nodded and jumped down. The paramedic pulled a curtain over the back of the ambulance to block out view. After a few more minutes, Nick was letting out loud, pained groans. Judy paced nervously and clutched her hands together as she heard Nick groan. Worried for her partner and wanting to help in any way she could.

After a few more minutes of groaning, Nick stopped. Judy heard one of the paramedics speak. "Got it. Looks like it didn't break your arm either. We'll get it x-rayed when we get to the hospital. Just sit tight okay Mister Wilde?"

One of the paramedics came out from behind the curtain. Walking over to Judy and smiling at her. "He'll be fine. We just need to bring him to the hospital for some x-rays and treatment for the wound."

Judy nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much."

The paramedic nodded and closed the two back doors. He walked to the front and turned on the sirens as the ambulance drove away. The sound of someone clearing their throat behind Judy caught her attention. She turned around and looked up to see Chief Bogo standing over her.

"Is Officer Wilde alright?" He asked.

Judy nodded. "Yeah he's fine. Sounds like nothing serious now."

Bogo nodded and gestured Judy to follow him. "Follow me Hopps. I need a full report from you before you can go home tonight."

Judy nodded and followed him. Thinking of what to say to Chief Bogo about this crazy, wild day.

* * *

 ***Authors Note* Whew that was a long one. Though I think I might make all the chapters this length at this point. Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: How I Met Your Mother

***Authors Note* Started on this one right after I finished the other. Read and Review!**

* * *

It was lights out at the Zootopia Prison. All of the cells in cell block B were closed, and the lights were out. In the furthest cell in the back, sat Dawn Bellwether. The former assistant mayor who nearly turned predator and prey against each other using the Night Howler serum.

Dawn sat on her bed. Her eyes hazy and lowered. She was in deep thought to herself. Running over her head what she could have done to change this outcome. Her cell was a small one. A bed, toilet, and sink. As well as a window with a few bars on it.

Bellwether's thought was interrupted when there was a small tap on the bars. She hopped up from the bed and looked out the window. She could see a shadowed figure leaning agaisnt the wall next to the window. However she couldn't see what this person looked like.

The person spoke. "Enjoying your stay Bellwether?"

Bellwether blinked a few times as she heard the voice. Recognizing it almost instantly. "Why are you here SBoss?"

SBoss spoke again. "Just checking on you. I also wanted to ask a few questions. Got some time?"

Bellwether sighed. "Well yeah I'm kind of in prison. How did you get past the guards?"

SBoss reached into his pocket and held up his phone. After a moment, Bellwether spoke. "AFox?"

SBoss put his phone away. "AFox. Now Bellwether, why did you betray me? I gave you the Night Howler formula and you vanished. A few months later, you are in prison. Why did you go against my instructions?"

Bellwether glared at SBoss's shadowy figure. "Prey shouldn't subservient to predators. I wanted to show Zootopia a different side of predators that they would come to fear."

SBoss paused for a moment. "And then you became mayor. Isn't that what you were wanting in the end?"

Bellwether nodded. "Yes it is."

SBoss sighed. "You would have had it with me. Zootopia's ZPD would have been discredited. Then the mayor's competence would have been called into question. Then you could have moved in and deposed him of his position."

Bellwether glared. "Yeah but you would still be over my shoulder wouldn't you?"

SBoss shrugged lightly. "For a time. The city would have been left to you when I finished my work. But now, you forced me to make some changes. We can still make this city pay for its injustice, but I don't need you anymore Bellwether, except for one thing. And that one thing can possibly get you out of prison. But you have to trust me."

Bellwether thought on it for a while then sighed. "Fine. What do you need?"

SBoss turned his head towards Bellwether. "Tell Doug to testify WITH the ZPD when he gets called in as an asset."

Bellwether turned her head curiously towards SBoss. "He doesn't know you. Why would he listen?" She asked. Wondering what could be going through SBoss's mind.

A soft chuckle came from SBoss's throat. "He doesn't have to know me. He just has to listen. I must leave now Bellwether. Enjoy your stay."

SBoss stood up from the wall and began to walk away. Bellwether couldn't see anything as he walked away but could hear his footsteps as he walked away into the dark. Bellwether sat back down on her bed. Why would SBoss want anything else to do with Doug at this point?

Bellwether thought on it for a long while. Eventually a small sigh came from her.

 _I have nothing to lose at this point right? All I gotta do is tell that to Doug and SBoss might be able to get me out of prison._ She thought to herself. Her thumbs twirling with each other as she thought about it.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, at the ZPD**_

Judy had just finished up telling her report to Bogo, whom was taking notes on the whole thing. It was a long, and winded statement that took around an hour to finish, but eventually they got it all written down.

Bogo took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead in stress. "This better not get any worse than it is now. I have one officer with an injury now because of this."

Judy's ears drooped down as she thought about Nick. Blaming herself for his injuries. Thinking she should have called for backup as she was recording. Leah and AFox never would have gotten the chance to hurt Nick.

Bogo saw the upset look in Judy's face. "Don't get upset over what happened to Wilde, Hopps. I've called the Zootopia General Hospital already and he will be ready to leave in a few hours."

Judy lowered her head a bit. "But if I did it differently...Nick wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Bogo huffed a bit. Steam coming from his nose. His nostrils quivering from the force of the air. "You had no way of knowing that this AFox would show his face. Because of your efforts and Wilde's efforts, we have four key witnesses in custody, and a whole profile on Leah Loine. It's only a matter of time before we catch her."

Judy looked up at Bogo. Softly smiling at him. "Thanks Chief." Feeling a bit better from this situation. At this point, they were one step closer to bringing down the Growler drugs.

Bogo smiled back. "You can go home now. Wilde won't be able to come back for another week till his wound heals. I'll make sure the next few days are easy for you." Implying that Judy would receive simple patrol duty or receptionist duties.

Judy jumped down from the chair. "Good night Chief Bogo." As Judy walked to the door, Bogo called out. "Be careful Hopps. If what AFox said is true, someone still wants to get to you." Judy nodded and walked through the door, closing it behind her

The ZPD was bare and empty. Most of the officers having gone home except for the night shift patrol and investigators. She looked up to see Clawhauser cleaning up his desk. Swiping crumbs into a small trashcan. As well as swimming up some wrappers for candies and boxes for donuts. Clawhauser looked at Judy and smiled. "Hey buns. Off to see Nick yet?"

Judy smiled and stopped a few feet in front of the desk. Looking up at Clawhauser. "Yeah. He's at Zootopia General right now. He'll need a ride home when he gets out."

Clawhauser wiped off his desk with a paper towel to finish up cleaning. Stepping out from behind the circular desk via liftable doorway used to get behind it. Clawhauser walked over to Judy with a friendly grin. "Well come on I'll drive you there."

Judy smiled and accepted the offer. Thankful for his hospitality. At this time, it was getting close to midnight. Judy shivered a bit from the cold night air. Clawhauser showed Judy to his car. Parked rather close. He drove a four door sedan. Not a fancy or muscle car. But a good car non the less. Blue in color. Clawhauser got in the driver seat and Judy got in the passenger seat.

Clawhauser started the engine and started to back out. The radio kicked on to play one of Gazelle's songs. Judy looked up above Clawhauser to see a large number of CD's from Gazelle in a pouch hanging on the sun blocker.

Clawhauser started to drive towards Zootopia General. Which was on the other side of town. "Hey is your apartment close to the hospital?" Clawhauser asked.

Judy shook her head. "No. Bookerlight is closer to the ZPD."

Clawhauser smiled more. "Well I'll drive you two home then. No arguments!" Waving his finger at Judy.

Judy smiled gratefully. "Thank you Clawhauser. You're such a good friend." She said nicely. Grateful to have someone to help her at this time.

Clawhauser shrugged lightly and kept driving. "Hey I'm just doing what makes sense to me. I mean, I'm giving you a ride NOW right? So why NOT take you two home. Doubt Nick should be walking across Savannah Central right now anyway." Said Clawhauser. Bobbing his head lightly to the beat of the song Swaying to the left and right.

Judy smiled and joined him. Bobbing her head and swaying as well. Clawhauser noticed and smiled, starting to sing the lyrics to the song. Judy laughed lightly and joined in. Both of them singing and jamming out to song after song as they got closer to Zootopia Central.

Judy felt better to actually enjoy a moment to be goofy after today. Needing to relieve some of the stress. And Clawhauser was doing just that.

Once there, Clawhauser pulled into the garage and turned the car off and stepped out of the car. Judy stepped out as well and made her way to the archway that connected the garage to the hospital. The hospital was very large. Reaching over 10 stories in floors. Thousands of rooms for injured or sick animals.

Judy walked to the receptionists desk. Clawhauser right behind her. "Excuse me?" Judy asked to get the receptionists attention.

The receptionist, a female deer, leaned over the counter and smiled. "Yes can I help you?"

"Hi. I'm looking for Nicolas Wilde's room please?" Judy asked.

The receptionist looked through her computer a bit before leaning back over the counter. "Third floor, room 202." Giving a polite smile.

Judy nodded. "Thank you ma'am." Judy walked towards the nearest elevator. Clawhauser continued to follow. Remaining mostly silent. Judy brought the elevator to the third floor and continued on till she found room 202. She stopped at the door and looked at Clawhauser. Clawhauser smiled and sat on the nearest chair. Waving at her to go in.

Judy smiled and walked into the room quietly. Nick was laying on the hospital bed with the back up so he was sitting upright. Wearing a tanktop and his police uniform pants. The rest of his clothes folded up on a counter near the bathroom. Sending a text on his phone. He looked up at Judy as she walked in and smiled. "Hey Bunny." He said cheerfully. His left arm was in a sling, and the wound just above his elbow was wrapped in gauss and elastic bandage wrap.

Judy walked in and her ears lowered. "Hey Fox. How ya feeling?" She asked concerned. A little upset at seeing Nick in the sling.

Nick looked at his arm and shrugged. "Just a light ache now. Other than that I'm fine. My nose didn't even break when Leah kicked it. Just popped some vessels."

Judy walked up and sat on the bed next to Nick. Noticing a large black and blue bruise on the top of his snout. "Nothing else was wrong with you other than the hole and nose?" She asked.

Nick shook his head again. "No broken bones. No ruptured arteries. Just a bullet and a bruise. We can head home tonight once my doctor gets back with a prescription for some pain meds. I may not even need them." Nick looked tired. As if ready to fall asleep.

"Yeah you look like you're ready to pass out." Judy said. Putting her hand on Nick's leg.

Nick gave a slow shrug and nodded. "Yeah I do. I really do actually. Hey...how are you holding up?" He asked concerned.

Judy kept her ears down and sighed. "I'm fine... I just feel so bad that you got hurt. I was right there and I couldn't do anything to help you." Judy's eyes welled up with tears again and she rested her head on Nick's leg. Lightly crying into it.

Nick sighed and reached down with his right arm and petted Judy's head. "You bunnies really are emotional. Judy I'm gonna be fine before you know it. What happened today was something we couldn't control no matter what. I'm not upset about it and I'm the one that got shot. So you shouldn't either." Nick said encouragingly. Petting in between Judy's ears.

Judy felt the pads of Nick's paws rub her head. Feeling it lightly and pleasantly scratch at her head. Eventually she sat up and wiped her eyes, her ears perking up a bit. "I know I'm sorry."

Nick chuckled and ruffled Judy's fur on her head. "Dumb Bunny."

Judy smiled as Nick used her usual nickname for her. Her ears perked up when a male deer, or stag, walked in carrying a clipboard. He smiled at Nick and Judy. "Well Mister Wilde here's your prescription. Good for about a month. You should be fully healed by then."

Nick nodded and stood up slowly. "Does that mean I'm good to go now?"

The doctor nodded and handed Nick a yellow piece of paper with the prescription information on it. "Yes you are. Try not to use that arm for at least a week so your wound can close."

Nick nodded and walked over to where his clothes were. "Yeah yeah I got it. Thanks doc." Nick took the clothes and tucked them under his arm. The doctor nodded and turned around, walking out of the room. Judy walked up and took the clothes from Nick. Carrying them herself. "I got this."

Nick looked down in surprise and sighed. "Come on I'm not THAT bad." He said with a slight smile.

"I don't care. I'm carrying them." Judy said with a smile as well. Clawhauser stood up and walked over to Nick. Patting him lightly on the back. "How ya doing Nick?"

Nick smiled as Clawhauser pat him lightly. "Eh could be better. Why are you here?" He asked inquisitively.

Clawhauser gave a friendly grin. "I'm gonna take you two home. I drove Judy here too."

The three of them walked down the hallway to the elevator. They reached the receptionist desk to get Nick checked out of the hospital. Nick handed the receptionist the yellow piece of paper. She took it and stood up, heading to the pharmacy to get his medicine. After a few minutes, she came back with the small orange pill bottle. Nick took it and signed the papers for release.

The three continued onto the garage. Passing through the archway to get to the garage. Judy, still holding the rest of Nick's police uniform, looked down at it. Noticing a dark red stain on the left sleeve. Along the wrist where Nick wiped his bloody nose, and further up the sleeve from where he got shot. Judy could faintly smell the blood coming from it. Repulsed by the odor.

Nick looked back at Judy. "Hey..." He said worried.

Judy looked up at Nick and tucked the sleeve under the rest of the clothes so it was out of view. Judy kept walking. Keeping quiet. Nick looked forward again and kept walking.

They finally reach Clawhauser's car and opened the door for Nick. Letting him sit in the front seat. Nick sat down slowly and relaxed. Judy got in the back seat, setting the clothes on the opposite side of her. Clawhauser got in and turned on the car. Turning the radio down a bit before it came on so it wasn't as loud. Clawhauser looked back at Judy.

"Bookerlight right?" He asked. Making sure that he would drop them off at the right apartment.

"Yeah that's the one." Judy said. Relaxing in the backseat. Clawhauser began to drive out of the garage. Bookerlight was on the other side of the town. So with all the traffic lights, it would take roughly 20 minutes to get back to Bookerlight.

Nick watched silently out of the window. The streetlamps passing every few seconds to light up the car for a moment. Nick noticed a single lone man walking down the street. His hands in his pockets and his head low. He was under the light at the moment and walked into the shaded part as they passed him. Difficult to make out who it was. The only part of him that Nick caught, was his white fur tail with black spots.

They finally reached the apartment. Nick opened the door and stepped out. "Thanks Clawhauser. See you next week."

Clawhauser waved and smiled. Judy grabbed Nick's clothes and got out of the car. Clawhauser drove away, then Nick and Judy went inside.

Nick and Judy made their way to the apartment. Once in, Judy took Nick's clothes to the washer. Putting only the blood stained clothes in first and getting a load going. Nick sat down on the couch and sighed. Looking down at his arm in a sling.

Judy soon walked over and sat down next to him. Leaning against his good arm. Nick smiled and put his arm over her shoulder. "Cozy?"

Judy nodded and smiled at Nick. "Anything I can do Nick?"

Nick smiled lightly and shook his head. "You've done enough Carrots. Go get some sleep okay? You gotta work tomorrow."

Judy let out a small sigh and sat up straight. "Maybe I should take the day off...in case you need me here you know?" Wanting to help Nick in any way she could.

Nick rolled his eyes and put his hand on Judy's head. Giving a comforting smile. "I'll be fine Judy. I'm just down an arm for a couple of days."

Judy leaned up and kissed Nick on the cheek. Smiling at him. "Fine. Good night." Judy got up and walked to her room. Once there, she got in her usual tshirt and shorts to sleep in and fell on her bed. Quickly falling asleep.

Nick stayed out in the living room. He got his phone out and sent a quick text to someone before putting his phone away. He stood up and turned off the lights before going to his room to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Artie sat at his table counting the number of bullets left in his pistol. He had 5 rounds left. Artie sighed and got on his laptop. He encrypted the chat network as he usually does and sent a message to SBoss. "We need to talk. Another location was compromised."

After around half an hour, a reply came. "Which location?" Said SBoss.

Artie responded. "Castleton Avenue. The four there were arrested. It was Wilde and Hopps again."

There was a long pause before a small buzzer sounded. A small green button in the shape of a phone appeared on the screen. Artie clicked it. The familiar shadow covered figure of SBoss showed on the screen. "How did they find that location? And who was there?"

Artie sighed and rubbed his head. "I have no idea. LCat was the only one there. And she's currently trying to figure that out. She was also the one there."

SBoss sighed and smashed his fist against his chair. Making the screen rattle. "Details. What happened?"

Artie held up his pistol. "LCat texted me and I ran down there. Took this with me. I had Hopps and Wilde cornered and tried to find out how they knew. They wouldn't talk so I shot Wilde in the arm. Nonlethal, only to show I wasn't kidding around. But she had officers on standby and we had to bail before we could get anything out of them."

SBoss growled loudly at Artie. Making him flinch a bit. "They know who LCat is now?"

Artie nodded. "Unfortunately yes. They knew her name. She needs to leave the city ASAP."

SBoss drummed his fingers against his chair. Eventually he pulled his phone out and typed a long message. Once he sent it, he set his phone down. "Both of you need to get out of the city. I can't risk either of you getting captured. Perhaps it's time you two got my story as well. Soon it will be impossible for you two to reach me for a while."

"Should I get a cab then?" Artie asked. Already running through his head what he would need to bring.

SBoss nodded lightly. "Yes. Lavvy Farms. Pay the driver handsomely to keep him quiet."

Artie nodded and closed the chat. He quickly darted around his apartment to gather up his clothes, and his equipment. Needing three suitcases total to carry it all. Artie looked around his apartment one last time before deciding he had everything he needed, and left nothing behind that would compromise everything. Including phones, notes, or electronics.

Artie walked out of the apartment and closed the door. Artie headed downstairs and outside. Sitting on the curb as he waited for a cab. One eventually came into view and he hailed it down. Artie set his bags in the back and sat in the back seat.

"Where ya goin to bub?" Asked the cab driver. The smell of cigarette smoke filling the car. The walls stained a light brown from dirt.

Artie pulled out his wallet and handed the man three-hundred dollars cash. "Lavvy Farms. No questions."

The man pocketed the cash and started to drive. Artie ran over his head the situation.

The ZPD had seen both Artie and Leah. However they did not have Artie's name. Artie had no distinguishing qualities about himself other than that he's an Arctic Fox. Leah on the other hand, had her red hair, low cut shirts, and muscular body. Fairly easy to spot in a crowd and identify.

At any moment, Artie could pull up Mr. Big's IP and scan through any website he had been on. Artie knew what for, but had not been given the OK to do so.

Artie recalled when he was first contacted by SBoss. He had just gotten out of prison for internet hacking. Having stolen tens of thousands of dollars from big company accounts. Since he was young, he had always been working with computers and eventually learned to hack. Starting his criminal career in cybercrime.

All Artie received, was a letter from SBoss. Giving specific instructions on where to go, and what to do till a certain date. Giving a promise that if he followed them, Zootopia would pay for its injustice. Artie followed those instructions and ended up with a six digit bank account, and fair hotel. Plus a constant flow of cash coming in marked under a legitimate business so it would not get investigated.

Over time, SBoss introduced Artie to Leah, and told them of the Growler Drugs. So far, everything had gone according to plan for months till the last few. But Artie had a suspicion that SBoss wanted it that way, despite showing anger.

The cab took roughly two hours to reach. The farm was in the middle of nowhere. However the land was not covered in farmland. But rather a singular large greenhouse. Artie got his bags and walked to the door. Going inside. The house was a simple wooden farmhouse. Table in the living room. Couch and television, fully furnished house. In a hallway to the side, were seven doors. Five of them were bedrooms. A note hung on one of the doors that said 'Artie's Room.'

Artie opened the door and walked inside. The room had a large queen sized bed, and a desk with a computer. Artie set his bags on the bed and looked at the computer. Opening it up and looking inside. The computer was a masterpiece of its kind. Multiple hard drives, three top of the line graphics cards, all SLI. Six large hard drives. And a large liquid nitrogen cooler on the CPU to keep it from overheating. All in all, this kind of computer would cost over five thousand dollars.

Artie quickly turned it on and sat down. Getting his laptop out as well. Once it was loaded, there was a message from Notepad that said 'READ ME ARTIE!' Artie clicked it.

The message read: Artie. This will be your workstation. Get it set up and ready for whatever you need to do. And clean out Mr. Big in five days. No less.

Artie deleted the message and installed everything he needed to onto the computer. Also encrypting it for security. After he finished, Artie lay in his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _The Next Day, 5PM_**

Judy was just getting home from working at the reception desk with Clawhauser. Having a very easy day, although worrying about Nick all day made it take longer. Many of the fellow cops kept asking about how Nick was. All of them getting the response that he is okay.

Judy walked towards the apartment door. She stopped when she smelled something delicious coming from inside the apartment. She opened the door and walked in. Expecting to see Nick cooking. However Nick was on the couch watching tv.

Nick turned his head and smiled at Judy. "Hey welcome home Carrots. We got a visitor. Someone you haven't met yet."

Judy walked in and looked up to see an older female fox cooking in the kitchen. Her fur slightly lighter than Nick's. Showing a little gray in it. She was wearing a yellow shirt with an apron on. Typical blue jeans. Nick spoke again. "Judy, this is Abigail. My mom."

Judy's eyes widened a bit as she walked up to Abigail quickly. "Oh. Mrs. Wilde. It's so nice to finally meet you!"

Abigail smiled softly and waved her hand down slightly. "Please just Abigail. You don't need to be so formal with me." Her voice sweet and caring. Judy stepped back a bit. "Let me get out of my uniform and I'll be right out."

Judy darted into her room and changed into some more casual clothes vs her police uniform. Jeans and a button up pink flannel shirt. She walked out to see Nick setting up the table. His arm still in a sling. Judy walked over and helped him. Nick smiled at Judy. "How was work?" He asked.

Judy shrugged. "Was with Clawhauser at the reception desk all day. It was...interesting but fun."

Nick chuckled and set up the third plate. Getting a fork and knife on it. "I bet it was. He's always a fun guy to be around. Brightens everyone's day."

Abigail let out a giggle. "He sounds nice."

Judy nods. "The nicest cop you'll ever meet. He's the guy you always see at the front desk." She said cheerfully. Glad to compliment her friend.

Abigail walked over with the hot skillet. Scooping the food onto the plates evenly for all three of them. "I haven't been to the ZPD. Never needed to."

Judy looked at the plate. It was a plate of skillet fried vegetables consisting of carrots, cucumber, broccoli, and potatoes. Seasoned with a similar herb and spice that Nick used only different. Smelling much more appealing. Even though Nick's way still smelled amazing.

Nick sat at the table and Abigail took the skillet to the sink. Soaking it in water before sitting at the table as well. Abigail smiled at Judy and stabbed a potato from her plate. "So Judy. How did you and Nick meet?" She said as she took a bite.

Judy looked over at Nick worried. Worried that she didn't know about Nick's hustling business. Nick nodded. "It's alright. She knows." He said reassuringly.

Judy looked back over at Abigail. "Well I was a meter maid when I first started, and I saw Nick trying to buy a Jumbo Pop from an elephant's ice cream store. Which I paid for after he tricked me and the shop owner in buying it. Afterwards he turned that jumbo pop into a bunch of smaller popsicles, which he sold after some hamsters got out of work. I had to ask his help for a case to find a missing otter, and after we did, and also figuring out about how Bellwether was destroying the city. After that, Nick became a cop, and my partner."

Nick blinked in surprise at the long and detailed explanation. Abigail smiled and laughed lightly. "How interesting. And are you two...together?"

Nick and Judy both blushed bright red. Nick coughed a bit as he was eating something and it caught in his throat. Managing not to choke on it. Judy shook her head lightly. "No. Partners at work."

Abigail smiled jokingly as she knew she embarrassed both of them. "Well you must be close to be living in the same apartment."

Nick nodded and sipped from a glass of water. "We are. We trust each other with our lives." Judy smiled as Nick said this. Recalling when Nick changed out the Night Howler serum with blueberries to trick Bellwether. Nick did bite down on her neck but only lightly. Not enough to puncture her flesh.

Judy kept eating. "Abigail this is really good. Nick made something like this but this is better. Uhh no offense Nick you're a great cook too."

Nick smiled lightly. "None taken Fluff."

Abigail smiled and ate more. "Where did you come from before Zootopia, Judy?" She asked.

Judy was halfway through a mouthful of food when Abigail asked. She swallowed and sipped some water. "I came from a carrot farm actually. In Bunnyburrow. I always dreamed of being the first bunny cop, and I got my wish."

Abigail listened. Smiling lightly. "Any brothers and sisters?" She asked.

Judy nodded and chuckled shortly. "Oh yeah. 275 of them. Typical bunny family actually."

Abigail's eyes widened. "Oh wow. That's a lot of mouths to feed. How do your parents do it?"

Their conversation went on for the remainder of dinner. Judy going on about how her family was raised, how they fed everyone, and what they did in their day to day lives. Once dinner was done, Abigail helped Judy with the dishes. Nick went and sat on the couch. Watching the tv.

Abigail smiled at Judy as they cleaned up. "I'm glad Nick has someone to be with now. As a friend."

Judy smiled and kept cleaning as well. "It's nice having him around. I enjoy his witty charm."

Abigail leaned close to Judy and whispered in her ear. "And if you want to be more than friends, I'm fine with that too."

Judy blushed brightly and smiled. Not saying a word. After a few more hours, Abigail decided it was time to leave. Nick walked her to the door as Judy was watching tv. Abigail smiled and stood at the door. "I like her Nick. Do you like her? And you know what I mean by that." She said in a whisper.

Nick blushed brightly and thought on it. Looking over at Judy then back to Abigail. "I don't know yet mom. Its...complicated."

Abigail smiled gently and kissed her son on the forehead. "Well if you to do decide to go steady, let me know."

Abigail turned and left. "Bye Nick. And it was wonderful meeting you Judy."

Judy waved from the couch. "You too Abby."

Abigail smiled and left. Nick walked back to the couch and sat down. Getting rather relaxed from his medication.

Judy smiled at Nick. "I like her. She's fun."

Nick smiled and shrugged. "Well that's my mom for ya."

* * *

 ***Authors Note* Finished it before I went to bed. Took me all day lol. Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Country Night Sky

***Author's Note* Things are finally back on schedule. Read and Review!**

* * *

Artie woke from his sleep to his phone vibrating. The sun had come up at this time. He guessed it was around 9 am. Artie went to his phone and unlocked it. Seeing a message sent from SBoss. "I need you to get into the Zootopia ZPD's closed case files, and a way to over ride the broadcasting system."

Artie binked a bit and reread the message a few times. He sighed and put the phone down. "Alright. Time for a challenge." Artie muttered to himself. He sent a text back. "What do I do after?"

Soon another text came from SBoss. "Hold it. We will need that access in a few days time. Can you do it?"

Artie texted again. "Of course I can. That monster of a computer I got now will help. Plus two attacks using my laptop will get it. I need a few hours."

A text didn't come back from SBoss this time. Artie stood up and walked to the kitchen of the house, He opened the fridge to see a jug of milk, jug of orange juice, and other typical food items such as eggs, lunchmeat, vegetables, and other things.

Artie grabbed the jug of orange juice and walked back to the room. Sitting down and getting both the computer, and laptop started up.

Artie sneered at the thought of the challenge. It had been a while since Artie had done any serious hacking other than Mr. Big. That he considered to be moderately challenging. "Alright. Let's break some codes."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Judy woke up in her room and looked at the clock. Noticing it was nearly 9 am. Judy sat up and stretched, realizing today was her day off. Judy got up and took a quick shower. Going back into her room to get some fresh clothes on.

Judy stepped out of her room and looked down to Nick's room. Seeing he was still asleep as the door was closed. Judy walked to the living room and sat on the couch, getting her phone out. She pulled up her mothers phone number and sent a video call.

The phone let out a pleasant light tone to show that the phone was being called. After a few moments, Judy's mother, Bonnie, answered. "Hey Judy!" She said cheerfully. "You haven't called in a while I was getting worried." Bonnie was outside the house. Judy recognized the front door of the house she used to live in.

Judy smiled apologetically at her mother. "I know. Thing's have gotten a liiiitle crazy with work."

Bonnie now looked worried. "Oh dear. I hope it's not dangerous stuff. We don't need another Night Howler problem."

Judy paused and scratched her ear nervously. "Actually it's worse than that. My partner Nick got hurt and he's on medical leave. And today's my day off. So's tomorrow." Judy said cheerfully.

There was a rustle in the background as someone scrambled their way to the phone. Judy could hear her father, Stu, in the background. "Hey did she say she's got two days off? Omph! Hey Jude!" The sound of farming tools falling on top of each other rung through the phone and Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Judy smiled and giggled at her father. "Hey daddy. And yes I have two days off."

Stu hopped into view. Out of breath a bit from frantically moving over to the phone's view. "Oh that's great. Hey you should come down today! Everyone misses you and you should bring your partner too!"

Judy raised her eyebrow and smiled. "My dad inviting a fox to come visit? Did you hit your head or something?"

Stu scratched the back of his head. "Heh well. Ever since we started working with Gideon I know foxes aren't THAT bad." Stu said nervously. Judy could hear the sound of someone picking up the dropped farm tools. Most likely one of her 275 siblings.

Judy smiled. "Let me run it by Nick when he wakes up. He'll probably be up for it I bet he's tired of being held up in this house all day."

Bonnie smiled. "Well there is a bit of a problem. We had to give your bed to Mackley after you moved out. He was getting too big for his."

Judy thought for a moment and smiled. Remembering the couch. "You guys still got that pullout right?"

Bonnie and Stu looked at each other in surprise. Stu nodded. "Yeah it's still there. I guess that could work."

Judy nodded. Smiling lightly. "Yeah it will. I can pack the pillows and sheets."

Bonnie nodded. Her face brightening up. "Let us know when you're coming down okay Judy?" Stu spoke right after. "Lookin forward to seeing you again Jude the Dude."

Judy smiled at her old family nickname. Giving a reassuring nod at her parents. "Definitly. He usually doesn't sleep in past noon. I'll shoot you a text."

Bonnie and Stu both nodded. "Well see you soon!" Stu said as Bonnie stopped the call.

Judy jumped up and walked to the fridge. Getting out several eggs and a skillet from the dishwasher. The apartment was specially made to be size worthy to small and medium sized mammals. She warmed up the skillet and fried some eggs for breakfast. Making a few for Nick as well. Judy had just finished cooking the eggs when Nick opened the door and walked down the hall. Groggy from just waking up. Wearing shorts and a tank top. Fitting the sling on his shoulder.

Judy smiled at him. "Morning sunshine. How's the arm?" Putting a few eggs on a plate with a fork for Nick.

Nick looked at his arm and bounced it a bit in the sling. "Much better. Doesn't hurt nearly as much now." Nick walked to the cupboard and got his painkillers out of it. Filling a glass of water and taking one of the pills. Judy handed Nick his plate and walked to the couch. Sitting and starting to eat. Nick followed and sat down, eating as well. "Mm. Good eggs. Another farming specialty right?" Nick asked.

Judy nodded. "Well yeah. Anything to do with vegetables and eggs." Remembering several recipes her mother taught her before she left for Zootopia. Thinking she should cook them sometime for Nick.

Nick finished with his eggs and leaned forward. Setting the plate on the coffee table. "So what's the plan today Fluff?" He leaned back and relaxed in his seat a bit.

Judy finished her eggs as well and set her plate down. "Well, my parents want us to spend the night in Bunnyburrow. And you're gonna come."

Nick raised his eyebrow and smiled slyly. "It's not that I don't want to. But what if I say no?" He asked with a small sideways grin.

Judy hopped off the couch and took both plates. "Because you surprised me with your mother visiting. So now you're gonna meet my family." Judy walked over to the sink. Washing them off and putting them in the dishwasher.

Nick stood up and nodded. "Alright. When should we go?" Nick walking back towards his bedroom.

"Whenever we can get packed. It's an hour train ride." Judy called into the hallway.

Nick kept his door open as he changed into his usual green Hawaiian button up shirt and tie, along with his brownish-gray pants. Packing up a small suitcase of clothes. Judy poked her head into his room. "Hey mind if I put some of my clothes with yours? I told my parents I would bring bedding. And need the room in a suitcase." Judy asked.

Nick turned to Judy and nodded. "Yeah no problem. I got space."

Judy returned to her room and came back with a few clothes. Some sweatpants and flannel t shirts. Judy went back to her room and got a larger suitcase to fill it with a pillow for both her and Nick. However there wasn't enough room for two blankets. Judy walked back into Nick's room. Nick set his medicine in the suitcase and closed it. Judy smiled at Nick and knocked on the door to get his attention. "Hey your blanket is a queen size right?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Judy pointed back towards her room. "My suitcase won't fit two. So we'll just have to share yours."

Nick gave a short nod and took the blanket off of his bed. Folding it neatly and handing it to Judy. Judy took it and walked to her suitcase, gently stuffing it inside and closing the suitcase. Closing the latches and picking up the suitcase.

Nick walked out with his suitcase in his good arm. Smiling his usual goofy smile as he walked out to the living room. Judy could tell he was looking forward to this. Judy picked up her suitcase and walked with Nick out of the apartment. Making sure to take her phone with her. Judy locked the door as they left and made their way outside. Due to the hotel being near the Savanna Central Square, it was only walking distance .

Judy and Nick got on the train and sat in their seats. Judy got her phone out and texted her mom. "We're on the train now! See you in about an hour!" Judy sat on Nick's left. The same side as his injured arm. After a few seconds, Bonnie texted back. "Oh that's great honey! See you soon!"

The train soon started moving. Judy leaning to the right from how fast the train was moving before the momentum caught up with her. Nick leaned a bit as well from it.

After a few minutes, Nick held his phone to his right. Nick had turned on the camera, showing both him and Judy in the screen. Judy looked up and noticed it. Turning her head to face it and smiling wide. Nick smiled his usual calm, cocky grin and took a picture.

Nick went to take another when Judy reached up to try and grab the phone. Nick leaned forward a bit to stop her and took the picture. Catching Judy's paw and Nick in the selfie.

Nick pulled the phone back closer and looked at the picture. He cocked his head as if realizing something and looked at Judy's paw. "Hey. Give me your paw." He asked.

Judy raised her eyebrow and held her paw out to Nick. "Why?" Judy asked curiously.

Nick took her paw in his and flipped it over to show her palm. Running his finger over her palm slowly. "I forgot. Rabbits don't have paw pads. Soooo soft." His finger nuzzling into her palm.

Judy giggled and squeezed his finger lightly. "Stop it already." Her ears drooping and smiling in embarrassment.

Nick chuckled and held her paw in his. Resting it in between them. Nick having to reach across himself due to having to use his right arm. Judy smiled and held Nick's paw. Squeezing lightly at what she could due to her paw being smaller than his.

Nick smiled at Judy with his sideways grin. "Your paw is warm."

Judy blushed brightly and lowered her head a bit. Squeezing more with her paw. Nick squeezed back. Judy whispered. "So's yours."

Nick blushed a bit and smiled lightly. Lowering his head as well.

The rest of the train ride consisted of moments of silence, talking lightly about what Bunnyburrow is like, then more silence. Eventually the train came to Bunnyburrow. Judy could see her many siblings waiting outside for her. Assuming her parents would be there to greet her and Nick as they walked out. Judy and Nick got up and walked to the door. Stepping out into the light.

As expected, Bonnie and Stu were standing in front of everyone. As soon as Judy was clear of the train, her little brothers and sisters came rushing up. Hopping and hugging her in any way they could; laughing and saying how happy they were to see her.. Judy laughed. "Hey guys. I missed you too! Whoa!" Judy fell back from the sudden weight. Nick smiled and watched.

Bonnie and Stu walked up. "Alright alright kids. Don't suffocate her to death." Said Stu. Gently pulling a few of the siblings off. The rest eventually stepped away and Judy stood up. Brushing some dirt off of her pants. Judy wrapped her arms around her parents and hugged them close. "I missed you guys." She said happily.

Bonnie and Stu hugged her back. Stu gently patting her back. "We missed you too Jude. Glad to see you back home." Stu said.

Eventually, Stu looked up at Nick. Offering a friendly smile. "And this is Nick right?" Stu walked forward, offering his paw for a handshake.

Nick reached out with his good arm and shook Stu's paw. "Nick Wilde. Nice to meet you sir. Judy's talked a lot about you two." Nick said as he gestured to Stu and Bonnie.

Bonnie, still having her hand on Judy's back, smiled over at Nick. "Well I hope it was all good things." She said hopefully.

Nick smiled slightly again. "Yeah. Mostly." Said Nick. That last word in a sarcastic tone.

Stu let go of Nick's hand. "Well in any case, we're glad to have you. Figured it was about time we got to meet Judy's partner she keeps talking about."

Nick reached down to grab his suitcase, only to have Stu quickly reach over and pull it to him. "Oh hey don't worry I got that. Looks like you need to save whatever strength you can." Stu said as he glanced at Nick's sling.

Nick looked at his injured arm and sighed. Bouncing it a bit. "It's not as bad as it looks. The sling's just to keep my arm from swinging around while the wound heals."

Bonnie spoke this time. "Well we couldn't bring the truck up here right now so we'll have to walk back. It's not too far maybe an hour's walk from here."

Nick gave a single nod and a confident smile. "I'll be fine. Good chance to see the burrow right?"

Stu let out a chuckle and held his arm out towards the right. Showing a farming field specially made for carrots. "Well there isn't much to see. The town gets together now and then for a big cookout. They aren't doing it this weekend though."

Nick looked out to the distance. The land was flat, and lush with green fields, and farm fields. Nick could see woods in the distance. Every now and then, there was a small house in the distance, along with a farmhouse.

Judy and her family, along with Nick, made their way back towards the Hopps burrow. Nick taking in the sites of the small town. It was one of those classic country towns. Small convenience stores that sold food for adults, and had its own selection of sweets for children. A hardware store that always seemed to be busy when it opened. As well as a single gas station. While it was still in business, Nick guessed that most of its profit came from purchasing gas for lawn equipment and tractors, as he didn't see many cars around. A local post office made of brick. Offering a friendly atmosphere to the small town.

A single booth selling food sat along the sides of the road every 20 feet or so. Consisting of fruits, or vegetables home grown on the farm. They passed by one at recognized Judy. "Hey Hopps! Nice to see you back in the burrow. Here! On the house!" He handed them two apples. Judy smiled and handed one of them to Nick.

Nick took it and thanked the man. Taking a bite into the apple. He was surprised at how crisp and sweet it was. Way better than any apple you could get at the store. "Mmm. Wow how is it the food tastes so much better here? What's your secret?"

Stu gave a smug smile and stretched the straps on his overalls. "Hard, back breaking work. And a lot of love for what you do." He said proudly.

Nick continued to eat his apple. As did Judy. "I'm gonna have to order some stuff from down here. I don't think I can go back to produce I can get at the store."

Judy giggled as Nick said this. Bonnie spoke up. "Oh well James, the guy who grew that apple, owns an orchard. Supplies his own brand of fruit juices, and also for hard ciders and wineries. He sends some product our way now and then and we give him a bundle of things we grow on our farm."

Nick looked over to Bonnie. "What all do you guys grow?" He asked. Now curious of their lifestyle.

Stu thought on it for a moment. "Well carrots of course. I mean what self respecting rabbit farmer wouldn't grow carrots." Stu said with a laugh. "We also grow blueberries, radishes, cucumbers, kale, scallions, potatoes, eggplant, and our own apples. They aren't as good as James' though. He dedicates his farm work to just that."

Nick listened in slight fascination. Having never been near a farm for longer than a few hours, he had an interest to know more about what the life was like. "Well you guys must be busy year round." Nick said.

Stu nodded. "Oh yeah even in winter we have crops to grow."

Nick finished his apple down to the core. Judy tossed her core into the field. Nick did the same. They eventually came to the Hopps Burrow. It was a large hill with a door and windows in the front. A chimney coming out of the top of the hill. Nick suspected that the house went underground, judging by the similar hills with doors circling the property.

Stu opened the door for Nick. "Welcome to our home. Mr. Wilde."

Nick smiled and ducked his head as he got close to the door. Being rather tall for it. However inside was much more roomy. The burrow was well lit. Tan wallpaper in the large circular living room. Multiple chairs and couches scattered across the living room. A single tv sitting in the front of the room. "Please. Just call me Nick." Nick said

The kids stormed in behind Nick. Some darting down the nearby hallways leading to other rooms. And some of them sitting on the chairs and couches. Staring at Nick with curiosity. Stu set down Nick's suitcase by the door. Judy walked in and set her suitcase down next to Nicks. Bonnie smiled up at Nick as she walked in. "Well take a seat. We got plenty to chose from."

Nick chuckled and sat down on a nearby couch. It was slightly shorter than what he was used to. His knees sticking up a bit. Judy sat down next to him and relaxed into the sofa. Her arms stretched out. "Mmmmgh home sweet home." She said. Getting comfortable.

Stu sat down in a large lounging chair that Nick assumed was the 'dad chair'. Bonnie sat on the couch next to Stu.

Stu smiled over at Nick. "So Nick. What's your story?"

Judy perked her ears up and laughed nervously. "Uhh daddy maybe we shouldn't talk about that." Recalling Nick's hustling and illegal ways of making money.

Nick, seeming to ignore Judy, started to talk. "Had my own small business going till this little bunny wrangled me into solving a missing otter case." He said casually.

Bonnie leaned in, listening to Nick talk. "What kind of business?"

Nick smiled at Judy. Judy smiled back and rolled her eyes. "A Popsicle stand."

Bonnie smiled lightly. "Oh well that sounds...nice."

Nick shrugged lightly and scratched Judy's head lightly. "Well it went from a missing otter case to a full blown conspiracy crack. After that I became an officer. Thanks to this little fluffball here."

Judy closed one eye and looked up at Nick. Smiling lightly. Stu scratched his cheek a bit. "Well I gotta ask and feel free not to answer. Are you two...dating?" He asked.

Judy and Nick both blushed bright red. Nick quickly pulling his hand away and covering his face. Judy shook her head. "N...No we arent. We're just partners...and roommates."

The many rabbit siblings in the room started giggling as they listened. Stu, knowing he embarrassed theme both, switched subjects. "So uhh Nick. What happened to your arm?"

Nick looked at his arm for a moment before looking back at Stu. "Ran into a bit of trouble on our last job. Gunshot wound."

Bonnie and Stu both gasped when Nick finished his sentence. Judy facepalming herself. "Gunshot? There are guns in Zootopia?" Bonnie asked. Rather frightened now.

Nick shook his head. "There shouldn't be. This guy has one and he caught us off guard. Don't worry I won't let this happen again." Nick said encouragingly.

Judy sighed and punched Nick lightly in his injured arm. Making him groan and tense a bit. "Sorry guys. But you really don't need to worry. We'll have this guy off the streets in no time." Judy added.

Stu rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Well now we have more reason to worry. This crazy drug going around and now guns are appearing in Zootopia."

Judy scooted down the couch and put her paws on his knee. "Dad really. It's gonna be fine. The ZPD has already taken measures to prevent this from happening again." She said calmly.

Stu moved his paw down from his face and patted Judy's paws lightly. "Oh I hope so Jude."

Bonnie stood up and smiled. "Well I'll go get dinner started. You two make yourselves comfortable." Bonnie walked into the kitchen.

Stu looked up and noticed the time. Smiling a bit. "The carrots should be ready to harvest. Wanna see how we do it Nick?"

Nick's face brightened up a bit. "Sure. Should be interesting." Nick and Stu both stood up. Stu walked to the hallways and called down them. "Carrot farmers! Harvesting time!"

Many of the kids, and teenagers came storming down the halls a few minutes later dressed in overalls with a shirt under it. Running outside. Nick watched as they scurried out like a small, fuzzy wave.

Stu followed them out soon after. Nick and Judy joining him. Stu lead them out to one of the fields in the back. A short walk from their house. The field was rather large. Panning off over several hundred feet to the left and right and back. The kids were separated by age group. The oldest carrying large baskets to catch the carrots. The middle aged children pulling the carrots out of the ground and tossing it in the basket, and the youngest down by a few wells to clean the carrots of dirt after they are brought to them.

The carrots are pulled up every few seconds before nimbly tossed into a basket that is passing by. The basket traveling to the end of the row full of carrots before being quickly washed off, and placed into a different basket.

Nick watched the systematic flow of the group. Carrots get picked, carrots go in basket, carrots in basket get washed, washed carrots go to storage. Nick looked down at his side expecting to see Judy, but she wasn't there. Nick looked out in the field to see Judy carrying one of the baskets. Smiling as she was.

Nick smiled and kept watching. Standing next to Stu. "So is this like a family business?" Nick asked.

Stu nodded. "Yup. They love it too. Jude's really the only one who wanted to get out of Bunnyburrow." Stu stated.

Nick gave a chuckle. "Yeah she's a wild child."

Stu sighed worrily and scratched his head. "Yeah but that's what worries me. I mean, Zootopia has a lot of dangers in it. And now with all this going on and especially with your injury... Makes me and Bon worry."

Nick remained silent. Thinking of the words to say. "She knew what she was getting into when she became an officer. We both did. We want to protect the city and world we love. As well as our loved ones." Nick said.

Stu remained silent for a moment before crossing his arms. "Well I'm still allowed to worry." He said silently.

Nick gave a light nod. "Yes you are."

Stu looked over at Nick. "You know I used to never trust foxes. Judy changed my mind on that one. And it was honestly a great decision. We now have a partnership with a fox named Gideon Grey."

Nick looked down at Stu. "Well that wouldn't be the first time I've heard that first part." Referring to never trusting foxes.

Stu gave a light smile to Nick. "Well that's all over for me now. I'm glad Judy has someone."

Nick gave a sly grin. "So if we DID start dating, you'd be ok with it?"

Stu blinked a few times and glared up at Nick. "That may take some getting used to...but...I wouldn't stop you guys. She enjoys being in your company and if you two want to take that further...well its not my business."

Nick smiled lightly and looked at Judy again. Watching her. Seeing her work with her siblings again. Although Judy is very happy being a police officer, there's always a part of her that will love her family and old home.

It took roughly an hour to clear the field out. The rabbits carrying the cleaned carrots into a storage bar to wait for shipping. Everyone made their way back to the house. Nick and Judy stayed outside sitting near a fire pit. Nick sitting in a lawn chair while Judy sat on a wooden stump. Nick wearing his sunglasses and smiling.

Judy looked up at Nick. "You like those sunglasses huh?" She asked.

Nick nodded and lightly touched the rim of his sunglasses. "Yeah. Foxes eyes are sensitive to sunlight. If exposed to too much of it directly, can cause damage." (Real fact.)

Judy cocked her head interestingly. Judy's ear turned as she heard a vehicle in the distance. She turned to see a pink van heading their way up a small dirt trail. Judy looked in closer to see Gideon Grey driving the van.

Judy smiled lightly and stood up. "Hold on I'll be back. Mom and dad will wanna know he's here." Judy said as she pointed to the van. Nick looked over at it and watched it come in closer. Judy darted towards the house. The van pulled to the side and Nick read the side of the truck. It read 'Gideon Grey's Fresh Food Baked Stuff'. A design of a pie with a smile on its crust. As well as swirls showing aroma coming from around the design.

Nick watched as Gideon Grey stepped out. Gideon is a red fox like Nick. Only much more plump in weight. Wearing a blue flannel shirt with a pink apron on it. The same pie illustration on the apron as the van. Light tan pants that one would use when having to work professionally.

Gideon saw Nick and waved lightly. Nick waved back with two fingers and stood up. Walking towards the van. Bonnie and Stu walked out of the burrow followed by Judy and some of her siblings. Making their way to the van. Gideon walked to the back and opened the van.

As Nick walked closer and Gideon opened the van doors, he could smell the sweet aroma of baked sweets like cookies, pies, and cakes. Gideon started handing some blue filling pies to the kids, and the kids brought them into the burrow. "Alright here ya go guys. Fresh from the oven so be careful, they might be a little hot." Gideon said teasingly. Knowing his pies were safe to handle.

Bonnie told the kids to put them in the fridge once they got inside to save them for later. Gideon walked up to Bonnie and Stu with a friendly grin. "Judy's visiting again huh?" He said cheerfully.

Bonnie nodded lightly. Smiling back at Gideon. "Yep. And she brought her work partner with her." Gesturing over to Nick.

Nick, finally close enough, extended his paw in greeting. "Nick Wilde. You can call me Nick." He said in a friendly tone.

Gideon reached his paw out and shook Nick's lightly. "Gideon Grey. Gid or Gideon works for me." Gideon replied.

Nick smelled the air more. Smiling as he kept catching scents of the baked goods. "You make all this stuff yourself?" He asked curiously.

Gideon nodded. "Yeah I-I started with my parents when I was in high school. Now it's my business and it's doin' great! I-I got deliveries to multiple towns round here, and even a couple to Zootopia."

Nick listened. Looking in towards the house. "If I may ask, what did you bring today?"

Stu smiled and stretched the straps on his overalls. "Course you can ask Nick. Blueberry pies. The blueberries came from here."

Nick smiled. Remembering how much he liked the Hopps farm's blueberries. "Well that sounds delicious." Nick stated.

Gideon gave a hearty chuckle. "Yeah you aren't kiddin'. I-I've had to hire a few people to keep up with orders ever since I started workin' with the Hopps family." Stuttering for a moment whenever he reached the occasional 'I' in his sentences.

Gideon looked at a watch on his wrist. "Anyhow I-I gotta head out now. Got a few more deliveries to make then gotta get home to start on tomorrow's orders. Nice to meet you Nick, and Y'all have a good day!" Gideon turned and walked back to his van. Making his way back to the road.

After a few hours, dinner was served. A collection of steamed vegetables, and fruit salads. Almost all of it coming from the farm. Stu decided tonight would be a good night to have a fire outside by the fire pit. Due to the lack of chairs, Judy brought out a sheet from inside the house. Laying it on the ground for her and Nick to use.

They both sat on it as Stu got the fire going. Using a large amount of fire wood to keep it going. Some of the siblings helping as periodically. Judy smiled as her ears perked up. "Oh! Hey I'll be right back Nick." She said excitedly like she remembered something. Nick watched her jump up and run away. Wondering what the little bunny could be doing.

After a few minutes, Judy came out with two plates. Each had a slice of the blueberry pie. Once the kids saw this, they began to go inside and get a slice for themselves. Nick chuckled and set the plate in his lap. "Nice thinking Carrots." Nick remarked.

Nick took a piece of the pie onto his fork and ate it. It was pleasantly sweet with that nice blueberry hint. The crust a nice, flakey texture to compliment the fruit inside. Nick nodded lightly and smiled as he tasted the pie. "Gotta admit. This is a fantastic pie."

Stu chuckled. "Darn right it is. Gid knows his way around a pastry." He said.

Judy started to eat her pie as well. Clearly enjoying the taste. After a few short minutes, both plates were empty. Judy was laying back on the sheet looking up at the sky while Nick stared into the fire.

"You know, I've never really been to a campfire. It's relaxing." Nick said.

Bonnie, who came out just a few minutes prior, sighed in relaxation. "It's something common in the country. Makes for good family time." She gestured to the siblings all talking and enjoying each others company.

Nick smiled and watched them. Feeling a little jealous in some ways that he never had any siblings of sorts. Judy nudged Nick in the arm. "Hey. Come down here and look up at the sky." She said.

Nick lay down on his back and looked up at the sky. Seeing the many stars dotting the sky. He marveled at them for a while before finally saying. "Wow. You can never see the stars in the city. They're beautiful." Nick said.

Judy smiled at Nick's reaction. "I used to stare up at the sky all night long sometimes. Just sitting here thinking about the future."

Nick looked over at Judy with his trademark sly grin. "Didn't quite turn out as you hoped did it?"

Judy looked at Nick. Giving her own sly grin. "Well I didn't have a dumb fox for a partner in those daydreams." She said sarcastically.

Nick gave a sly wink and looked back up. "Well you're stuck with me. And you know you love it."

Judy giggled lightly and leaned against Nick's arm lightly. Judy saw her father Stu from the corner of her eye watching. He gave a light smile. "You know, the stars look better away from the fire." He mentioned.

Judy raised her eyebrow at her father and he smiled slyly before turning away. Nick looked at Judy and raised his eyebrow. Judy looked up at Nick. "Well I do know a good spot." She mentioned.

Nick smiled and stood up. "Alright. Let's go."

Stu held his finger up to get their attention. "Might be chilly. Keep that in mind."

Judy smiled and stood up as well. Judy got her phone out and turned on the flashlight. Judy lead Nick away from the campfire at a small valley between the mounds that served as the entryways into the tunnels that was the Hopps home. Judy lay the sheet down and smiled at Nick. "One sec."

Judy darted back into the house and came back out with the blanket. Nick was already laying on the sheet and looking up at the sky. Judy lay next to Nick's good arm and pulled the blanket over them. The night air was rather chilly. Nick felt Judy nuzzle up to his side. Her head on his shoulder. Nick smiled a little nervous but put his arm around Judy's side.

Judy smiled and looked up at the sky. Seeing far more stars now, dotting the sky in clusters. Each twinkling lightly. Nick gave a relaxed sigh. "Yeah. Way better."

Judy smiled lightly and kept her head on his shoulder. Staring up at the sky. "Sure beats the city huh?" Said Judy.

Nick shrugged lightly. "I'll always be a city fox...But a night like this every now and then would be fine by me."

Judy gave a light giggle and continued to rest. Nick kept staring at the sky, this being one of the few times he could see the stars. And this night, he saw the most he had ever seen.

After a while, Nick looked down at Judy. "Comfy there?" He asked.

Nick didn't get a response. But Nick could hear Judy breathing. Nick slide his hand into his pocket and got his phone out. He lit up the screen and shined it on Judy in a dim light. He smiled as he saw Judy sleeping on his shoulder. Her hand resting on his chest.

 _Oh I can't miss this opportunity._ Nick thought to himself as he turned the camera around for a selfie. The camera flashed brightly for a moment to get the picture before beeping once. Nick looked at the picture. Judy was still asleep, and Nick was giving his usual smirk with a raised eyebrow.

Judy stayed asleep despite the flash. Nick decided it wasn't best to wake her so he closed his eyes. Soon falling asleep under the stars with a cute bunny against his shoulder.

* * *

 ***Authors Note* My god that took me DAYS to get done. But I think I ended that chapter good. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Selfie Wall

***Authors Note* Alright gonna jump right into this one. Read and Review!**

* * *

Judy's eyes slowly opened as she felt sunlight fill them. Shielding her eyes from the light as she slowly sat up. She felt the warm breeze of a summer morning and looked around once her eyes adjusted to the light. Seeing she was outside near the Hopps burrows. The sun just peeking over a treeline.

Judy heard the sound of a light snore and turned her head. Seeing Nick sleeping on his side facing where Judy had been. Nick's hand still on Judy's side since Judy slept against his arm all night. Judy smiled lightly and lay back down slowly. Nick stirred a bit and his arm tightened around Judy's abdomen. Pulling her in a bit closer to his chest.

Judy smiled and rested against Nick. Letting him sleep till he was ready to get up. Judy could hear the playing and laughing of her siblings in the distance. Eventually, Nick's eyes slowly opened and he yawned lightly. Judy smiled at him, still resting against his shoulder lightly. "Morning sunshine." She greeted.

Nick blinked a few times before smiling back, stretching lightly. "Mmmgh. Morning. We fell asleep out here?" He asked. Looking around a bit.

Judy nodded lightly. "Yeah. Still slept good though." Giving a light giggle.

Nick blushed a bit and sat up. His arm dangling a bit loosely. "Heh. My arm's asleep. Probably from you sleeping on it." Nick said. Trying to move his arm but only managing to twitch his fingers. Judy gently grabbed Nick's arm and lay it across his lap. Nick gave a light smile. "Thanks. It should come back in a minute."

Nick kept lightly twitching his fingers. Eventually moving to clench his hand and move his arm. He moved his arm in a circle at his shoulder. Making it pop a few times. "Ahhh there we go. Much better."

Judy stood up and looked around. Seeing the kids playing off in the distance. The boys wrestling around with each other. Nick stood up as well and rubbed his injured arm. "Wow. I honestly can't feel any pain anymore. " he said cheerfully.

Judy smiled mischievously and gave a light punch to the injured arm. Nick groaned a bit and clutched his arm. "Ahh ok that one hurt." Nick said painfully.

Judy giggled. "Oops. Sorry." She said sarcastically. Nick rolled his eyes and picked up the sheet. Judy picked up the blanket and they both carried them back into the house. Several of the kids were sitting on the chairs in the living room eating breakfast. Judy folded up the blanket and put it back in the suitcase she brought. Nick found Bonnie and asked where he could put the sheet, to which she directed him to the laundry room.

Nick came back out of the laundry room. As he made his way to the living room, Bonnie handed him a plate of breakfast. Nick smiled at her. "Thank you Mrs. Hopps." Nick went in the living room and sat down. Judy stood up and walked to the kitchen to get some herself.

Bonnie was cleaning up dishes. Several plates of equally served food sitting on a nearby table for those who hadn't eaten yet. Bonnie smiled at Judy as she walked in. "Morning. Did you sleep okay out there?" She asked worried.

Judy nodded and helped her mother with the dishes. Drying off whatever she could by hand and putting it away. Bonnie eventually turned to Judy. "You two didn't get...intimate did you?"

Judy blushed bright red and dropped the glass she was holding. She managed to catch it after bouncing it around in her paws a few times. "N...No mom we didn't."

Bonnie kept cleaning the dishes. "Well, that's a relief. Uhh I mean...that you didn't do that...HERE." Bonnie stuttered.

Judy shook her head and held up her hand. "Mom stop. We slept next to each other outside. That's it. PG rated." Said Judy.

Bonnie smiled slightly and kept quiet now. Judy walked back out to the living room. Some of the kids had surrounded Nick while he talked to them. Telling stories of what him and Judy have done on the police force so far. Of course keeping the more graphic stuff out. Judy smiled and sat on the couch and listened.

Nick went on about a job they had in busting a small crime ring in Sahara Square. A group bullying smaller groups into paying for 'protection.' Mr. Big used to do something similar, but with businesses that were abusing their rights or their success. A Mafia Robin Hood is a way one would describe how Mr. Big operates.

Nick had a smile on his face as he spoke. Getting all dramatic with the story as he talked about how Judy and him busted the gang. The kids listening intently.

Stu walked in from his room and smiled. Leaning on a doorway and listened as Nick told his story. Watching him entertain the kids. Once Nick finished his story, Stu walked up. "Alright kids. Go on outside and play. It's too nice of a day to be cooped up in here." Said Stu.

The kids hopped up and walked outside. Stu walked over and sat on his chair. "So, Jude the Dude, what's the plan today?" He asked.

Judy finished her breakfast and set her plate next to her on the couch. "Well we have to go back to Zootopia today. Nick's got a doctors appointment later, and I have work tomorrow."

Nick paused for a moment then hurriedly got his phone out. "Oh and I got a doctors appointment later today at 5."

Stu looked up at Nick, appearing slightly worried. "Oh well you guys should get going then huh?" A slight hint of disappointment in his voice.

Judy drooped her ears and nodded. "Yeah we do. Wish we could stay longer."

Nick nodded. "Yeah really. I loved getting to meet you guys."

Bonnie walked in at this point. She smiled at Nick. "Awww. Well it was nice to meet you too Nick. You two are leaving?" She asked.

Judy nodded and stood up. Checking the suitcase to make sure everything was packed. Nick stood up. Stu stood up as well and walked over to Nick, shaking his paw. "Well Nick it was great to meetcha. Don't be a stranger ya hear?" Said Stu.

Bonnie stood next to Stu and patted Nick's paw lightly. "You get all healed up and protect our daughter too." She said worried.

Judy sighed. "Mom!" She whined. Nick laughed smiled at Bonnie. "Don't worry. She's in good hands." He said confidently.

Judy walked up and hugged both of her parents. "Stop worrying so much guys. I'll be fine." She kissed both of their cheeks and grabbed her suitcase. Nick picked up his as well. "You two take care. We'll let you know when we wanna plan another visit sometime." Said Nick.

Nick and Judy walked out the door. "Bye guys! Be safe!" They heard Stu call out. Judy waved at her siblings as they walked past and said her goodbyes. Nick waving as well.

Judy smiled up at Nick as they walked. "Soooo how did you like my family?"

Nick smiled back. "They're a nice bunch of rabbits. Wouldn't mind coming back again sometime."

The sound of the train pulling into the station caught their attention. Nick spoke again. "But alas, time to go back to the busy city. Bet you wish you could stay here huh?" A slight smile on his face.

Judy kept walking and shrugged upwards while looking up. "Well it's not THAT bad. The country is nice and home-like. But I love the city too." She said cheerfully.

Nick and Judy soon boarded the train. While they really enjoyed their trip to Bunnyburrow, they were rather eager to get home.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Dawn Bellwether walked out to the yard of the prison with all the other female inmates. The prison was built off into two wings. The male and female halves of the prison. The two yards were connected, but split by a fence down the middle. A large, barbed wire fence surrounding the perimeter as a whole.

Dawn noticed Doug, her old ram associate that perfected the Night Howler serum, standing against the fence. She walked up to him and offered a kind smile. "Doug." She said in greeting.

Doug turned and nodded upwards. "Dawn. How goes it?"

Dawn sighed and looked back at the other, much larger inmates in the yard. "About what you would expect. But an old colleague of mine wanted me to tell you something."

Doug's ear turned towards her to listen. Dawn spoke. "If you get called to testify on the ZPD's behalf soon, do it. That's all he told me."

Doug looked over at Dawn. A confused look on his face. "Who told you?"

Dawn paused for a moment then shook her head. "No one Doug. Just remember the message." Dawn turned away and walked back into the yard. Doug kept his confused look before walking back to his side of the yard. The two other Rams that Doug was convicted with, Wolter and Jesse, were waiting.

"What did she want Doug?" Wolter asked.

Doug shook his head. "Nothin boys. Just saying hello."

* * *

 _Also Meanwhile_

Artie was typing madly on his computer and laptop. A hand on both the two keyboards. Several empty jugs of fruit juice sitting next to him. He had clearly been at work for hours. Artie's eyes a little bloodshot from focusing and staring at the LED computer screens.

His fingers danced across the keyboards. Typing in codes as fast as he possibly could to crack the systems he was trying to get into. Occasionally reaching over to grab a jug of whatever fruit juice he had open, and sipped it.

Finally, his hands came to rest on his lap. Leaning back in his chair with a grin on his face. After a few moments, the computer tower beeped and ejected a CD. Artie grabbed it and put it in a CD holder and labeled it 'ZPD Files'. There was another CD case nearby labeled 'Media Pathways'.

Artie grabbed his phone and sent out a text to SBoss. "It's done. All Closed ZPD files, and all television pathways. I got access to all of them."

After a moment, Artie received a reply. "I will be there soon. Time for you to learn everything."

Artie closed his phone and stood up. Getting the jugs and tossing them out. Putting the last one he got back into the fridge. Artie cleaned up what he could before waiting in the living room. After about an hour, Artie heard a car pull into the driveway and someone come to the door. The door opened and Artie turned to see who it was.

In walked a somewhat tall snow leopard. Only around a foot taller than Artie. The leopard was wearing a white t-shirt. Carrying a file in one hand, and a large plastic bag in another. The Leopard set the file on the table and carried the bag into the bedroom furthest to the back.

Artie walked to the table and looked at the file. He opened it and found two papers on two people. A female snow leopard named Tracy Snowly, and a 15 year old boy named Ricky Snowly. Just then the snow leopard walked back into the room and sat down at the kitchen table.

Artie sat down across from him and looked at the leopards face. He was middle aged at this point. His eyes a deep orange and black slits for pupils like a cats. Despite his above-average medium size, this snow leopard is very muscular. Almost like a professional bodybuilder.

Artie looked up at the leopard. "I am Artie McCoy. And I take it you are SBoss?" Artie outstretched his paw to shake.

The leopard paused for a moment before grasping Artie's paw. Shaking it firmly. "Yes I am." His voice practice, and medium toned. A voice of one who has spoken to crowds of many, and to crowds of importance.

Artie tapped his finger on the two files. "And who are they?"

SBoss sighed lightly. "My wife and child."

Artie nodded and pulled his hand back. "Oh. Good looking family." Artie added.

SBoss reached forward and pulled up the first page of both files. Artie leaned forward and saw in bright red letters, 'STATUS: DECEASED'. Artie lowered his ears lightly and felt his stomach sink.

"I'm...I'm sorry." Artie said. Worried that he had angered SBoss.

SBoss pushed the files to Artie. "My wife and child were killed. I tried to find out the reason why it happened and got so very very close, only to be forced off of the case." Said SBoss.

Artie looked up at SBoss. "Who are you?"

SBoss sat up and rested his arms on the table. His fingers interlocking. "I am a former police officer of the ZPD. My wife and child were killed by mistake when the target was me. Two people knew the whole details. One of them was Mr. Big."

Artie listened but gave one more nod. "But we talked to Mr. Big already. Did you get everything you needed from him?"

SBoss continued. "Mr. Big did what he did to protect his livelihood and his money. While the result was the death of two innocents, I cannot deny I would have taken similar action in his shoes. That's why I had you hack his IP. You're going to clear out all of his bank accounts in four days, and leave him broke. I won't take his life, but I will take what he was protecting."

Artie raised his eyebrow. "So then who's the other one at fault? And who are you? What is your name?"

Sboss spoke more. "The second individual had a choice to turn away and make it so he could never do business in Tundra Town and make an enemy of Mr. Big, or do what Mr. Big asked of him. Which resulted in Mr. Big accepting him into his crime syndicate, and lead to the deaths of my wife and child."

SBoss leaned forward a bit more and growled lightly. "My name is Leon Snowly. And Nicholas Wilde is the reason my wife and child are dead."

* * *

 _Several Hours Later, Zootopia General Hospital_

Nick was sitting in the exam room. The doctor removing the stitches from Nick's arm. The wound had sealed up nicely but still needed a bit of time to fully heal. At this point, Nick would no longer need the sling. The medication would also no longer be needed either. As long as Nick didn't do any heavy lifting or stretching, his arm would heal fine in a week or so.

Nick walked out of the exam room. Judy waiting in the waiting room. She smiled up brightly as she saw Nick walk out without the sling, or bandage on his arm. She quickly walked over and hugged him happily. "No more sling huh?"

Nick smiled and nodded. "Yep. I'll be back to normal in a few days. Only got a scar." Nick looked down at the small horizontal line on his arm from where the wound had closed. Nick checked out of the hospital and walked out with Judy. Nick raised his eyebrow at Judy. "Hey Carrots. Remember that picture you took of us a couple of days ago? When we were walking down the street?" Nick asked.

Judy thought for a moment before pulling out her phone. She scanned through and pulled up a picture of her and Nick. Nick had his mouth open and tongue out, a grin on his face. His eyes a little widened. Judy had her tongue poking out of her mouth and her eyes half closed in an uninterested look. She held up the phone. "You mean this one?" Judy replied.

Nick looked at it and nodded. "Yeah. Send that to my phone, would ya?"

Judy raised her eyebrow and sent the picture to Nick's phone. "Can I ask what for?" She said.

Nick smiled as he got it and saved the picture. "It's a cute picture."

Judy raised her eyebrow suspectingly with a small smile. Suspecting that Nick had plans for the picture. She decided not to inquire about it further in case Nick was planning a surprise of sorts. Nick was busy going through his phone, appearing intent on doing something. After a few minutes he gave a light smile and closed his phone. Putting it back in his pocket.

Judy smiled up Nick intrigued. "What did you do?" She asked.

Nick smiled lightly. "You'll see."

Judy pouted and smiled. "You like to leave me in suspense don't you?"

Nick shrugged lightly and smiled down at her. "Do I like to leave you in suspense? Yes. Yes I do."

Judy giggled at his conference speech quote. They eventually reached the apartment after an hour or so of walking. The sun was on the edge of the horizon now. Night would soon be on the city. Nick and Judy walked into their apartment. Nick quickly walked to the couch and sat down. Sighing and looking over his arm.

Judy walked in as well and sat next to him. "Feeling okay?" She asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah fine. It's been in that sling for so long I'm not used to being out of it yet heh." Nick giving a light, amused chuckle.

Judy leaned against his arm. Lightly running her finger over the scar on his arm. "Now we both have one." Said Judy.

Nick paused for a moment before he realized that she was talking about the scar on her leg she got when they were running from Bellwether.

Judy eventually got up to make dinner while Nick took a quick shower. Nick came out and sat on the couch now wearing a tanktop and shorts. Getting comfortable. Judy eventually walked up with dinner and handed it to him. Nick took it and began to eat. Judy having her own plate. Nick had turned on a classic movie. One of those ones that is generally liked by all the public so it plays all the time.

Once Judy had finished her food, she put her plate in the dishwasher and went to take a shower as well. Right as the shower turned on, Nick heard a knock at the door. Nick smiled bright and jumped up. Walking to the door quickly.

At the door was a delivery boy. He held up a box and smiled. "Package for a Mister Wilde?" He said cheerfully. Holding out the box and a clipboard needing a signature.

Nick nodded and sighed for the package. "Thanks kid. Have a good night." Nick said.

The young man nodded and took his clipboard back. Walking down the hall. Nick took the package to a table and opened it. Inside were several framed pictures that Nick and Judy had taken together. Some goofy, some cute, and some regular.

Nick had also ordered some adhesive hooks he could put on the wall without using nails or pins. While Judy was in the shower, Nick hung up the pictures. Totalling 8 of them in all.

One was of Nick after he graduated from the academy. Another of when Nick was trying to take one of just himself, but Judy had just happened to jump over his shoulder, resulting in Judy on Nick's shoulder smiling at the camera with her mouth slightly open, and Nick having a startled look on his face. And two of them were the picture they took on the street, and one of Judy sleeping against Nick's chest at Bunnyburrow. The rest were just simple pictures they took on the job, or at the apartment.

Nick finished and stepped back to look at his decorating. Having put the pictures in two rows of four. Judy had finished her shower, and walked out in sweatpants and a tshirt. She noticed the pictures and stood next to Nick. Smiling as she looked them over.

"Sly fox. I like it." She said happily as she leaned against Nick. Nick smiled and put his hand on Judy's side.

"Well I figured I thought it was about time we did some decorating." Nick said.

Judy jumped up and kissed Nick lightly on the cheek. Making him blush a bit. "Well you did good. We'll have to add more sometime."

Nick smiled lightly as both Judy and him looked at the pictures. Knowing that even though their time together has been short so far, there were many good times ahead.

* * *

 _Later that night, Lavvy Farms_

Leon was scrolling through his own laptop over the closed case files that Artie had pulled earlier. Artie standing behind him and watching. Leon finally found the file he was looking for. The case file for Tracey and Ricky Snowly. Artie read the file as fast as he could. The file showed that they died in what seemed to be a car accident and not evidence of foul play was found. However the circumstance of the accident left that to question.

No evidence could be found despite the circumstance, and the case was considered closed. Leon eventually spoke. "And you pulled this from the current ZPD closed files?" He asked.

Artie nodded. "Yeah. All of these files are still there. Snowly if I may ask, why do you need this file?"

Leon closed the photo viewer and pulled the disk out. Giving it back to Artie. "Once I bring new evidence to light, I can reopen this case and crack it wide open. Everyone who was involved, namely Mr. Big and Nick Wilde, will go to jail once I get what I need." Said Leon

Artie nodded. "And how are you gonna get the proof you need?"

Leon turned and smiled lightly. "I'll get it straight from Wilde's mouth. Wilde knows what he did, and he knows that I know what he did. Problem is, I can't prove it. I can get him to talk."

Artie kept listening. "Well the file is in ZPD. How are you even gonna get the clearance to it without getting noticed? A civilian can't reopen a case file."

Leon stood up and walked to his room. He came back out shortly after with a few papers. "I won't be a civilian."

Artie looked over the papers. One of them was an application of employment to the ZPD. The next was a written letter from Leon. The third was a written letter from the Mayor in response. And the fourth was a certificate that read 'Zootopia Police Depeartment Drug Unit.' Artie smiled as he saw the last one.

"Is this why you had the Growlers made?" Asked Artie.

Leon shook his head. "No. Part of the reason. I am hired as Zootopia's leading investigator in drugs and paraphernalia that comes through the city. The city is beginning to question the ZPD's ability to get the job done with Nick Wilde getting shot. So I sent this letter to the mayor telling of my credentials in the ZPD back when I worked for them. A few days later, I got a letter saying I got the job. Until my work with the Growlers is finished, and Nick has paid for what he's done, we will then take our eyes to the city. We will show Zootopia just how useless the ZPD, and the mayor truly are." Explained Leon.

Artie smiled more. "And when do you start?"

Leon cracked his knuckles lightly. "Tomorrow morning."

* * *

 ***Authors Note* Alright we know who SBoss is now. And we have a slight grasp of what he's after. That chapter was a little shorter but the ones following this one shouldn't be. Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: I Will Always Be There

***Author's Note* Alright gonna move the plot forward. This one may have a few time jumps. Thanks for being patient everyone! Read and Review!**

* * *

Judy and Nick were both getting ready for work. Nick having to wear a dress shirt with his badge on it due to the damage his uniform had received on the arm, he was unable to wear that one till it was either fixed or replaced.

Judy was just finishing breakfast as Nick was in the shower. She looked back at the wall of pictures that Nick had hung up the night before. Smiling as she recalled memories of each one. She wanted to add more as time went on. Like a collage of sorts.

Nick stepped out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. Walking to his bedroom quickly. Judy had already showered when she woke up, and Nick had already eaten. Judy put her plate in the dishwasher and waited.

Nick eventually walked out in his dark blue police pants and a white dress shirt. His usual blue tie with red stripes. Having a smile on his face. He had been out of work for five days at this point and was ready to do something other than lounge around the house all day.

Nick and Judy left the apartment and walked their way to the ZPD. Passing through the large courtyard that was the Central Square. The fountains going in the center, and the large tower of City Hall just across the square to the ZPD.

Nick and Judy walked in, Clawhauser talking to a few passerby's about a new app on his phone. He turned and saw Nick and his face lit up, smiling widely. "Nick! Heyyy good to see you buddy!" Said Clawhauser quite ecstatically.

Nick waved and smiled back. "Hey Claws. Glad to be back." Replied Nick. Nick walked up to the counter, followed by Judy. Clawhauser ruffled Nick's hair lightly.

"Chief Bogo is gonna wanna see you to ask about your arm. Judy I think you're still on reception duty with me." Clawhauser informed the two. Judy nodded and jumped off Nick's shoulder and over the counter. Nick grunted and smiled as she did.

Nick turned towards the staircase leading up to Bogo's office. He climbed up the several flights, due to Bogo's office being on the third floor. Nick knocked on the door lightly. There was a moment of pause before Nick heard Bogo's rough voice. "Come in."

Nick opened the door and closed it behind him. Bogo was looking over some papers appearing rather frustrated. Bogo looked up and saw Nick, a light smile touching his lips. "Ahh Officer Wilde. How are you holding up?" He asked.

Nick walked in and sat on a chair in front of Bogo's large desk. Having to jump up a bit to reach it. "Just fine. I'm fit enough to work, but not out in the field. Here I got a note from my doctor." Said Nick as he reached into his pocket and handed Bogo a small yellow paper.

Bogo opened it and read it over, putting on his rather small, half-moon glasses. "Wound has closed, and must not do strenuous physical labor for another week. Alright I can work with that. We have a new member of the team to help with the Growlers. He's an old associate of the ZPD and is now back. His title is Drug Investigator. D.I. for short. He has some files that we had on previous animals we have arrested for this sort of thing. You can help with that." Explained Bogo.

Nick nodded. "Alright. But why hasn't this new guy gone through the files himself yet?"

Bogo sighed and leaned back. "He says he will be out in the field today gathering what information he can."

Nick nodded again. "Alright. I can use Judy's computer to look through the system."

Bogo stood up, his chair squeaking loudly as he did. Heading towards the door. "That's fine with me. He has his own email directory as ZPDDI so you should be able to find it easily." Bogo said as he walked out.

Nick walked out soon after and back down to the desk where Judy and Clawhauser were. Judy bragging about the selfie wall. Clawhauser doing his adorable squeal when he heard about it. Nick walked up and knocked his fist on the desk. "Knock knock." He said to get their attention.

Judy turned to Nick and smiled. "Oh hey! So what did Bogo say?" She said cheerfully.

Nick leaned on the desk with one arm. "Since we have a new Drug Investigator, and I can't do any hard labor yet, I'm to search through our arrest files for anyone arrested for anything related to the Growlers. Drug use, firearms, distribution of controlled substances. Stuff like that. But I need to use your computer."

Judy nodded. "Oh yeah sure! Here's the password." Judy grabbed a post it note and wrote down her password before giving it to Nick. Nick read it and pocketed it. "Alright. Thanks Carrots, and come get me when you're ready for lunch." Said Nick.

Judy smiled and nodded lightly. Clawhauser waved as Nick walked away. Nick waved back to him. Nick made his way to the offices in the back and made it to Judy's cubicle. Her cubicle was rather small for Nick but he could manage. Nick searched through the computer system to find any individuals. While Nick did know everyone, one face did stick out more than others.

Doug Ramses. The ram that would create the Night Howler Serum for Bellwether before Nick became a police officer. Thinking he would be important, Nick included his file, as well as a small handful of others, and sent it to ZPDDI's mailbox.

Surprisingly, there were many files to look over and a lack of a detailed filter system made it take a long time for Nick to find all of these files. Right as he sent the files, Judy popped her head around the corner. "Hey!" She said rather suddenly.

Nick jumped and nearly fell out of the somewhat small chair. "Cheese and crackers, Carrots! Clear your throat or something next time you scared the daylights out of me." Nick said. His hand on his chest.

Judy giggled and made an adoring face. "Aww did the bunny scare the big bad fox?"

Nick stood up and narrowed his eyes. Smiling lightly "Ha ha. So I guess it's lunchtime?" He asked.

Judy nodded and smiled. "Yup! We can keep it simple today, Fast Food is fine."

Nick thought for a moment then began to walk towards the door. "Bear John Silver's then? They got a good selection of prey and predator food." Suggested Nick.

Judy smiled and followed alongside Nick. "Gotta get that meat fix huh?" She said.

Nick shrugged. "Yeah well...five days of eating potatoes, carrots, and other vegetables got me wanting some protein."

Judy giggled and walked with Nick. The rest of the day went pretty straight forward. Nick finding a few more files to send to the D.I. All the while, Judy remaining at the front desk for the remainder of the day.

* * *

 _Later that night_

Artie sat at his computer searching through Mr. Big's IP for any specific websites. He eventually landed on a very exclusive bank to Zootopia Tundra Town citizens. Heavily secured and very difficult to crack. However, the program Artie installed allowed him to see what was typed in to access anything on any website.

All it took was a few simple keystrokes to gain access to Mr. Big's bank accounts. He had multiple accounts across multiple banks. Each of them high security banks. Something like this is what Artie used to do all the time before he got arrested. But this would be considered a jackpot.

In a matter of minutes, Artie had transferred all the money from Mr. Big's accounts and sent them to one single bank account that Leon informed him to transfer them to. Leon was already waiting at the bank to take the money once it entered the account.

Once Artie had finished his work, he sent a message to Leon. "All yours."

Leon, standing in the lobby of the bank, received the message and walked to the receptionists counter. He smiled at the female otter. "Evening miss. I know you're about to close but this is very urgent." He said calmly. Showing a ZPD badge.

The otter looked at the badge and nodded. "It's fine Sir. What can I do for you today?"

Leon pocketed his badge and smiled. "I am on the lead of a key player in this Growler drug spread. However I think my account may have been compromised, and I would like to clear it out before someone else does. I trust your bank, but this is more of a precaution on my part. I would feel more safe if I had the money with me." Leon explained.

The otter nodded. "Alright, the account number, and your social security number please?"

Leon quickly gave the information needed. Once the otter pulled the account up, her eyes went wide and she froze. "Oh...oh my uhh...quite the rich fellow aren't you?" She asked with a nervous chuckle.

Leon smiled and shrugged. "I made some good investments. Also a hefty life insurance policy due to a family tragedy. But yes I would like that account completely cleaned out, and the cash with me."

She nodded. "Let me go get my manager." She hopped out of her chair and walked quickly to her managers office. Soon after, a male pig walked out and looked at the screen. His eyes went wide as well. "Alright Mister Snowly, please follow me."

It took roughly an hour to get all the money out. And five suitcases full of cash discreetly escorted to Leon's car. Once business had finished, Leon left the bank and started to make the drive back to Lavvy farms. Leon got his phone out and sent a text to Leah. "Go to Lavvy Farms tomorrow after 8pm. It's time you met me."

Snowly silenced his phone and looked at the paper receipt for this transaction. Smiling as he saw he had withdrawn $43,000,000 dollars from the bank today.

* * *

 _The next afternoon, Zootopia Prison_

Doug sat in his cell and relaxed. Right now, it was free time and he chose to just stay in his cell on his bed. Doug eventually stood up and walked to the railing across from his cell, letting him see the open area below. His cell was on the third floor of the prison. Going up to twelve in all.

Doug turned and walked down the stairs to get to the bottom floor. Walking around with his hands in his pockets. Not wanting to get involved with anyone today.

The heavy iron bar door creaked loudly and got the attention of everyone. Several guards walked into the room and looked around. The one in the center, the Warden. Of whom was a tall, stern looking brown bull. He cleared his throat and called out. "Doug Ramses. The ZPD wants to see you." his voice low and commanding.

Doug paused and walked up to the warden. The prison guards handcuffed Doug and began to escort him out of the cell block and down the hall. Doug remained quiet as he walked. The guards escorted him to a small interrogation room.

Leon Snowly was inside, however Doug didn't know who this was. Doug sat down at his chair across from Leon. Leon smiled lightly. "Good afternoon Doug. I am Leon Snowly and I would like to ask for your assistance." Leon said.

Doug scoffed in irritation. "And what do you need my assistance for?"

Leon opened up a file and handed it to Doug. The file was about the Growlers and their relation to the Night Howler Serum. Snowly spoke as Doug looked it over. "You made this serum correct? Well we have a new kind of drug that is related to this one. You have experience in chemicals and I would ask your assistance to find its chemical makeup so we know what to look for when searching through suspicious character's purchases."

Doug eventually closed the file and handed it to Leon. "And what do I get for helping you?" he asked.

Leon smiled confidently. "A reduced, or nullified sentence. You could go from 20 years to 20 weeks if you help us track down the guy making this stuff."

Doug crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. His handcuffs rattling a bit. "How would I even go about helping you? I don't have my equipment and I cant leave the prison."

Leon smiled more. "You will be granted leave till the case is solved, or we have no further use for you on the case. You will be under my direct supervision due to me being Zootopia's Drug Investigator. So, do we have a deal?" Leon outstretched his hand.

Doug thought on it for a moment then remembered Bellwether's words in the yard. _Testify with the ZPD_. Doug reached forward and shook Leon's hand. Sealing the deal. Doug was quickly out of the prison with Leon after getting some civilian clothes.

Doug and Leon got in Leon's car and they began to drove off. Doug in the passenger seat. Leon sighed as he drove. "I hate doing that. You aren't out to help the ZPD. I need your help personally."

Doug looked over at Leon intrigued. "I take it you're the one that gave that message to Bellwether?"

Leon nodded. "She worked with me in the past but branched off for her own thing. You created the serum, now I want you to recreate it differently."

Doug's ears flicked a bit. "Doing the same as Bellwether huh?" said Doug.

Leon shook his head. "No. As I said she was doing her own thing. It's a long story and you will get the whole thing tonight. By now, my associate Artie has gotten into the Zootopia Prison's files and fixed it so it shows you as an inmate to anyone looking in. However, the prison guards and warden will see you listed as Police Leave."

Doug listened before giving a chuckle. "You're friend sounds talented."

Leon let out a light chuckle. "He's very talented. I will give you the details on what we're planning to do once we are at Lavvy Farms. That's where you will be working and staying. Its outside Zootopia's city limits, and well covered as a private farm.

Doug raised his eyebrow. "And they wont suspect us doing whatever we're doing there?" he asked.

Leon smiled again confidently. "They will. Just later. It's all part of the plan."

* * *

 _That night. 8Pm_

Nick and Judy were just settling down for the night. Having just ate dinner and now watching a movie together on the couch. Nick leaning against the side arm of the couch while Judy leaned against him. Nick's arm wrapped around her side.

Nick gave a light chuckle as he pet Judy's side. "I never knew how cuddly you bunnies can be." teased Nick.

Judy giggled and crawled up on Nick a bit more. Wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly. Nick laughed and pushed on the top of her head to push her away. Judy didn't let go and kept squeezing. Nick eventually stopped and relaxed. His arm still hooked around Judy.

Judy let up her squeezing, but kept her arms around Nick. Enjoying the feeling of his warm body resting against hers. Noticing he had a slight, pleasant musk coming off of his fur.

Nick smiled mischievously and grabbed Judy tightly. Laying down on the couch with her in his arms. Nick laying against the couch, while Judy lay in front of him closer to the edge. Judy's back to Nick's chest. Judy blushed a bit but snuggled in. Getting comfortable. "Sly fox." she muttered. Nick smiled and kept watching the movie.

The movie went on for another few hours. Once it was over, Judy looked up at Nick to see him sound asleep. Judy smiled as an idea hatched in her head. She slowly turned so she was facing Nick and rested her head against his chest. Judy got her phone out slowly and raised it over them. Taking a pic with Judy resting her head on Nick's chest and Nick sleeping.

 _Another picture for the wall._ Judy thought as she saved the picture.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Leon brought Doug into the house at Lavvy Farms. He asked Doug to stay at the door as he went to Artie's room. Knocking on the door. "Artie come out. I need to show you something."

Within a few moments, Artie walked out. He noticed Doug and raised his eyebrow. "New guy?" he asked.

Leon paused for a moment. "Yes and no. He knew Bellwether. This is the man who perfected the Night Howler Serum."

Artie nodded and walked over to Doug, shaking his hand. "Artie McCoy. Professional Hacker."

Doug shook Artie's hand. "Doug Ramses. Chemist and sniper."

Leon began to walk outside. "Doug, allow me to show you where you will be working." Leon making his way outside. Outside of the house there were two things. A greenhouse, and a large silo in the back.

Leon opened up the Greenhouse and walked inside. Inside was a collection of certain vegetable plants and fruits. However, there was a cellar door in the back. Leon opened it up and went down the ladder. Artie and Doug followed.

The room they had entered was pitch black save for the light coming from the hatch. Leon turned on a light to show a large room filled with square growing pots filled with Night Howlers.

Doug's face brightened up as he saw this. "Wow. This is more than five times what I had going on." he said ecstatically.

Leon nodded. "It was a chore getting it set up like this, but this is a fully functional greenhouse. The foods upstairs acts as a cover for it."

Leon then left the greenhouse along with Artie and Doug and headed to the silo in the back. There was a small keypad at the door and Leon punched in a code. "9bitl412f3. That's the code." said Leon.

Doug scratched his head a bit. "Right... I might need to write that down."

The doors slid open and the three walked inside. The silo was hollow inside save for a railing up to a second floor level that went around the whole wall in circle. There were few lights, but in the very back on the second floor railing, was lit up brightly.

Leon, Doug, and Artie made their way there. Under the light, was a large amount of non assembled chemistry equipment. Beakers, tubes, hot pads, and more. Doug walked up and looked over it all. "This is some high quality stuff. Where do you get the money for this?" Doug asked.

Leon crossed his arms and glared as if remembering a sour memory. "Life insurance policy from a family tragedy." Said Leon. Not being entirely wrong.

Doug nodded and kept silent for a moment. "Well I cant get this set up till I know what you want me to make." said Doug.

Leon almost answered when his phone went off. Leon looked at it to see Leah texting him. "I'm at Lavvy. Where do I go?" she said.

Leon answered quickly. "Just go to the silo in the back. We're all there."

Leon closed his phone and vaulted over the railing to reach the floor below. Unphased by the 10 foot drop. Artie and Doug walked down using a staircase. Within a few moments, Leah walked in. Wearing her usual black low cut shirt and tight pants.

Leon walked up to her, offering a friendly smile. Leah looked him up and down. "You're SBoss?"

Leon nodded lightly. "Yes I am. I am Leon Snowly."

Leah looked at Artie, then Doug. "New guy?"

Leon chuckled and shook his head. "In a way. He worked with Bellwether. Now that we are all together, I have something for you all."

Leon reached into his pockets and pulled out three stacks of dollar bills. Handing a stack to each of them. "First paycheck." said Leon casually.

Artie counted over the money then quickly pocketed it. "So. What do we do now?" asked Artie.

Doug looked around for a moment. "Yeah even once I get operations going here, wont we be pretty easy to spot? How do you know the ZPD wont find us?"

Leon smiled at Doug. "I plan on it. It's all part of the plan."

Leah crossed her arms and glared. "Your plan is to get caught by the ZPD?"

Leon shook his head. "No. My plan is for them to know about what we are doing with the Growlers. This wont be for a week or so. I'll keep them off the trail till then."

Leon then turned to Doug. "Now, here's what I need from you..."

* * *

 _Five Days Later_

Nick and Judy were waiting patiently in the Briefing Room. Nick still couldn't do any field labor yet but Bogo had requested for Judy and Nick to attend this meeting. Nick wore his usual sunglasses and trademark smirk.

Chief Bogo walked in and the crowd began its usual wooping and howling. Bogo sighing as he went through this daily ritual. Once he was at the podium, he spoke. "Shut it! Now, as you all know, we have a new department at the ZPD. The Drug Administration. This consists of a small handful people dedicated to tracking down where the Growlers are coming from, what is in them, and who is making it."

Judy was always surprised with how loud and clearly Bogo spoke. Fairly confident that any near the door outside could hear him. Able to feel his words go through them as he addressed the group.

Bogo picked up a file and opened it. "Over the last week, the head of the branch, Leon Snowly, has been researching and cracking down on this case. He has a few files dedicated to our teams to investigate areas."

Just then, the door opened to show the male snow leopard walk in. Wearing brown pants with suspenders and a white button up shirt. Judy guessed that this was Snowly. "Thank you Bogo I'll take it from here." Leon walked to Bogo and took the files before walking around the room. Handing each file to the appropriate person. "McHorn and Wolford. Sahara Square. Delgato and Fangmeyer, you will take the Rainforest District. Grizzoli and Francine you will take Tundra town."

Judy looked over at Nick to see his smile had gone, and he was rather rigid as if nervous. Bogo looked at Nick and paused. The look on his face showing he knew something. "Wilde and Hopps, you two are on records and reception. I think you two should switch today. Wilde can be at the front desk for now." said Bogo. His voice showing concern.

Judy looked at Nick again to see him still a bit rigid. His head lowered a bit. She could tell something was bothering him. The other officers left soon after. Leon walked to the desk where Judy and Nick was. Nick became more rigid as Leon stood over them. Judy looking between them a little nervously. "Judy since you are on records today, I have a few things I want you to dig up for me. Should be pretty straight forward." Said Snowly as he handed her a sheet of paper.

Leon then turned to Nick. Pausing for a moment before sighing. "You and I will need to talk sometime today. We'll need to clear the air." Speaking as if he was trying to remain calm. Like he was holding something in his chest.

Nick paused for a moment before nodding silently. Leon turned and walked out of the Briefing Room. Judy looked over at Nick. Her eyebrow raised. "Nick, are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Nick didn't speak for a long time. Appearing to be struggling to find words. Eventually he muttered out. "I'm fine." Nick then took off his sunglasses to show his eyes were fearful. As if he saw something, or someone he never wanted to see again. Nick quickly stood up and walked out of the office. Judy looked up at Bogo, who watched Nick leave the room.

Bogo let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "Right foul mess this could turn out to be." he muttered. Letting out a breath to make his nostrils flare and shake.

Judy hopped off her chair and ran under the desk, being short enough to dart under it. "What could be a problem Chief? Nick seemed...terrified for some reason." said Judy.

Bogo nodded and scratched his forehead with his thumb and index finger. "I know why. But you don't need to know. You got your job for today Hopps. You're dismissed." ordered Bogo.

Judy nodded lightly before leaving the room. Nick had gone to the center counter with Clawhauser. Both of them just chatting. Judy made her way to her computer. The only other times Nick got like this is when she mentioned Snowly. Figuring that this Leon Snowly must be the same man.

Judy sat at her computer and began to go down the list of case files that Snowly gave her. Almost all of them were related to drug trafficking. Figuring he must be trying to catch onto any routes of sorts. The list was rather short and Judy had it finished in a matter of a few short hours.

Judy finished the last one and printed it off. Having a somewhat large stack of organized case files next to her. Just before she got up to go give them to Snowly, something peaked her curiosity.

Judy went back to the computer and typed in the name 'Snowly' in the system. Within a few moments, two case files came up. One relating to a Ricky and Tracy Snowly, and the other relating to Leon Snowly.

Judy opened the file on Ricky and Tracy, Tracy being Leon's wife and Ricky being Leon's son, first due to those happening first. There were a few photos of a destroyed car frame, and a copy of a newspaper that explained that this car was found destroyed after driving off of a bridge. Inside were two people, Tracy and Ricky Snowly. Both of them perished in the crash. The cause was ruled an accident.

Judy then went to Leon's file. This file included Leon's history as an officer for the ZPD. Showing exceptional skills in tracking and figuring out routes. Able to predict where one would go next after watching their patterns for a while.

The case file showed that after the crash, Leon became obsessed with trying to find the cause. Not believing it was an accident. The file mentioned that Snowly was almost constantly tailing Nicolas Wilde under suspicion that he was involved in his wife and son's accident. Soon, his obsession caught the attention of Chief Bogo. Of whom tried to force Snowly from investigating the file further. One week after, Snowly resigned and vanished.

Judy paused as she recalled a file she read earlier a week prior with Nick as they were going after Hammond. Remembering the words 'Snowly Estate.' Judy typed that into the system and found one property file. The house was rather large and elegant. Looking over Tracy's file again, Judy found out why. Tracy was the CEO of a distribution company for Zootopia. Easily a very very wealthy job.

Judy continued to look over the records and saw that the estate had been destroyed, and rebuilt five years after Snowly left the ZPD. The property's legal name was now 'Lavvy Farms.' It has now been Lavvy Farms for three years. So eight years total since Snowly left the ZPD.

Judy kept searching for any other information she could find. Her foot tapping in irritation as she did. Her train of thought was suddenly interrupted by someone clearing his throat. Judy jumped up in surprise and twisted around in her chair. She twisted too fast however and fell out of it as the chair rolled out from under her. Causing her to let out a small scream and fall on her side. Standing at the entrance to her cubicle, was Leon Snowly.

Leon offered a hand to Judy after she fell. Judy took his hand and let him help her up, finding his grip to be very strong. Leon looked at Judy's computer, seeing the case files and leaning in. "Did you get those files yet?" he asked. His tone showing he knew what she was looking at. Judy straightened out her uniform and nodded cheerfully. "Yeah. Here you go Sir!" Judy grabbed the stack of files.

Before Leon could take them, he leaned in closer and clicked on one of the case file tabs. Bringing up Tracy's and Ricky's file. Leon paused for a while, a discerning look on his face before turning to Judy as if asking for an explanation.

"Uh...well you see... Nick always gets so upset when your name comes up so... I wanted to find out why..." Judy tried to explain. Stuttering with her words and moving her hands around in an erratic fashion.

Leon sighed and closed all the files off her screen. Picking up the stack of case files that Judy had ready for him. "That's not your business Hopps. I know you are concerned for your friend, but this isn't something you need to be concerned about." Leon said as he walked his way out of the office rooms. Heading for his own office a few doors down.

Judy stood in her cubicle alone. Not knowing what she should do now since she was caught. She couldn't shake this feeling that Snowly wasn't to be trusted. Judy made her way back out to the lobby to go find Nick. Seeing him at the counter again. He seemed to be rather introverted at the moment. Not really interacting with anyone despite Clawhauser being his usual, cheerful self. Clawhauser trying repeatedly to get Nick to talk to some passerby's by something he found entertaining, but never really quite getting his attention.

Nick remained mostly silent through the day. Judy eventually convinced him to join her for lunch. Just getting something from the vending machines. Nick had a Styrofoam cup of water and a candy bar while Judy had some water and a granola bar.

Nick kept quiet as they had their break. Occasionally sipping his water and taking a bite from his candy bar. Judy went on to talk about the files she was searching for but paid careful attention not to mention the files she saw on Snowly's family. Nick would occasionally nod or say something short like "That's interesting."

Judy eventually stopped. Looking concerned up at her good friend Nick. Judy reached her paw out to his, grasping it lightly. "Nick... Are you alright?" asked Judy.

Nick sighed and didn't retreat his paw from the table. "I'm fine." He said as if trying to just diffuse a conversation. A tone that Judy had taken before to her parents before she went back to Zootopia to find Nick again.

Judy pet Nick's paw lightly. "No you are not fine. I can tell something's really bothering you. Do you need to talk about it?" she asked. Part of her curious about what his connection to Snowly was, but she was more interested in making her friend feel better.

Nick didn't say anything for a long time as if contemplating the words to say. He eventually gave a light smile to Judy and looked up at her. "It's fine, Judy. You don't need to worry about it." His smile was a fake smile. His eyes showing sadness and regret.

Judy kept her paw on Nick's. Looking up into his eyes. "I'm always here if you need to talk. You can tell me anything. You know that right?" Judy trying to show Nick that she would listen to anything he would have to say. To be there for him when he needed it.

Nick lowered his eyes a bit and his ears dropped lightly. He turned his paw around and held Judy's. Nick lifted his gaze to meet hers and took in a breath as if he was about to talk.

Just then, Snowly walked into the break room and looked at Nick. "Ah Wilde. Come with me please." Snowly said as he turned on his heel and left. Nick looked at him, then to Judy. A look of apprehension, and fear. Judy gave Nick a confident smile and patted his paw. "It's probably relating to the case." she said. Trying to calm Nick down.

Nick gave a nervous sigh and stood up. "I hope so Carrots." Nick followed Snowly to his office. His heart beating fast in his chest. Many thoughts and questions running through his head.

Nick walked into Snowly's office. It was pretty standard. A desk in the back with several filing cabinets lining the back wall. A dresser to the side with a few odds and ends on the top and a few pictures of peaceful scenes. Two chairs in front of Snowly's desk. On the desk was a few things. A cup filled with pens and pencils. An electric pencil sharpener, and computer with accessories like the mouse and keyboard.

Nick sat down in a chair as Leon sat down at his desk across from him. Leon let out a long sigh and clasped his hands together. Interlocking his fingers. "The air is so tense with us, even the civilians walking in have noticed." Leon said. Trying to break the ice.

Nick kept his head low. Finding difficulty to even look at Leon. Lean leaned forward, putting his interlocked hands on the desk. "Nick, I'm not here to badger you about what happened. And you KNOW what I mean by that."

Nick gave a light nod and muttered low. "Eight years ago." Recalling an event that happened on that day.

Leon kept his hands on the desk. Speaking in a calm manner. "I didn't call you in here to ask anything about the Growlers. I've already seen all of those case files. I want to clear the air...per-say."

Nick slowly looked up at Leon. Staring into his fierce, and focused orange eyes. Nick nodded lightly. "I'm... I'm sorry." Nick said lightly.

Leon gave a light smile back. "I just want one thing. This has been hanging on my mind since I found out your involvement. I want you to say it. Tell me what you are sorry for." His tone darkening and growing hurt. Nick saw his own hands shaking lightly from his stress and high emotions over this.

Nick looked up at Leon and took in a deep breath. Holding it in for a while. Leon leaning in and eyes widening as if he's watching a movie and the big secret was about to be revealed. "I'm sorry for causing the deaths of your wife and child." said Nick as he forced out the last few words. His eyes welling up with tears but managing to hold it in.

Leon paused for a long time. Not saying anything. Only staring at Nick. Leon eventually reached behind him and pulled a plug out from behind his chair. The plug lead up to the pencil sharpener. As Leon reached over to grab it, Nick's heart sank as he saw that instead of a hole where you insert the pencil, was glass camera lens.

Leon popped off the top frame of the supposed pencil sharpener and pulled out a small camera. Nick could see the fiber cover over a small microphone attached to the camera. Nick's eyes widened in fear as he realized what had happened. He just confessed to causing the deaths of two people, and was video and audio recorded. His heartbeat quickened and his hands trembled. Leon pulled out the small SD card and put it in his shirt pocket.

"Since you told me your biggest secret, I'll tell you mine. The Growlers? The Arctic Fox and Leah? The handgun in the fox's hands? All of this, is my doing. And I intend to do much, much more." Leon patted his hand against his shirt pocket. "I have your confession. If Bogo, or the mayor, or anyone begins to question me, this tape will go out. And you will get convicted for it. You will lose your job, all of your regained credibility, and WILL go to prison for a minimum of 20 years for Intentional Homicide." his tone growling and deep. His words shaking Nick to his very core.

Nick began to pant hard and shake. Not knowing how to react to what had just happened to him. He was being hustled, and there was nothing he could do to. Unlike Judy's hustle around when they first met, this would absolutely destroy his life.

Leon stood up and walked towards the back corner by the door. Picking up a rather heavy box of files and setting it on the edge of the desk. "Stand up." ordered Leon.

Nick got up rather quickly. His head lowered. "Why? Why are you doing this?" asked Nick. His voice quaking in stress and fear.

Leon growled lightly. "You got away with it. The ZPD let you, and so did the city. I was abandoned and my family died without retribution. In time I will make you pay for what you did. But step out of line, and you'll face prison time instead. Now, give me your arm. The one that got shot."

Nick hesitated. "Why?" he asked. Slowly raising up his arm. His arm shaking a bit in fear.

Leon grabbed his arm just above where the scar was. "You'll need some time to think about all of this and take it in. And you also have two days off after today. I'm letting you go home early. The day after tomorrow, go to Lavvy Farms. Alone. Now be a good boy and play along." Leon then knocked over the heavy box and twisted his paw around Nick's wound. Causing the muscle to twist around violently. The tissue under the skin had not fully healed yet and Nick could feel it split open painfully under his skin.

Nick let out a loud yell of pain. Leon called out loudly after letting go of Nick's arm. "Oh shoot Nick! Sorry about that are you alright?" said Leon acting concerned.

Nick stumbled back a bit and clutched his arm. The intense pain blinding his vision a bit. The wound had not opened up at the skin, but was already starting to swell a bit around the scar. Just then, the door flew open to show Judy standing there with a concerned face. Nick saw her and hesitated before remembering Snowly's threats. "Y..yeah. I think it opened up again though. I might need to go home." said Nick.

Judy walked up and looked at Nick's arm. Noticing the red swelling then looking up at Leon. "What happened?" She asked alarmed. Noticing the fallen box on the ground filled with heavy files.

Leon sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uhh my fault actually. I had this box on the desk and accidentally pushed it. Nick went to grab it and now that happened." said Leon as he pointed to Nick's arm.

Judy looked back over at Nick. Rubbing her paw lightly over the swelling. "Is it bad, Nick?" she asked concerned. Worried that he may have damaged his arm further.

Nick winced in pain as Judy rubbed over the swelling. Retreating his arm back a bit. "Ah! Feels like it. Hurts like crazy." he said. While it did hurt, it wasn't truly blinding pain. A facade so he could leave as Snowly instructed.

Leon nodded. "Yeah go ahead, Nick. Take the rest of the day off. I'll clear it up with Bogo." Leon walking out of the office and heading up the stairs towards Bogo's office.

Nick watched him leave then looked at Judy. He felt the urge to tell her what had just really happened but lowered his head. "I'll... I'll see you tonight when you get home okay?" he said nervously. Eager to get as far away from Snowly as he could.

Before Judy could say anything further, Nick walked out to the front door. Leaving the ZPD for the day. Judy stood there in Leon's office as he walked out. Surprised, and slightly confused as to what had just happened. Something seemed off though.

Why would Nick be so nervous about seeing Leon. And once Leon called him into his office for the first time, he just happened to get an injury? It didn't seem right to Judy. She looked around Snowly's office. Seeing the case files in the box. All of them relating to the Growlers. Even recognizing a few of them as the ones she pulled a few days prior.

Judy looked up at Leon's desk and saw there was a lone camera sitting there, and a disassembled pencil sharpener. Judy peeked out of the office to see Leon just now entering Bogo's office. Judy quickly got her phone out and ran up to the desk. Taking a quick picture of the camera and sharpener. Noticing that one could fit the camera inside of the sharpener.

A sudden vibrating inside of the desk drawers made Judy jump in surprise. Her heart beating fast before she calmed down. She opened the desk to see Leon's phone lit up, sitting perfectly in the center of the drawer. On the screen, a text was displayed from a 'Doug'. The text simply read, "Got it made. It's ready."

Judy closed the desk drawer quickly, causing the phone to jump in the drawer and slide to the side of the drawer. Judy walked out of the office and back to the circular desk. Judy could hear Bogo yelling at Leon over the 'accident'. Clearly not happy he would have to fill out another incident report.

The rest of the day went calmly, though Judy kept worrying about Nick the whole day. Knowing that Nick is pretty upset, Judy decided to get a little surprise going for him. She called up a local printing company and sent them the picture she took a few nights ago of Nick sleeping and Judy against his chest. She paid to have a larger picture made and framed. Judy was told it would be ready within an hour, and she said she'll pick it up after work. Clawhauser, curious as to what Judy was doing, looked over at her. "Watcha doin' Hopps?" he asked cheerfully.

Judy smiled and told Clawhauser about the picture wall. Getting an adorable squeal from Clawhauser. "Awww you two are just so precious!"

Judy smiled more and showed him the recent picture. "I'm getting this one on the wall today. That should cheer Nick up."

Other officers kept asking about how he was doing after they heard what had happened. Despite being on the ZPD for only a short while, Nick and Judy have both earned a positive reputation among the other officers. It was 5pm when Judy finally got her chance to go home, which she took earnestly.

Judy stopped at the printing company on the way back, picking up the picture which was neatly packaged in a brown box. Judy eager to get home and show it to Nick.

Judy made it to the apartment. Hearing the TV as she entered the living room, but Nick was nowhere to be seen. As Judy walked in, she saw a receipt laying on the table. Before Nick went home, he stopped at the store and picked up bottle of Crown Lion Whiskey. Judy also noticed a cabinet door was open where they kept their cups.

Judy looked down the hall and saw Nick's door cracked open. "Nick?" she called down the hall. There was no response. Judy walked to Nick's room and opened the door. Nick was sitting at his desk. His elbow on the desk and his paw in his face. Holding up his head. A half empty bottle of whiskey and a small glass filled with the football colored alcohol.

Judy walked in, really concerned now, and placed her hand on Nick's shoulder. "Nick...what's going on?" she asked. Her ears drooping.

Nick paused for a while before shaking his head. Letting out a few sobs and shaking lightly. "No...It's my fault...I can't..." Nick muttered lightly. His voice shaky and showing that he had been crying for a while now.

Judy put both of her paws on Nick's arm comfortingly. "Nick, I'm here for you. I want to help you right now in any way I can. I can listen to you, be a shoulder for you to cry on, and support you every step of the way. We're partners, and more importantly, we're friends. I will always be here for you."

Nick moved his face off of his hand and looked at Judy. The fur around his eyes damp and matted from the tears. His eyes slightly bloodshot and hazy. "Even if I was a murderer?" he barked angrily.

Judy widened her eyes and kept her paws on Nick's arms. Not saying anything in response to that. _A murderer?_ She kept repeating in her head. Nick looked back to his glass and took it in hand. Drinking another mouthful of the strong alcohol. "Judy you don't know everything about my past. And you don't want to...I don't want to." said Nick. His words slurred and sloppy from the intoxication.

Judy, having remembered she set the new picture on the table, patted Nick's arm. "I have something to show you." Judy darted down the hall and opened up the brown paper package that held the picture frame. It was framed in a simple dark brown wood. The picture just as large as the others hanging on the wall.

Judy darted back down the hall into Nick's room. Nick had just finished off his glass of Whiskey and was starting to pour another. Judy walked up and moved the bottle away from him and handed the picture to Nick. Nick took the picture and looked over it. His eyes softening a bit as he saw it. Judy smiled and held one of Nick's paws in both of hers. "I will always be here for you Nick."

Nick gave a light smile and tears began to streak down his face. Panting lightly and sobbing gently. Judy smiled comfortingly at Nick. "Bring it in, dumb fox." holding out her arms to Nick.

Nick set the picture down on the desk and pulled Judy in close. His head resting on her shoulder as he sobbed into it. Judy gently petting Nick on the top of his head, and the back of his neck. "There you go Nick. Let it all out."

Nick kept sobbing for a long while. Occasionally muttering something Judy couldn't make out. Judy resting her head against the side of Nick's just below his ear. Nick's sobbing eventually stopped and his breathing eased up.

Judy patted Nick on the back of the head. "Let's get you to bed big guy." she said as she helped Nick up. Nick leaned on her with most of his weight due to being unable to stand up very well. The dizziness of the alcohol at its peak. "Are you gonna be able to hold it in, Nick?" Judy asked.

Nick nodded and stumbled with Judy as she helped him across the room to his bed. "Yeah...I should be fine..." he muttered.

Judy finally got Nick to his bed and helped him onto it. Nick stumbled a bit as he fell onto the bed, landing on his side on the bed. Nick closed his eyes after a few moments. Letting out a long sigh. "Thank you...Judy." Nick muttered.

Judy smiled and quickly ran into her room, changing out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable before coming back into his room. In that time, Nick had completely fallen asleep. Judy climbed up into the bed with Nick and lay against him. Nick wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Judy blushed a little and pulled the covers over them. Knowing Nick would sleep much better tonight like this.

* * *

 ***Authors Note* Whew that was a long one. I didn't plan to make it this long actually but I tried to fit in a few more details in there. Next chapter is gonna be a really long one too then, and that's because its the chapter that will explain EVERYTHING that happened between Snowly and Wilde. Lemme know how I'm doing guys, tell me how you like this plot! Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Nick Wilde and Leon Snowly

***Author's Note* Here we go. The story between Nick Wilde and Leon Snowly. Buckle up, its gonna be a long one. Essentially how this is gonna go, is its gonna be in segments that I will mark. Either being Nick's story or Snowly's story. Each in chronological order. Read and Review!**

* * *

Leon walked out of the silo to check on Doug's progress. His hands were behind his back, appearing to be in deep thought. Feeling the cold morning breeze on his cheek. He glanced up at the dawn sky, the sun just barely coming over the horizon.

 _Nick's now in the loop, and I'm pretty sure Hopps is gonna find out sooner or later. She moved my phone which means she likely saw that text from Doug. Either she will find out herself, or Nick will break down and tell her everything. If she finds out, I'll have to eliminate her._ Snowly thought to himself as he walked into the silo.

Doug, Artie, and Leah were all in the silo. Artie on his laptop sitting by the staircase going up, and Leah sitting on the railing nearby. Leon walked up the staircase and walked over to Doug. Whom was busy working through the chemicals. A small metal locked suitcase next to him.

Leon walked up to it and opened it. Seeing several small glass balls filled with a light blue substance. Leon smiled and picked one up. "Run me through what this does." sounding eager to hear it again.

Doug glared over irritated at Leon. "You already know what it does. It's your serum you asked for." Turning a few pressure switches on his pipes and tubes to let the liquids and gasses flow through.

Leon chuckled. "I know. I just like hearing you talk about it. Sounds so professional." said Leon. His tone mocking and somewhat sarcastic.

Doug shook his head and sighed. Sitting up on his stool and spun around to face Leon. "Its similar to the original Night Howler serum I made a while back. Main difference with this one, is that it doesn't cause people to go blindly savage. Rather, its a lesser effect. You have the urge to main and kill, and its powerful. But resistible depending on the person. One would call it fighting off with sheer force of will, but I see it rather as luck of the draw." explained Doug. Another few spheres of serum finishing for him to safely store in a foam padded suitcase.

Leon smiled wider and kept looking over the glass ball. "The Growler Serum. That's what we'll call this. And with this, we can get back at the city that wronged us." His voice malicious, his teeth showing.

Artie called out from the staircase. "You sound excited. What happened at work?" His voice showing interest. Artie closed his laptop and walked up the stairs. Standing near Leon.

Leon smiled more. "We might have a new temporary assistant. Everything's falling right where I want it to." Leon was clearly getting excited. His tail flicking from side to side.

Leah then walked up from the railing. "There's something we all need to talk about Leon. Something that's been on all of our minds." she said lightly. Standing on the opposite side of Leon as Artie was.

Leon looked between the three. Smiling as he realized they were surrounding him. Leon put down the serum and closed the suitcase. "Alright, what do you want to know?" he asked.

Doug crossed his arms lightly. "You know who we all are and what we're about, but we don't know what you're about. We know that you blame Nick Wilde for your family's deaths but we don't know why."

Artie picked up after Doug stopped talking. "You also mentioned you used to work for the ZPD. You were a cop previously and now all we see you as now, is a drug lord."

Leah raised her eyebrow and added in her own statement. "We want to know you're angle. And to know that, we have to know your WHOLE story. From your time with the ZPD, your family's deaths, and how you got to be here now. Every last bit."

Leon looked between the three. His eyes narrowing lightly in wary of them. "And if I refuse?"

Doug shrugged. "Most we'll get is an increased sentence to our already ruined lives. You've infiltrated the ZPD, sabotaged their records, stole millions of dollars, and is responsible for the drug crimes in Zootopia as of late. They would rip you apart in court."

Leon kept looking between them all. Eventually he smiled as he realized what this was. "A hustle. Well alright, I guess its time you guys learned anyway." Leon walked to the railing and sat on the floor. His back against the railing and getting comfortable. Doug turned in his stool and turned off his equipment.

Artie sat down as well and opened up his laptop. Not doing anything else.

Leon sighed and placed his hands in his lap. "Alright. Here's how it began."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Nick's eyes slowly fluttered open as daylight broke the curtains. Nick felt something warm and fuzzy against his chest and back. He looked down to see Judy sound asleep and cuddled up to him. Her arms wrapped around his back. Nick let out a quiet grunt as his head throbbed in pain, and his stomach feeling upset. Nick saw the bottle of whiskey sitting at his desk and remembered what had happened the previous night.

Nick looked down at Judy. Watching her sleep against his chest happily. A light smile on her face. _After all that happened last night...after I told her I was a murderer...she's still here with me._ Nick thought to himself.

Nick was glad she was here. Despite what had happened thus far, she never once showed she was willing to turn away from him. Feeling happiness well up in his chest, which helped with his upset stomach. Nick hugged her lightly and held her close. Judy stirred in her slip, her nose twitching a bit.

Nick slowly stood up and got out of the bed. Taking special care not to wake Judy up. He walked to the desk and spotted the picture that Judy showed him the night before. Nick stared at it for a while before a tear fell from his eye. He quickly wiped it away and walked out to the living room.

Nick looked at the wall of pictures. Trying to decide where he would put the new one. He eventually got an adhesive hook out and stuck it in the center above all the pictures. Hanging it up and stepping back to admire his work.

Nick looked over the pictures. Starting from bottom to top. The last two pictures were of Nick sleeping, and Judy sleeping. Noticing the happy look on both of their faces. Ever since Nick had been hustled by Judy, their friendship grew more and more by the day. Starting as a simple temporary partnership, to a deep friendship. Nick felt the warm fuzzy feeling of enjoying his time being with her. His face flushing a little as his thoughts deepened into the idea of being more than just friends.

 _Am I...in love with Judy?_ Nick thought to himself. Recalling all the times people had mistaken them four a couple. Including Judy's family, as well as their own coworkers. Multiple thoughts running through Nick's head as he mulled the idea over. _Well Nick...you're in love with a dumb bunny. Finnick would get a kick out of that._

Nick's trail of thought was interrupted as he saw Judy walk out from the hallway from the corner of his eye. Judy waved lightly and walked next to Nick. "Morning. Feeling better?" she asked.

Nick smiled lightly and held his arm out. "Way better. It helps that I had a nice stuffed animal to cuddle up to." teasing Judy.

Judy smiled and stood next to Nick. Resting her head on his side just below his arm. "You needed it. Besides, I like sleeping up against you. You're warm." Judy blushing lightly as she said that.

Nick blushed as well and smiled. Letting Judy look at the wall. Judy eventually spoke out. "Looks good up there. Like, 'here's the new one' kinda thing." she said.

Nick nodded. "We gotta top that one though. Cant just put up any picture." Nick thinking what kind of picture they would put up there next.

Judy looked up at Nick and smiled lightly. "We'll think of something."

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door, followed by a single white piece of paper slipping under the door. The large elegant letter 'B' on the front of the paper to show Mr. Big's calling card. Nick quickly walked over to it and picked it up. He flipped the piece of paper to see a handwritten note on it. "Nicky. We need to talk about Snowly. Contact me as soon as you can. Ms. Hopps should be present too." Underneath that was a contact number to video chat. Nick showed the paper to Judy. She read it over then looked up at Nick.

"This has to be important." she said worried. "Otherwise he would have sent his bodyguards to come get us."

Nick nodded and set the paper on the counter. He darted into his room and changed into some fresh clothes. Judy did the same. Judy and Nick sat at Nick's desk. His phone mounted on a small stand specifically for holding up the phone during video calls. The charger plugged into it.

Nick spotted the bottle of whiskey he had left there the night before. "Oh uhh...lemme get that." said Nick as he grabbed it and walked to the kitchen sink. He flipped the bottle upside down and let it pour down the drain. Throwing the empty bottle away. _I cant rely on that as a vice. That isn't me._ Nick thought to himself as he walked back into the bedroom. Knowing that abusing alcohol wouldn't help the situation at all. And it would only upset Judy.

Nick sat back down at his chair while Judy got one of her own. They both looked at each other concerned. Usually talking with Mr. Big was something to be scared of. He was a man of influence, power, and money. Having a strong pull over many people in Zootopia.

Nick dialed the number and called it in video chat. After a few moments, a deep, rough voice came over. "One moment." Judy figured it was one of the polar bear bodyguards. After a few minutes, the video snapped on to show Mr. Big sitting in his leather chair.

Normally, he seemed calm, sophisticated, classy, and aggressive. However he looked ragged, and stressed. "Nicky, we have a problem. And hello Ms. Hopps."

Judy gave a nod and a smile. Nick leaned towards the phone a bit. "Snowly's back. I know he is. He's running his own branch at the ZPD." said Nick.

Mr. Big gave a short nod. "Let me fill you in. About a week ago, Snowly contacted me directly and gave me a warning. He said I would pay for what happened eight years ago. A short while ago, my bank accounts were cleaned out. Every dime I had earned, is now gone. And I suspect he's behind it."

Judy listened in. Her nose twitching a bit as she got interested. "How much came up missing?" she asked.

Mr. Big's face showed slight depression. "Over thirty million dollars."

Nick huffed a bit and raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. I'd be upset too. Now what can we do about that?"

Mr. Big shook his head. "You do not need to do anything Nicky. My family is taking care of business collectively and we are making ends meet. But I have a warning for you. And for you too Ms. Hopps."

Judy and Nick looked at each other worried. Nick had a more disheartened look as he thought about what else Snowly could have set up. Mr. Big continued. "Snowly informed me that he intended to make you pay as well in the worst way he could. I requested for him to leave Ms. Hopps out of it, but told me he would as long as she didn't interfere. Now Ms. Hopps, Snowly is a very dangerous man and I would suggest you heed his warning."

Judy thought on it for a moment before shaking her head. "I...I don't understand. Snowly's been making good progress in the ZPD. Having already made 12 arrests relating to the Growlers."

Nick lowered his ears as he recalled the blackmailing that Leon gave Nick the previous day. "He's...definitely not a good cop."

Judy paused for a moment then reached over to grab both of Nick's paws. "I can see clear as day that something's very wrong Nick. I'm gonna help you with it. But to do that, I have to know everything. And I do mean everything. You are good at lying, but not to me." said Judy sternly.

Nick paused and looked at Judy's paws before looking at Mr. Big. "I'm gonna need your help with this one Sir." said Nick. His tone a little apprehensive.

Mr. Big nodded lightly. "Ms. Hopps this is your last chance to back out. Everything we are about to talk about can put your life at risk. Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Mr. Big. Sounding genuinely concerned about her.

Nick looked over at Judy with his ears lowered. An almost pleading look in his eyes. "Once you find out what I did, you may turn your back on me..."

Judy nodded quickly. "Yes. It's my job at the ZPD to help as many people as I can. Plus, this dumb fox wouldn't make it give minutes without me."

Nick raised his eyebrow with his usual sly grin. "Oh? Who was it that carted me around on her first case for 48 hours?"

Judy grinned back at Nick. "Yeah. Too bad about that Popsicle hustling huh?"

Mr. Big cleared his throat to get their attention. "In able for this story to make sense to you Ms. Hopps, you will need to know how Nick and I met."

Nick sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Where to begin..."

* * *

 _Beginning of Nick's Story, eight years ago_

Nick stood in a back alley in a large, handmade wooden booth. A place a lot of people set up handmade shops to sell goods. Some legit, others are not. Multiple 'luxury' rugs hung up on display and more rolled up in the back. Nick appeared much younger than he does now. Wearing a blue Hawaiian shirt with a white tie. Calling out to passerby's. "Hey welcome to Wilde Rugs! I got designer rugs that haven't stores yet. All at a low price. Easy to clean, and fit anywhere in the house!" He would say to get people's attention. He would occasionally get a buyer but most people would just look for a moment before leaving without a word.

The long day eventually came to an end. The sun setting on the city. Nick started to close up his shop and looked around for Finnick. Normally, he would have his van at the ready about an hour prior to when Nick would close so Nick could safely store the rugs.

Nick heard a car pull in at the nearest entry to the alleyway. Instead of hearing Finnick's van backfire, Nick heard several doors close. Nick quickly pocketed all of the money he had made today and flipped the sign to closed.

Four large polar bears walked down the hallway. Each wearing black suits. One pointed at Nick's booth and they quickly surrounded it. Not allowing Nick to leave. Nick looked at the polar bears. "Uhh sorry guys. Closed for today."

The largest polar bear standing at the front of the booth, brought his fist down and splintered the wood. Nick jumped back in surprise, panting a bit fast. "You're muscling in on our business fox. This little cheap shack you got here is costing one of our best rug business's money."

Nick glared a bit and stood up straight. Brushing off the front of his shirt. "'Cheap Shack?' Sir I assure you my rugs are quality. I just haven't gotten the startup money to get my own shop." said Nick. This was a lie. Nick got these designs by taking pictures in local rug stores then sending them to a local back alley tailor who makes them for a low cost.

A voice came from behind the entrance the bears came in. "Lemme test that one." In walked a Ram. Nick recognized him as one of the local shop owners. The ram walked up to one of the rugs and shook his head. "Man are you kidding me? These things are so low quality its laughable! Check this out."

The Ram pulled out a small knife and reached up. Making one small cut to a single thread on a rug that was hanging up. The rug unraveled itself into a pile of string in a matter of seconds. Nick lowered his ears as he realized he was caught. "Quality rugs don't come apart like that. And you're also selling these crap rugs higher than my prices! This one I just cut? The original is 40 dollars. You were selling it for 70! What gives man?"

Nick struggled to find the words. "I uhh...well I just..." One of the polar bears cut him off by grabbing Nick by the scruff of his neck and picking him up. "Let's go. Boss wants to see you."

The ram stopped them. "Wait wait wait." The ram shoved his hands into Nick's pockets. Finding the money he had made for the day and taking it. "There. That should cover the damages to my business." he said with a sneer. Leaving the alley.

The bear carried Nick to a black car and threw him into it. The polar bears entered the car. One driving, another in the front seat, and two in the back to make Nick sit in the middle.

The drive was long, and silent. Nick terrified as to what could be happening to him at any time now. The car eventually went outside of Tundra Town to a large estate. One of the polar bears shoved him out of the car and began to escort him inside. The mansion was elegant, and well suited to animals used to colder climates. Wood floors, elegant furniture, and good lighting to fit the bright light that would come off the snow during the daytime. Snow and icicles hanging from the inside of the windows due to how cold it was.

Nick was lead to an office. A large elegant wooden desk in the center with a rug in front of it. Several bookshelves lining the walls. The bodyguards had Nick stand on top of the rug. Nick could tell the floor was different under the rug, able to feel it's different texture through the rug with his feet.

Two more bodyguards walked in, followed by a third polar bear. Much bigger than the other two. Nick cowered lightly at the sight of the large bear. Thinking this was the crime boss, Mr. Big.

The bear sat down in his chair loudly. Making the room shake a little from his weight landing on the chair. He placed his cupped hands on the table and opened them to show a small leather chair fit for a rodent. With a single claw, he gently turned the chair to show a small arctic shrew. His fur full in color despite being rather old. He looked Nick up and down, leaning his head against his hand.

"This is the fox who's been selling cheap knockoff's of Sheppal's rugs?" he asked. His voice very light, but rather coarse. The bear standing next to Nick nodded.

"Yes. We caught him at his...'shop', Sir." said the bear. Keeping a calm, and professional composure.

Nick gave a light chuckle and pointed at the shrew. "Wait wait wait. You're Mr. Big?"

The largest polar bear in the chair growled loudly. Enough so that Nick could feel the vibration come up through the floor. "You will show respect, fox." he threatened deeply.

Mr. Big held up one of his paws. "Calm yourself Koslov. It is understandable for this fox to say such things. Almost everyone does once. But let me make myself clear fox." said Mr. Big as he leaned forward and snapped his claws. Nick was picked up by the scruff of his neck and the rug pulled away to reveal a trap door.

Another one of the bears opened it to show a patch of freezing cold water. Flat ice chunks floating and skirting around from the strong current under the water. Nick was dangled a few inches above the water. Nick flailed around pleading for them to let him up. During his struggling, his hind paw dipped in the water, causing him to curl up and yelp in pain from the frigidly cold water. Water that cold feels as if you are being cut when you go into it.

Mr. Big snapped his fingers again and the trapdoor was closed. The rug placed back over it and Nick set down. Nick rubbing his hind paw to warm it up. "I am in charge here." said Mr. Big.

Nick nodded. "Yes Sir. Sorry Sir." Nick frantically said as he set his paw down. Standing up more straight and professional.

Mr. Big let out an amused chuckle. "Good. Now, what's your name?" asked Mr. Big. Leaning back in his seat.

Nick quickly answered. "Nicolas Wilde, Sir." Answering quickly as not to anger Mr. Big further.

Mr. Big nodded lightly. "Alright Nicky. As you likely know, I protect many businesses from scum like you muscling in on their business. What made you think you could sell cheap knockoff rugs of Sheepal's business?" he asked menacingly. His tiny fangs showing.

Nick clasped his hands together in a pleading fashion. "Please Mr. Big, Sir, I meant no disrespect. I'm trying to get my own business going and no one will give me a loan. I'm just trying to get enough money to get myself on my feet." Nick explained.

Mr. Big gave a light grunt. His fingers tapping lightly on his leather chair. "And how old are you, Nicky?" he asked.

"I'm 24, Sir." said Nick.

Mr. Big shook his head and gave a light sigh. "Instead of trying to hustle my businesses, you should have been getting a job yourself to get your startup money. Sheepal is a dear friend of mine, and you have disrespected his business. And therefore, have disrespected me. Ice'em!" Mr. Big sneered in a sinister tone

Just then, the door that Mr. Big came in through opened up to show another polar bear walk in. His own paws cupped just below his chest. A soft, older, and similarly toned voice to Mr. Big spoke. "Do we take lives from those who have done no real harm, my grandboy." said the voice.

The bear walked up to the desk and set his paws on it, opening them up to show an elderly arctic shrew wearing a sparkling red dress. The end of the dress trailing off a few extra feet I a dragging fashion, a sign of class. Her white fur bunned at the top, with a single trail down the side of her face.

Mr. Big lowered his head. "Evening Grandmama. This fox has costed Sheepal a lot of money. He disrespected his business, and me."

Grandmama waved her hand lightly at Mr. Big to silence him. "Now now, my child, This fox is young. And people do make mistakes. And as I was told, Sheepal got a large portion of his money back from this fox today."

Mr. Big stayed silent then looked over at Nick. Nick nodded silently. Grandmama walked towards Nick. Her hands neatly folded on her front. The red dress trailing behind her. "Who are you, young one?" she asked gently.

Nick lowered his head in respect. "Nicolas Wilde, Ma'am."

Grandmama stopped walking and smiled up at Nick. "Nicolas, I do not believe you are a genuinely bad fox. You have honest eyes. The eye's of someone who can do many good things. I do believe you have learned your lesson?" she spoke in a soft, and gentle tone. Like a mother to a child.

Nick nodded quickly. "Oh absolutely Ma'am." Nick said quickly.

Grandmama nodded and looked at the guards. "Please leave us. We must discuss our terms." she said. Without question, the bodyguards left the room. Seeming to hold a higher respect for her, than for Mr. Big.

Grandmama turned back to Nick again. "That being said, I cannot allow this to go completely unpunished." she turned to Mr. Big. Whom was in deep thought.

"My Grandmama see's something in you Nicky. And I will give you the chance to earn her, and my respect. And welcome you into our family. The task is simple, but is also costly. We have a police officer who is getting most nosy about our business practices. He is has gotten to far and, unfortunately, must be eliminated."

Nick's ears lowered as he realized what was being asked. "You need me to...kill this police officer?"

Mr. Big gave a slow nod. "I do not NEED you to. But I am giving you the chance to earn our trust. It would be simple on your part, as we already have this set up. One of my associates will give you a switch, and you will be placed at the edge of Mammoth Bridge. He takes this route to get home every day. Once his car is at the center, flip the switch. The mechanism will take care of everything else. You must stay to make sure his body is found. Even if you must call 911 yourself. Once he's found, or they are called, call Koslov to come pick you up."

Nick kept his ears lowered. Looking between the two arctic shrews. "And if I don't do this?" he asked. Hoping he would have a way to stay on Mr. Big's good side without having to do this.

Grandmama spoke. "Then you will leave here. And if you continue to hustle, I will not save you again." Her voice much more serious this time.

Nick stumbled a bit and looked around for a chair. His legs feeling a bit weak from the proposal. Mr. Big pointed to a small wooden chair by the door and Nick walked to it. Sitting down and rubbing his head. "Can...I have a minute to think about this?" he asked.

Grandmama nodded. "Of course, my child." she said lightly.

Nick sat in the chair for a long time. Losing track of how long he had been sitting. _This is a tough decision. Cause someone's life to end, or risk losing my own. I don't want to cross Mr. Big again unless it's for a darn good reason. But this can also be a good opportunity for me to get in with Mr. Big's crew. Almost anyone who gets on his good side is successful in some way. But I'd have to live with knowing this happened. That I had to end someones life to get that far. But...it's just one cop though..._

Nick looked at the clock and noticed he had been in thought for half an hour. He eventually stood back up and walked over to Mr. Big and Grandmama. Both of them waiting to hear his answer. Nick cleared his throat. "I'll do it."

Mr. Big gave a solemn nod. "Rest assured, we will protect you till it is safe for you to be in public again. There will be an investigation, and I would not want to risk you getting discovered and questioned. You will be under my roof till it's safe for you to be out again." explained Mr. Big.

Nick gave a single nod. Grandmama smiled gently up at him. "You will have done us both a great service, my child. I welcome you to our family." she said as she held out her hand, palm facing downward.

Nick quickly leaned in gently and placed a gentle kiss on her tiny paw. Giving a light smile as he stood up straight. "When do we do this?" He asked.

Mr. Big sat up in his chair a bit. "Tomorrow night."

* * *

 _Beginning of Snowly's story, eight years ago on the following evening_

Leon sat at his desk going over multiple files. He was slowly cracking down on a crime boss in Tundra Town, and getting very close to having a warrant to arrest the notorious 'Mr. Big.' A knock came from his office door, getting his attention. "Enter." he called out.

The door opened to show Chief Bogo. "Snowly you've been at that case all day. You need to go home." he said sternly.

Leon shook his head. "Nope not yet. I still got a few hours left in me."

Bogo sighed and looked back into the lobby. Gesturing with his head for someone to walk in. Bogo stepped out of the way to let in a slender female snow leopard, and a young male snow leopard. The young male resembling Snowly rather closely.

Leon smiled and stood up. He walked up to the female and hugged her. "Tracy? Why are you here?" he asked.

Tracy smiled at Leon and hugged back. "You're car's fixed. We brought it here for you so we could go home together tonight." she explained.

Leon gave a guilty smile then sighed. "I'm not leaving just yet. I'm just a few inches from cracking this case I need a few more hours. You guys go ahead and go home. I'll be back later tonight."

Tracy sighed lightly and placed her hands over her front. "You've been at this case for so long. You need to give it a rest." she nagged.

Leon shook his head again. "It's not happening. I'm very ready to nab this guy."

The young boy looked up at Leon with an admiring grin. "You gonna arrest this guy dad?" he asked.

Leon ruffled the fur on the boy's head. "Definitely. I'll have him by tomorrow. Then iI'm taking the week off okay Ricky?"

Ricky smiled and let out a giggle. "Dad stop. I hate it when you do that." talking about the ruffling of his hair.

Leon chuckled and let go of Ricky's head. Going back to his desk. "Go ahead and take the car. I'll get a cab okay?"

Tracy let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright. Love you Leon."

Leon smiled back at her as he opened up the file again. "Love you too Tracy. And you too Ricky."

Ricky smiled and left with his mother. Leon kept on working on the case. Leon knows that Mr. Big tended to use polar bears as guards. And they usually wore trademark black suits, and drove black bulky cars.

Using the traffic cameras around Savannah Central, Leon searched for cars or polar bears that matched the description. He found one from the previous day. It parked itself outside of an alleyway and four large polar bears stepped out. After a few minutes, they came back out carrying a fox by the neck.

Leon stopped the camera feed and zoomed in on the fox. Using a facial recognition scanner, he was identified as Nick Wilde. Leon wrote that down on a piece of paper as a person of interest and put it in the file. Leon continued to follow the car via traffic cams. They drove through Tundra Town. And from there, out of Zootopia towards where the Big Mansion was located.

Leon looked at the clock, noticing this process of finding the car, and following them had taken around an hour. He heard the sound of several officers quickly running towards the garage. Hearing them say something about a fatal accident. Figuring someone must had called 911.

Leon got up and walked to the break room. He got a Styrofoam cup and filled it with coffee. Slight steam coming off of the top due to how hot it was. He gently blew on the top, making the steam blow away and cool the drink. He took a sip and grimaced at the taste. Walking over to the sink and dumping it out. "Old batch." he muttered to himself.

Leon got a filter out of a cabinet and started to brew a new batch. It took several long minutes for the pot to fill. Once it was, he poured a cup, and sipped it. Finding it much more enjoyable now.

Just then, Bogo walked into the break room and spotted Leon. "Snowly, what's your license plate number on your car?"

Leon cocked his head lightly. Slightly surprised at Bogo's sudden request. "1m7a5y92"

Bogo's face grimaced a bit then he sighed. "You need to come with me. Now."

Leon quickly made his way to Bogo's car and Bogo began to drive. The sirens blareing as Bogo sped down the roads towards the outskirts of the city Leon recognized the roads as his usual route to head home. "Bogo, what's going on."

Bogo remained silent. His face showing sadness for another. On the way, Leon noticed a car pulled over. Seeing a very large polar bear in a black suit driving a black car. Looking through the back window, Leon saw a fox behind a tree. Assuming he was getting sick. Leon sighed and faced forward again. "Party boys." he scoffed.

They eventually reached Mammoth Bridge. A bridge separating the frozen tundra area from the grassy greens of the savannah. Leon would take this bridge every day going home. There were several police cars, a fire engine, and an ambulance at the center. Bogo stopped his car and Leon stepped out.

Leon walked forward to the crowd of cops, and firefighters. Noticing the metal railing on the side of the bridge had been broken through. A tow truck had come earlier and had hauled up the wreckage of a vehicle. The burnt and twisted metal made it unrecognizable as to its make and model.

One of the cops, a male black furred wolf named James Howlitzer, walked up to Leon. "You uhh...you need to look at this." his voice showing regret and sadness as well, like Bogo.

Leon walked up to the wreckage of the car. Leon looked towards the ambulances to see two stretchers with a white blanket over them. Covering what was resting on the stretcher.

Leon's eyes widened as he walked to the back of the car where the license plate was. It read '1m7a5y92'. The same number as his car that Tracy had drove. Leon walked over to the largest stretcher and lifted the sheet. Instantly he covered it back up and turned away from it. Gripping the fur on the top of his head. His body shaking and mind racing as the realization had settled in.

Leon let out a loud cry of grief. Nearly tearing the fur out of his head and tears falling from his cheeks.

* * *

 _Part two of Nick's story. One hour prior to the crash_

Nick sat in the passenger seat of a car that one of the polar bear guards were driving. Nick was wearing a large winter sweater due to the freezing cold air tonight. The bear drove Nick to a locally owned mechanic. Nick stepped out of the car and made his way to the door, knocking loudly. A male rhino opened the door and looked down at Nick. "We're closed pal." he said in a gruff tone.

Nick looked up at the man. "Mr. Big sent me."

The rhino looked left to right before pulling him into the lobby of the shop. The rhino walked behind the front counter and pulled out a small handle with a red button on it. He walked back over to Nick and handed it to him. "This is the activation device that will get the job done." he informed Nick.

Nick looked it over then looked up at the rhino. "Can you tell me what it does specifically?"

The rhino crossed his arms and paused for a moment before talking again. "I have locking levers placed on the front axle's of Snowly's car. It will lock both wheels in one direction, and will not go back. The device's button will blink red when it's ready to activate. Now go, no more questions." the Rhino shoved Nick out of the shop and locked the doors. Nick looked over the device again before going back to the polar bears car.

The car began to drive again. The polar bear looked down at Nick. "Remember, confirm, then call us." the polar bear said as he drove across Mammoth Bridge to get to the grassy side. Nick took off the coat and got ready. The car came to a stop.

Nick stepped out of the car and looked out at the bridge. Nick walked towards the edge of a bridge and noticed a small box with a note on it. "Nicky, open me." was written on the note.

Nick took the paper and pocketed it before opening up the box. Inside was a walkie talkie, and a set of binoculors. Nick grabbed it and spoke into it. "Hello? Nick here." he said apprehensively.

A voice soon came over the speaker. "Stay right where you are, and sit down. Keep your head low. I will tell you when to press the button. Do not talk to me again unless you need something." said the voice commandingly.

Nick scoffed at the voice and sat down. "Real swell fella."

"I heard that." said the voice. Nick had not switched the receiver to 'off' before saying that. Nick rolled his eyes and switched it off. The voice spoke again. "Good. Now just wait there. I can see where you are from a building across the way."

Nick looked around and spotted a radio tower in the distance, and a small hut. There was a window facing towards him. Nick gave his sly grin and waved. "Yeah yeah. Hey there. Now keep still, and wait." said the voice.

Nick did exactly that, waiting in this spot for what seemed like forever. The cool night breeze brushing over him as he waited. Cars would occasionally pass every now and then. Nick looked at the ground below the bridge. Almost all of it was rocky outcroppings. There used to be a river here, but a dam had been built to divert water to Tundra Town. Now, it was a small outlet. A narrow creek trickling down the center of the ravine. From the center of the bridge, it was around a 30 foot drop to the rocks below.

Around an hour later, the voice spoke suddenly. "He's almost here. Get that button ready. Hold it up so I can see it." he said.

Nick took the button out from his pocket and held it up. "Good. Now wait a little longer. He'll be here soon."

Nick watched and waited. Soon he heard a car coming down the road. His heart beat quickened, and his stomach began to ache. Knowing that he would have to go through with this, or face severe consequences from Mr. Big and Grandmama. The car passed Nick. A white sedan. After a few seconds, the voice spoke. "That's it. Get ready!"

Nick closed his eyes and held onto the button. Not wanting to see any of what was about to happen. Time slowed down for Nick. All noise was blocked out except for the static of the walkie talkie. Seconds ticked by like hours, Nick's paws trembling fiercely. He knew that in this moment, his life would change forever. Reguardless of the outcome.

"Now!"

Nick held his thumb up. "Sorry officer..." Regretting ever had accepted this deal. Wishing he could go back and change everything. Never selling the rugs. Never meeting Mr. Big. And never agreeing to this.

Nick pressed the button.

Nick kept his eyes closed. He heard the sound of tires squealing, followed by a crash of metal tearing through metal. For a moment, Nick thought he heard the distant sound of a high pitched scream, followed by a loud crunching sound of metal on rock. Which was almost instantly followed by the sound of an explosion. The trees nearby shook as Nick felt the shock wave. The red light of the fire shining over his eyelids.

Nick pressed his free paw to his head and gripped his fur. Feeling some of the hairs pull out from the force before he curled up. Knowing whoever was in that car could not have survived. The voice came over the speaker. "No one's around except us. I don't have my phone on me. Call 911."

Nick reached into his own pocket and pulled his phone out. His eyes hazy from tears welling in his eyes. His hands trembling from the moment. Nick dialed 911, holding up his phone so it was blocking the view of the wreckage, but the light shining around it from the fire.

After a few moments, an operator picked up. "911 what's your emergency?"

Nick paused for a moment before speaking. "Yeah...uhhm...I just watched a uhh...a car crash on the...Mammoth Bridge...the car...exploded." His voice shaky. Showing signs of distress. Letting out a small sob before holding it back.

The woman on the emergency line spoke again. "Alright calm down, Sir. I have police, medical, and a fire team on the way to Mammoth Bridge. Can you tell me your name?"

Nick paused before answering. "My name...my name is Nick Wilde."

Nick could hear the loud patter of fingers dancing over a keyboard. "Alright Nick. They are on the way. Can you tell me how bad the crash is?"

Nick let out another sob and cleared his throat. Growing more and more stressed by the minute. "It's bad. The car's in flames and I can't hear anyone...I gotta...I gotta go."

Nick hung up the phone without another word. Not wanting to crack under the pressure. Nick brought his knees up to his chest and curled up. Sobbing into his knees. Trembling from the adrenaline of the moment. Eventually, the voice came over the walkie talkie. "I got Koslov on the way. Take the talkie with you."

Nick quickly got up and turned the walkie talkie off. Not wanting to hear any more. Rather quickly, a black car pulled up and honked. Right before Nick stepped into the car, he could hear the sirens of police cars and fire engines in the distance. He got in the car and buckled up.

Koslov drove off quickly, the tires skidding and squealing a bit as he did a 180 in the road. The sound made Nick jump a bit as it reminded him of the squeals of the tires on the car that he just made crash.

Koslov looked down at Nick as they drove. "You did well, fox. Mr. Big will be pleased."

Nick's stomach began to churn hard in his gut. His head feeling woozy. "Oh geez...pull over Koslov."

Koslov heard Nick's gut and pulled over quickly. Luckily, Koslov was in a wooded area. Nick jumped out of the car and ran behind the nearest tree. Nick placed his hand against the tree and leaned forward as he vomited from the stress. The bile taste filling his mouth and making him gag, causing him to vomit repeatedly.

After a few moments, Koslov walked up and handed Nick a bottle of water. Nick took it and took a mouthful. Swishing it around to clean his mouth out before spitting it out. Cleaning his mouth out of the bile. "Thanks." said Nick, lightly panting from the heaving.

Koslov nodded and turned away politely. "First one is always the hardest."

Nick shook his head. "I won't ever do this again. Nothing like this, ever again."

Nick heard a police car get closer. He looked up to see a car speed past, heading towards the bridge. Nick walked back to Koslov's car to notice a street lamp. Two small traffic cameras under the lights. Nick quickly got into the car, and Koslov drove off towards the Big Mansion.

Koslov pulled into the Mansion's drive way after a polar bear guard moved the chain aside. Koslov parked the car by the front door and got out. He opened the door for Nick and walked him inside. His hand placed on Nick's back.

Nick kept his head down. Trying to keep a level head despite what had happened. Upon walking into the mansion, Koslov began to escort Nick to his room. On the way, they passed by Mr. Big's office. Nick could hear the muffled voice of Mr. Big behind it.

"What do you mean he wasn't in the car? Who was driving it?" said Mr. Big. His voice showing anger and frustration. Nick stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the door. Koslov tried to gently nudge Nick along. He had more than enough strength to move Nick, but was trying to be gentle with the mentally strained fox.

Nick shrugged Koslov's hand off and went to the door. Opening it and walking inside. "Snowly was supposed to be in that car! He showed up at the crash site shortly after?" Mr. Big said into a phone. The phone much larger than his whole body. Mr. Big turned as he saw Nick walk in. His eyes showing regret.

"Nicky...Come here. And do not worry, you are not in any trouble. But this is something you need to be aware of." said Mr. Big gently.

Nick's ears lowered more as he slowly walked towards Mr. Big's desk. Koslov right behind him. Nick stood at the edge of the desk and looked at the phone. Seeing an unregistered number.

The voice over the phone began to speak. "That was 100% Snowly's car. But Snowly was not in it. He arrived at the scene a couple minutes after Wilde left." Nick recognized the voice as the man who was giving him instructions at the bridge.

Nick cleared his throat. "Wh...what do you mean?" Nick said. His voice tired and ragged. A light creek in his voice.

The voice paused for a moment as if dreading to say it. "More than one body was recovered from the wreckage. And neither of them was Snowly."

Nick choked on his own air for a moment. Stumbling back a bit from where he was standing. _Who...who did I..._ Nick thought panicked.

Mr. Big spoke next. "Who was in the car then?" he asked sternly.

The voice sighed. "His wife, Tracy Snowly. And his 15 year old son. Ricky Snowly."

Nick stumbled back a bit more. His hands and feet growing cold as his heart nearly stopped. The room starting to spin as his head got light. Feeling as if the world was turning around him while waving underneath him.

Nick could hear Mr. Big talking to him. "Nicky? Nicky are you alright?" his voice hazy and muffled.

There was a slight ringing in Nick's ears before his vision went dark. The last thing he felt was the cold hard ground before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _Final part of Snowly's Story_. _Several weeks after the funeral_

Leon was at his desk working frantically. His fur ruffled lightly and unkept. Having a large stack of files next to him as he scanned over the computer. Several empty Styrofoam cups laying on the floor.

A few days after the funeral, Leon locked himself in his work office. Barely coming out unless it was to use the bathroom, to get food, or to go home. People around the office have noticed. Despite Bogo trying to talk him about what Leon was investigating, Leon would just brush him off.

To put it plainly, Leon started investigating into his family's death. Finding it odd that the car would lose control just after being fixed. When Leon investigated the wreckage just a few days after the funeral, he found a suspicious metal bar on the front tires that were not part of the original construction of the vehicle. When he confronted the mechanic about it, a locally owned shop run by a rhino, he explained they were stabilizer bars he added on free of charge in appreciation for Leo's work in the police force.

Leon suspected this to be a lie. As the position of the bar made no sense. It was mounted on the turning axle of the wheel, then down to the body frame of the car. In no way would that stabilize the wheels.

This much was not admissible to validate foul play, so Leon kept digging as time went on. The next thing he investigated, area around the crash site. The only thing that was found, was a metal lockbox that had a set of binoculars in it. Leon suspected this was for someone to watch and make sure the crash was a success.

The binoculars were purchased at a local superstore. But Leon was unable to find out who purchased it directly. The only other thing found near the binoculars, was a small bit of red fur.

Leon then went to the 911 call center. Every call was recorded for one year before being deleted. Leon found the call that was made by Nick Wilde. Taking particular interest in his nervous tone, and eagerness to get off of the phone. However this was not enough to bring him into questioning.

At this time, Leon was running out of leads. Having to resort to traffic cameras in the area around the time of the accident. There was a single camera on the bridge on the side of the grassy plains. Around an hour before the accident, a car stopped just below the camera for a moment before moving on.

Leon watched as he saw his car go on the bridge, then suddenly turn to the right to cause it to go through the railing. A few short minutes later, a set of headlights shined under the camera's view. The car just out of sight. After a few seconds, the headlights turned fast and Leon could make out the back end of a black car swing into view. Smoke filling the camera as the tires burned rubber before taking off.

Leon figured this car had to be involved in some way. Otherwise whoever was driving would have called 911. Leon kept searching through cameras near the area.

Leon recalled the car that had pulled over when Bogo drove Leon to the crash site. The one that had a fox leaning on a tree. Leon searched the cameras near the Mammoth Bridge camera. Leon noticed a black car driving away from the bridge after the crash happened. Leon followed the car. The car stopped right in a camera's view suddenly.

The passenger door flung open to show a fox run out and run back towards the trees. After a minute or so, a very large polar bear carrying a bottle of water walked back to where the fox was.

At this point, a car passed heading the opposite direction that the bear's car was heading. Leon knew this was Bogo's car. The one he had been riding in at that moment. The bear walked back to the car and got in. The fox started to walk towards the car then paused for a moment to look up at the camera. Leon quickly paused the screen and did a facial recognition scan. After a few seconds, a name popped up.

Nick Wilde.

Nick got back into the car. Leon continued to follow it. It took a long route into Tundra Town and down the road leading to Mr. Big's Mansion.

Leon growled and sat back in his chair. Running over what could have happened as this played out. Red fur was recovered at the site of the binoculars at the bridge. And Nick Wilde the red furred fox has been confirmed to be near that area during the crash. Nick had been escorted by a polar bear driving a black car wearing a black suit. A sign that this may be one of Mr. Big's henchmen.

Leon's car had a suspicious part on it that normally wouldn't be there. However the mechanic validated it as a 'safe' part. However the mechanic could have sabotaged the car and lied about the part. Someone had targeted Snowly and his family. Unfortunately, his family was hit first.

 _Someone's going to answer for this. I have to find Wilde_. _Big Mansion._ Leon thought as he printed out several pictures of the video. Making sure to include Nick's picture as well as the car driving off. Leon put the pictures into the case file before leaving his office.

Leon lifted his paw over his eyes to shield himself from the sunlight. His eyes having to adjust to the sudden light. Clawhauser heard the door open and smiled over at Leon. "Hey! Snowly! Finally outta that office huh?" he said cheerfully.

Leon blinked a few times as his eyes adjusted. Leon completely ignored Clawhauser and walked up to Bogo's office. Clawhauser sighed lightly and went back to his phone. Leon walked up to Chief Bogo's door and knocked. After a moment, the door opened to show Bogo.

Bogo blinked a bit as he saw Leon as if surprised to actually see him. Bogo walked to his desk and sat down. "Last chance, Snowly. I can't keep that case file open after today." said Bogo.

Leon walked in and opened the file. Handing Bogo the new pictures of Nick Wilde with the black car. "Alright. So I may have found a potential suspect. At the site we found red fur right? Well this fox, Nick Wilde, was near the scene when the accident happened. A trademark of Mr. Big's thugs is they wear black suits, and drive bulky black cars. A polar bear matching this description picked up Nick, and drove him in the direction of Mr. Big's estate. I need a search warrant for that mansion." explained Leon.

Bogo looked through the pictures. He eventually sighed and shook his head. "In able for me to grant a search warrant, I need undeniable proof that this fox went to the manor. There is also no solid proof that this polar bear works for Mr. Big other than his clothes. Which is not enough. I'm sorry Snowly, but I can't grant you a warrant." said Bogo.

Snowly growled loudly and slammed his paws on Bogo's desk. The files, and even the phone jumped lightly from the force. "Dammit Bogo! All I need is to talk to Mr. Big or Nick Wilde! I just need this ONE THING!" the last two words echoing down the halls.

Bogo huffed loudly which resembled a deep growl. Making the desk, and door rattle lightly. "Throwing a fit will not help you. You will have to find an audience with either Big or the fox on your own terms. Unfortunately Snowly, I have to mark this file as cold." Bogo said as he opened one of his desk drawers. He closed the file and set it in the desk drawer before shutting it. "Until I have undeniable proof of either of these two animal's involvement, I cannot allow you to pursue this case any further."

Leon growled even louder. His fangs showing and his eyes widening. Appearing ready to pounce on the large water cape buffalo at any second. "Bogo, this is my family you are locking away from me. Don't do this to me!" pleaded Leon.

Bogo sighed and handed Leon a different file. A simple case on some domestic violence. "I've been trying to get you off of this case for weeks. Leon there's an old phrase. Sometimes the correct solution, is the easiest one. Your family may have just unfortunately died in a car accident. I know its hard for you, but you will have to move on."

Leon growled loudly and turned around. Heading to the door. Bogo called out. "You forgot your new file Snowly." Said Bogo as he held up the file.

Leon turned back at Bogo and threw something small and metallic at him. Bogo caught it to see Leon's police badge. "Get someone else to do it." said Snowly as he stormed out.

Leon made a trip to the Big Manor. Arguing with the guard at the front get to let him in to talk to Mr. Big. The large polar bear not letting him go through at all. Leon eventually went back to his house. Leon collected his mail and flipped through it. Finding two letters if interest. One of them from his life insurance company, and the other from Zootopia's mayor Lionheart.

Leon opened the life insurance letter first. The insurance from Tracy and Ricky cleared and it was a check. A total of 12 million dollars. Due to his time in the police force, the fact that Tracy had a very high economy job, their deaths being labeled as 'accidents', and the amount of money they had invested into the accounts gave this kind of payoff.

Leon set the check aside and opened the letter from the mayor. A few days prior, Leon contacted the mayor asking for permission to investigate Mr. Big's manor and his businesses. Hoping to go above Bogo's head.

"Dear Mr. Snowly, On behalf of Zootopia, I apologize for your recent loss. I offer any condolences I can to your late family. That being said, I cannot authorize you to investigate the Big Manor. Most of this issue involves the public's view of this case. As you know, it has gone public what happened to your family. Hearing from organizations that focus on the public opinions of both predator and prey, all of them have recommended you be cut off from this case. People are beginning to suspect you are losing your sanity over this. I advise you to stop pursuing this case personally, and allow the rest of the ZPD to solve it, if anything should come up. If you have any questions regarding this, please contact Assistant Mayor Bellwether for more information. She will be able to help you, as long as its in the interests of Zootopia, and not to yourself. Sincerely, Mayor Lionheart."

At the bottom of the letter, was a phone number to Bellwether. Leon growled loudly and grabbed the check. Keeping the note in hand as he went to his car. _Alright. Gonna claim my 401K from the ZPD. With that, and this check, I can get what I want. It will take time...careful planning...college classes... the ZPD...the city...Mr. Big...and Nick Wilde. All of you will pay for hurting me and my family._ Leon thought as he drove off.

* * *

 _Final part of Nick's story. One month after Tracy's and Ricky's funeral_

Nick woke up in the large cozy bed that Mr. Big had for him. This particular room a much warmer temperature to fit the lifestyle of someone who usually lives in Savannah Central. He stretched in his bed and sat up. Wearing only shorts right now. Nick spied the bottle of sleeping pills next to his bed and the half empty glass of water. Over the last month, Nick had understandable trouble sleeping.

Nick had come to terms with what had happened, but the memory still haunted him. Nick got dressed in a green Hawaiian shirt and a blue and gold striped tie. Putting on gray pants as well. Nick walked out to the living room of the manor. 20 degrees colder in here than in the previous room. The living room had a small raised platform that served as the Big Family living room. Several other large couches around the raised platform for larger mammals.

Nick sat on the couch and sighed lightly. Koslov was standing in the back of the room. Nick had grown to be friends with most of the guards. Koslov nodded lightly at Nick. "Morning." He grumbled.

Nick nodded back. "Hey. Where's the boss?" asked Nick.

Koslov pointed with his thumb at the door behind him. "Speaking with Grandmama. About you I think." he said lightly.

Nick nodded and relaxed on the couch. After a few minutes, Two large polar bears walked out from the door Koslov pointed at and set their paws down on the raised platform. Mr. Big and Grandmama came into view as the bears moved away. Mr. Big sitting in his usual chair in the center. Grandmama smiled at Nick as she saw him. Speaking lightly and warmly to him. "Ahh good morning Nicky. We have news. Snowly has completely vanished. His estate has been purchased by a farm. And no one can find him now. It is generally believed that he to college to find a different career path. This means the case has been closed, and Snowly is no longer a problem for the Big Family."

Nick gave a light smile. "That's great news." he said. Trying to sound cheerful. Never wanting to talk about Snowly again.

Mr. Big turned in his chair a bit to face Nick. "That being said, Nicky, I have a business proposition for you. You were caught selling rugs and claimed you didn't have the startup money for your own shop. I will give you a shop, and a few partners to help you manage it. This is my way of thanking you for your service to us." he said happily.

Grandmama nodded lightly. "As long as you are with the family Nicky, you will always have a home here. This is my gift to you for your service."

Nick smiled at both of them and bowed politely. "Thank you Sir and Ma'am." Happy to have a fresh start.

"Now you can screw people out of money legitimately. As long as you don't screw myself or Grandmama over." said Mr. Big in an almost sarcastic tone.

Nick gave his trademark sly grin. "Wouldn't think of it."

* * *

 ***Authors Note* Holy cow that one took forever! Biggest chapter yet too! But I had a lot of ground to cover in that chapter. Now I SERIOUSLY want some legit reviews on this chapter. Did you like how this story is playing out? Did the flashback make sense? Read and Review!**

 **Also, I'm thinking about doing some drawing too. Just some illustrations of certain events by the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10: Nick's and Judy's Request

***Author's Note* Sorry this one took me so long. I was doing a cover drawing for the first chapter to get near the end of it only to realize...i suck at drawing lol. So i'm actually gonna practice up a bit on it. Anyway this will be a more heartfelt chapter hopefully. Read and Review!**

* * *

Judy sat in silence as Nick and Mr. Big finished the long story. Judy looked out the window to see the sun beginning to set. The story taking several hours to complete. Nick gave a long pause to let Judy soak it all in. Eventually he leaned forward, his elbows on his legs and his paws folded together. "I've regretting it every day since it happened. I've repressed it, and forced myself to deal with it. I know you probably hate me now, and I don't blame you." lamented Nick.

Judy paused and held her paw up. "I...I need a minute." Judy got up and walked out of the room. Closing the door and going into her room. Nick sighed and rubbed his forehead. Mr. Big, whom was still on the phone, spoke up. "I will stay on as long as I'm needed. Now that Ms. Hopps knows, I want her to know some more things about all of this. And you too Nicky." said Mr. Big.

Nick leaned his head up and gritted his teeth. "More secrets?" said Nick. Not wanting to hear any more about things he did not know about what Snowly was doing. Mr. Big shook his head.

"No. the laments of an old shrew." said Mr. Big. His head lowering slightly. Showing a bit of regret in his tone.

Judy sat on her bed and just didn't move. Going over everything in her mind. _Nick...killed two people...and got away with it. Can...can I live with this? To know that he's done this to save himself? It's not right...I don't know what to do anymore._

Eventually Judy stood back up and walked back into the bedroom with Nick. Sitting in her chair previously. "I...don't know what to say Nick." A slight hint of venom in her voice.

Mr. Big spoke first. "Perhaps it was wrong of me to include Nicky in such a dirty task. He is no killer, and he wished no harm on anyone. It took him month's to get out of his depression, and this has haunted him ever since."

Nick kept his head lowered. His ears lay back against his head. "I want to take it back. But I can't..."

Judy looked over at Nick. She eventually reached over and placed her paw over his clasped paws. "What you did was a terrible thing. You had the chance to not do something like this, but instead chose to save your own hide. And you haven't made up for it yet. And as a cop, it is my responsibility to do so." explained Judy.

Nick's shoulders trembled a bit and he gave a light sob. Judy continued. "But before any of that happens, I need to know something else. Is Leon Snowly a threat to Zootopia?" she asked.

Nick looked up at her. His eyes welling with tears. Nick wiped them away and sat up a bit. "I have no proof...but he's involved with the Growlers. He told me directly." said Nick.

Judy smiled lightly and patted Nick's paw. "Well then, lets go bust him."

Nick held up his other paw to stop her. "But...there's a problem. When he called me into his office, he got me to confess to what I did. And he recorded it. He told me if I get anyone involved, he will show that evidence and have me arrested." explained Nick.

Judy paused and raised her eyebrow. "But you told me..." she said a little confused.

Nick nodded. "Because...I trust you. I don't know what to do. He told me to go to Lavvy Farms tomorrow...alone."

Judy tapped her foot a bit as she thought about what they could do. "We could go to Bogo. He could probably help." she suggested.

Nick shook his head. "No way. Bogo will make it a big public spectacle. That's the last thing I want, and the first Snowly will do."

Mr. Big cleared his throat a bit to get their attention. "If I may make a suggestion. Snowly is blackmailing you. So, why not do the same back? You could wear a wire of some sorts, and record what's going on at Lavvy Farms."

Nick scratched his chin. "Yeah...But I bet I will get frisked as soon as I walk in." said Nick.

Judy gave a mischievous grin. "What if it isn't you with the wire?" she said.

Nick and Mr. Big looked at Judy confused. Judy continued. "I could sneak into Lavvy when you get there with a camera, or a wire. I could catch it all, we can bust Snowly, and get that video back."

Nick shook his head almost immediately. "No. No way I'm gonna let you do that. If you get caught..."

Nick was interrupted when Judy placed her paw to his mouth. A light smile on her lips. "No talking me out of it. I want to help you Nick." she said cheerfully.

Nick blinked in surprise. "Even after all that we just talked about?" Expecting Judy to leave the apartment and go turn Nick in.

Judy smiled more. "I already told you didn't I? I will always be here for you."

Nick smiled lightly at Judy. He eventually stood up and smiled. "Well we should get to work then. Let's plan it all out, and we'll go from there." Nick said confidently.

Mr. Big gave a light chuckle. "You two really are great partners. Ms. Hopps, Nicky, I wish you two the best of luck. You will not hear from me again unless you are needed."

A few moments later, a large, white furry finger pressed on the screen to disconnect the call.

Mr. Big sat in silence for a moment. Contemplating what actions he could take against Snowly if need be. A small glint caught his eye and he looked down towards the floor near the door. Noticing a small metal ball roll under the door.

Judy turned on her heel and walked to the living room. "Let's go! We gotta make a game plan for tomorrow."

Nick smiled lightly and followed. _Man...I really am lucky._

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Lavvy Farms_

Leon just finished his story. Everyone remaining silent around him for a while. Leah, whom had been sitting at Leon's right, got up and knelt down next to Leon. Wrapping her arms around him and giving him a light hug. Leon gave a light smile and patted her on the shoulder. Leah let go and stood up. "I want to help you get your revenge. I'll tear that little fox apart myself if I have to." said Leah with a menacing growl.

Leon chuckled and stood up as well. "That wont be necessary Leah. But thank you." Giving another gentle pat on Leah's shoulder.

Artie, whom had opened his laptop halfway through the story, nodded at Leon. "I'm still in too. I'm not in this to see Nick get revenge. I wanna see how this ends."

Leon smiled down at Artie. Giving him a friendly thumbs-up. "I'll accept that." he said lightly.

Doug turned around in his stool and turned his equipment back on. Getting ready to get back to work. "I just don't want to go back to prison."

Leon gave a light chuckle and watched as the beakers began to bubble. "That's good enough for me."

Leah leaned against the railing. Her tail wrapping around one of the bars. "What did you do after you left the ZPD?" she asked.

Leon lifted his head up as he thought about it. "I went back to college for four years. Earned a major in Criminal Investigation, and a minor in Forensics. Learned chemistry as well as a secondary minor. The whole time, I trained my body to handle intense stress. And once I graduated, chemical stress." explained Leon.

Doug gave a light scoff. "Ha. 'Chemical Immunity.' There isn't such a thing. If I injected you with Sulfuric Acid right now you'd be dead in a few minutes." said Doug condescendingly.

Artie's ears lowered lightly, which caught Leon's attention. Artie looked through his laptop and reached into his pocket. Pulling out a set of earphones and putting them on and plugged them into his laptop. "My bots picked up on something at the Big Manor." Artie said. Holding up a finger, gesturing them to wait before speaking.

After a few minutes, Artie sighed and pulled the earphones off. "It looks like Judy Hopps knows too. Mr. Big called Nick to discuss his cleaned out bank accounts and they both narrated it all to her."

Leon gave a light growl. "Are you sure its her that Nick and Big were talking to?" he asked.

Artie nodded. "Definitly. 'Ms. Hopps.' He said that quite often." explained Artie. Artie closed his laptop and stood up. Popping his arms a bit and stretching. "So what do we do now? Take her out?" asked Artie.

Leon thought for a minute before walking over to Doug. Opening up the metal suitcase and taking out one of the Growler Serum's. Looking it over closely. Doug looked over his shoulder at Leon.

Leon gave a light grin. "Let me show you the fruits of my eight years of preparing." Leon lifted the small glass ball overhead and opened his mouth up. Breaking the ball and letting the liquid fall into his mouth. Doug stood up and stepped back as if afraid. Lean stood up straight and Artie closed his laptop. Stepping back as well.

Leon took in a deep breath and let out a deep, feral growl. His muscles tensing and his fur standing on end. "Doug. You said one could resist the effects of this drug right?" Leon said. His voice growling as he talked.

Doug nodded. "Yeah in theory..."

Leon grinned and licked his teeth. Growling more loudly. "Your words were 'one could call it willpower.'" Leon looked up at Doug. His deep orange eyes seemed to glow slightly from the silhouette from the light outside. A hint of red in the whites of his eyes.

"Well I'm using my willpower not to tear you limb from limb. This works exactly as I hoped it would. The urge to maul. To maim. To devour prey and enemy. The urge is strong. VERY strong." Leon growling a little more before circling his shoulders lightly. "I can manage it because my goal is clear. My mind is clear. I have nothing to distract me from my ends. And I can control this urge because of it." said Leon.

Doug walked forward a bit more. Leon gave a light chuckle. "Now imagine what would happen if the entire city were to take this Growler Serum. All at once."

Doug blinked lightly and looked down slightly in thought. Eventually he looked up with his eyes widened. "It would be a bloodbath." Doug noticed a vicious smile touch Leah's face. Leon nodded and let out a long breath as if trying to relax.

"Exactly. If the ZPD lets me get that far, they will have failed the city." said Leon. His fur finally flattening out. The effect only lasting about three minutes.

Artie stepped forward to speak next. "You expect all four of us to hold back the entire ZPD while you drug the entire city at the same time?"

Leon smiled again. Speaking much more calmly now. "No of course not. Just what's left of it."

Leon turned around and walked outside. All three of them followed him. Leon lead them behind the silo to show a semi truck and a trailer. Leah gave a light chuckle. "When did this get here?" she asked.

Leon smiled. "I brought it last night. Some serious black market stuff here." Leon said as he walked to the back of the trailer attached to the truck. He opened it up and climbed up into the back. His feet stomping loudly on the metal movable platform used to lift and lower cargo. The trailer was dimly lit. However they could make out the shine of metal on light. Once Artie, Leah, and Doug were in the trailer, Leon got his phone out and turned on the light.

In the back were two large metal contraptions. However were small enough to fit snugly next to each other in the back of the trailer. A large metal base at the bottom. Eight copper u-bend tubes about 6 inches thick curved from the basin to a large liquid container. Over the container, was a clear glass tube. The tube lead up to the top which had four exhaust ports about a foot wide each. On the walls of the trailer, were eight extendable metal vents that lined from the back of the trailer, to the front. The vents could reach well over 100 feet when fully extended.

Doug looked over everything then looked up at Leon. "A gas dispenser?" he asked.

Leon gave a wide grin and nodded. "Exactly."

Before Doug could say any more, Leon held up his hand. "Don't spoil the fun Doug. You all will see what these are for in good time."

Artie looked up at Leon. "What about Hopps and Wilde? No doubt they're gonna try to bust us."

Leon turned around and walked out of the trailer. He had his hand to his chin as he thought of a plan. The rest of them followed him. Leon walked towards the silo again and looked inside before looking out towards the greenhouse. A light smile coming across his face. "Doug. I think I have another way to test the Growler Serum. And Artie, lock onto Nick's phone. We're gonna have a change of plans."

* * *

 _Several hours later, Bookerlight Apartments_

After several long hours of planning, Nick and Judy had landed on a plan to catch Snowly in the act. Nick leaned back on the couch and sighed a bit. "We should tell Bogo then for this to work right. He's the only one we could trust with this plan." explained Nick.

Nick jumped in a bit of surprise when his phone started to vibrate. He grabbed it and opened it to show an anonymous text. "Tread lightly Wilde. We know that you told Hopps. You'll regret that. You will still go to Lavvy Farms tomorrow. We will contact you when we are ready. Also keep in mind, if Hopps is discovered there with you, you will not like the consequences. And neither will she."

Nick's ears lowered and he showed the text to Judy. Judy read it and blinked. "How did they find out?" she asked.

Nick sighed and set his phone down. "Most likely Mr. Big had his office bugged."

Judy nodded quickly. "Well, get dressed then! We gotta act quickly." Judy hopped off the couch and ran down the hall. Nick gave a light smile and stood up.

Nick walked to his room and grabbed some fresh clothes. Nick thought now would be a good time to take a shower. Nick quickly walked to the bathroom. Hearing Judy shuffling around in her room. "Ugh what to wear. This? No this one!" Nick heard her muttering.

Nick rolled his eyes and walked to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him and turning on the light. Nick took his dear sweet time stripping down due to being a bit sore from the drinking the previous night.

Judy, having picked out her clothes, quickly ran to the bathroom to also take a shower. Not knowing Nick was in there. She opened up the door to see Nick standing there completely nude. Nick blushed bright and widened his eyes. Quickly snatching up his shirt and holding it over his groin. Judy blushed brightly as well and covered her eyes. "Oh my god Nick! I'm sorry!" she said panicked.

Nick blushed and grabbed the door. He began to close it but Judy was still in the doorway. "It's fine...but uhh...move please." said Nick. Judy jumped back and let Nick close the door.

Judy's heart was beating out of her chest. Her face bright red. She quickly walked to her room and sat on the bed. _Well...that just happened_. Judy thought. Cant help but giving a light smile at the situation.

Nick turned the shower on and sighed. _Well...that just happened._ He thought as he waited for the water to warm up. A light smile on his face too.

Nick showered off and got dressed. Judy went into the shower and bathed as well. No accidental walk-ins happening this time. Nick wore his usual green shirt and tie with gray pants. Sitting on the couch and waiting.

Judy walked out wearing a light blue button up flannel shirt. The top half of the buttons unfastened. A white tshirt under the shirt. Also wearing tight jeans as she normally would. Nick smiled and stood up from the couch.

"Ready to go, Carrots?" asked Nick.

Judy nodded lightly and smiled. "Yeah! Let's go."

Judy and Nick left the apartment. Once outside, Nick grinned humorously. "Sooo now that you've seen me naked, can I not wear anything in the apartment?"

Judy blushed brightly and punched Nick in the arm. "No way!"

Nick winced a bit and chuckled. "Eh. Was worth a shot." he said with a light smile on his face.

Judy rolled her eyes with a light smile on his face. "Do I gotta start calling you 'Pervy Fox' now?" she said jokingly.

Nick kept his usual trademark smirk. "Not unless we start doing crazy things in bed."

Judy blushed more and punched the same spot. Nick wincing again. "Ow." complained Nick.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached the ZPD. They walked inside and walked up to Clawhauser, whom was looking through his phone at the desk. He looked up to see Nick and Judy. "Oh hey you guys! Isn't today your day off?" he asked.

Judy nodded. "Yeah. But we gotta see Chief Bogo right away. Do you know where he is?" Nick looking left to right as Judy spoke.

Clawhauser scratched his lowest chin lightly. "Uhh yeah he's in his office. Want me to buzz you in?"

Judy nodded. "Yeah that'll be great. Uhh one more thing, has Leon been here today?"

Clawhauser shook his head. "No he's off today." Clawhauser turned to his desk phone and pressed a button. "Chief. Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde are here to see you."

After a few seconds, they heard Bogo respond. "Send them up."

Nick and Judy turned and headed to the stairs. On the way, Officer Wolford waved them down and walked towards them. "Heyyy if it isn't the most adorable duo in Zootopia! Watcha up to guys?" Wolford was a timber wolf. Black fur on his body save for his cream colored underbelly and chin. Nice blue eyes.

Nick gave a friendly smile to Wolford. Waving lightly. "Hey man. Nothing much we're just here to talk to Bogo about stuff." said Nick.

Wolford gave a sly grin and raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Finally making it official between you two and getting the boss's ok?" he said jokingly.

Judy and Nick both blushed. Wolford gave a light chuckle. "Relax I'm just kidding. Hey, you guys know about the Policeman's Ball right?"

Judy looked a little confused before Nick spoke up. "Yeah. A publicly held event in Sahara Square. A chance for the public to really thank the ZPD for all their hard work."

Wolford nodded. "Yeah. It's coming up at the end of the week. You two should come!"

Judy smiled excitedly. "Sure sounds like fun! When is it?" she asked.

"Friday at 7 pm. Gazelle is gonna be there too apparently. Doesn't cost a dime to get in, free food, get to meet a bunch of people. It's always fun. The entire police force is gonna be there." Wolford added.

Nick nodded with a friendly smile. "Sure. Wouldn't miss it." said Nick. Wolford eventually walked off back to his cubical after saying his goodbyes. Nick and Judy continued their way to Bogo's office.

Nick and Judy eventually reached the office and knocked on the door. Bogo called out. "Enter." Judy and Nick opened the door and walked inside.

Bogo sat at his desk looking over some papers. He eventually let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "I swear Snowly's gonna run me into the ground at this rate with all these requests."

Nick walked in and sat down on one of the chairs. Judy sitting next to him. "Requests like what, Sir? If I may ask." asked Nick.

Bogo rubbed his forehead more and stacked the papers neatly. "Surveillance in the sewers, and some kind of signal tracker on the roof of City Hall. And the mayor is all too happy to oblige if it means it makes the public feel more safe from whoever is putting out these Growlers. Which means I'm pretty much forced to approve it." complained Bogo. Letting out a huff of irritation. His nostrils flaring for a moment before quivering.

The heat of his breath washed over Judy and Nick. Judy cleared her throat a bit and smiled up at Bogo. "Chief, we need to get some surveillance equipment ourselves. Nothing serious just a recorder, and a one way receiver." said Judy. Keeping a professional posture when speaking.

Bogo looked down at Judy and narrowed his eyes. "What for?" he asked. His voice showing a lot of anger.

Nick answered quickly with the same professional calm as Judy. "We got our own lead on the Growlers. And we want to perform a Sting Operation."

Bogo thought for a moment. His eyes focusing on the desk as he thought. "You need more than just voice recording equipment to preform a Sting."

Judy folded her hands over her lap and pushed air through her teeth. Making a rushing sound one would use to show worry. "Well we also have one other thing. We want someone by the receiver when we do this operation so we don't have to set up cameras. Get the person to confess, and have someone listen to the confession as its happening." explained Judy.

Bogo tapped his fingers against the desk. Showing he was getting more and more irritated. "And to whom do you suspect?" asked Bogo.

Nick looked at Judy in worry. Knowing that if he said it, Bogo would be more likely to relate it to the incident eight years ago. Judy gave a light sigh and straightened up her posture. "Leon Snowly." she stated clearly.

Bogo stared at the two of them for a long while. His glance switching from Nick to Judy every few seconds. Eventually, Bogo pointed at Nick. "Does this have anything to do with what happened eight years ago? Which I assume you know about Hopps?"

Judy nodded and Nick paused. "Sir, I can't explain it to you right now without something going very very wrong. We just need approval for this equipment." explained Nick calmly.

Bogo let out another huff of air, only much more rough. Almost sounding like a growl. "Unless you can provide me a reason to suspect Snowly, OTHER than a cold case that he was obsessed with, I cant just hand you equipment." He said. His anger was growing more and more.

Judy looked up at Nick. "What about the texts?" Remembering the texts that had been sent to him this morning. Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He brought up the inbox and his ears lowered. The texts from this morning were gone. They had been deleted off of his phone. Nick had not taken his phone out of his pocket since they left the apartment.

Nick looked at Judy, then at Bogo. "The texts are gone. My phone must have gotten hacked. He must have-"

Bogo slammed his fist down on his desk loudly to interrupt Nick. "If you have no evidence to support your suspicion on Snowly, then we're done here. I do not approve your request, and get out of my office!" he yelled. His words making Nick and Judy's chest shake from their force and volume.

Judy stood up on the chair. "Sir, please! When have we been wrong before?" Judy pleaded.

Snowly huffed again and glared at Judy. "It seems more like Wilde is scared of Snowly due to his sudden reappearance. Now this is the last time I will say it. Bring me evidence, and I will let you do what you need to do. Now. GET! OUT!" the last two words a shout. Making Judy and Nick flinch a bit. Nick and Judy both jumped down from the chair and walked out of the office.

Judy sighed and looked up at Nick after they got out of earshot of Bogo's office. "Well...that went well." she said sarcastically.

Nick sighed and leaned against the railing. "Well...now what do we do?" asked Nick.

Judy looked around and noticed many officers looking at them. Clearly wondering what Bogo was screaming about. "Let's go back home."

Nick looked around and also noticed the other officers. He nodded and left with Judy back to the apartment.

Nick and Judy both sat down on the couch. Nick sighed in irritation. Gritting his teeth. "I have to go to Lavvy Farms tomorrow alone. Leon's gonna know if you go there or not. And I cant risk you getting hurt...or worse." said Nick. His ears lowering a bit.

Judy reached over lightly and placed her paw on his. "Nick... I want to help you in this."

Nick flipped his paw and held Judy's. "You can help me by staying here. When I leave, don't follow me. Please Judy..." Nick pleaded.

Judy held Nick's paw lightly. Her ears dropping. "But...what if you don't come back Nick?" Her eyes welling up as she thought of the worst possible scenario.

Nick gave his confident trademark grin and put his other paw on Judy's cheek. "This wouldn't be the first time I've dealt with guys that maybe want me dead. How do you think I survived this long hustling people before I met you?" said Nick.

Judy smiled lightly and leaned her head into Nick's paw. Feeling the rough leathery pads brush against the roots of her fur and her flesh. Judy sighed and crawled up to Nick. Resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around him. "What do you want to eat tonight?" she asked.

Nick smiled and pet Judy's head lightly. "How about takeout? Make it easy tonight." Nick said. Laying back on the couch a bit.

Judy smiled and got her phone out. Knowing what Nick liked, she called her favorite delivery restaurant and placed and order. Nick smiled and let her. Trusting her better judgment. Nick grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. Flipping through the channels to find something to watch.

Judy eventually looked up at Nick. "Do you think you're gonna be okay?" she asked. Clearly still worried about tomorrow.

Nick stopped flipping for a moment before turning it onto the news. "We'll find out tomorrow."

Judy sighed up at Nick. "I'm worried Nick...I don't want to lose you. What if this is the last night we'll have?"

Nick gave another light smile and put his paw on top of Judy's head. "You bunnies. So emotional. Judy, I will be fine. I can look after myself." reassured Nick. Truth be told, he had no idea on how tomorrow would go. Knowing that he would do everything he could to get to safety.

Judy kept her gaze locked on Nick's. Looking right into his green eyes. "Is there anything you want to say? To get off your chest?" she asked.

Nick looked back into Judy's purple eyes. A little transfixed at the unique color. Nick swallowed hard and blushed a bit. Remembering what he thought earlier. About how he was in love with this dumb bunny. "I...I uhh..." said Nick as Judy moved her head in a bit closer. Both of their heartbeats racing as the gap slowly closed.

 _DING-DONG!_

The doorbell rang. Nick and Judy blinked and snapped their heads towards the door. Nick stood up. Judy sitting up on the couch. Nick cleared his throat. "I'll get that." he said lightly. His cheeks still light red. Nick grabbed his wallet from the table and went to the door. Paying for the food.

Judy placed her hand to her chest as Nick went to the door. Feeling her heartbeat going hard and fast. _Was I about to kiss him? I totally was about to. Am I in love with him? With a fox?_ She thought to herself.

Nick carried the food to the counter. Judy looked over at him and watched him. Running the idea through her , she smiled lightly. _I'm in love with a sly fox...Dad wont be happy..._

* * *

 ***Authors Note* Gonna end this one here. I think I'm gonna be able to put out maybe four more chapters to end this story. Dunno yet entirely. Read and Review! Also, shoutout to 'Sam H' for his/her review for chapter 5. Glad he/she got it lol.**


	11. Chapter 11: Just a Package

***Author's Note* Got started on this one right away lol. Gonna get a bit more into what Snowly's plan is. Read and Review! I'm also thinking about doing a 2** **nd** **story to include Jack Savage, the first main character in the Zootopia draft. We'll see though.**

* * *

It was very early morning in Zootopia. 3 am to be exact. No cars were going down the roads, and the city was silent. Only the humming of the lights in the streets could be heard. However, inside Nick's and Judy's apartment, nothing could be heard except for Nick's snoring. Judy, having gotten used to it, was sound asleep.

Nick was sprawled out on his bed. The sheets loosely laying over his body. His phone, which sat on his desk across the room on a charger, began to vibrate loudly. A typical ring sounding through the phone. Nick stirred and opened up his eyes from the sound. He sat up in his bed and quickly walked over to the phone. Eager to silence it. He rubbed his eyes to clear out the sleepy haze before he picked up his phone and answered the call.

"H...hello?" he answered sleepily. His voice lightly groggy and dry from sleeping with his mouth open.

"Rise and shine Wilde. Do not say a single word right now. Head outside, and get in the car." said a male voice that Nick couldn't recognize at the moment. Before Nick could react, the man on the phone hung up. The disconnected tone playing. Nick turned the phone off and lowered his ears. Knowing this was an associate of Snowly's. The time had come to find out what Leon Snowly was up to. This would be the best chance he would get.

Nick stretched lightly. His shoulders popping loudly from sleeping. Nick changed into yet another green hawaiian shirt and gray pants. Similar tie as well. Nick put his phone in his pocket and quietly walked down the hall. Trying not to wake Judy up. Nick knew that if Judy saw him leave, she would find a way to follow.

Nick quietly walked to the front door and opened it. Slowly closing the door behind him and making sure it was locked before he walked down the hall. Right as Nick closed the door, Judy's bedroom door opened and she poked her head out slowly. Her nose twitching.

Judy walked to the window overlooking the front of the apartment building. There was a lone car sitting there waiting. The car was black in color with black windows. The car was rather long and had four doors.

Nick eventually walked out, seeing the car. As Nick walked to the car, someone wearing a black hoodie shirt walked up behind him. The back door of the car opened and Nick was quickly, and forcefully shoved into the car. The hooded figure getting in the car and closing the door.

The car began to drive off. Judy looked to see if she could spot the license plate. But there was none. An unmarked car. Judy's nose twitched a bit more.

Nick let out a grunt of surprise as he was shoved into the back seat of the car. It was rather spacious. Black leather seats. The driver was obscured from view by a window. Much like a limousine. The hooded person who pushed Nick sat next to him and closed the door. Seconds later, the car began to move. Nick sat up straight in his seat and brushed off his shirt. "Coulda been a bit nicer." said Nick.

The hooded person let down her hood to show Leah. The lioness whom was at the Growler hotspot next to the theater. Also part of the reason Nick was shot in the arm. Nick flattened his ears a bit as Leah growled at him. "Shut up. And put this on." said Leah as she handed him a black fabric blindfold.

Nick took it and looked at Leah. Nick took a breath in to speak, only to stop when Leah growled loudly. Her large white sharp teeth showing. Nick quickly put it on and tied it up, blinding Nick from seeing anything. Nick heard Leah speak again. "Do not take it off. I will when its time to." she said. A light hint of venom in her tone.

Nick gave a nervous nod and leaned against the door. Listening closely as the car drove. All he could hear was the sound of the engine, and the occasional bump in the roads. Due to Zootopia's many stoplights, Nick couldn't tell exactly where the car was. If a stoplight was green, they would go right through it. Every long stop, Nick assumed was a stoplight.

Eventually there was a left turn. After a few minutes, the sound of the engine running became much more focused, and echoed. This meant that they had entered a tunnel. The echo went on for a while before it stopped. Nick felt the temperature suddenly change from slightly warm, to much much colder. They had entered Tundra Town. There were several more turns and stops before they entered another tunnel. Once they exited it, Leah spoke lightly. "It's a long drive. Get comfy."

Nick nodded and relaxed in his seat. Due to being blindfolded, it was difficult to tell just how long he was in the car. Nick could faintly smell the scent of grassy fields and farms as they drove. Figuring he was well out of the city by now.

Soon there was no longer a smooth road. The car bumping down a gravel road. Leah spoke again. "We're here."

The car eventually drove to a stop. Nick heard the driver open the door and step out. Nick took his seatbelt off as the driver opened up his door. Nick felt a strong hand grab his arm just below the shoulder and pull him out of the car. The hand made Nick stand up straight, before resting on his shoulder. "Walk forward. I will guide you." said the familiar, well practiced voice of Leon Snowly.

Nick lowered his ears lightly and walked forward. Feeling the dirt and rocks shift and crumble beneath his feet. In the air, Nick could smell grassy fields. Knowing he wouldn't be able to be allowed to look at the area. Nick was guided into a building. Now Nick could smell humidity, as well as produce items. The building significantly hotter than outside. Nick figured this was a greenhouse.

Nick was lead to the back of the room before the hand let go of his shoulder. Nick could hear a rug get thrown aside, followed by a hatch door open. "I'll go first. I'll help you down. Do not remove the blindfold." warned Leon.

Nick heard Leon climb down a ladder. After a few seconds, he called up. "Alright. Easy does it Wilde."

Nick went down to his hands and knees to feel around for the hatch on the stone floor. He found the hatch hole, then from there, quickly found the ladder step. Nick placed his back paws down a few of the steps and went down slowly. Grabbing hold of the ladder steps as he went down. This is much more difficult when you cannot see.

As Nick went down the ladder, he felt Leon grab him and pull him down to the ground. Having him step forward a few steps. Nick heard one other person come down the ladder, then the hatch door closed. Leon reached behind Nick's head and removed the blindfold.

Nick opened his eyes slowly. His vision a little foggy from having his eyes closed for so long. Nick was standing in a brightly lit room. Several large potting stands that resembled the same ones that Doug had used in the old train car to grow Night Howlers stood around the room. Numbering 25 in all. Each one growing a large number of Night Howler flowers. The walls were stone, and well maintained. Sitting in the back, were several large metal barrels filled with Night Howler flowers. The temperature down here much cooler than up the ladder.

Standing in front of Nick, were three people. Artie McCoy, Leah Maire, and Doug Ramses. All three of them staring down at Nick. Nick locked eyes with Doug and gave a sly grin. "Out of prison so soon?" remarked Nick.

Doug glared right back at Nick. "Ain't like you're the reason I was put in prison." he said.

Nick shrugged lightly and kept his grin. "Well that's what happens when you make innocent animals go savage." said Nick in a mocking tone.

A light growl came from behind Nick. Artie, Leah, and Doug looked up at Leon, who was standing behind Nick. "Yes yes this is such a touching reunion. Nick, you're here because I need you to do one simple little task for me." said Leon. Leon walked forward in front of Nick. His paw extended and brushing over each of the Night Howler plants.

Nick watched Leon walk down the aisles. "And when I do that, you'll delete that video?" asked Nick.

Leon laughed lightly and shook his head. "No. Not at all. That video wont be deleted till my work is done." said Leon. Turning back towards Nick and standing in front of him. "The task is actually very simple. Make a drop. Drop off this crate, then you can go home. I won't bother you again for a while."

Nick crossed his arms as he looked up at Leon. Curious as to the nature of this request. "Why? Can't one of your flunkies do it?" pointing his paw out to Leah, Doug, and Artie. Leah growled loudly as Nick said this. Leon waved his paw down at Leah to calm her down.

Leon spoke again. "Normally, yes. But recently they have been under a lot of heat, and their faces are known through the city thanks to two unlikely police officers." Nick lowered his ears a bit as he realized he was talking about Judy and him.

"I have some important things to attend to at the ZPD. Mainly installing...new security systems in the city's underground tunnel network, and at City Hall. Nick, Leah will get the crate ready for you. Be very careful with it, as it is fragile. If it breaks...well. Let just say I wont care if I go to prison or not." Leon said. Bearing his fangs at Nick.

Nick nodded. Keeping his ears lowered. "F...fine... But wont I get caught? Or seen? Or recorded with the cameras?" asked Nick.

Artie spoke up in response to this question. "You leave that to me Wilde. Only people who will have dirt on you doing this, is us." he said with a sneer.

Nick looked at Artie and sighed. His arms lowering a bit. "More stuff you can get me thrown in prison for?" complained Nick.

Leon chuckled and patted Nick on the shoulder as he passed him to get to the ladder. "Think of it more as collateral. Don't screw this up, Nick." Leon put a paw on the ladder step then looked back at Nick. "Judy's such a good person isn't she? Staying with her partner even after learning everything. Would be a shame if I had to get her involved." added Leon. Knowing he could use her against Nick as well. Leon climbed up the ladder and left Nick alone with Artie, Leah, and Doug.

Nick let those last words sink in. Whether he liked it or not, he had to do this. Judy could end up involved in this, or worse.

Nick put his hands in his pockets. "Alright so now that we're alone, I gotta ask. Why work with him?" asked Nick.

Artie crossed his arms lightly. "Several reasons. Pay, resources, and we owe him." said Artie.

Nick eyed Artie curiously. "Owe him? For what?" he asked.

Doug spoke this time. "All of us were slated to be in prison for the rest of our lives. Leon pulled some strings to get us all out. We all have our own self interests too." said Doug.

Nick sighed and looked around the room. He noticed the purple fluorescent lights above the flowers. Several sprinklers going off every few minutes to water the flowers for a few seconds. There were vents leading outside to bring in fresh air.

Leah snapped Nick out of glancing around the room. "We'll have a change of clothes for you in the car. Just a reflective yellow vest and a hardhat. Construction crew gear. Now, get the blindfold back on." said Leah.

Nick quickly reached down to the ground and picked the blindfold off of the ground. Tying it back around his eyes. Nick was gently lead up the ladder, out of the building, and to the car. Leah stopped Nick just before he entered the car. Leah dove her hand down into Nick's pocket and pulled out his phone. "I'll hang onto this till we are at the spot." Nick understood why and nodded. Leah obviously didn't want Nick texting anyone about what was happening.

Nick heard someone walk past him and place something in the back seat opposite of the open door.

Nick was pushed into the back seat of the car and Leah got in the drivers seat. The car started to move as Leah drove to the city. Nick reached out to the seat next to him to feel a wooden crate. This must be the item that Nick had to deliver.

The drive was just as long as before. The smell of grassy plains and farms filling Nick's nostrils as they grew closer to the city. Nick heard the sound of the engine echo and change to show they had entered the tunnel that lead into Zootopia.

The car entered another tunnel before it came to a stop. Leah opened the window separating the back seat to the front seat and spoke to Nick. "Take off the blindfold. Take the box down the maintenance tunnel till you get to area 6-B. They will guide you from there." explained Leah. Leah handed Nick's phone back to him. "You will be watched the entire way. Keep that in mind." she added.

Nick took his phone and pocketed it. Nick stepped out of the car and gently pulled the box out. The box was rather heavy, but manageable. Made of a simple light wood, and had a yellow delivery paper on top of it folded up neatly. Nick closed the door with his hind paw and the car drove off. Leaving Nick alone in the tunnel.

The tunnel was dimly lit with old yellowed lights along the ceiling. Due to the lack of cars, Nick figured this was right at the entrance to a maintenance tunnel. He looked back the way the car came from to see many cars driving past the entrance to this tunnel. Nick began to walk down the maintenance tunnel on the sidewalk. His footsteps lightly echoing off of the stone walls.

Nick's phone felt heavy in his pocket. Wanting to do nothing more than stop what he was doing, and call Bogo to tell him what happened. To turn in this box that could have something dangerous inside of it. But he remembered what could happen. Nick would be exposed for what he did. Or worse than that, killed. And now, Judy was involved. The last thing Nick wanted, was for her to be hurt by any of this.

Nick looked overhead to see smaller tunnels with signs over them. Right now he was at '2-B'. Remembering that he needed to go to 6-B. In the distance, Nick could hear the sounds of heavy tools at work. Jackhammers, drills, and other heavy equipment sounded through the tunnel.

The sounds of the tools got louder as Nick got closer to 6-B. Having just now passed under 5-B. Nick spotted some animals standing just outside of tunnel 6-B. They spotted Nick and watched him as he walked up. Nick smiled at the two men as if he was just on business. "Delivery. You guys on break?" Nick asked.

One of the men, a very burly buffalo, nodded. "Yeah. Boss's inside go ahead through." he said in a gruff voice.

Nick nodded and walked past. "Thank you Sir. Enjoy your break." said Nick as he walked past them. The sounds of the tools got louder and louder as Nick walked down the tunnel. Nick eventually reached a large open clearing. Several construction workers were working here. Setting up several pipelines to distribute energy around Zootopia. In the center of this open clearing, was a large machine that had been completely covered with a tarp. Signs all over it saying 'WARNING! DO NOT UNVEIL UNLESS APPROVED! TERMINATION MANDATORY!'

Nick walked a bit more forward while carrying the box to see Leon talking to one of the construction workers. Looking over some blueprints and talking with him about their general construction and how it would work with the transmitter he would have installed down here. Nick put on a professional smile and walked up to Leon. "Package Delivery!" said Nick.

Leon looked down at Nick and took the box. He set it up on the counter and signed the yellow folded paper before handing it back to Nick. "There you go. Thanks man." said Leon.

Leon took the box and walked to a back room. Setting it in there and closing the door. Nick nodded at the other construction workers as he made his way out of the tunnel. Nick looked around and noticed that he was alone in the maintenance tunnel he used to get to 6-B. His only choice being to walk back.

* * *

 _Judy Hopps, after Nick left._

Judy watched as the black car left. Seeing it pull down the road and out of sight. She walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. Her chin in her palm. _I can't just sit here and do nothing...maybe if I follow the cameras...i gotta get to the ZPD._ Judy thought as she hopped up and ran out the door. Bringing her phone with her.

Judy ran all the way to the ZPD at three in the morning. The streets quiet and empty. Occasionally a car would pass or Judy would walk past someone just leaving their third shift jobs.

Judy reached the ZPD, swiping her ID badge at the door to enter. This was a precaution that only those working the night shifts had to use. The lobby inaccessible to civilians during the night.

Judy made her way quickly to her cubical in the back offices. She quickly sat down at her desk and turned her computer on. Tapping her foot impatiently ass it booted up slowly. "Ugh I hate these old tower systems." mumbled Judy as she waited for about five minutes until the login screen came up.

Judy quickly punched in her login ID and password. Once at her desktop, she quickly went into Zootopia's traffic camera system. Looking for the one nearest to the apartment by what time the car was there, she brought it up on the computer to stream. Surely enough, the black car was sitting there. Waiting for Nick to show up.

Judy's ear turned as she heard heavy footsteps walking towards her cubical. She turned in her seat to see Chief Bogo walk into view. Looking very tired and stressed. "One sentence, Hopps. You get one sentence to explain why you are here without permission, off the clock, this late at night, and in the traffic cameras. Or I will suspend you." warned Bogo. His voice low and groggy.

Judy gave a light smile and turned back to the computer. Pointing to the screen. Bogo walked into the cubical and leaned down to get a better view of the screen. As what happened earlier, Nick walked out. He paused as he looked at the car then walked towards it. The hooded figure walked up behind Nick from the shadows and grabbed the back of his head.

Suddenly, the video paused then flickered. Just then, the screen went completely black and green words typed in on the screen. "DON'T BE NOSEY, HOPPS." said the text.

Bogo stared at the text. His eyes narrowing slightly. Soon, the text vanished, and an error message came up on the stream of the traffic cameras. 'ERROR – Video File Corrupted' read the message.

Judy dropped her ears down then looked up at Bogo. Bogo looked at Judy before standing up straight. "Alright...more than one sentence."

Judy jumped up on her desk to look over the side of the cubical to see if anyone was in the room. There were several lit up computer screens. Judy looked back at Bogo. "In your office, Sir." said Judy.

Bogo nodded and walked out of the back offices. Judy followed Bogo to his office. Making careful sure they weren't followed. Bogo held the door open for Judy as she walked in and closed the door after they were in. Judy looked around the offices. Particularly under the desks, and dressers. Looking in every nook and cranny she could.

Bogo watched her confused. "Hopps, what are you doing?" he asked.

Judy, confident she checked the room thoroughly, hopped up on the chair across from Bogo's desk. "In case this room was bugged, Sir." replied Judy.

Bogo walked to his desk and sat in his chair. Sighing longly as if dreading to hear this explanation. Sounding both tired, and stressed. "Alright. Explain."

Judy explained everything she knew about the current situation. About how Leon had blackmailed Nick, and that they had set up a meeting at Lavvy Farms. Also about how a 'friend' had all of his bank accounts cleared after meeting Leon.

Bogo huffed loud enough so a pencil rattled off of his desk. Judy shifting in her chair a bit as it vibrated under her body. Bogo leaned back in his seat and went limp with his head looking up at the ceiling. A gesture one would use to show they were tired, or had enough. "You have no physical evidence?" asked Bogo.

Judy lowered her ears a bit and shook her head. "No...we don't..." thinking that Bogo would dismiss all of this without proof.

Bogo leaned forward and rested his arms on the desk in front of him. "While I cannot allow you to investigate private property without probable cause MORE than just words, I can allow you to search public property."

Bogo pulled open a desk drawer. His large hoof fumbling through the desk. Judy could hear the cling of multiple keys hitting together. Bogo pulled out a key and handed it to Judy. "The key to Snowly's office. Search it, and see if you can find anything."

Judy nodded and hopped off the chair. Making her way to the door. "And Hopps." called out Bogo, causing Judy to turn back and look at him. "Tell absolutely no one. Not even Wilde until you have physical proof. I know you trust him, but I don't yet. I know you are a good cop so consider this between you and me until we shed more light on this situation." explained Bogo, his eyes solemn and serious.

Judy took a moment to think. Judy knew that Nick wasn't directly involved with Snowly's distribution of the Growlers. But she understood why Bogo asked Judy not to tell Nick. If they got Nick to talk, things could get much worse. Judy nodded. "Alright, Sir." she said as she walked out of the door.

Judy quickly made her way downstairs and to Leon's office. She unlocked the door and went inside. The office was exactly the same as it was. Desk in the middle, two chairs in front of it. Several shelves lining the walls filled with books. A filing cabinet in the back.

Judy quickly looked through the books to see if she could find anything suspicious. Such as hidden notes. Doing the same with the desk and the filing cabinet. When looking through the desk, Judy was more looking for the hidden camera that Leon had used to record Nick. Unfortunately, she found nothing. Judy searched through the filing cabinets. Flipping her little fingers through them to see if she could spot anything of interest.

A strange sound of metal rolling on metal caught her attention. Judy moved the files aside to see a small round metal ball rolling around on the bottom of the filing cabinet drawer. Judy moved the drawer around a bit to see the ball moving from the momentum. She closed the drawer, figuring it was nothing.

After another half an hour of searching the office, making sure to leave things as they were when she left them, she left the office and locked it. Having come up with nothing at all. Judy quickly walked back up to Bogo's office and walked in.

Bogo was looking through some files before looking up at Judy. "Did you find anything?" he asked.

Judy tossed the key to Bogo, who caught it. "Just some metal marbles." She said as she turned and walked out of the office. Heading back to the apartment shortly after. Feeling rather disappointed that she couldn't come up with anything.

Bogo sighed and scratched his chin. Pondering how he could crack down on this situation more. Bogo looked through the petition papers that had been approved for Leon to put signal trackers in the tunnels under Zootopia, and a much larger one on top of City Hall.

Bogo stood up and walked towards the armory. The armory was blocked by a large iron door and a keypad. Bogo punched in the keypads code and opened the door. Bogo turned on the light and walked towards the back. The armory had large steel walls and shelves of different equipment. Mainly surveillance equipment such as cameras, trackers, and high grade recording equipment.

In the back, was two armored double doors that appeared to be connected to a large armored truck. This was a secondary precaution in case any animals wanted to get to any dangerous weaponry. All of the lethal weapons such as pistols, rifles, and grenades, were kept in the truck. Which only Chief Bogo could access. Not even the Mayor could approve access.

Bogo walked to the back of the room where a desk sat with papers. Bogo sat down at the desk and started to fill out one of these papers. This was a supply request sheet in the event that one would need equipment not kept at the ZPD, or one would need more of. Bogo wrote down a request for small security cameras that had their own direct line that was not connected via internet.

Bogo took the paper with him back to the back offices, making sure to lock up the armory on the way out. Bogo went to the fax machine and sent the request sheet through. Not having his own fax machine in his office. Once the paper went through, Bogo placed the paper in a shredder and walked out to the lobby. Finally having everything he needed finished so he can go home and sleep.

Judy made it back to her apartment and sighed as she closed the door behind her. "What can I do? I don't know how I can help Nick..." Judy said as she pressed her paws to her eyes. Trying not to break down into tears. She slid down to sit in front of the door. Unable to hold back her sobs.

Judy just sat there for a long while, not knowing what she could do to help her partner, her dear friend.

Judy eventually stood up and walked to the couch, sitting down on it and turning on the news. Currently, there was an interview going on with one of Zootopia's Special Forces unit. The Special Forces unit is a specialized group of people who get called in to deal with problems in the outlying areas around Zootopia. Such as larger scale criminals who hide outside the jurisdiction of Zootopia. On serious occasions, they would be brought into Zootopia to assist with the police force. But only in severe cases.

The particular agent being interviewed, was a male jackrabbit. He had white fur save for a few black stripes on the top of his ears, and a few black stripes on the back of his head. He was being interviewed by Mayor Lionheart. At the bottom of the screen was a heading that read 'Jack Savage – Zootopia Special Forces'.

"So Mister Savage. How are things outside of Zootopia as of late?" asked Lionheart.

Jack leaned back in his chair comfortably. His ice blue eyes locked on Lionheart. "About the same as usual, Sir. The outlying regions have been suffering from the usual crime sprees and drug cartels. We've cracked down on all of the major ones and now we're cleaning up the rest." said Jack. His voice light, and calm.

Lionheart gave a confident nod. "Well, you know, Zootopia has had its own drug problem as of late." remarked Lionheart.

Jack nodded and folded his paws over his lap. "Yes, so I hear. Although I hear you guys are making much better progress since you brought Leon Snowly onto the job as Drug Investigator."

Lionheart gave a cocky smile. "Why yes. It was a good thing I hired him."

Jack gave his own cocky smile right back. "Yes well...its a shame no real progress could be made till then."

Lionheart cleared his throat nervously and chuckled. "Well, the ZPD had found a few safehouses in which the drugs were distributed." Trying to defend himself.

Jack held up his paw and inspected his nails casually. "Not to mention one of your officers was injured by one of these drug lords carrying a 9mm pistol." A hint of disappointment in his voice. "Forgive me, Mayor, but it seems like you might be losing your grip on things around here."

Lionheart waved his hands around a bit to discourage any further talking. "Alright enough about that. How about the neighboring cities? I know tension has been a bit strong with them due to your job having to encroach on their region."

Jack paused for a moment then put his paw back down on his lap. Smiling politely. "Yes, it is. But we have it handled."

Jack was referring to the two other large cities that was home to other species of animals. Zootopia was not the only city on the continent. There were two other major ones. These cities had their own regions in the continent to call their own. These cities are usually at peace with each other until one encroaches on another ones region. However these are usually solved with short explanations as to why it happened. Most of this is dealt with by each regions Special Forces Unit.

Lionheart looked towards the camera. "Unfortunately, that's all the time we have for today citizens. I would like to personally thank Mister Savage for his time today. This is your mayor, Leondore Lionheart signing off. And Mister Savage, if you're looking for work in the city, I could use an Assistant Mayor right now." Lionheart added.

Jack held up his paw and shook his head. "No no. I'll just see you at the election." said Jack.

Mayor Lionheart had a surprised look on his face before smiling at the camera. The scene changed to one of the night time news reporters. A male Ocelot. "And that was Mayor Lionheart in his interview with Special Forces Unit leader, Jack Savage. He announced shortly after this that he will be running for election next year, and will be spending a lot more time in Zootopia trying to help the ZPD when he can here in a few months time." said the anchorman.

Judy sighed and leaned back on the couch. She had only heard of the Special Forces Unit but never actually seen any of them in person. He could only be a benefit to the ZPD now.

Judy eventually began to doze off. Noticing the time was now 5am. Judy's eyes closed as she dozed off.

The front door to the apartment opened up. Making Judy nearly jump out of the couch. She looked at the clock again to notice it was now 10am. Having fallen asleep on the couch. The television still going.

Nick had returned home. Having no bruises or injuries. Just looking a bit tired. Judy ran up to Nick and hugged him, nearly making him fall over. "Oh Nick! Thank heaven's you're okay." she said happily.

Nick smiled and patted her head lightly with one paw while the other wrapped around her back. Pulling her in a bit closer. "Yeah, just fine. But the situation hasn't gotten any better. It probably got worse." said Nick. His ears lowered.

Judy looked up at Nick. Her ears perked up interested. "Can we talk about what happened?" Part of her wanting to know every detail, but knowing the risk it can bring.

Nick was about to answer when his phone went off loudly. Nick pulled it out and read the message on the screen. Nick lowered his ears and held it up to Judy so she could see it. "Officer Hopps. I offer you a choice now. Continue to aid Nick, and you will get caught up in all of this. In other words, your actions will decide Nick's eventual fate. If I say 'jump', and you refuse, Nick will be ruined or worse by me. Your other option, is to not assist him further, and go back to your family in Bunnyburrow till my work is done. You will be safe, and will be able to return to Zootopia when I'm done."

Judy glared as she read the message. She snatched Nick's phone from his hand and dialed back on the unknown number in which the text was sent. Nick scrambled to try and get the phone back, only to be stopped when she dialed the number. After a few moments of ringing, someone answer. "What's your answer Hopps?" said Leon.

Judy tapped her foot rapidly on the ground in irritation. "Listen here, Snowly, you don't get to bark orders at me no matter what. I'm honestly starting to doubt all of these things you say to 'bring Nick down'." said Judy in anger.

There was a brief pause on the other line before Leon answered. "Alright, hold your phone away for a moment."

Judy lowered her brow and pulled the phone away from her ear. Looking at the screen and waiting. There was a light flicker before a video showed up on the screen. It was Nick sitting in Snowly's office. The video began to play.

"I just want one thing. This has been hanging on my mind since I found out your involvement. I want you to say it. Tell me what you are sorry for." said Leon in the video.

There was a moment of pause from Nick. His body shaking lightly as he choked the words out. "I'm sorry for causing the deaths of your wife and child." said Nick.

The video cut out to go back to the phone call. The phone had been set to speaker. "Ms. Hopps this is not a joke or a game. I WILL NOT hesitate to bury both of you should you try to hinder me. Both figuratively, AND literally. So Ms. Hopps I'll ask you again. What will you do?" threatened Leon.

Judy paused for a long moment, looking up at Nick. Nick had a pleading look on his face. Almost as if begging her not to get involved any further. Judy eventually smiled lightly and spoke into the phone. "Me and Nick are gonna bring you down, Snowly." Judy hung up the phone. After a few moments, Judy noticed the text sent a few minutes ago had deleted itself. Judy gave the phone back to Nick.

Nick took the phone and put it in his pocket. Sighing lightly. "You really are a dumb bunny..."

Judy smiled lightly and held up her arms as she shrugged. "I'm a cop. It's my job to bring crooks like this down. And we'll do it together, Nick. I promise

* * *

 ***Authors Note* Alright so I have an announcement to make about this story. It's gonna get a part two most likely! The reception in this story has been so positive on both Furaffinity and that I'm running an idea for a sequel in my head. And I gave a slight preview of that in this chapter. Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: The Growler Gas

***Author's Note* Alright this is gonna be a big chapter. The policeman's ball, and possibly the event after, which is a big one. Also, I do request some critique reviews if you want to. I've been told this story is good but I wanna know what I can do to make it better. Read and Review!**

* * *

It was finally Friday. The night of the policeman's ball. Leon had not bothered Nick or Judy the entire week with any tasks or harassment. Only having them do their regular jobs. Occasionally, Bogo would contact Judy to ask questions about Snowly and his activities, but they had come up short on any information.

The night of the ball had come. The celebration was being held in Sahara Square at the plaza. Just outside of the ZPD. There were a few night patrols out on the city tonight, but almost all of the officers were going to be at the event. A few celebrity guests were to make an appearance as well. The Mayor, and Gazelle being the most notable.

Nick was waiting in the living room for Judy to get ready. Nick had to wear his policeman's uniform during the celebration so people could identify him as a member of the ZPD. Despite all the stressful events the past few weeks, Nick was glad that this night had come. Hoping that Leon wouldn't make any requests during the event. Nick wanted to make this a good night to remember. A chance to wind down and relax.

Judy finally came out of the shower dressed in her uniform. "You look great, Judy." Nick could smell her lilac shampoo coming off of her fur.

Judy smiled and folded her hands over her front. "Aw. Thanks Nick. Ready to go?" she asked. Eager to go have a bit of fun as well.

Nick smiled and stood up. Nodding lightly. Nick put his phone, wallet, and apartment keys in his pocket. "Yep. Let's go." he said enthusiastically.

Judy followed Nick out of the door. Nick locked the door behind him and walked down the hall. Judy followed next to Nick. Wrapping one of her arms around his. Nick smiled and let her. His paw holding one of hers as they walked. They got outside and followed the sidewalk towards Sahara Square.

Judy and Nick could hear the bustling of the crowd before they got near the square. Also the scent of grilling food washed over them as they grew closer. Smelling a mixture of synthetic meats, vegitables, and many herbs and seasonings.

Nick's eyes brightened up as he smelled the synthetic meats. "Oh wow they got the synthetic food? That's high dollar stuff." said Nick cheerfully.

Judy looked up at Nick with a nervous smile. "Synthetic meats?" She asked curiously.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Don't worry it isn't real meat. Its a combination of tofu, edible fibers, and proteins to make a false meat. It's as close as you can get to real meat." Nick explained.

Judy smiled and nodded. Continuing to walk with Nick. "Good. If they were serving up grilled rabbit meat I would probably leave." stated Judy.

Nick gave a mischievous smile. "I dunno... I might stick around for a bite." he said jokingly. Judy looked up at Nick rather frightened. Nick looked down and shook his head. "Relax, Carrots. I'm only joking. I would never do that." said Nick.

Judy smiled lightly but still felt a little nervous at Nick's remark. After a few minutes, they had finally reached the square. There were several festive lights hanging around the square on strings to light up the square more. The fountain in the center having colored lights on it to show a more colorful display when the jets would go and make a show. Along the sides of the square were several stands with games, and food. Almost looking like a carnival scene.

They noticed a white limo in the back. Figuring it was Gazelle's limo. Nick and Judy walked into the square to be greeted by Clawhauser. Of whom was wearing a pink button up shirt and blue jeans. Clawhauser waved them down and walked over to them. His rather large gut swaying as he walked. "Hey you two! Glad you came!" greeted Clawhauser in his usual cheerful tone.

Nick smiled at Clawhauser. Putting his hands in his pockets and leaning back on his heels a bit. "Still got that chipper personality even after work huh?" said Nick.

Clawhauser nodded and pointed a finger at Nick. "Always. You should try it sometime. You always seem so relaxed and such a downer. Get giddy!" Clawhauser said as he poked Nick lightly in the chest.

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled more. "Not my style kitty cat." Nick said casually. Clawhauser waved his hands downward and smiled.

"Oh hush you. Have you guys met Gazelle yet? She's walking around here somewhere you guys should totally meet her!" Clawhauser said excitedly. Looking around the crowd as he spoke.

Judy smiled and looked around as well. "Yeah we'd love to! Wouldn't we Nick?" Said Judy as she looked up at Nick.

Nick smiled down at Judy. "Well I suppose a quick hello wouldn't hurt." he said with a smirk.

It was pretty easy to find Gazelle in the square. All you had to do was look for the largest crowd of people. Judy and Nick walked towards it to find Gazelle sitting on a bench by the fountains. A small crowd of people around her, praising her and saying how much of a fan they were.

Sitting next to Gazelle, were two large muscular male tigers. Each wearing a black tshirt and black pants. These were Gazelle's body guards. Gazelle herself was wearing a red sleeveless shirt that sparkled in the surrounding lights, and similarly colored red shorts.

As Clawhauser walked up and caught Gazelle's eye, she smiled at him. "Back for more?" she asked amusingly. Not sounding rude, but more rather that Clawhauser had talked to her before and she enjoyed his company.

Clawhauser shook his head and held his hand back to show Judy and Nick. "No. I wanted you to meet Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde." he said.

Gazelle looked down at Judy then to Nick. Smiling a bit wider. "Oh. The two who stopped the Savage Attacks? It's an honor to meet you both." she said cheerfully.

Judy walked up and smiled. Her eyes bright as she gazed on Gazelle. "Nice to meet you too Miss Gazelle. I'm a big fan of your music. It's so great how you are so accepting of everyone despite everything." Judy said rather ecstatically. A little giddy from having met a celebrity.

Gazelle smiled at Judy. Very happy to have received such a compliment. "Zootopia is a wonderful city where our differences don't decide what we are. Both you and Officer Wilde protected what this city holds most dear. It's citizens." said Gazelle.

Judy and Nick both smiled. Nick spoke from the back. "Thank you, Gazelle."

Gazelle smiled at Nick and nodded. Judy stayed near Gazelle to talk to her for a while longer. Nick watched for a while before looking around the area. The crowd was bustling and active. Nick recognized many of these people as fellow officers. The rest being citizens, or family members. Nick looked to some of the game booths around the square. Most of them being simple enough. Dart throwing, throwing rings on sticks, knocking over stacks of cans with baseballs. The typical stuff. The prizes mostly being stuffed animals or designer art.

Nick's concentration was broken when he felt a heavy hand rest on his shoulder. Nick looked up to see Cheif Bogo standing over him. Bogo wearing his usual police uniform. Nick rolled his eyes and smiled. "Do you ever wear casual clothes?" asked Nick.

Bogo smiled amusingly. "Yes. At home. Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

Nick shrugged off Bogo's heavy hand and looked around. "Yeah more or less. You guys do this every year?" asked Nick. Looking around the area again.

Bogo nodded and crossed his arms. "Yep. Gives the community a chance to thank the ZPD."

Nick nodded and smiled a bit. Feeling rather proud to be a part of the ZPD. "Bet it does good for the other officers too. To feel appreciated, and feel like they're making a difference." added Nick.

Bogo smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Never thought I'd see the day when a fox would become a police officer."

Nick smiled amusingly and looked back over at Judy, who was still with Gazelle. Both of them carrying on a conversation. "Or a bunny."

Bogo looked over at Judy and Gazelle before looking back down at Nick. His light smile never fading. "Do you care for her, Wilde?" asked Bogo.

Nick paused before nodding lightly. Not saying any other words. Bogo let out a light chuckle. "Well I wont say anything till you two go public." said Bogo. Causing Nick to blush a bit and look forward embarrassed.

Bogo let out a light sigh. His smile going away. "You should know, Snowly's giving a speech at the end of the event. He's requested that all officers be present for it." said Bogo. Sounding slightly worried.

Nick looked up at Bogo. Having to crane his neck a bit to look past Bogo's thick arms. "What are you getting at, Sir?" asked Nick.

Bogo looked around a bit before leaning down. "Hopps told me about your situation with Snowly. I want to help you." said Bogo in a soft tone before standing back up.

Nick looked up at Bogo rather surprised. Eventually Nick nodded and smiled. Looking out to the crowd again. Bogo didn't say anything further about it. Instead just walking away to mingle with the crowd. Nick back at Gazelle to find Judy, only to see she wasn't there. Nick looked around for her, wondering where the bunny could have gone.

After a few moments, Judy reappeared in the crowd walking towards Nick. Holding two plates in her hand. On one plate was a decent sized cut of the synthetic meat. And in the other was a stir-fry of mixed vegetables. Judy handed the plate of the meat to Nick. The smell of its many herbs and seasonings filling Nick's nose. A strong, and bold smell to fit grilled meat.

Nick smiled and took the plate. "Thanks Carrots. Hope that didn't cost a lot." said Nick as he cut a chunk of the meat off.

Judy shook her head. "Nope. All officers get one meal for free tonight." Judy said as she stuffed a fork full of vegetables into her mouth.

Nick nodded and took a bite of the meat. Compared to real meat, this synthetic meat had a much softer texture. And of course did taste marginally different. However, it would still satisfy a predator's need for protein. And to others, the sensation of consuming meat.

The taste was mildly salty, and bold. Also surprisingly juicy despite being fake meat. Nick quickly ate the rest of it. Clearly enjoying the food. Nick finished his plate and smiled. "Mmm. Man, who made this? I gotta find a restaurant that makes this."

Judy giggled at Nick's comment. Eating her food a bit slower. "They say it sells for thirty dollars a cut." said Judy.

Nick's eyes widened a little and he chuckled nervously. "Oh well... It tastes great but not THAT great." said Nick humorously.

Judy eventually finished her food. Nick offered to take her plate to throw it away, which he did. Judy found a bench and sat on it, and Nick joined her shortly after. They both watched the crowd go on. Occasionally talking to another officer, or citizen who recognized them.

Judy kept looking around the crowd when she spotted a familiar couple that she had not seen for a while. Mr. and Mrs. Otterton. Judy waved at them and called for them. They both saw her and walked over, both of them brightly smiling. Judy hopped down from the bench and Mrs. Otterton pulled Judy into a hug. Emmitt Otterton smiled at Judy.

"Oh my gosh I didn't expect to see you two here!" Said Judy excitedly.

Mrs. Otterton let Judy go and smiled at her. "Well we wanted to thank the ZPD for all their hard work. And also you personally Miss Hopps." she said. Her little paws holding Judy's in praise.

Emmitt smiled and patted Judy on the shoulder. "Miss Hopps I never to the chance to thank you for finding, and saving my life." said Emmitt. A thankful smile on his face.

Judy shook her head and smiled at Emmitt. "I didn't really...save your life." said Judy skeptically.

Emmitt shook his head and held up one of his fingers. "If you didn't find out about Bellwether, I never would have gotten the antidote for going savage. You did save my life, Miss Hopps."

Judy smiled and drooped her ears a bit. Very happy to hear this. Her ears perked up as she remembered Nick. She walked over to Nick and grabbed his paw, pulling him down off the bench. "Well I couldn't have done it without Nick's help. I wouldn't have even found you without his help." said Judy.

Emmitt smiled and reached his paw out to Nick's. "Then we thank you too Nick."

Nick smiled lightly and shook Emmitt's paw. "My pleasure, Sir. I'm just glad that things worked out in the end for everyone."

Mrs. Otterton smiled up at Nick. "Well it most certainly did. And the city is a better place now because of it." she said happily.

Nick and Judy smiled at each other. Knowing there was still work to be done before the city was really safe, but not wanting to worry the Otterton's about it. "Yes, it is." Said Judy.

Emmitt looked down at his watch. His face showing disappointment. "Well, it's getting late. We should be heading home now, dear." Emmitt said to his wife.

Mrs. Otterton nodded and hugged Judy one more time. "Take care you two. Have a good night!" said Mrs. Otterton as she left with her husband.

Nick smiled as they walked away. "Moments like that make this job really worth it." said Nick. His chest swelling with a bit of pride.

Judy smiled as well as she watched the Ottertons leave. "My first case. So far, my most memorable one. So much good came out of it. I got to prove that I could be a cop. I showed that anyone can make a difference if they try to." Judy blushed a bit as she thought of one last thing to add to that. "And I also got to meet you." Judy said as she looked up at Nick.

Nick smiled down at Judy. He let out a light chuckle and kissed Judy on the forehead sweetly. "Way to prove me wrong about what you could be." said Nick.

Judy smiled and looked around again. She noticed that there were a few road blocks around a few manholes. Large, metal vents extending upwards about 5 feet from the open manhole. Curious as to what they were for.

Judy looked around at a few of the games and smiled. Grabbing Nick by the arm and pulling him. Nick grunted in surprise but followed with her. Judy lead Nick to a carnival game where you were given thick plastic rings to throw onto sticks pointing up from the ground. Nick smiled at Judy. "Gonna try your throwing arm?" he said.

Judy smiled and placed two dollars on the counter. Which was enough for three rings. "I used to play these kinds of games all the time when I was a kid." she said cockily as she picked up the rings.

She tossed one towards the center. The ring hit its mark and slid slowly down the stick. The man at the counter smiled and watched. "Nice throw bunny." he said. Sounding rather scripted. The people who run these games would often encourage the player to get them to play more and make more money.

Judy gave a confident grin and tossed another ring. It bounced off the top of one of the spikes before barely hitting the mark on a stick farther back, it rolled around the stick before reaching the bottom. Nick laughed. "Luck shot!"

Judy smiled at Nick and smiled cockily. "Or maybe I'm just that good." she sneered,

Nick shrugged and smirked. "Get the last ring in and I'll believe you." coaxed Nick.

Judy picked up the last ring. The man running the game cheered on as well. Judy tossed the ring underhanded, causing it to flip slowly in the air up high. The ring came down and hit its mark on the center spike, sliding straight down to the bottom of it.

The man behind the counter clapped his hands. "Nice throw! Alright we got an assortment of prizes here. Everything's fair game." he said as he held his paw back to the stuff behind him. Most of it was stuffed animals and stuffed props. A few giant plush carrots to name a few. Judy tapped her chin as she looked over the assorted items. Seeing the plushies, a couple of glass mirrors with smokey art etched into the sides of the glass. Several small picture frames with designer art, or pictures of certain themes like celebrities, race cars, popular TV show banners, and more.

Judy spied a small bunny plushie. An unevolved feral bunny. Certain animals had plush forms made for children, or collectors. Such as rabbits, canines, bears, and other creatures. Judy pointed at the bunny and the man handed it to her. Judy smiled and tucked it under her arm. Nick chuckled. "Surprised you didn't go for the carrot." he said.

Judy shook her head and smiled. "Nah. I got more of those back at the burrow. That's the only prizes they had when the fair came along there." explained Judy. Looking down at her adorable plush.

Nick looked around at a few of the other games around. Noticing a ball throwing game. Nick smiled and walked over to it. Judy followed. Nick looked at the booth. It was a simple stand. A long pathway down each section with a stack of festive cans in a 10 can pyramid. Nick smiled and payed two dollars for three baseballs. Nick gave a confident smile to the man behind the counter. "If I call my shot and knock out one can, can I pick whatever I want?" asked Nick.

The man behind the counter, a male squirrel, scratched his chin intrigued. He looked at the cans and smiled. "Fine. But you can't call the top can." thinking it was impossible for Nick to make a shot like that.

Judy raised her eyebrows and watched. Interested to see what Nick would do. Nick smiled wider. "Alright. In the row of three, the middle can." said Nick.

The squirrel nodded and stepped away. Letting Nick have his throw. Nick tossed the ball upwards to catch it as it came down. Nick turned and smiled at Judy. "Watch this." he said as he pulled his arm back. Nick narrowed his eyes a little and focused. After a few seconds, he flung his arm forward and threw the ball. The ball whirled through the air and struck the center can on the row of three. Pushing right through it. The remaining cans leaned inward but stopped as they propped up on each other except for the bottom row.

The squirrel paused then rubbed his eyes before looking again as if he didn't believe it. He looked over at Nick with a smile. "Alright hotshot. Waddaya want?" he said as he pointed up to the prizes overhead.

Judy smiled up at Nick. "Wow. How'd you do that?" asked Judy.

"I used to throw rocks at cans all the time when I was a kid. I learned a few tricks." said Nick as he looked over the prizes. Like the booth that Judy played at, there were many assortments of plushies, and other things one could use to decorate their house. Nick noticed a fox plush similarly made like the bunny that Judy got and pointed to it.

The squirrel climbed up the wall of the booth and grabbed it. Falling back down to the ground and handing it to Nick. Nick thanked the man and began to walk away with Judy. Judy smiled. "Copycat...copyfox." she said, then corrected herself.

Nick shook his head and smiled. "No I didn't get this for me." Nick said as he handed Judy the plush. Judy smiled up at Nick and took it. Hugging it lightly.

"It's like the stuffed animal versions of us huh?" said Judy as she looked over the bunny and the fox.

Nick looked as well and shrugged. Noticing the fox had darker black fur on the tips of his ears and his tail just like himself. The bunny was gray with white on the chin, and down the belly. Both of them were made like feral animals. If you sat it down upright, it would be on all fours. "Yeah...maybe. The fox is better looking though." Nick said with a smirk.

Judy rolled her eyes and smiled up at Nick. Punching his arm lightly. "Yeah right slick. The bunny's way cuter!"

Nick smiled and ruffled the hair on Judy's head with his paw. "You gonna lug those around the rest of the night?" gesturing to the two plushies.

Judy thought for a moment. If Judy ran the whole way, she could put the plushies in the apartment and be back in a matter of minutes. She held out her paw to Nick. "Keys. I'll be right back."

Nick smiled and reached into his pocket. Pulling out the apartment key and handing it to Judy. "See you soon!" Said Judy as she darted through the crowd. Once she was out in the open, she took off sprinting. Moving very quickly down the sidewalk.

It took Judy only a few minutes to reach Bookerlight. She ran up inside the building and to the apartment door. Taking the stairs was actually faster than the elevator when she was in full sprint. She quickly went into the apartment and set both plushies on her bed. Judy stopped just before she left her room and smiled. She picked up the bunny plush and took it to Nick's room. Setting it on his bed before leaving the apartment and heading outside. She quickly slid down the stair railing to get to the bottom of the stairs. Cheerfully greeting anyone she passed as they watched humorously at the energetic bunny.

As Judy ran back towards Sahara Square, she noticed a manhole just a short distance away that was also uncovered, and blocked off with road blocks. Able to hear someone climbing up the ladder as they came out. Judy spotted a nearly car and slid behind it. Looking over the side of it to watch two figures walk out of the manhole.

First to come out, was Artie McCoy. Wearing a black turtleneck shirt and black pants. Looking around carefully as he came out of the manhole. Judy dropped her ears and ducked behind the car out of sight. Judy leaned down and looked under the car to see the next person come out. Leon Snowly. Wearing a white button up shirt, and brown slacks.

Leon got out of the manhole and stretched a bit. "Alright. Wait near the ZPD garage. We'll have about three minutes to pull this off." said Leon. Keeping his voice low as he spoke. Judy was just barely able to make it out. Artie nodded and walked over to the same car that Judy was hiding behind. Judy looked around frantically before spotting a nearby dumpster still behind the car and out of view. The gap from the ground to the bottom of the dumpster large enough for Judy to fit under. Judy quickly and quietly slid under the dumpster.

Under the dumpster was dirty. The ground was sticky and foul smelling. Judy quickly pinched her nose shut to avoid gagging. The car started and drove off. Judy saw Leon walking down the street towards the square.

Once Leon was out of sight, Judy got out from under the dumpster. Sticky green garbage juice on her uniform. Judy sighed and got her phone out. Texting Nick quickly. "Something's up. Head to manhole on Weasely Street."

Judy pocketed her phone and stood at the manhole. Looking down into it. Within a few minutes, Nick appeared around the corner. Lightly jogging towards Judy as he came around the corner. "What's up?" Asked Nick as he panted lightly.

Judy pointed down the manhole. "I just saw Artie and Leon come out of this manhole. Let's check out what's down there." Judy said as she went into the hole. Climbing down the ladder. Nick followed her, sniffing the air as they went down. "Uhhh. Hey carrots, why do you smell terrible now?" Nick remembering the pleasant lilac shampoo that Judy had used before leaving.

Judy sighed and lowered her ears. "Don't worry about it." she mumbled.

Judy reached the bottom of the ladder and jumped off. Giving Nick room to come down as well. When Nick landed, he placed his paw on Judy's shoulder only to quickly withdraw it as his paw was coated with the garbage slime. "Ick! Did you go dumpster diving?" Nick asked disgusted.

Judy glared and dropped her ears. "I had to hide under a dumpster so Artie and Leon wouldn't see me." explained Judy.

Nick nodded lightly and wiped his paw off on his pant leg. "S...sorry." he apologized.

They both walked down the tunnel they had entered. Dimly lit with old fluorescent lights along the walls. Nick looked around as he recognized the tunnel. "Wait...this is maintenance tunnel 6-B." said Nick.

Judy looked up at Nick. "The same one that Leon sent you to with that crate?" asked Judy.

Nick nodded. "Yeah. Up ahead should be a clearing. Leon had a construction crew working on something there." said Nick as he walked down the hallway. Judy followed, looking along the walls. Judy noticed a small security camera tucked away in corners. Plugged into the main power lines to stay on. They weren't normal cameras, but cameras the ZPD would use when they would place those cameras in secret.

They eventually reached the clearing. Sitting squarely in the center, was a large metal device. Reaching about 8 feet in height with a small console attached to the base. The base was a large metal circle to house the electrical wiring and mounting of the device. At the sides of the base, were eight copper u-bend tubes that were about 6 inches thick. These tubes curled up just above the base to a small cylindrical container. Above that container, was a second one that was much longer. The first container being roughly 6 inches tall, and roughly a foot in diameter. The second container being 12 inches tall, and also a foot in diameter. The second container was filled with a strange light blue liquid.

The second container reached up to the top of the device which was a metal cube with four exhaust ports. Each of these ports had a large metal exhaust tube attached to it, save for one that was totally open and exposed. Nick and Judy followed the metal tubes to see them extend down tunnels that reached the clearing. Judy went down one of the hallways to see the tube lifted and mounted to the ceiling before reaching a manhole outside. From here, Judy could hear the sound of many people above it.

Nick walked around the room and noticed the same wooden crate that he had delivered opened up. The inside was only filled with molded foam to fit something snugly inside it. Nick looked at the larger cylindrical tube holding the light blue liquid. Figuring this is what was inside the crate.

After quickly smelling the air, Judy could smell the pleasant odor of the grilled food served at the event in Sahara Square. The clearing was directly below Sahara Square. Judy ran back to the open room with Nick. "These are the vents that are all around Sahara Square. What could Leon be doing with this?" Judy asked.

Nick, who was standing next to the console, looked down and pointed to the ground next to the console. There was a large speaker with a wire leading up one of the vents to reach outside. "I don't know, but someone's probably gonna tell us." said Nick.

Almost on que, Leon's voice came over the speaker. "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, and fellow officers. And thank you all for joining tonight."

Nick and Judy stopped and listened. Nick knowing this must be Snowly's speech that Bogo had mentioned earlier.

Bogo was just above where Nick and Judy were. Watching Leon as he gave his speech. A podium had been set up at the foot of the stairs to the ZPD. Standing next to Leon, was a white canvas screen and a projector a couple of feet in front of it. Listening to Snowly do his speech.

"I'd like to personally thank everyone for being here tonight. Thanks to the many efforts of the brave men and women in the ZPD, we have successfully made 23 arrests in relation to the Growler Drugs. However, the mastermind behind it remains at large." Leon paused and smiled lightly as if amused.

"And I have a surmountable stack of evidence as to who that is. A few weeks ago, I spoke to a certain rookie officer about this case. Since then, I have had him followed. This officer was oddly enough, cracking down on Growler safe houses much faster than other officers before I came to the ZPD. And I believe this officer is responsible for the Growler Drug." said Leon.

Leon walked to the projector and turned it on. After a few short seconds, the screen showed a picture of Nick Wilde.

"I believe Nicholas Wilde is behind the Growler Drug Incidents." said Leon.

Bogo glared and moved the crowd aside as he walked forward to stand in front of the podium where Leon was at. "You better have more proof than just your word Snowly. If not, you are in very hot water." explained Bogo.

Nick's ears flattened as he heard Leon say Nick's name. His eyes lowered as he thought about had happened over the last few days. Going to Lavvy Farms, where Leon was making the drug. And delivering the crate to this exact location. Leon intended to frame Nick for the drugs. Leon had successfully shut down all of the Growler safehouses to show he was making great progress. But since his last few busts, no more Growlers had appeared in Zootopia. After Leon would have Nick arrested, Leon would cut off the Growler Drug entirely to make it seem like the mastermind was shut down.

Leon pulled up a small remote for the projector behind the podium on a shelf. He pressed a button to have it go to the next screen. "Just watch, Chief Bogo, I would not make such a claim without proof to show you." said Leon.

The crowd muttered as Leon pointed to the screen. "I have a video here of Nick meeting with Artie McCoy, Leah Maire, and Doug Ramses. Doug is the one who created the formula for the Night Howler Serum a few months ago."

The video played to show Nick talking to the three. There was no audio on the tape. Leon knew when and where this happened. Earlier in the week when he had Nick come to Lavvy Farms, and after Leon left the room to leave him alone with Leah, Artie, and Doug. The video kept going before it started to cut out. "Unfortunately the video corrupted before I could get the whole thing. I data-mined this video from Zootopia's security cameras. Note the plant containers filled with Night Howlers. As well, Nick talked to three major criminals, and did not turn them in immediately. Despite being a police officer." explained Leon.

Leon pressed the button again to go to the next clip and played the video. It showed Nick walking down the maintenance tunnel carrying a crate. "This video was captured in the same day a few hours later. I had been personally overseeing the installation of a signal tracker under Zootopia to track cell phone texts and calls in the underground, as well as the ground level of the city. At this time, we had the power shut off in area 6-B for safety reasons. Now, after a few short minutes..." Leon said as he fast forwarded the video. It showed Nick leaving without the crate. "The package he was carrying is gone. My allegation is that it was a Growler Drug dropoff. Several of the men and women I arrested can vouch for that being a common practice for the underground tunnel networks due to lighter security cameras. And he just 'so happened' to drop this box off while the camera's were turned off. How convenient." The last two works being spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Of course this calls Officer Hopps into question as to HER involvement as well. Due to her being Nick's direct partner."

Nick's head lowered more and his eyes widened. Judy drooped her ears as well and glared. "Come on. We gotta get up there and settle this now." said Judy as she grabbed Nick's paw.

Nick nodded and started to leave. Just then, the console on the device beeped loudly and turned on. On the console was bright red letters reading 'ACTIVATING' and flashing quickly. The device began to hum lightly. Nick and Judy watched as the smaller cylindrical tube began to fill with water. After a few moments, the copper tubes began to steam with heat as the water evaporated and pushed up through the blue liquid. Within a few seconds, a blue steam began to pour from the exhaust ports. Quickly pushing its way up to Sahara Square above them. And the one open vent starting to fill the room up with the same blue steam.

Nick and Judy stepped back away from it. Fearful as to what the steam would do. Coming from the tunnels, Nick and Judy could hear people start to react to the steam coming from the vents surrounding the square. After a few more seconds, people began to scream and panic.

Judy's eyes widened, as did Nick's as they realized with this was. "They turned the Growler drug into a gas weapon!" yelled out Nick. The room now completely filled with the blue steam from ceiling to roof. Nick and Judy had retreated back to the hallway they came in. Judy narrowed her eyes and tensed up. Nick saw what she was doing and shook his head. "Judy, no! Don't even think about-" Nick was cut off as Judy ran back into the room and into the gas. "JUDY!" Nick called out as she ran in.

Judy could barely see through the gas but could make out the device. She went up to the console to see if there was a way to turn off the device. There were no buttons, or switches. Only a glass screen blinking ACTIVATING in bright red.

Judy began to cough lightly as she breathed in the gas. Her fur standing up on end and her muscles in her body tensing up and flexing. Judy felt a rush of adrenaline, as well as anger. She was not intending to get upset, but the drug was making her get angry and tense her muscles in her body. Judy looked around frantically for anything that looked like a power source. She found a large wire coming off of the back of the device and plugged into the wall. However it was bolted into the wall and was impossible to remove without the proper tools.

Judy started to let out a light growl as she became increasingly agitated. Baring her teeth and moving to the front of the device. She tried to crawl up onto it to reach the glass container only to burn her paw on the very hot copper tubes coming up from the base.

Judy fell to her knees and growled deeper as the drug settled in. Her muscles continuing to tense and her blood pumping. Judy began to breath faster and more raggedly. Her eyes stinging and feeling slightly light headed. Just then, Judy looked up to see Nick holding a rather large chunk of concrete that had broken off during construction work. Nick was clearly holding his breath, his cheeks extended a bit.

Nick lifted the concrete overhead and hurled it at the device. The block smashing through the two center pieces that held the water, and the blue liquid. After a few moments, the device stopped billowing out the blue steam. Nick picked up Judy and ran down the hallway they came in. Judy was slightly incoherent. Growling and panting hard uncontrollably. Her body shaking as Nick carried her to safety.

Nick finally got out of the gas and took in a deep breath. Panting as he continued to run down the hall. Though the gas had stopped coming out of the machine, it was still flowing down the hallway. Nick reached the ladder with Judy, knowing he had no chance of climbing it while holding Judy with one arm. Nick set Judy down and stood her up. He squatted in front of her and pulled her by her arms so she was piggybacking him. "Judy, listen to me. Just clench your paws. Clench them and do not let go okay?"

Judy, who was still growling and shaking, could barely make out the words that Nick was saying. She understood he was trying to help, but her body wouldn't react in any other way but to growl, pant, and shake. "Clench...paws." Judy repeated. Her paws gripping Nick's uniform from the front. Her claws digging into the fabric.

Nick smiled. "That's it. Now don't let go!" said Nick as he began to climb the ladder. The gas had just reached the bottom of the ladder as Nick climbed up. Nick scurried up as fast as he could, the gas hot on his heels. Nick reached the top of the ladder and got out. Judy still clinging to him. Nick spotted the manhole cover and quickly pushed it over the manhole just as the gas reached the top. Light plumes of the gas came around the edges as he covered the manhole. Small flumes of the gas coming from the opening on top of the manhole cover.

Nick quickly moved away from the manhole. Nick grabbed Judy's paws that had dug itself into Nick's uniform. He could feel the sharp points of her claws digging into his skin as he tried to pull her paws off of him. After a few moments, Nick managed to free himself from her grip. Tearing his uniform in the process. Nick lay Judy down on the ground on her back slowly.

Judy kept shaking and tensing. Her growling still sounding through her voice. "N...Nick..." she choked out with a growled voice. Nick held her paw and petted her head lightly.

"Just keep still, Judy. I'm not gonna leave you." Nick said supportive and calmly. Judy's paw gripped Nick's tightly. Her claws digging into his pads a bit. Nick winced from the pain but didn't protest. After around 5 minutes, Judy's breath began to slow and her muscles release. Her claws retracting back into her fingers.

After a few more minutes, Judy slowly sat up. Placing her paw on her head. "Nngh. I'm...I'm fine now...just a little nauseated." Said Judy as she began to stand up. Nick helped her to her feet. Not letting go of her paw the whole time.

Nick let out a small sigh and smiled. "You really are a crazy bunny. You know that?" Nick said.

Judy smiled back at Nick. Her panting easing up. "And you're a crazy fox. You saved me back there Nick." she said lightly.

Nick grinned lightly and looked towards Sahara Square. Able to hear growls, and screams coming from different people. "Ready to go? We gotta stop this."

Judy nodded and stood up straight. Her breathing returning to normal. "Let's go."

* * *

 _Chief Bogo just before the gas attack_

Bogo listened to Leon wrap up his accusations. His eyes narrowed and he pointed at Leon. "We also have reason to believe you are behind all of this, Snowly." Right as Bogo finished, the citizens and other officers began to mutter loudly. Bogo looked around to see the blue gas coming from the exhaust vents coming out of the manholes. Quickly flowing over the crowd in a cloud.

Bogo glared as he saw the gas coming out. _Those are supposed to be pumping out the carbon monoxide from earlier this week..._ Bogo thought as he looked over the crowd.

Bogo noticed Officer Wolford walk out from the gas. His fur standing on end and growling. Panting hard and tensing up. His fangs exposed and snarling. Another officer, James McHorn the rhino, went up to Wolford. "Are you alright?" asked McHorn as he pulled Wolford away from the gas.

Wolford shook his head, Growling more. "No...get...get away!" called out Wolford. McHorn continued to pull Wolford away. After a few seconds, Wolford bit down on McHorn's upper arm hard. His fangs piercing the flesh. McHorn let out a groan of pain and pushed Wolford to the ground. Wolford growled more and curled up on the ground. "Stay...away... I feel..." Wolford growled louder and lay there as the gas washed over him.

The gas surrounded the square, and the people inside. Some managed to get away before the gas had fully surrounded the square. Including Gazelle, who was being pushed into her limo before driving away quickly.

Bogo watched as more citizens and officers were overcome by the effects of the gas. The predators growling loudly and yelling at people to stay away while prey would growl and become immobile. Several screams sounded out as people were bitten, and attacked. However, some of the larger prey animals such as McHorn, and Francine Trunkerby the Elephant, were still very mobile, however were still slightly affected by the gas. Helping to subdue and handcuff anyone that was attacking another.

Bogo turned around to look at Snowly. Snowly was standing at the door of the ZPD with a smile on his face as he watched what was happening. Bogo huffed loudly and charged at Leon. Leon pulled out a knife and swiped his card to enter the building, which was mandatory at night. Before Leon closed the door, he stabbed his knife into the card reader to make it malfunction. Leon closed the door and it locked.

Bogo ran up to the door and tried to swipe his card. Only to not get a response at all. Bogo grabbed the door handle and tried to open it, only for it to not budge. Leon smiled from inside the ZPD and ran towards the armory in the back.

Bogo huffed again, slightly steaming up the glass. Knowing Leon had the code to get into the armory. But not the weapons truck. Bogo walked down to the bottom of the stairs at the edge of the gas and charged forward, his horns pointed at the door as he rammed right through the glass door. Getting light cuts on his arms and head, but not seeming to affect him all that much. Bogo ran to the armory and punched in the code. He flung the door open and ran inside, the door closing behind him quickly.

Unknown to Bogo, Artie walked out from behind the corner of the wall as Bogo walked in. Holding his laptop open. Artie quickly activated his bug inside the ZPD's computer system that he had placed in a few weeks ago. Soon, Artie was inside the ZPD's mainframe system. Artie quickly found the passcode to the armory and changed it. Once he did, he pressed in the old code on the keypad. Giving a light smile as it failed to open the door. Artie continued to look through the system to see if he could find the code to the Weapons Truck. However, he could not find any such file. Not even in Bogo's personal database. Artie quickly closed the laptop and ran towards the door leading to the garage.

Artie ran to the locked garage door and opened it using the passcode on a small keypad. The door opened to let in Leah and Doug. Doug wearing a welding mask, and carrying a gas powered metal cutting torch. Artie pointed to the back where a single shutter door sat. "Doug, the code is 8849hbo2n3. That'll get you to the truck but you gotta get the door off the truck to get inside. That's what Leon said." said Artie to Doug. Doug nodded and ran to the back. Artie jumped up on one of the police cars and sat on the hood. Opening up his laptop again and bringing up the ZPD security cameras.

"Leah, I'll keep watch of the building. Get one of these cars ready. Keys should be hanging up on the rack over there." Artie said as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder to a cabinet.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Judy and Nick_

Judy and Nick had made it back to Sahara Square. The blue gas still clouding the plaza. Nick looked at Judy. "Hold your breath." suggested Nick.

Judy nodded and breathed in deep a few times before holding it. Nick did the same and they both charged into the gas. Many of the citizens were collapsed and panting hard. Growling loudly and tensing repeatedly due to overexposure of the gas. Many of the predators were snarling loudly. Drool dripping from their jaws as they lay there. They looked ready to pounce and maul whatever was in front of them, but they seemed to still hold back enough to stop themselves.

After about 20 seconds of sprinting while holding their breath, Nick and Judy made it to the front of the ZPD. Nick and Judy panted loudly and caught their breath. As they were catching their breath, the large form of Officer Francine Trunkerby walked towards them. Her breath ragged and shaking slightly. Clearly a bit affected by the gas, but still mobile and coherent. Francine walked closer menacingly. "Nick...Why? Why did this happen? Are you behind all of this?" she said raggedly. Sounding tired, and traumatized.

Nick looked around. Able to see several people pulled out of the gas. Most of them laying on the ground growling and panting. Some of them bleeding and unresponsive, having been attacked by the predators affected by the gas. Nick shook his head. "No. I swear to you that it wasn't me. Snowly's behind this." said Nick.

Francine glared and slammed her trunk down on the ground. Making Nick and Judy jump a bit from the force. "Then prove it. Bogo went after Snowly in the ZPD. Find them!" shouted Francine.

Judy nodded and patted Francine on the shoulder. "Get as many as you can out of there. The gas wears off after a few minutes." Judy said to Francine.

Francine nodded and stood back up. Heading back into the gas to get as many people out as she could. At this point, more officers arrived, as well as the fire department. Judy could hear Francine and McHorn calling out to them to not enter the gas. Only to tend to those outside of it.

Judy and Nick turned back to the ZPD. Going through the shattered door to get inside. Judy ran inside and looked around before hearing someone shouting from the Armory. Nick followed Judy as she ran up to the door. Quickly punching in the passcode she knew, only to have it rejected. She tried it a few more times before slamming her fist on the keypad. "The code's been changed!" she shouted in anger.

Nick stepped back and looked around the room. He noticed the vents hanging above them lead into the armory. A short way down from the vent, was an opening to let the air out. Nick tapped Judy on the shoulder and pointed to opening. "We can use that. Can you get up there?" Nick suggested.

Judy looked over at the opening then looked around. She nodded lightly and moved Nick to stand near the second floor balcony. Judy ran back a few feet. "Nick, give me a boost." Judy called out as she ran towards him. Nick nodded and held up his paws as he braced himself. Judy hopped to Nick's level. Nick flattened his paws against Judy's feet and pushed upwards.

Judy used the momentum to leap up towards the second floor balcony. She placed her feet against the railing and turned her body to face the opening in the vent. Judy jumped again with the same momentum and managed to grab the bottom of the vent. Judy hung there for a moment before bouncing her arms to knock the opening loose. The vent opened to swing downwards, causing Judy to cry out a bit in fear of falling, but managed to hang on. Judy climbed up into the vent and looked down at Nick. "Can you get up here?" She asked.

Nick looked around, knowing he cant jump off walls like her. Nick noticed a few desks and chairs, hatching an idea. "Yeah give me a second!"

Nick ran around the lobby, pulling a desk under the vent, Followed by a large office chair used by Francine, followed by a stationary chair used by civilians when they had to wait in the lobby. Making a slightly wobbly makeshift ladder.

Nick looked up at Judy from the bottom of it. "Better be ready to catch me." Said Nick as he started his climb. He got onto the elephants chair with no issue. Nick then climbed onto the stationary chair when it all started to wobble. Nick caught his balance. Judy watched with worried eyes. "Careful Nick. Don't hurt yourself." said Judy.

Nick nodded and panted a bit as he tried to reach up to Judy. Being just less than a few feet away. Nick put his foot up on the top of the chair and stood up on it. The tower began to wobble as Nick stood on the top of the chair. Nick swung his arms around a bit to try and balance himself. Judy slid down a bit more and extended her paw. Nick saw her paw and jumped up off of the chair to grab it. The tower falling just after he jumped up.

Judy grabbed Nick's paw and pulled him up as much as she could. Her other paw holding onto the side of the vent to keep her from falling off with him. Nick quickly grabbed the ledge of the vent and pulled himself up with Judy's help. Both of them panting as he finally got in. Nick smiled as he panted. "See? Piece of cake." he said sarcastically, and also happily.

Judy rolled her eyes and smiled. "Come on. We got to stop Leon."

Just then, an explosion rattled the building, and smoke filled the vent. Hot air rushing down the vent after the explosion rang out. Nick and Judy looked down towards the armory to see part of it fall off, the red light of fire shining down the reflective steel walls of the vent.

* * *

 _Bogo confronting Leon_

Bogo stopped and glared as he saw Leon at the back door of the Weapons Truck that was mounted into the wall by detachable pistons. Leon had rather quickly taped up what appeared to be home made pipe bombs. Each of them having a long fuse. They were taped up to the pistons on the walls.

Leon smiled at Bogo as he walked in. "Man you're slow, Chief. Losing your touch?" Said Leon with a vicious grin.

Bogo huffed and stomped forward loudly, the equipment on the racks shaking as he slowly walked forward. "You ARE behind all of this. Wilde and Hopps have been telling me about what you've been doing. I'm here to place you under arrest, Snowly."

Leon chuckled and held his arms out as if challenging Bogo. "You're gonna have to overpower me first. Because I will not come quietly." said Leon.

Bogo huffed again and charged at Leon, his horns pointed right at Leon. Leon held up his arms and braced himself, grabbing Bogo's horns and bracing his legs. Despite being smaller than Bogo, Leon had prepared eight years for moments like this. His strength matching Bogo's. Leon stopped Bogo in his tracks and pushed back against Bogo.

"ALL of this, because you wouldn't let me take in a single little fox. How does it feel Chief? To watch your own police force turn on itself and its citizens." Leon said with a chuckle. "You failed, Chief Bogo. You failed to protect the city from me!"

Leon heaved his arms to the left, causing Bogo's center of gravity and force to change. Bogo tripped up and fell to the ground. Leon did not let go of Bogo's horns and heaved his knee into Bogo's snout. Bogo grunted in pain as he tasted blood.

Leon went in for another kick, only to have his knee grabbed by Bogo. Bogo used his other arm to trip Leon's leg that he was standing on. Leon fell hard on his side and let go of Bogo. Bogo quickly reached into his belt to pull out his taser. He turned it on and pressed it to Leon's neck.

Leon let out a groan and lay still for a moment. Bogo thinking he had successfully stopped him. Leon then grinned and laughed as he grabbed the taser by his paw, pulling it off his neck. Leon's paw directly over the shock point of the taser. Leon and Bogo both slowly stood to their feet, Leon's paw never leaving the taser. The fur on his paw and arm standing up on end.

Leon grinned and laughed at Bogo's confused look. The taser was set to maximum. Leon grinned a viscous, fanged grin at Bogo. "You're gonna need WAY more than that!" Leon said as he crushed the taser in his hand, causing it to turn off. Bogo let go of the taser. Leon threw it to the other side of the room.

Bogo glared at Leon. "You're right. I should have let you take Nick Wilde in for questioning. But that doesn't justify what you're doing now!" Said Bogo as he swung at Leon with his left arm. Leon stepped and leaned back to avoid the blow. Bogo continued. "This is drug distribution, sabotage, and now attempted murder!" Said Bogo as he swung his other fist. Leon back stepped it again to avoid it. Getting closer to a wall with shelves of security cameras.

Bogo lunged forward with his left arm in front of him. Managing to pin Leon to the wall with the shelves hard. Causing some of them to knock loose and fall to the ground. Bogo glared at Leon, huffing loudly and making the fur around Leon's face flutter from the huff. "You are becoming something far worse than what you are accusing Wilde of!"shouted Bogo.

Leon grinned and grabbed Bogo's arm with his right paw, sinking in his sharp claws and growling loudly. "You think this is because of JUST Wilde? The ZPD refused to let me find out what happened. Wilde refused to come into questioning to get his story. The CITY shunned me when I petitioned for a warrant. ZOOTOPIA...FAILED...ME!" cried out Leon as he raked his claws down Bogo's arm. Leon had grabbed one of the security cameras with his left hand. One of the ones you would find at a mall. Having a large bulky frame and a long mounting brace. Leon swung the camera hard and struck Bogo on his right cheek. Bogo retreated back and spun from the momentum of the swing. Feeling a few of his teeth crack from the impact.

Bogo fell to one knee to stop his momentum. His cheek stinging from the strike. Leon struck at Bogo's back and head repeatedly with the camera. "After EVERYTHING I did to help this city! I was DAYS away from bringing down the biggest crime boss in the city. AND THAT'S HOW YOU AND THIS CITY REPAY MY SERVICE!" shouted Leon as he repeatedly struck Bogo's back and the back of his head with the camera. Eventually breaking it off entirely over one of Bogo's horns.

Bogo saw the camera break and quickly stood up. His back split open in several places. Feeling blood trickle down his back. Bogo turned fast and tried to grab Leon. Leon sidestepped and Bogo fell onto the wall. Struggling to move from the pain in his back, and being dazed from a few strikes to the head.

Leon growled and quickly walked over to the shelf holding the taser guns. Leon pointed the taser at Bogo and fired. Bogo grunted and tensed, but was still trying to stand. Leon chuckled. "You're a tough one to bring down."

Bogo stood up and huffed loudly. "Like you said, It'll take more than that." Bogo said as he gripped the taser cords and pulled them out. Leon smiled and grabbed a taser gun in each hand, firing them both at Bogo. Both of them hit Bogo and he tensed up. Stopping in his tracks. Leon dropped those two taser guns and grabbed two more, shooting him with those as well.

Bogo let out a loud yell as he felt the electricity of four tasers course through his body. His muscles, hands, toes, and jaw locking. Bogo used all the control of his legs he still had to keep standing upright. Leon smirked and walked to the door where the truck was. He tied all the fuses together and pulled out a lighter.

Bogo watched him. His body shaking and fur standing on end from the immobilizing tasers. "Those doors...are the highest security...we got...you wont...open the doors...with those pipe bombs." Bogo managed to say. Having to force the words out as each breath became a challenge.

Leon lit the fuses and grabbed the desk that held the work order sheets. Quickly moving it back towards the entrance and turning it on its side. Hiding behind it to shield himself from the blast. "They aren't there to break the doors open." said Leon.

Bogo turned his head to the bombs to see they weren't taped to the door, but taped to the pistons that held the truck to the wall. Bogo figured now that he must have someone ready to drive the truck away. And Bogo was a few feet in front of four pipe bombs that pack enough power to blow a mounted steel door off its moorings. Bogo gritted his teeth and forced his arm to move, grabbing hold of three of the taser wires and pulling them free. Now having three times less electricity running through him, he pulled out the last taser and ran at Leon. Having only a few short seconds to react.

Bogo reached behind the desk and grabbed Leon by the throat with both hands. As Bogo lifted Leon up, the bombs detonated.

The explosion rang out, filling the room with fire and throwing both Leon and Bogo to the wall. Bogo hit the wall hard and immediately fell unconscious from the force of the explosion. His uniform burnt and smoking.

The force of the explosion sent the camera's near the door flying towards the back wall that Leon and Bogo were thrown to. Leon in particular was practically buried under the cameras after he fell to the ground. After the explosion, one of the vent tunnels that went along the corner of the wall fell off.

For a moment, no sound came from the room except for the flames that lit the walls on fire. After a few brief seconds, the pile of cameras that Leon was under stirred. Leon stood up from the pile of destroyed cameras. His face bloody, bruised, and cut. His shirt torn in multiple places.

The bombs had blown open the wall to free the truck. Large gaps on the sides that showed the small garage that held the truck

Leon walked out from the pile of cameras and fell to his knees. Panting and groaning from the pain. Eventually Leon stood to his feet and looked back at Bogo. Bogo was starting to wake up. His eyes opening slowly and trying to sit up. Leon then heard a rustling and banging coming from the vents. He looked up to see Judy Hopps slide out of the vent onto the ground, followed by Nick Wilde.

Judy looked to see Bogo in a bloody and beaten mess. Nick glared at Leon. Leon smirked lightly and started to limp towards the truck. Nick charged after Leon while Judy went to Bogo's aid.

A gunshot rang out and Nick felt the bullet just barely touch his fur close to his left ear. He stopped dead in his tracks to see Artie walk in from the newly formed opening in the wall. His pistol raised up and aimed at Nick. "Don't move, Wilde. And remember what happened last time I warned you." warned Artie.

Nick stopped in place and glared. Leon looked at Artie and nodded as he continued to limp quickly towards the newly formed hole. Leon looked back at Nick and grinned maliciously. "Hope you enjoyed the evening." Leon teased as he jumped down. Nick watched him get into the passenger side of the truck, only to hear it start up. The truck pulled away and drove out of sight.

Artie stepped back and jumped down into the garage. His pistol still raised. "Don't follow us, Wilde. You either Hopps!" Artie said as he took off into the garage. Nick started to chase when Bogo called out to him. "Wilde! Come here."

Nick turned around quickly and ran over to Bogo. Bogo sat up and winced a bit. One of his legs having a deep cut. "Do you have a pen and paper?" he asked.

Judy reached into her pocket and pulled out her carrot pen Nick pulled a small notepad out of his pocket.

Bogo took both of these items and wrote on one of the paper pads. "I, Chief Bogo, authorize any and all use to bring Leon Snowly to custody, or justice. Lethal Force is authorized. Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps are authorized to use any and all equipment necessary to complete this task." he wrote on one of the papers. He tore it off and folded it before putting it in his pocket. "That's for the rest of the ZPD to know. And for you to know."

Bogo then wrote on the next piece of paper. "0979bogo1997" Bogo wrote on it and tore it off. Giving it to Judy. "This is the passcode to get into the Weapons Truck. Whatever you do, do not let Snowly have whats in it. Grenades, assault rifles, C4 bombs, ammunition, and more. He'll tear the city apart with those at his disposal."

Nick looked at the code and raised his eyebrow. Noticing the 'bogo' in the center. "Was that intentional, Sir?"

Bogo smiled lightly through his pain. "My month and year of birth, 09, the month. 79, the year. The last four numbers, is the year I joined the ZPD." said Bogo.

Nick nodded and Judy folded the paper and put it in her pocket. "We'll stop him, Sir. I promise."

Bogo nodded and looked at Nick again. "I'll do everything in my power to keep your name clean. Good luck."

Nick and Judy both nodded as they ran out towards the garage. They cautiously entered as the truck drove out of the garage. One of the cars had Leah sitting in the front seat as she turned on the engine. Artie, who was on the way there, looked back and spotted Nick and Judy. He let out three shots from his pistol. Nick and Judy both ducked as the bullets flew over their heads. Artie hesitated before taking off to the car Leah was in. Sitting in the passenger seat. The car took off out of the garage, the tires squealing as the car tore out of the garage.

Nick looked over to the key rack and grabbed the key for the car they always use. "Let's go!" said Nick.

Judy nodded and followed Nick to the car. This time, Nick drove. Nick and Judy both buckled in and started the car. Nick looked over at Judy worried. "You ready? Partner?" Nick asked with a calming smile.

Judy smiled back at Nick. "Ready. Let's go!"

* * *

 ***Author's Note* Whew that was an intense chapter. I didnt even realize how long it was till I finished it lol. Anyway we're getting pretty close to the end here. I estimate about four more chapters. Next chapter is Nick's Punishment. And as I did say earlier, I really want some critique on my overall progress with this. Not just the usual 'good job' things. I wanna know what I can do to make it better. More details? Explanations? Personality in the characters? Whatever you think I can do to improve. Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Nick's Punishment

***Author's Note* This is gonna be a pretty big chapter. Nick's Punishment. Gonna be emotional too. Read and Review!**

 **BTW this one came out so quickly because I have three days off work. I'll probably start on the next chapter tomorrow if I finish this one today.**

* * *

The engine of the police car revved as Nick prepared to take off. A confident grin on his face. Just before he would release the brake, Judy looked up alarmed. "Oh wait wait wait! Almost forgot something!" Judy yelled out as she jumped out of the car.

Nick paused then put on the parking break. Smiling lightly as he watched Judy run back into the armory from the rear view mirror. "Way to kill the moment..." Nick mumbled as he waited. Nick looked around the garage. There were multiple police cars of different sizes to suit the officers driving them. The floors made of concrete like one would find in a public parking garage. The walls made of white stone and vents in the ceiling to let out exhaust fumes.

After around ten minutes, Judy came back with an armful of equipment. She hopped back in the passenger seat next to Nick. Judy was holding a One-Way Receiver, a small speaker that could transmit noise from the Receiver, and a recorder.

Nick smiled as he looked over the equipment. Remembering the original plan to make sure Snowly would be caught. "Wait...we wanted to get Bogo in on this. Who can we get now" asked Nick. Knowing that Bogo was likely being pulled into an ambulance right about now.

Judy thought on it for a while before smiling up at Nick. "Finnick. We can trust him can't we?" asked Judy.

Nick smiled and revved the engine again before driving out of the parking garage. The tires squealing lightly as he rounded the corner to head to the alleyway that Finnick usually parked his car. Nick turned on the sirens as he drove. Civilians pulling aside to allow them through. Occasionally, they would pass another police car heading towards the Sahara Square.

A voice came over the radio. "Who's the car driving away from the Square? We have a major catastrophe there!" scolded the voice.

Judy picked up the radio. "This is Officer Hopps. Officer Wilde and myself are on the trail of the culprit responsible for this attack. We'll contact the ZPD once we're closing in." said Judy over the radio.

After a breif moment of silence, a different voice came over the radio. It was Chief Bogo. "This is Chief Bogo. Listen to me closely, everyone. Wilde and Hopps have discovered that Leon Snowly is responsible for the Growler Drug, and the attack just now on Sahara Square. They are now officially in charge of the Growler Investigation. Nick, Judy, what are your orders?" Bogo asked over the radio.

Judy looked up at Nick. Nick kept driving before looking over at Judy for a moment before looking back at the road. "You're better at this kind of thing than I am." commented Nick.

Judy smiled and got her phone out. "One second guys." she said into the radio as she pulled up her GPS. She searched for Lavvy Farms, getting directions to it from Zootopia. "Alright, Any officers between Savannah central and Tundra Town who AREN'T currently tending to the citizens in Sahara Square, keep Main Street clear for us. We have a plan to catch Snowly and get him to confess. Just keep Main Street clear for us. The less traffic the better." Said Judy.

After a moment, Bogo spoke again. "Roger that, Hopps. Bogo Out."

The radio clicked off and Judy hung the speaker back on the radio. Due to the attack, citizens were looking out to the streets to see if they could see anything, or making their way to Sahara Square to see if they could help in any way they could. Nick kept driving till he reached Finnick's usual parking spot in the alleyway between two red brick buildings. Some trash littering the alleyway and fenced off halfway through the alley. Finnick's van was parked just in front of this wooden fence.

Nick and Judy got out of their squad car and walked up to the van. Nick kicking some local resteraunt takeout bags aside. Judy knocked on the back door a few times and stepped back. After a few seconds, the back door flung open to show Finnick wearing only boxers and holding a baseball bat.

"WHO DAT?!" he yelled out, his fangs beard and eyes wide to show he was ready to fight. Finnick saw Nick and Judy and sighed. Lowering his bat. "Hang on. Lemme get decent." said Finnick as he closed the van door.

Nick smiled and shook his head. "You haven't changed at all Finnick! At least you didn't answer the door naked this time!" called out Nick.

After a few moments, Finnick came out wearing his usual black button up tshirt with a red stripe down the sides, and also wearing tan shorts. Finnick hopped down from his van's rear bumper and sighed. His hands in his pocket.

"Watcha want, Nick?" asked Finnick rather irritated.

Nick paused for a moment before speaking. "We need your help."

Finnick laughed and rolled his eyes. "You? Need MY help? Cops can't handle it themselves?" asked Finnick begrudgingly.

Judy drooped her ears a bit and spoke softly. "Finnick. Please listen to him. Let us explain, and then berate us." pleaded Judy.

Finnick looked at Judy and Nick. Switching between the two every few seconds. Finnick turned around and jumped up on the bumper. He turned around and sat on it. His tiny legs dangling over the sides. "Alright. Go ahead." he muttered.

Nick explained the entire situation with Leon. Not going into a lot of detail about the past history with him, but giving him the short version. Followed by what Leon had been doing to Nick and Judy over the last couple of weeks. Also explaining Leah's involvement. Once Leah got out of prison, she worked with Finnick for a while to make some money. Finnick explained this on the same day that Nick and Judy went to investigate the safehouse that Leah was at. Nick then explained about the Growler Drug, and the attack on Sahara Square.

Finnick's eyes gradually went from irritated, to interested, to worried. Once Nick finished, Finnick took a moment to think. Eventually, he jumped down from the bumper and glared. "Alright, I'm in." A light growl coming from him as he walked towards the squad car.

Nick smiled and walked with him, followed by Judy. "Thanks Finnick." said Nick.

Finnick smiled confidently up at Nick. His eyes slightly narrowed with determination. "You know I got your back, Nick." said Finnick as he got into the back seat.

Nick got back in the driver seat and drove again. The sirens going loud as he headed towards Main Street. Judy, who was in the passenger seat, looked back at Finnick and handed him the receiving speaker for the One Way Transmitter, and the recorder.

"Alright Finnick, listen closely. Nick and I will go into Lavvy and try to get him to gloat and confess. The receiver should pick it up, and that recorder can store it. But these receivers only have about a one mile radius. If we get him to gloat, and its recorded, we have all we need to put him behind bars. And Finnick, no matter what happens you MUST do what we say? Do you understand? If we say to leave us, and get the recorder to the ZPD, you MUST do it." explained Judy.

Finnick listened. He paused for a moment before nodding. "Gotcha..." his voice not confident.

Judy stared at Finnick with a very serious expression. "No matter what Finnick. This is serious."

Nick nodded as he drove and listened. "She's right Finnick. If we say to run and leave us behind, do it." said Nick.

Finnick waved his paw annoyed. "Alright alright! I got it." exclaimed Finnick.

Nick went to Main Street to find it totally clear. Several police cars blocking the roads to get onto Main Street. Officers standing at other entrances that they simply didn't have enough cars to block with. Many civilians lining the streets.

Nick floored the gas pedal and rocketed down the road. Sirens blaring. The roads were lit brightly and clearly as they drove, the buildings a slight blur as they broke 100 miles per hour. The engine roaring loudly as they drove down Main Street.

As they drove, the radio buzzed lightly before a voice came over it. "Hopps! Wilde! Tune into channel 101.9!" The voice being that of Clawhauser.

Judy reached up and turned the radio on, and tuned it to 101.9, Zootopia's leading news channel. Speaking, was the main anchorman for the station, Zed Cheet. "For those of you just tuning in,We just received word that the two heroes of the ZPD, Judy Hopps and Nicholas Wilde, are ROCKETING down Main Street to apprehend the person behind the attack on Sahara Square! Our hopes and prayers are with them and we all wish them luck! Go get those bastards!" said Zed. His voice ecstatic and loud.

Judy looked out to the people standing on the sidewalks. They had their fists raised and were clapping. Judy rolled down the window slightly. Due to the high speeds, the wind from an open window would make driving the car much more difficult if it was fully open. Judy just opened a few inches.

Over the roar of the engine, Judy could hear the citizens cheering, and whistling. Nick and Judy both smiled as they heard this. Judy rolled her window back up. Finnick smiled as well. "You two really are something. I don't think people have ever cheered the cops on like that." explained Finnick.

Judy smiled and let herself be filled with pride. The people were cheering them, and hoping for their success. Zootopia was counting on them to apprehend Leon before more lives were lost. Nick reached to the radio and switched from station to station. Each one encouraging people to support the ZPD. Nick finally went back to the first station, 101.9 and kept it there.

Eventually, the car reached the tunnel connecting Savannah Central, to Tundra Town. Even Main Street in Tundra Town was cleared. The cold-climate citizens cheering them on as well. Even noticing some of the police officers saluting as they drove past. Within a few short minutes, Nick followed the GPS to another tunnel that connected Tundra Town to the Rainforest District. However, there was an exit that lead to a large interstate that would lead one outside the city.

Nick took that exit and went up onto the Interstate. Cars moving aside as he roared past them. Finnick laughed as he looked out the windows. "Man! You're tearing this road up!"

Nick smiled and kept driving. "I bet Flash would be so jealous right about now." said Nick.

Finnick and Judy both laughed as Nick continued. The drive at this point was long. Going the speed limit, 70 miles per hour, would still take over two hours to reach Lavvy Farms.

Starting at the exit, the interstate was a five lane road leading both into the city, and out of it. Large green exit signs posted above the road to show where exits to the interstate were, and what exit number it was. While still within the city, the interstate was in a large ravine between two large walls that was Tundra Town, and the Rainforest District. Able to see the snow falling from the east, and the rain and mist falling from the west.

Zed spoke over the radio again. "Alright, to all of you currently on the Interstate heading northbound, keep an eye out for a police car rocketing north. Give them plenty of room to get through!"

Nick noticed that most of the cars had pulled to the left or the right lanes. Leaving the center lane open for Nick to drive through without problem. Eventually, the car reached a tunnel that lead outside of Zootopia's city limits. The tunnel was long, but keeping all five lanes. The road still open for Nick to drive. The bright white lights along the tunnel walls zipping by.

After about 5 minutes, the tunnel ended to show the wooded area outside of Zootopia's limits. Outside of the city was mainly woods, and farmlands. The lanes shortened to four, then three as they got farther away from the city. Occasionally passing an exit that lead to a town or rest area for long distance travelers.

Judy unbuckled her seat belt and crawled into the back seat. Finnick scooted aside for her as she reached just behind the top of the back seat on the driver side. She unfastened a latch and lowered the seat forward so she could get into the trunk. Judy reached in and pulled out a large case.

Finnick sniffed the air a bit and recoiled. "Ugh. Judy, why do you smell like a dumpster?" asked Finnick.

Nick suppressed a laugh, air pushing through his nose. Judy glared and sighed. "Had to hide under a dumpster to watch Leon..." Judy looked over herself. Seeing that most of the sticky garbage liquid was on her short black thick plastic vest she always wore. Judy unfastened the shoulder straps and took off the vest. Tossing it into the trunk of the car. "There. That'll make it better."

Judy opened up the case. It had two tranquilizer pistols, and four shots for each of them. Judy loaded up both of the pistols and put one in Nick's lap. Nick looked down at it then back to the road. "If push comes to shove, I doubt we can take down Leon by hand. These tranquilizers are pretty potent so hopefully they'll work." said Judy.

Nick nodded. "Yeah...hopefully he isn't immune to it." said Nick. Recalling how Leon said he had been 'preparing himself' for these events.

Judy went back up in the front seat then looked back at Finnick with a light smile. "Sorry. Didn't pack one for you." she said jokingly. Finnick shrugged and leaned back in his seat. His hands behind his head.

Nick looked over at Judy for a moment. Ever since Nick had known Judy, she always wore that thick plastic vest over her chest when in her police uniform. She wore a tight light blue shirt under it. Fitting up against every curve of her torso and arms. Save for the collar, which extended up around her lower neck except for the very front which had a small opening.

Nick chuckled. "Not used to seeing you in uniform without that vest." said Nick.

Judy looked down at herself and smiled. "Yeah well...originally I wore the vest to protect myself from bites or cuts. I can't wear it right now though it smells too bad," explained Judy.

Nick nodded and kept driving. As they got deeper and deeper towards the country, the exits became more and more spaced out. Judy looked at the GPS and panned out the location to see exactly where it was. Finding that oddly enough, it wasn't very far from Bunnyburrow. She found it terrifying that such a horrible person could live so close to her family.

On the radio station, Zed began to speak again. "Tonight's Policeman's Ball went very very badly when an unknown gas filled the plaza. According to eyewitnesses, those affected by the gas began to growl and become violent. Much like the Savage Attacks that plagued the city a few months back. However this was a bit different. Predators affected by the gas were still very much coherent and responsive to people. Most of them warning other animals not to come near them. However some predators were not able to warn people before attacking those who were trying to help them. As far as we know, three are dead, and fifteen are injured. The total number of predators and prey affected by the gas has been tallied to seventy four. Most of them, police officers."

Judy's ears lowered, as did Nick's while they listened. Zed continued. "The culprit, originally believed to be police officer, Nicholas Wilde, has been discredited to be at fault for this crime. The Chief of Police stating that the investigation has been left to Nicholas Wilde and Judy Hopps to catch the next known culprit, Leon Snowly. The recently hired Drug Investigator appointed by the mayor. More information will be available as it develops. Until then, our prayers go out to the victims of this terrible tragedy, and hope that the culprit will soon be caught."

Nick reached up and turned the radio off. The car ride becoming silent except for the roar of the engine, and the sound of the sirens. After a few minutes, the silence broke as Judy's GPS gave a light ring. "Take the next exit...Then follow Highway 13 east for...14 miles" said an automated voice from the GPS.

Nick took the exit which lead to a two lane highway. Judy scratched her chin as she thought of something. "The news report said predators attacked. But no prey attacked?" she mentioned.

Nick thought about it as well. Finding it odd. "Well, do you remember what it felt like? When you were affected by the gas?" Asked Nick.

Judy nodded. "Yeah. My muscles would tense up and lock for a moment, not letting up. And I grew angry. I wasn't actually mad I just...became angry and started growling uncontrollably. Eventually everything just kinda...blacked out. I was able to recognize what was going on but I couldn't react." explained Judy.

Nick kept driving. Trying to find an explanation for this. "Maybe it affects predators differently." suggested Nick.

Judy nodded and sat up in her chair as Nick took the next turn. Now within a few miles of Lavvy Farms. "We'll get Leon to say why." said Judy.

Nick nodded and drove a bit slower. This area was all farmlands and woods. Looking at the GPS, Nick could see that he was heading north. The road would bend to the east soon and be right at where Lavvy Farms was located. "I'll park the car just before that bend. It'll keep the car out of sight. We'll be within half a mile of Lavvy Farms. Get ready Carrots, this is it." explained Nick.

Judy nodded. Putting her tranquilizer gun in a holster on her belt. Nick looked at her belt and noticed the pink bottle of Fox Repellent. Nick smiled lightly. "You still have that repellent?" he asked.

Judy looked at it and nodded. "Yeah. There IS a fox there after all. Artie." Judy said. Nick nodded and slowed down as he spotted the turn. He quickly turned the lights off and pulled over off the road. This particular spot had a small portion of woods on the right side of the turn. On the left, was an open, uncut grassy plain. Nick could see the wooden fences surrounding Lavvy Farms in the distance.

Nick got out of the car and crouched now. Judy reached over to the driver seat and adjusted the height of the seat, and the length of the pedals so Finnick could drive if necessary. "Sit here in the front seat Finnick, and keep your head low. And remember, do exactly what what we say. Even if we say to abandon us. Got it?" said Judy in a very serious tone.

Finnick nodded and crawled up into the driver seat. He lay the seat back a bit for him so his head would be low. "Got it Judy. Good luck." he mumbled. His tone also quite serious.

Judy nodded. "I'll test the transmitter when we're outside. Be ready to give some kind of signal. And make sure the recorder's working too. I'll tell you when to start recording once we're close." said Judy.

Finnick nodded and got his phone out of his pocket. He placed the speaker for the transmitter, and the recorder in his lap. Judy got out of the car and crouched as well. Her ears low as she moved in. Nick followed her and looked up, seeing that even though it was the dead of night, no stars were visible. In the distance, Nick saw lightning flashing on the horizon. A storm was coming.

Judy stopped at the edge of the grassy field and looked back towards the car. She pulled out the transmitter, which was a small circular microphone. "Finnick. Can you hear me?" Judy said in a low quiet voice.

A flash of light came from the driver seat showing that Finnick heard her. After a few seconds, two more flashes showed. Signaling the recorder was working as well. The way this one way transmitter worked, was one would speak into the microphone, and whoever had the speaker tuned to that microphone could hear what was being said.

Judy looked up at Nick. Nick nodded and went into the grassy field. Judy followed. The grass was just tall enough to cover both of them as they crouch walked through. Judy and Nick could see the silo in the distance and made their way towards that. Its tall, gray metal structure acting as a landmark so they knew where they were in the field.

Nick could barely make out two buildings closer to the road. One of them was a moderately sized house, while the other was a greenhouse. Nick remembered the building he entered was humid and smelled of produce. And that must have been where he was taken.

Nick and Judy heard someone open a door. Walking out of the house's back door and screaming. "Let's hustle guys! The ZPD is gonna be right on top of us soon! I got the computer packed, so Doug, get the chemistry set packed!" yelled out the familiar voice of Artie.

Judy tapped Nick on the shoulder to get his attention. Judy reached up and pushed the microphone under Nick's police badge. It fit in snugly and didn't make it bulge out noticeably. Nick nodded and kept moving. Not moving close to the edge of the grassy plains.

In the distance, coming from closer to the Silo, Nick and Judy heard Doug calling out. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to safely secure this stuff? If I don't do it right, we'll blow ourselves up! Besides, Leon's still patching himself up by the lab. He's gonna be in no shape to move till then." yelled Doug.

Artie let out a growl and continued walking. His voice became much harder to understand as he walked behind the Silo. "Well just get it done!"

During this conversation, Nick and Judy reached as close as they could get to the Silo. Around 10 feet from the entrance to it. The grass was neatly cut around the silo, greenhouse, and the house. A wooden fence surrounding the area to the grassy plains. The grassy plains surrounded the house up to the road. Which had the small woods opposite of the house across the road.

Nick looked around from the edge to see Artie walk around the corner of the silo and then walk into it. From inside, Nick could hear people talking. The echo inside the silo made it difficult to make it out. Nick sighed as he knew that it was time to do his part of the plan. He looked back at Judy and crossed his fingers.

Judy looked up at Nick fearfully and pulled him in, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him lightly. Nick hugged her back. Placing her paws on his back. Judy let go and smiled. "Good luck." she whispered.

Nick smiled and nodded before turning back towards the Silo. Nick held his badge close to his mouth. "Finnick, its Nick. Start recording." Nick quickly hopped over the fence and carefully walked closer. Pressing his back to the silo as he slowly moved in closer to the entrance. While the voices started to get louder, he couldn't make out the words. He could only tell who they all were by their tone.

Nick made it to the edge of the entrance. Nick could finally make out the words that were being said. Leon was speaking now. "Get it loaded in Doug. I'll be done in a few minutes. Artie, did you find the tracker on the truck?"

After a second or so, Artie responded. "Yeah I did. But unfortunately to remove it I have to dismount the entire engine and take it apart, I cant hack into that system from my laptop, and the computer is set up in the semi truck." said Artie.

Leon let out a nod. "A good method to keep that tracker chip safe for the ZPD."

Doug spoke next. "By the way, Leon. You are one scary leopard you know that? Tonight you threw the ZPD into complete chaos and probably knocked out over 80% of their forces for a month at least. And even better job outfitting that semi truck's trailer into pretty much a mobile home without windows."

Nick heard Leon chuckle. "Yeah...well...things didn't quite go as planned. Something went wrong with the device under Sahara Square. The gas should have spread around the whole Savannah Central. I suspect Wilde and Hopps are behind it. I didn't see them during the speech."

Nick kept listening. Trying to catch as much of the conversation as he could. Nick paused as he realized something. Leah hadn't spoken yet.

Just then, a strong paw grabbed Nick by the throat and lifted Nick up off the ground. Nick gasped for breath and clawed at the paw holding his neck. Nick looked to see Leah carrying him. _Go figure... I wonder where she is, then she finds me._ Thought Nick as he struggled for air. Leah carried Nick inside the silo and threw him to the ground. Nick bouncing off of the hard dirt ground a few times before rolling to the stop. "Speaking of Wilde." said Leah.

Nick gasped for air and panted. He took a good look around the room. The inside of the silo was dimly lit. A couple of hanging lights on a second floor platform. Much brighter lights towards the very back where a singled off platform was located. Nick couldn't see what was on it due to the angle he was at. Noticing the small staircase leading up to the second level platform.

Artie was standing against the railing looking at Nick. Still wearing his black turtleneck and black pants.

Towards the back on the alcove on the second floor, Leon stood up and limped towards the railing. Leon was shirtless now. Only wearing his torn and singed pants. His face and torso were cut up and bruised. His fur slightly singed in a few places. A particularly large black and blue bruise above his right eye. Nick noticed that one of his pant legs had been cut off. Several stitches had closed a deep cut on his leg. The dried blood still in his fur.

Leah looked up at Artie, holding up a bottle of straight Vodka. "Catch." she said as she threw it at Artie. Artie quickly grabbed it and juggled it a bit as he almost dropped it. Once he had a firm grip of it, he handed it to Leon. Leon sat down on the floor and opened the bottle. He held it over his cut leg and poured the alcohol over his leg. He growled loudly as it stung and cleaned his cut. Once he had poured half of the bottle over his cut, He brought the bottle to his lips and drank a few mouthfuls.

Leon quickly pulled his mouth away and cringed from the taste. "Gah. How can people stand to drink this crap straight?" Leon muttered as he stood up.

"Then why did you just do it?" Asked Artie. Seemingly amused from Leon's distaste in the Vodka.

Leon sighed and handed the bottle to Artie. Leon leaned forward on the railing to take weight off of his leg. "Getting buzzed helps with the pain." Leon looked over at Nick and smiled lightly. "Knew you'd show up. So what's the plan, Nick? Be the big hero and capture the four biggest criminals in Zootopia all at once?"

Nick smiled and pulled out his tranquilizer gun. Pointing it at Leon. "Yeah, pretty much."

Artie quickly reached into his belt and pulled out his pistol. Leon held his hand up at Artie. "Don't. You only got one bullet left till we open that truck." said Leon.

Artie nodded and lowered his pistol. Keeping it at the ready in case he needed to use it. Leon chuckled. "A tranquilizer gun? I took a high voltage taser to the neck, then crushed it with my bare paws... leopard paws... you know what I mean."

Nick paused as if he realized that the tranquilizer wouldn't work. Trying to get Leon to be more confident, and lowered the gun. Leah quickly walked up behind Nick and yanked the tranquilizer out of his paw before throwing it across the silo. Making it bounce and roll in the dirt before hitting the wall to stop.

Nick looked up at Leon again. "The ZPD knows it was you, Leon. You weren't able to frame me for the Growlers."

Leon sighed and leaned on the railing more. His teeth gritting in pain. "I figured as much. I'm surprised you came alone. Did Hopps get caught up in the gas?" Leon asked.

Nick shook his head. "No. She's helping those affected by it at the square. I saw the device below Sahara Square and what it was doing. Was it you that put it there?" asked Nick.

Leon paused for a moment before laughing amusingly. "So it WAS you that made the device malfunction! To answer your question, yes. I put that there. I had it legally listed as a transmission receiver to catch texts and calls from cell phones to help 'catch more criminals.' All lies of course."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Why did you do all of this Leon? Why did you bring the Growlers into Zootopia?"

Leon growled loudly and smiled. "Revenge. Simple enough. I'll run down the chain in order. My wife and child were killed in a 'car accident'. The ZPD denies me from researching any further into the supposed 'accident'. I find out that you had SOME involvement in what happened and when I tried to find you, you failed to show. And trust me, I know you knew that I was looking for you. I petitioned to have you arrested and brought in for questioning to the mayor. Only to get denied because I was seen as 'obsessing over the accident'."

Leon took in a breath and sighed. "The ZPD failed to let me do my job. You failed to admit to the crime you had committed. And the city failed to let me get the answers I needed. I was let down by the ZPD, by one individual, and the citizens. In other words, Zootopia itself failed to let me find out what happened to Tracy and Ricky." explained Leon.

Nick listened closely. His chest puffing a bit to bring the microphone in closer as Leon continued. "I left Zootopia to go to school four years. I gained a degree majoring in Criminal Investigation. A minor in forensics, and a secondary minor in chemistry. All the while, I had been putting my body through extreme training. Physical and chemical stress alike. You need enough volts to power a house to make me collapse with a taser. Enough tranquilizer to bring down a bull elephant with a high metabolism. And I'm strong enough to throw off a Water Cape Buffalo in mid charge. I proved that tonight." Said Leon.

Nick narrowed his eyes. "But how did you get the Growler Drug into Zootopia?" asked Nick.

Leon laughed. "It was actually very easy. Criminals are always looking for ways to earn a quick buck. I handed a few of them the drugs and said 'hey, give these to people and tell them it will make them feel amazing'. A few weeks later, I had a cartel system going. It was then that I found Artie and Leah. I checked their backgrounds for their skills. Artie's hacking skills have proved invaluable, and Leah's savage instinct makes her the perfect soldier that I would need. Before I could circulate the Growlers into Zootopia though, I needed someone in the system. That's when I found Bellwether. It was plain to see that she had a distaste in predators so I gave her a proposition. Show all predators that they are simply savages, and let me get in with the government system so I could use it when I needed to. She was happy to oblige but she eventually got her own agenda. With Doug, they discovered a way to use Night Howlers to make predators go savage."

Leon paused as he took a few breaths before continuing. "At that point, I was halted. While I had a minor in chemistry, I couldn't quite crack the code to make the Growlers as I wanted them. The original formula was made to give one the sensation of being wild and filled with hunting adrenaline, but not the instinct to kill. Bellwether had Doug alter the formula to the Night Howler Serum which caused animals to become blind, and feral savages. Once Doug was in prison, I had him pulled out off the records to...assist with the Growler Investigation under my guise in the ZPD. However if you look at the records, it shows that Doug is still there. You can thank Artie for that."

Nick held up his hadn to stop Leon. "Then what was the gas at Sahara Square?"

Leon smiled more. "That is the final product of the Growlers. Exactly as I envisioned it. The true nature of the Growlers, is to force predators to feel the instincts to maul, to devour and eat their prey. It specifically targets and brings these instincts out in predators in their DNA. However those affected will still be in control, and conscious of their actions. Given the person's self control, they could resist the drug. However tonight has shown that this is more true to larger animals. Since McHorn, Trunkerby, and Higgins were affected a lot more slowly. Also considering, when the Growler Serum affects prey animals, or herbivores, it only makes them growl and grow increasingly agitated. But not violent."

Nick kept listening with a stunned look. Inside, he was grinning ear to ear. _Man, he's spilling ALL the beans._ Nick thought to himself.

Leon grunted and sat down again. Reaching over towards a first aid kit to get some linen bandage wrap. "Artie I think you can sum it up here." said Leon.

Artie sighed and continued on. "I successfully hacked the ZPD mainframe, and the Zootopia Airwaves. With those two, I fabricated stories and kept security cameras offline while Leon did his work. I am also the one responsible for cleaning out Mr. Big's bank account. All part of the plan."

Artie took a moment and looked down at the handgun. "This was waiting for me in a package at my apartment. Leon gave it to me. This was his personal handgun he had during his service in the ZPD. Tonight, Leon got his revenge on the ZPD. Now, he'll punish you. And soon, the rest of the city will feel his wrath."

Nick glared up at Artie. "And you're totally okay with this? With Leon causing the deaths of thousands of innocent animals?"

Artie paused and raised the handgun at Nick again. "No... honestly I'm not... But I'm in way to deep now."

Nick looked over at Leon again and sighed. "Leon... I know I already said I was sorry for causing your wife and child to die. But can I tell you why it happened before you kill me?" asked Nick.

Leon paused then stood up again. His eyes narrowed at Nick. He leaned on the railing again. His injured leg lifted off of the ground. Doug had continuously been working behind them packigng away the fragile glass chemistry equipment and dangerous chemicals.

"Fine. Go ahead." Said Leon. Nick could tell that Leon wanted to hear this. Having never gotten the full story. All Leon knew was that Nick was involved in some way but didn't know how.

Nick explained the whole side of his story starting at the rug hustling. Leon remained stone faced the entire time as Nick talked. During this time, Judy moved in from the grassy plain. Slowly making her way hunched down along the backdrop. Thinking she was out of sight of anyone in the silo.

Once he finished explaining his side of the story, Nick lowered his head. "I never wanted to hurt your family... It was supposed to be you. And every day I've had to live with it and regret it. I've been afraid to let people get close to me because of this. Never making any true friends besides Finnick, and just recently Judy... I am very, truly sorry for what I did to you Leon."

Judy paused as she heard the last part. Paying close attention to the part about how Nick was afraid to let people get close. Her heart aching for him. Nick had always been a little reclusive when it came to relationships. Always a little socially awkward when he spoke as something more than a friend or an associate. This also explained why Judy had always been the one to get close to Nick. And not as much the other way around save for when Nick had his emotional breakdown.

Leon took it all in. He eventually lowered his head and growled loudly. "You had... a choice?" Leon growled as his arms shook in anger. "A choice to NOT end someone's life for Mr. Big? You should have declined and went STRAIGHT to the ZPD! I would have had Mr. Big in prison THAT NIGHT!"

Leon held his paw out to Artie. "Gun." Muttered Leon. Artie handed the pistol over and Leon pointed it at Nick. A closer bolt of lightning flashed outside, illuminating the ground and area outside of the silo. Leon paused for a brief moment before looking up towards the entrance. He growled even louder.

Judy noticed that Leon was staring right at her. Judy took off towards the truck as fast as she could. "JUDY HOPPS! GET HER LEAH AND BRING HER HERE!" yelled Leon.

Judy hopped up to the truck's keypad and reached for the code in her pocket. Before she could punch it in, Leah grabbed her by the ears painfully and threw her hard backwards from the truck. Judy's ears popped as she was thrown. She hit the ground hard and tucked herself into a ball to roll to a stop. Before Judy could jump up, Leah grabbed her by the chest and pinned her down. Having her pinned just a few feet before the entrance of the Silo.

Leah snarled at Judy as she pinned her. Her fangs bared. Leah's hot breath wafting over Judy. Judy whimpered and struggled against the strong lioness's grip. Leah noticed the piece of paper in Judy's hand. Wrenching it from her grip. She read what was written on it and called out to the silo. "We got the truck's code! Artie and Doug get out here!"

Within a few moments, Doug and Artie both walked out. Artie walked over to Judy and glared down at her. Artie pressed his foot to Judy's neck and nodded at Leah. Leah let go of Judy and walked over to the truck. Artie growled down at Judy. "Don't move. Leon is furious right now, and will probably shoot Nick if you do anything."

Judy struggled a bit and watched as Leah punched in the code. The doors hissed lightly as air was let out from locks and the doors swung open. The Weapons Truck was exactly that. Rifles, Handguns, and Shotguns all on the right side of the wall. Ammo in latched drawers on the floor of the right side. The left holding rows of C4 bombs, as well as hand grenades, stun grenades, and smoke grenades. The back wall having riot shields, and helmets. As well as bullet proof vests in varying sizes.

Leah laughed and rubbed her paws together as she eyed all the equipment. "Yeah. Jackpot Leon! Guns, Explosives, and Riot Gear! Waddaya want out first?" asked Leah.

Leon called out from the Silo. "C4 and frag grenades. Then one shotgun, two pistols, and ammunition. Once you have that, use one of the C4 to blow up the truck."

Leah looked at Doug and nodded. Doug hopped up into the back of the truck. Carefully handing brick by brick of C4 Plastic Explosive to Leah. Leah carried it in gently. Nick watched as she set it down on a wooden pallet set aside inside the Silo.

Judy very slowly inched her hand towards her belt. Reaching for something in particular. She found the small buttoned pouch and popped it open. Artie looked down at Judy as he heard the pop. She grunted a bit. "Sorry. My back." she whimpered.

Artie growled lightly and looked back to the truck. Judy watched as Leah carried in a few more bricks. Doug got out of the back of the truck carrying an armful of the C4. Once Doug was halfway to the silo, she pulled up the small vial of Fox Repellent. "Hey Artie!" she called out.

Artie looked down and Judy put the aerosol can to his eyes. Spraying the Fox Repellent in his eyes. Artie cried out in pain and stumbled back. His hand over his eyes and yelling out. Judy quickly jumped up and ran to the truck. Doug, having an armful of C4, couldn't stop here. And Leah had just gotten out of the Silo as Judy hopped into the back of the truck.

 _I cant take the truck...I cant let them get any more!_ Judy thought as she grabbed a few of the frag grenades. She pulled the pins on three of them and dropped them, jumping out of the back of the truck and running towards the silo.

Doug saw her pull the pins and dropped the C4, taking off to the silo as well. Leah quickly ran out and grabbed Artie, pulling him into the silo. Judy ran as she saw that Leah was trying to close the door. One of those heavy duty metal sliding doors. Judy reached the door and jumped in head first. The door was nearly closed as she slipped through. Judy's head and torso made it through, but her foot was shut in the door hard. Judy yelled out in pain as the heavy metal forcefully shut over her foot. Leah growled loudly and grabbed Judy, pulling her free from the door painfully and throwing her closer to Nick.

Leah shut the door right as the loud explosion rang out. The Silo and the ground rattled from the force of the explosion. Followed by the sound of the ammunition inside the truck all detonating at once. Bullets bouncing off of the outside walls of the Silo. As the bullets rang out, there was another series of heavier, and closer explosions. The bullets struck the C4 that Doug had dropped and exploded instantly.

Nick knelt down to Judy, who was clutching her foot in agony. Whimpering a bit and curled up. Nick gently grabbed Judy's ankle and looked at her injured foot. While it was difficult to tell what the damage was, there were a few deep tears in the skin and it was already swelling.

Once the explosions and bullets silenced, Leah slowly opened the door to look outside. Seeing the flaming wreckage of the car, and a crater where the C4 had been. Leah growled and looked back at Leon. "There's nothing left. The guns, the ammo, and the gear. We got almost all of the C4. Five bricks. We would have had eight." said Leah.

Leon growled loudly and took in a deep breath. Clearly very upset. "Close the door Leah." said Leon menacingly. Leah closed the door and stood by it like a guard.

Artie was rubbing his eyes frantically. Light growls coming from his mouth. "Nngh that stuff was nasty. Worse than mace."

Leon walked down the stairs and walked towards Nick and Judy. Judy quickly reached into her belt and pulled out the tranquilizer gun. Firing off a round at Leon. The dart struck him in the chest. Leon quickly ran forward and kicked the gun out of Judy's paw. Nick growled and swiped at Leon's injured leg. Leon sidestepped it and took a few steps back. After a moment, Leon smiled and bounced around a bit giddy.

"Wow. That tranquilizer took the edge off. Thank you Hopps." said Leon in an overly friendly manner.

Judy glared up at Leon and sat up. Unable to get up on her feet right now due to her possibly broken foot. Nick was still down on his knees next to her. Leon chuckled and tapped the gun to his chin as if he was thinking. "Hmmmm. Now, how to deal with you two. I'll let you chose, Nick. Between three options."

Leon pointed the gun down and aimed it at Nick's head. "Should I just blow your brains out now?" Nick glared up at Leon. Shaking a bit from the realization that he is completely defenseless.

Leon moved the gun to Judy's head. Her eyes widening in fear. Her nose twitching frantically. "Do I splatter her head to the floor and leave you to weep?"

Leon pointed the gun down lower to Judy's stomach. "Or should I put a bullet in her gut, and let her bleed to death in your arms. While you sit helpless as you watch your beloved partner slowly die." Leon's voice growling and malicious as he gave all three options.

Nick noticed Leon's finger tightening on the trigger of the handgun. Before it could fire, Doug called out from the second level. "Wait! Leon I have an idea. Come here."

Leon stepped back out of Nick's and Judy's reach before turning around. Walking up to the second level and close to Doug. Doug looked over at Artie, who had finally managed to clear his eyes out enough to see. "Hey Artie, I finished packing the last of the equipment. Can you put that box in the semi? And get it strapped down with the others."

Artie nodded and walked to the alcove in the back. He picked up a crate and walked back downstairs. He walked past Nick and Judy as Leah opened the door for him. Doug mumbled into Leon's ear. Neither Nick or Judy could hear him. Nick tilted his head down and mumbled into the speaker under his badge. "Finnick. Leave. Go to the ZPD."

Leah growled and walked quickly to Nick. Grabbing him by the fur on his head and tilting his head up. Nick winced and looked at Leah. "What are you mumbling about huh?" she growled. Leah grabbed Nick's utility belt and ripped it off of him with her claws. Throwing it out of reach. She did the same with Judy's immediately after. The Fox Repellent being thrown from her pouch and hitting the metal wall. Leah looked over Nick more and noticed his badge. Leah grabbed it and pulled it off of Nick's chest. Tearing the fabric off slightly as she pulled it.

Leah looked over the badge before flipping it over. Seeing the microphone. Judy noticed that she saw it. "Finnick! Go! Go to the ZPD! Now!" Judy yelled out.

Leah growled and pulled out the microphone before dropping it on the ground. Nick started yelling now at this point. "Listen to her Finnick! Get the recorder to the ZPD! Ask for Bogo! We'll-"

Nick was interrupted as Leah slammed her heel down on the microphone. Crushing it into pieces. Nick's and Judy's ears lowered. Leah looked up at Leon. "We've been recorded. Someone heard everything." Said Leah.

Right as she finished that sentence, they all could hear the squeal of tires and a loud engine roar in the distance. The sound lessening before disappearing. Finnick followed Nick's and Judy's orders. Leon sighed and glared. "And I literally told you everything... Tactical Siege it is then." exclaimed Leon in irritation.

Doug finished muttering to Leon. Leon let out a wide grin and patted Doug on the shoulder. "I love it. I really do. You got one up here right?" Asked Leon.

Doug nodded and walked back to the alcove. Nick and Judy heard a small case open followed by a few metal clicks. Doug walked back into view carrying a dart pistol. The same one used to shoot the victims affected by the Night Howler Serum. Leon opened the ammo clip as Doug handed him a small light blue sphere. Nick and Judy recognized this as a serum, but was a lighter color than the Night Howler Serum.

Leon closed the clip and smiled at Nick. "Time and time again I've been proven right. You would sooner save your own skin than save another at the cost of your life. But now, Nick, you'll have the chance to prove me wrong. This, is the liquid version of the Growler Drug in my perfect image. Similar to the gas, but behaves differently. The effect is much more potent, but only has three minutes till it wears off. I present to you now, an option, Nick Wilde. Lets see how much self control you really have. Your two options are this. Either you kill Judy, after I give you this drug. Or I kill you, after the drug wears off, and Judy is still alive."

Artie had come back in at this point. When he opened the door, Nick could hear the drumming of heavy rain. The storm had come in. Nick looked down at Judy, who looked fearful and terrified. This was a similar situation to what would have happened with Bellwether, only this time there were no blueberries to swap out.

Nick glared up at Leon and growled loudly. "I'll never do anything to hurt her!" exclaimed Nick. Artie walked up and grabbed Nick by the fur on his head. Lifting him up a bit so his back was straight. Giving Leon a clear shot.

Leon chuckled and continued his aim. "We'll see what the more savage side of you says." Leon said as he fired his shot. The small blue fragile ball sped towards Nick, striking him just below the right side of his jaw on his neck. Artie let go of Nick and quickly ran towards the entrance of the silo.

"Nick!" Judy cried out as she placed her paws on his arm. Nick grunted and breathed raggedly. Leaning forward and gripping fistfuls of dirt under his paws. Judy rested her paws on his back. "Nick, I know you. You are no savage."

Nick growled loudly and his fur began to stand up on end. The serum taking much quicker effect than the gas did. Nick sat up slowly, his front paws still on the ground. "Get...away...Judy." Nick growled. His fangs bared.

Leon chuckled and watched. "That's right Nick. Feel that savage instinct. The adrenaline of the hunt. That amazing urge to maul your prey. I've been there Nick. I've felt the effect of the serum myself. Feels good doesn't it? Feels natural?" goaded Leon.

Nick growled more and pushed Judy down by the chest. Leaning over her and growling more. His fangs bared and snarling. But his eyes showing pleading. As if begging himself to stop. _Don't Nick...don't give in..."_ Nick repeated in his head.

Judy reached up and put her right paw to Nick's lower jaw line. Smiling up at him. "You can fight it Nick. We'll both get out of this together. I swear it Nick." Judy said calmly and comfortingly. Nick growled a little less. Panting over Judy hard from the effects of the drug.

Leon growled as well. "Two minutes left. Do you smell that, Nick? The stench of blood? Isn't it intoxicating? You can have more. And it's right in front of you. Take a bite Nick. Satisfy that urge to feed. To maul. To taste REAL meat." Growled Leon loudly. His voice growing more vicious as the sentence went on.

Nick breathed in through his nose. Smelling the blood coming from the cut's on Judy's foot. Nick snarled more as the savage side of him craved for more. Craved to latch its jaws on the little rabbit's neck.

Judy looked upwards and noticed the Fox Repellent across the room. Knowing she had no chance of getting to it now. Judy looked back to Nick. "Don't listen to him, Nick. This isn't you. This isn't what you really are."

Nick growled more and his muscles tensed more as his jaw opened a bit wider. Leaning down over Judy's exposed neck. Judy's paws holding the sides of Nick's head just below his ears. Feeling his hot, humid feral breath warming up her neck. "Nick, I lo-"

Judy's sentence was cut short when she felt Nick's fangs gently press against her neck. Second by second, the pressure increased. Going from a light touch, to a painful pinch. Judy letting out light whimpers and yelps of pain as the pressure increased gradually.

Leon laughed and snarled. "That's it Wilde! Show me the kind of Fox you truly are!"

Judy whimpered as the pressure continued to increase. The flesh finally broke as Nick's sharp teeth punctured the flesh in her neck, causing Judy to yell out in pain and grip his fur tightly. Nick growled more and clenched his eyes shut. Tears streaking down his cheeks.

Nick was fully aware of what was happening. Trying as hard as he possibly could to fight the urge to kill his prey. The muscles in his jaws tensing as he tried to hold back. To not cause Judy any more pain. The warm, salty taste of blood began to fill his mouth. Judy wincing and yelling more as the fangs continued to bite down on her neck. The savage side of Nick rejoicing from the taste, craving more.

 _NO! I'm not this! I'm not a savage!_ Nick screamed in his head. Only able to growl more as a response. His jaws continued to clamp down slowly around Judy's neck, causing more blood to spill into his mouth, and onto the dirt below. Also causing another scream of agony to come from Judy.

Artie watched the events unfold. He looked away and closed his eyes. He found this to be excessively cruel. He felt guilty that this torture was happening to Judy. Just a police officer who wanted to make the world a better place, was being slowly mauled by her partner. Artie pulled out his phone. Quickly hacking into the local phone networks with his phone. He found a specific number and sent a text.

Judy reached up with a shaky paw and put it on top of Nick's head. "Nick..." She whimpered in a weak voice. Nick opened his eyes to look at Judy. Tears still constantly falling from them. Judy was smiling at Nick. "It's okay..." Whimpered Judy. "I'll always be here for you." she managed to say.

Nick's eyes widened as she said this. His jaw stopping itself from biting down further. _She's... always here for me..._

With one, loud yell, Nick loosened his jaws and threw his weight off of Judy. Throwing himself the opposite direction of her. Nick landed on the ground hard and panted. Curling up and whimpering as he felt the drug continue.

Leon watched as Nick detached himself from Judy's neck. He smiled lightly as he saw Judy bleeding. "So close Nick. So close." he said as he walked down the stairs. Doug and Leah followed. Artie had been at the front door the entire time.

Leon walked to Nick and knelt down. He placed his hand on Nick's head and smiled. "Time's up. Nearest hospital is about 20 miles from here. You better run. This place is rigged to blow too. You have about two minutes." Leon then stood up and walked to the door.

Nick's growling lessened and he brought himself up to his hands and knees. Watching as Leon, Leah, Doug, and Artie walked out. The rain was really coming down now, near constant flashes of lightning illuminating the room further.

Leon, Leah, and Doug walked to the side of the Silo. Artie looked back and took one last look at Nick and Judy. His eyes showing sorrow, and regret. He lowered his head and followed Leon. After a few moments, the sound of an engine started up, and hydraulic brakes released. Although Nick couldn't see the truck, he could see the tail lights as it pulled through the grassy fields to the side and reached the road.

Nick eventually stood up and walked over to Judy. His legs weak and shaky from the drug. Judy was laying on the ground panting lightly. Her eyes closed, and her paw pressed to one side of her neck. Blood trickling out around her fingers.

Nick said nothing as he took off his policeman's jacket, putting it over Judy's front like a blanket. Nick was wearing a white plain shirt under it. Nick untied his tie and wrapped it around the bite marks on Judy's neck. Hoping to soak up the blood with it. Nick scooped up Judy in his arms. Carrying her with the back of her head on his elbow while his arms upheld her body from the shoulders to her waist.

Nick quickly walked as fast as he could out of the silo. His legs still slightly unresponsive from the effects of the drug. Nick finally made it out of the Silo. The cold rain falling on his head and back. And also on Judy's face.

Nick made it a decent way out of the silo before a loud explosion rang out from the silo. The house, and greenhouse shortly exploded after the Silo exploded. The large, metal structure falling backwards into the grassy field.

Nick stumbled and fell to one knee as the explosions rang out. Judy opened her eyes to look back at the flames. Nick stood back up and continued walking. His legs gradually getting more and more energy. Nick was now in a light jog as he moved between the burning house, and greenhouse. The heat of the flames making him flinch a bit. Judy let out a grunt of more discomfort.

Nick looked down at Judy as he continued to jog. Gradually increasing to a run. Judy still had her paw over her neck. More blood spilling down onto Nick's arm as he held her. "Hang on Judy...hang on." Nick muttered as he kept running. Running up the road leading to Lavvy Farms, then back onto a county road just before Highway 13. Nick could see the cars driving past in the distance. He had to get there as fast as he could. To flag someone down and drive Judy to the nearest hospital to save her life.

Judy let out another whimper and looked up at Nick. "Nick...I..." she tried to say. Nick shook his head and looked down at Judy. "No. Don't talk okay? Please save all the strength you got." Nick pleaded.

Judy paused for a moment then closed her eyes. Smiling weakly as she rested her head against Nick's arm just above the elbow. Slowly, she felt as if she was becoming numb to the pain. The rain kept pouring down and lightning shining in the sky. Not helping Nick's growing sense of dread. Nick's eyes brightened up as he saw someone turn down the road he was running on. Nick standing in the dead center of it to make sure the driver saw him.

The driver moved in fast and stopped in front of Nick. It was a large pink van. The rain making it difficult to see who was driving it. Someone got out of the driver seat and rushed towards Nick and Judy. "Whoa, hey! Y'all alright?" said the low, male country voice.

Nick looked up to see Gideon Grey standing in front of him. Gideon paused as he saw Nick and Judy. Noticing that Judy was bleeding from the neck. "What the sam hill happened, Wilde?" asked Gideon.

Nick shook his head. "I'll explain along the way Gideon...Can you get us to the nearest hospital?" begged Nick.

Gideon nodded and stood up, helping Nick up to his feet. "Yeah definitely. C'mon!" said Gideon as he ran over to the passenger side of the car. Opening the door for Nick. Nick ran to the car and got in the passenger seat of the van with Judy in his lap. Gideon quickly closed the door and ran to the driver seat. He shut his door and turned the van around, driving quickly down the road as fast as he could.

"I-I keep a first aid kit in the glove compartment in case I-I get burns on the job. There might be something there to help her." said Gideon. His hands a bit shaky from the adrenaline of the moment. Nick reached forward and opened the glove compartment. As Gideon said, there was a first aid kit there. Nick quickly opened it and searched through it. He found some rubbing alcohol, and a large amount of Clotting Cloth, as well as some burn ointment, and cut applicants to help slow or stop bleeding.

Nick took the rubbing alcohol first. Biting off the head of the bottle. Nick looked down at Judy as he removed the tie wrapped around her neck gently. "Carrots, this is gonna sting." Nick warned.

Judy let out a single light nod and lifted her head up to expose her neck. Nick slowly poured the alcohol over her neck. The blood washing away. Judy whimpered and clenched her eyes shut as she felt the sting of the alcohol. Nick quickly wiped at her neck with the clotting cloth. The cloth had special medicines in it designed to make the blood around open wounds clot to slow bleeding. It was now that Nick could see the extent of the damage.

Judy had several deep punctures in her neck from both the left to the right side. When Nick bit down, jaws were on the left, and right side of her neck. Not the front and back. Once Nick had wiped her neck clean with the cloth, he quickly applied the cut applicant. This was similar to the cutting cloth only was a gel you apply directly to the cut. Essentially doing the same thing. Nick applied the gel to every bite mark he saw.

Once Nick finished, he quickly grabbed some Gauss bandage and placed it around her neck to absorb any further blood. Despite Nick's efforts, Judy was still bleeding. Just way less now. From a near steady stream, to a very light few drops. Nick wrapped Judy's neck with linen bandage and buckled it. Lifting her back up into his arms and holding her close to his chest.

Gideon kept driving. By this time, he was well on the highway, honking at other cars as he flew past them to get out of the way. "Hospital's about a ten minute drive from here. Five if I-I keep drivin' like this!" explained Gideon

Nick nodded and rocked Judy lightly. "If you can go ANY faster, do it!" exclaimed Nick. In the distance, Nick could see the lights of a nearby town. It wasn't a very big one, but a respectable size.

Gideon looked over at Nick then back to the road. "Nick...you're covered in blood." Gideon mentioned.

Nick looked down and noticed the blood all over his arms and shirt. "Yeah I know... It's all over my chest and arms." said Nick.

Gideon shook his head. "That's not what I-I'm talkin' bout. Blood's all over your mouth Nick..." Gideon said again.

Nick paused and flipped down the overhang mirror just above him that's in every car. Gideon was right. Blood was all over his mouth, and down his neck. Nick looked over at Gideon. "You've heard about what happened in Zootopia tonight right? The gas attack?" asked Nick.

Gideon nodded. Nick then explained everything that happened when he and Judy got to Lavvy Farms. Making sure that Gideon knew that Nick had been drugged. During his explanation, Gideon had driven into the town. They had entered from one of the main roads leading into the town. Traffic grew more intense, causing Gideon to honk repeatedly at cars stopped at stoplights. When cars moved aside, Gideon would blaze right through the intersections with his paw on the horn. Thankfully, the other cars would stop.

It was difficult to make out the town in this rain, but Nick could tell it was a well populated, and bustling community. Several older, historical buildings still standing and being used for many purposes. Nick started to see signs that pointed to the hospital. Gideon still blaring the horn and weaving through traffic. Nick finally finished his explanation of the events. Gideon shook his head and growled. "That's messed up man." growled Gideon.

Nick nodded and looked down at Judy. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open slightly. Nick pressed his paw to his cheek. It was noticeably colder. "Come on Gid...how much farther!" Nick complained. Growing more frantic now.

Gideon growled and turned sharply into a lone access road. "Litterally seconds. Look there's the hospital!" Gideon said as he pointed forward.

Nick looked through the windshield to see the two level hospital. Not a large scale establishment, but one that suited the towns needs. Nick hoped that they had enough equipment to help Judy. Gideon pulled into the entrance to the E.R. Nick opening the door and running to the door. Judy still in his arms. Gideon followed behind and opened the door for Nick. Nick ran in to the lobby. The room was mainly white with calming pictures on the walls. Several chairs and couches lining the walls. A tv in the back corner playing the news.

Nick was till carrying the dying rabbit in his arms. Dripping wet, and panting hard. Covered from jaw to legs in blood. "I need a doctor. NOW!"

* * *

 ***Author's Note* I think that's a good spot to end it. This was a very emotional chapter for me. My hands were actually shaking as I was typing out the bite scene. Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Nick's Gift

***Author's Note* This chapter is gonna be more about Judy's recovery, and Nick dealing with what happened to her. Read and Review!**

* * *

"I need a doctor. NOW!" cried out Nick as he held Judy in the E.R. Waiting room. His fur dripping wet from the rain.

Several nurses rushed in, one of them pushing a stretcher. Nick quickly moved to the stretcher and set Judy down on it. One of the nurses quickly pushed a small needle into Judy's arm and hooked up an IV to it. Allowing liquid to enter through her blood stream.

The nurses pushed the stretcher down the hall. Nick quickly followed, his hand never leaving the railing of the stretcher. Helping the nurses push the stretcher along. Gideon followed behind, however keeping his distance.

One of the nurses looked up at Nick. "What happened?" Asked the female raccoon.

Nick took in a breath before speaking. As if collecting himself. "There are some deep bite marks on her neck. She's lost a lot of blood. I was able to administer some first aid. I just hope it was enough." explained Nick.

The raccoon nodded. They eventually reached a set of double doors. Above it was a sign that read 'Operation Rooms'. The raccoon grabbed Nick's arm to make him let go of the stretcher. "I'm sorry, but authorized personnel only beyond this point. Doctor Boca will be with you to ask some questions." explained the nurse.

Nick stopped and nodded. The nurse let go of Nick's arm and walked through the large metal doors. They swung loudly as she went through it. A small clear window on each door. The floors of the hallway where a laminated white tile with green flakes. Several windows along the hallways would show certain treatment rooms such as physical therapy. Bright fluorescent ceiling lights illuminating the hall brightly. Somehow seeming brighter this late at night. Several chairs and benches along the walls for people to sit if need be. There were several people in the halls sitting on these benches and chairs. A variety of bunnies, foxes, raccoons, and other more rural animals.

Soon, a male bobcat wearing a white doctors coat walked out from the double doors leading to the operation rooms. He was carrying a clipboard in hand. He had light yellow fur save for a few black stripes and spots leading down his cheeks and neck. Starting at his nose, and going down to his belly, his fur was white. He also had a small point of fur on each ear that was black in color. The fur around his jaw and neck being more thick, making his head as a whole look larger. He looked up at Nick and walked over to him. "You two just brought in the bunny?" asked the doctor. Gesturing to Gideon, who had been standing behind Nick.

Nick nodded at him. Gideon nodded as well. The doctor looked at his clipboard. "Alright, she's in operations right now and we're working on stopping the bleeding and getting fluids in here. Lets...find somewhere more private to talk Mister...?" said the doctor, his eyebrow raised up at Nick.

"Nicholas Wilde. I can't give you the information here?" asked Nick.

The doctor paused then pointed to one of the glass windows. Nick looked at it to see his reflection. He was covered in blood from his jaw, to his waist. Even along his arms. "You're frightening the other guests." muttered the doctor in a low tone.

Nick looked down the hall to see all eyes on him. Most of them fearful. Nick nodded and crossed his arms as if trying to cover up. Although that did little to nothing. "Uhh...yeah...lead the way Doctor...?" asked Nick.

"Boca." said the doctor as he lead Nick and Gideon into a nearby therapy room. The doctor closed the door behind Nick and Gideon as they walked in and turned on the light.

The room was square shaped. Two treadmills in the center of the room, as well as some dumbbells on a rack to the side. Used to measure heart rate and muscular response. In the back of the room, was a large sink, and a mirror. As well as some counters and shelves on the left and right sides used to store other miscellaneous medical tools. There was a large window that showed the hallway they had just entered. Doctor Boca walked over to it and pulled down the blinds. Making it so no one could see inside the room.

Nick walked to the sink and paused. He looked back towards Doctor Boca. "Can I use this sink to clean off?" asked Nick.

Boca nodded. "Of course. That's part of the reason I brought you here." he said. Boca walked to one of the cabinets and opened it, laying down a few towels on the counter for Nick. Nick turned on the sink and took off his bloody white shirt. The blood had even soaked through the fabric and covered his fur underneath.

Nick set the bloody shirt aside and grabbed one of the towels. He soaked it in the water before wiping off his jaw and chest. Steadily cleaning himself of Judy's blood.

Boca leaned against the counter nearby. "Mister Wilde, I'll need some information from you. And you as well Mister...?" asked Boca as he looked over at Gideon.

"Uhh sorry Sir. Gideon Grey." said Gideon nervously.

Boca nodded and smiled. He wrote down both of their names on a paper attached to the clipboard. "And the name of the patient?" he asked.

Nick kept cleaning himself. The white towel steadily turning red with each swipe across his body. The blood being more difficult to clean out of his fur than he thought. "Judy Hopps." said Nick.

Boca wrote down her name and paused. "Oh wait, the police officers that cracked the whole Bellwether thing?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. But I wasn't a police officer at the time." Nick explained as he started to clean off his arms.

Boca nodded and fell silent for a moment. Eventually he looked up at Nick. "The other reason I brought you in here was to get the rest of the story without disturbing the guests." explained Boca.

Nick nodded and readied himself for any questions that were about to be asked. Boca took in a breath. "I saw the bite cuts on her neck, Mister Wilde. And the size at a glance seems to fit a mammal of your size. Not to mention, you came in covered in blood. Not your blood I imagine since you seem to not need any medical assistance. Would you care to explain?" asked Boca.

Nick sighed and nodded. Knowing that Boca was suspecting him of intentionally harming Judy. "Did you see the news earlier? About the attack on Sahara Square?" asked Nick.

Boca nodded. "Bits and pieces yeah. Some kind of chemical gas right?" asked Boca.

Nick nodded and explained shortly about his investigation on the man behind the attack, and the events that lead him to attack Judy. Only mentioning what needed to which included what the gas does, and what the serum did. Also talking about the first aid he had to administer, the distance that needed to be traveled, and Gideon's help in getting them to the hospital. All the while still cleaning off the blood. Nick looked at himself in the mirror in front of him as he spoke. His fur wasn't coated, but still had a slightly darker red tint. When one of the towels became too blood covered to use, he would set it aside next to his now red shirt.

Boca listened to the entire explanation. Boca wrote down a few things. "Alright so, moderate to severe lacerations to the neck, possible artery puncture. And according to your story, she had been bleeding for a while. Her body temperature when I took it was pretty low to show she did lose a lot of blood. Lemme tell you, if Mister Grey didn't show up when he did, and you didn't administer that first aid, she wouldn't have made it here. However, she isn't quite out of the woods yet."

Nick paused as Boca finished his statement. Nick looked over at him worried. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Boca looked up at Nick. Tapping his pen against the clipboard repeatedly. "Given her temperature now, its very likely she will need a transfusion. Do you have a way to contact her immediate family? Usually one of the parents has the same blood type." Asked Boca.

Nick paused and shook his head. "No...I don't..." Said Nick. His stomach sinking in his gut as he felt helpless.

Gideon raised up his hand. "I do. I-I work with the Hopps family." said Gideon quickly.

Boca smiled. "Oh good. Go ahead and contact them now if you can." informed Boca.

Gideon nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He walked towards the window and dialed the number.

Nick continued to clean himself off as he listened to Gideon call Stu and Bonnie. Wondering how he's gonna explain this to them.

After a moment, Gideon started speaking. "Hey, Mr. Hopps. Yeah I-I'm sorry I know its late but this is serious...is Mrs. Hopps with you? Alright. I-I'll make it short. Judy's in the hospital in Muttcie Hospital... Yeah it's bad...Listen, Nick and I will explain everything later. Can you get to Muttcie Hospital?... Major flooding from the storm?"

Nick's heart sank as he heard that last sentence. His ears drooping. "They can't make it here tonight?" asked Nick rather panicked.

Gideon listened to Stu and Bonnie before shaking his head at Nick. "Nah, The roads around Bunnyburrow are all flooded dangerously high. The town's been told not to leave the area under any circumstances till the storm stops." explained Gideon. His ears lowered.

Nick leaned back against the sink and lowered his head. The weather made it impossible for Stu and Bonnie to come to the hospital.

Gideon paused as he listened to Stu and Bonnie. Gideon eventually walked over to Doctor Boca. "They wanna talk to you, Sir." said Gideon.

Boca took the phone and spoke into it. "Doctor Boca?... She's currently in emergency operations right now to close the wounds, and stop the bleeding... Right now, I can't tell you how she was injured... Because it's possible the circumstances leading to it, are related to a police investigation. Only an officer can tell you the details... Yes she has lost a lot of blood, but she's still breathing and alive... Her temperature is much lower than it should be which shows significant blood loss. If she cannot get enough blood through her body, her body will begin to shut down. Do you know her blood type?... B-type. And do either of you have that same type?... Oh good... yes I understand you can't get down here tonight without risking your own personal safety, and I don't recommend you go out now. Just make it here as soon as you can... Yes I can have Mister Grey contact you once Judy is out of operations... Alright, rest easy and relax. Judy's in good hands. Good night." Boca hung up the phone and handed it back to Gideon.

Boca looked back to Nick. Waiting patiently for him to finish cleaning himself off. Eight towels later, Nick finally managed to get as much of the blood off of him as he could. His fur still slightly dark. "You can use a shower later if you want." said Boca.

Nick nodded and looked over himself. There was still some blood staining his pants along the waist. Nick sighed and looked over to Boca. "Are there any store's open right now that sell clothes?" Asked Nick.

Boca nodded and responded quickly. "Yeah. A Mamwal-mart." A region wide superstore that sells everything from groceries, to medicine, to electronics, to clothing.

Gideon stepped forward and gave a friendly smile to Nick. "I-I'll get you some clothes Nick. I know where the store is." informed Gideon.

Nick smiled back and took his wallet out of his pocket. He handed Gideon 50 dollars. "Fox's Large. Twelve waist and thirteen length. You can keep the rest of the change, Gideon." said Nick.

Gideon took the money and put it in his pocket. Turning around to leave. "Hey, Gid... What were you doing out this late?" asked Nick. Wondering how someone who runs a bakery would be out making a delivery so late at night.

Gideon looked back at Nick and pulled out his phone. He brought up the inbox and walked over to Nick. Showing him a text. "I got a text for an emergency delivery. I-I thought somethin' was kinda odd about it. Take a look." said Gideon as he showed Nick the message.

Nick looked at the text. "I need a blueberry pie delivered to Lavvy Farms. We came up short for a celebration. AFox." read the text.

Nick paused and smiled as he saw Artie's alias. _He...sent for help._ Nick thought to himself. Nick nodded and looked at Boca. "Don't suppose you got a spare white coat around do you?" asked Nick.

Gideon put his phone away and left the room. "Be back soon, Nick!" Called out Gideon as he walked out the door.

Boca nodded at Nick. "Yeah we got plenty." said Boca as he walked towards another cabinet. He opened up the doors and pulled out a small, vacuum sealed package with a white coat inside. Boca tossed it to Nick.

Nick caught it and opened it. Quickly putting on the coat and buttoning it up. The coat went down to his knees, hiding the blood stains on his waist. Boca opened a different cabinet to get out a trash bag. Boca put on some blue rubber gloves and put the bloody clothes in the trash bag, He tied up the bag and held it up. "I'll take this to the trash. Pretty sure you don't want it back." said Boca.

Nick nodded in response. The sound of the door opening caught both of their attention as a nurse walked in. A thin, female bobcat carrying a clipboard. A slightly darker color than Boca. "Doctor Boca, Miss Hopps is out of surgery."

Boca nodded. "Alright, how's she doing?" Boca asked. Nick perked his ears up and listened.

"The cuts just barely punctured the arteries in her neck. There is also a minor cut in her right foot. The estimated about of blood lost, is about 39%. She's on resuscitative help, and needs a blood transfusion immediately. Right now she's resting in the ICU in room 029. Have her family members been contacted?" asked the nurse.

Boca nodded and sighed. "It's impossible for them to make it here. And we have no stores of B-type blood do we?" asked Boca.

The nurse shook her head. "No. We had to send all we had to Zootopia Central Hospital from the attack on Sahara Square."

Boca sighed and rubbed his brow stressfully. "All we can do then, is make sure her body is kept warm, and hope she can make it through the night."

Nick's heart began to race. Judy needed blood, badly. And there wasn't enough in the hospital for her. _Blood type...B._ Nick thought to himself. Nick quickly reached into his wallet and dug out his health and information card. Police Officers in Zootopia were required to carry these cards. They displayed species, allergies, and other vital health information. Including the blood type. Nick looked over the card at his blood type. It was B-type. Nick handed the card to Boca.

"What about me? Can I donate blood now, for her?" Nick asked eagerly.

Boca looked over the card then nodded. "Yeah. Nurse, how much blood does she need with the current damage she has now?" asked Boca.

The nurse looked over her papers. "She's in Class 4 hemmorage. She needs to at least be brought up to Class 3 to have a fighting chance. Class 2 would be 100% recovery. Her body would produce more blood instead of fighting to get oxygen to her tissues." informed the nurse.

Nick nodded. "Then let's do it. Bring her to Class 2. I don't care how much you take from me."

The nurse paused for a moment. "Sir, if it's going to put your own life in danger we can't-"

Nick glared at the nurse as she began to protest. "I said I don't care! Now let's go! Please!" said Nick as he walked out of the room. Boca followed and sighed.

"You should still be aware of the dangers. Odds are, a transfusion of this size will put you in a Class 1 or Class 2 state. You'll feel weak, faint, nauseated, and likely cold." explained Boca. Boca guided Nick towards the ICU. Boca looked back to see the nurse following them. "Get an emergency transfusion set up in room 029. I'll prep Mister Wilde."

The nurse nodded and jogged down a different hallway. Boca continued to lead Nick to the ICU. Nurses and doctors were busy tending to other matters as they dodged people. Nick noticed another set of metal double doors. A sign above it that read 'ICU'.

The ICU hallways were constructed like the rest of the building with its sleek tile floors and white concrete walls. Only here, there weren't therapy rooms. But hospital rooms for patients to use to recover.

Nick counted the signs next to the doors. Passing room 019. 020. 021. They finally reached 029. Nick reached for the door, only to be stopped by Boca. Boca was looking at Nick concerned. "You should probably brace yourself." warned Boca.

Nick lowered his head a bit. Running over what he could end up seeing in this room. Nick eventually nodded. Boca opened the door and walked in first. Nick took a breath and followed. It was a simple room. Light brown walls, and a large window in the back. A small tv mounted up on the wall in front of the bed.

Nick looked at Judy, and his ears dropped.

Judy was laying on the bed. Her eyes closed. She had a large heat blanket over her body. Judy had new bandages around her neck. Nick noticed that her shoulders were bare. Assuming Judy was not wearing any clothes under the heat blanket. This was a common practice to warm the body up faster. On Judy's mouth and nose, was a breathing mask. A flexible rubber tube mounted on the front of the mask lead up to a machine behind her. The machine had a coil that was slowly filling, then depleting. A breathing machine for Judy.

Next to the bed was an IV stand. A bag hanging from it with a tube leading down to a needle in Judy's arm. Supplying her body with a steady dose of medicated liquid to hydrate her body. Nick noticed that Judy's skin under her fur was pretty pale. A slight, repeated beeping sounded in the room. Nick looked over at it to see a heart rate monitor. Seeing that Judy's heart rate was at 150 beats per minute. The average being 90 beats per minute.

A symptom of blood loss, is a faster heart beat. The heart compensates for the loss of blood, by having the remaining blood flow faster to get oxygen to tissues.

Nick stood next to Judy's bed. Looking down at her. He reached up and pressed his paw to her cheek. She still felt colder than she should be. Like she had just gotten back inside after being in the snow all day. Nick began to feel guilt, sadness, and regret. Blaming himself that this happened to Judy. Nick's chest heaved a bit and he coughed. Reaching up and wiping his eyes a bit as they began to water.

Boca pointed to a large, red fabric lounge chair sitting in the corner near the window on the opposite side of where Judy's bed was. "Have a seat there, Nick. I'll need to take a quick sample before we begin. No history of illnesses? STD's? Genetic and Hereditary illness?" Said Boca as he searched through a nearby cabinet near the door. Getting out an empty needle and syringe.

Nick sat down on the chair. And shook his head. "No. None at all." Admiring how comfy and soft it was. Just then, the door opened to show the nurse from earlier pulling in a cart carrying a few small machines. Boca walked up to Nick and exposed his arm. Without much warning, Boca stuck the needle into Nick's arm and drew blood. Nick winced a bit but let him do it.

The nurse plugged the machines into a nearby outlet. One of them letting out a beep. Nick watched as Boca went to grab a second needle. He drew a very small amount of blood from Judy and brought it to one of the machines. He injected Judy's blood into a small vial on one side, then Nick's in another vial on the other.

Boca noticed Nick's confused look. Boca smiled. "Class time, Mister Wilde. This device will compare the two samples. Despite having the same blood type, Predator and Prey tend to have different levels of antibodies. This device will tell us the percentage difference. Since Predators have naturally higher antibodies in their blood, we'll need to bring it down. Having too many antibodies could result in an overactive immune system which can get very ugly." explained Boca.

Nick nodded and watched. This device was a large metal square. Two glass vials protruding from the top of it. The device hummed for a few minutes, the blood in the vials gradually draining into the device. After a few minutes, it beeped. Nick could see a light coming up from the middle of the device.

Boca grabbed a pen and wrote down what was lit up on the device on a piece of paper. "This code will tell our next machine how much percentage of antibodies are in the recipients blood, which is Judy, and the percentage of the person's donated blood, which is you. The device then separates the antibodies from your blood and makes it the same level as the recipients, making it safe to go into her body." Boca continued to explain.

Nick nodded. The nurse walked up to Nick and rolled up his sleeve. The nurse tied an elastic band around his arm just above the elbow. The nurse then grabbed a small hair clipper and quickly shaved off some of the fur at the crease inside Nick's elbow. Letting the large vein show that would be needed to be tapped.

Nick gulped as he saw the rather large needle the nurse pulled out next. The needle was attached to a rubber tube that lead down to something resembling an empty IV bag. The nurse smiled comfortingly. "This's gonna sting for a minute." she warned.

Nick nodded and leaned his head back. The nurse lined up the needle and pushed it into Nick's vein in his elbow. Nick winced from the sharp pain. Resembling a bee sting, only larger in size.

Nick looked down to see his blood flowing through the tube and into the IV bag. Gradually expanding more and more as more of his blood filled it. It took roughly about 15 minutes before the bag couldn't take any more. The nurse kinked the tube and took the bag off of the tube. Handing it up to Boca.

Boca looked over the bag then back down at Nick. "This is a lot of blood as it is. This would be enough to bring her up to class 3 blood loss. She would likely survive long enough till we could get more blood. Are you sure you want to give more? It can put your own health at risk." warned Boca.

Nick nodded. He was already feeling light headed. "I'm sure. I'm the reason she's like this. This is the least I can do." said Nick.

Boca nodded and the nurse attached another IV bag to collect blood. The nurse unkinked the tube and let the blood flow. Nick gradually began to feel nauseated. His heart rate quickening with each passing second. The nurse patted Nick lightly on his knee. "Almost done Nick. Just a few more minutes." she said encouragingly.

Nick nodded and looked over at Judy. Watching her as his blood was taken for her to use. Nick looked back over at Boca to see him using a different machine. Nick's blood was tied into one side while an empty bag was tied to the other. Both attached by a tube similar to the one extracting Nick's blood now. The bag holding Nick's blood began to deflate as it was drawn into the machine. The machine hummed and Boca watched through the top as if making sure nothing went wrong. Eventually, the other bag began to fill up with blood.

Boca looked over at Nick. "This is the machine that removes the extra antibodies so the blood will be safe to put into Judy." explained Boca.

Nick nodded as he watched the bag expand to full size. Boca took the old bag and threw it away in a biohazard trash can. Boca then went to Judy and attached a new large needle similar to the IV needle into Judy's other arm. Boca attached a rubber tube to the needle, and the other end to the blood bag. Boca hung the bag next to the IV back on its rack. The blood slowly going down the tube, and into Judy's arm. Boca smiled lightly and turned to Nick. "Perfect success so far."

The nurse reached up to the needle in Nick's arm "Mister Wilde, when I pull out this needle I want you to press your thumb to the point where I put it in alright?" she stated.

Nick nodded. Feeling very dizzy and tired. The room feeling a lot colder than what he remembered. The nurse removed the needle and Nick placed his thumb against where it was to stop any blood from coming out. Boca repeated the same process with the second bag as he did the first. Only this time he had the new bag placed in storage. Due to a transfusion taking around an hour, it was ideal to store the blood before it would begin to clot and become unusable.

The nurse eventually moved Nick's thumb away before putting on some Gauss cloth, and a bandage. "Mister Wilde, do you feel alright?" she asked.

Nick looked at her with hazy eyes. Finding it hard to lift his head. "I feel...weak." he mumbled.

The nurse stood up before turning to Boca. "He's definitly feeling it. I'll get an IV in him with some Lactated Ringer's solution." The nurse turned and left the room.

Nick looked up at Boca. Confused as to what Lactated Ringer's solution was. Boca smirked amused. "A saline solution used to help the body generate more blood."

Nick nodded and leaned back in his chair. "Can I sleep?" Asked Nick. The light headed feeling and nausea making it difficult for him to stay awake.

Boca nodded. "Yeah. We'll get a heat blanket for you too. That'll help keep your temperature up."

Nick nodded and rested against the chair. Shivering lightly as he felt cold. Eventually, he slipped into slumber.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Nick slowly stirred and opened his eyes. Feeling much warmer than he did the previous night. Nick sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes. The heavy heat blanket falling off of his chest. The white doctors coat he was wearing before had been taken off. Leaving him only in his policeman's pants.

Nick looked around the room and noticed a bag from Mamwal-mart. Figuring this must be the clothes that Nick asked Gideon to buy. Nick looked down at his arm as he felt a light sting. Noticing another IV needle in his arm hooked up to an IV bag. Nick noticed the bag was empty now and Nick pulled the needle out. Pressing his thumb to the entry point to stop any blood from escaping.

Nick stood up and looked over at Judy. She had not moved the entire night, and was still hooked up to the breathing machine. Nick noticed that the first bag containing his blood had completely emptied out, but had not yet been removed from the rack. The second bag had been placed, and was about halfway empty. Nick slowly walked over and placed his hand on her cheek. She felt much warmer now than before. Judy's heart rate had also lowered down to 110 beats per minute. A good sign she was recovering.

Nick continued to stare down at Judy. Guilt beginning to wash over him again. _How could I have let this happen?_ Nick thought to himself as he stared at Judy's sleeping face. Nick narrowed his eyes lightly as he thought about how this happened to her. His thoughts eventually landing on Snowly's plan.

Snowly wanted to do to the city, what he did to Sahara Square, and to Nick. Predator and Prey would be affected by the gas. Prey would be rendered immobile while Predators would fight the urge to attack prey. While some would be able to resist, the rest would not. They would do similar to what Nick did to Judy, and worse.

Nick growled lightly as he thought of this. _Snowly HAS to be stopped. This is my mistake. I should have just stopped myself from accepting Mr. Big's offer. None of this would have happened if it wasn't for my choice. It's my responsibility to fix this._ Nick thought to himself as he looked out the window.

Nick still felt lightly dizzy, but defiantly much better. Nick walked over to the bag and looked through it. Finding a couple of tshirts in a variety of colors. Nick found a green one and smiled. Taking it out of the bag. Gideon had also purchased some plain blue jeans for Nick as well. Nick grabbed one of them and went into the bathroom, which was immediately to the right of the door to enter the room.

Nick stepped into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. It was a simple, small bathroom. A shower in the back. Nick passed the sink and stopped as he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked tired. His fur still slightly dark from trying to clean off Judy's blood with only a wet towel and a sink. His skin looked slightly pale. Likely due to the amount of blood that he donated that he had not fully recovered from yet.

Nick set the new clothes on the back of the toilet. Nick turned on the shower and took his blood stained pants off. Eager to get into the shower, and clean off. There was also a good collection of dirt due to being thrown to the ground a few times from the previous night. Once the water was hot, Nick got in and let the water wash over his body. He closed his eyes and leaned his head up so the water would go down the front of his neck.

After a few moments, Nick began to feel suddenly light headed and unbalanced. Nick swayed a bit and tried to catch himself. Only to fall on his back in the shower, causing a loud 'thunk' to sound through the shower, and into the hospital room. Nick grunted and slowly stood up. Breathing deep till his lightheaded feeling went away. Nick placed his hand to his chest and noticed his heart was beating a little faster than he would normally feel it beating.

 _I probably shouldn't be moving around so much..._ Nick thought to himself as he quickly grabbed the hospital brand shampoo and cleaned off his fur all over. Nick finished cleaning himself and got out of the shower. Drying off his fur. Nick looked at himself in the mirror again, noticing his fur was much brighter in color now. Nick put on some fresh clothes, the green tshirt and blue jeans. Nick smiled as he looked at himself wearing the new clothes. Nick found the green shirt to be reminiscent of his favorite green hawaiian shirt with the flower patterns. But this would have to do for now.

Nick picked up his police pants and walked out of the bathroom. Nick noticed the biohazard trash can that Boca put the bloody towels and shirt in previously. As Nick reached over to throw away the pants, he noticed the blood stains at the waistline. Nick paused and stared at the dark red spots against the blue polyester fabric. Memories flashed through his head of what happened the previous night. That savage feeling that overtook him. Judy's screams of agony and the taste of her blood. The feeling of dread as she was slowly dying in his arms. Nick shook the feeling off and threw the pants away.

 _I can't think about that now..._ Nick said to himself as he walked back over to the chair. His body felt tired now. Having that much blood taken from you really takes a tole on ones energy. Nick sat back down in the chair and looked outside. Noticing that the storm had stopped, and the sun was shining.

Nick's eyes closed lightly as he fell asleep again.

The sudden sound of the door opening woke Nick up. Nick looked to the door to see Stu and Bonnie Hopps walk in. Nick's ears lowered as he looked over to where Judy lay recovering. Bonnie and Stu walked over quickly and gazed at Judy. Both of their ears drooping. After a moment, Bonnie covered her mouth with both paws and rested her head on Stu's shoulder. Letting out light sobs. Stu wrapped her arm around her and pulled her closer.

Stu looked over at Nick. "We were told we couldn't know what happened till a police officer told us. Officer Nick Wilde, what happened to my daughter?" Stu said in a rather dangerous, and warning voice.

Nick lifted his head and told the story of what happened that night from the beginning. Speaking of how they had been investigating Leon Snowly about the Growlers, and the details of the gas attack on Sahara Square. Following that, he explained what happened at Lavvy Farms when Leon drugged Nick. Then speaking of his efforts to get Judy to the hospital, as well as Gideon's involvement.

Stu and Bonnie listened. Bonnie sobbing a bit more when Nick spoke of when Nick was injuring Judy. Stu narrowed his eyes and glared at Nick. "Seems like I was right about foxes..." muttered Stu.

After a moment of silence, Stu continued. "You know, I really did think you were something special, Nick. Judy seemed really happy to have you around, you know? And then you do this to her." said Stu angrily. Bonnie kept silent as she listened.

Nick lowered his head. "I'm sorry..." Nick muttered. Still blaming himself for Judy's critical state. His paws shaking in frustration at himself.

Stu glared more at Nick. "You're Sorry? You're gonna need a heck of a lot more than that!" exclaimed Stu.

Bonnie suddenly shook Stu's shoulder. "Stu! Look!" she said as she was looking at Judy. Nick looked up at Judy to see she had her eyes open, and lifting the breathing mask off of her face. Nick jumped up and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Judy!" Exclaimed Nick happily. Feeling much more relieved that Judy had finally woken up.

Judy looked around with dazed eyes. She looked at her parents and smiled lightly. Her gaze turned to Nick slowly, her smile never fading. "Some night...huh?" Judy said weakly.

Nick smiled and laughed slightly. Tears falling down his cheeks a bit. More glad to see Judy awake, and still her usual chipper self. "Yeah...some night." Nick said happily.

Stu glared up at Nick then looked at Judy. He reached over and put his paw on her shoulder. "Hey there, Jude. How ya doin'"? Stu asked.

Judy looked over at her father. "I'm fine." she said in an almost casual voice.

Bonnie sighed. Her eyes filled with tears. The fur below her eyes slightly wet. "Oh you know that isn't true. Judy, you almost died!" Bonnie said while waving her arms. Slightly terrified.

Judy sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. A slight smile still on her face. "I'm fine now though, aren't I?" asked Judy.

Stu glared and pointed at Nick. "If it wasn't for HIM you wouldn't even be in this situation!" shouted Stu.

Just then, the door to the room opened. Doctor Boca walked in. Carrying a clipboard. Boca closed the door behind him and sighed. "It's difficult for us to keep our patients personal lives a secret when you're screaming it loud enough for those outside to hear."

Boca walked forward and set the clipboard on the edge of Judy's bed. "Mr. and Mrs. Hopps I presume?" asked Boca.

Stu and Bonnie nodded. Stu continued what he was saying earlier. "Nick, you've proven to be dangerous! You should be-"

Boca quickly interrupted Stu. "Thanked."

Bonnie and Stu looked up at Boca. Stu's face growing red in anger. "What?" grumbled Stu.

Boca raised his eyebrows and pointed to the clipboard. "Thanked. He should be thanked. He saved your daughter's life twice. One of which put his own life in danger. Read the clipboard."

Stu picked up the clipboard and read it. Bonnie read it as well. As they did, Boca spoke more. "Nick brought Judy here after what happened. Gideon helped him by driving them here after he found them. Nick administered first aid in the car, which slowed down the bleeding long enough for her to make it here." explained Boca.

Stu placed the clipboard down on the bed. Still angry. "That still doesn't make what he did to her right!" shouted Stu.

Boca shook his head. "No...No it doesn't. I'm not done yet though. With the amount of blood that Judy had lost, it was unlikely that she would have made it through the night. And due to the attack at Sahara Square, we had to give all the stores of blood we had, to Zootopia Central Hospital. Nick showed us that his blood was a match with Judy's and donated. Nick would have only had to give 10% of his blood to give Judy a fighting chance. However, Nick insisted on donating 20%, thus ensuring that Judy would be able to recover from this."

Stu paused then looked at the blood bag hanging next to the IV bag. Judy looked up at it slowly. "Nick? You did that?" Judy said lightly.

Boca continued. "Nick risked his own safety donating that much blood. 10% is just the standard donation. By donating 20%, Nick put himself in a state medically known as Class 2 blood loss. Nick experienced nausea, dizziness, weakness, and rapid heart rate. Judy was at Class 4 blood loss. At that point, the heart beats too fast for the body to keep up. The body then becomes cold, and vital organs would begin to shut down. Soon from that, she would have slipped into a coma, and died. With Nick's generous donation, we were able to bring her up to a Class 2 blood loss state, like Nick."

Stu listened as Boca explained. His gaze locked on Nick's. Boca walked over and rested a paw on Nick's shoulder. "If Nick didn't do what he did after Judy's life threatening injury, your daughter would be dead." Said Boca. Finishing his explanation.

Stu stayed silent for a long time. Nick looked back over at Judy. Judy smiled at Nick. Tears leaking from her eyes. "You did that for me?" she asked.

Nick smiled and nodded. "I had to, Carrots. I couldn't let you die." said Nick. He reached forward and rested his paw on Judy's leg over the heated blanket. Feeling slightly hot under his paw.

Judy grinned and cried a bit. Tears streaking down her cheeks happily. Stu sighed and looked up at Nick. His eyes still showing distrust. "I still think you're too dangerous to be with my daughter, but you did save her life. Thank you Nick... Thank you so much." Stu said sincerely.

Nick's smile faded slightly. "I am dangerous... I hurt Judy. All of this is my fault..." said Nick.

Judy smiled up at Nick and shook her head. Wincing a bit as her neck twinged a bit in pain. "Don't say that, Nick."

Nick sighed and looked over at Judy. He put on his trademark sly smirk. Stu looked at Judy and placed his paw on her shoulder. "Jude, once you heal up more, your mother and I want to talk to you in private." Judy's gaze fell to her father. Looking confused, and worried.

Boca smiled at everyone in the room. "Well, we need to take a look at how Judy's injuries. We need you guys to leave the room please." said Boca as a few nurses walked in. Within a minute, Bonnie, Stu, and Nick left the room. Sitting out in the hallway. Nick looked at the thick wooden door that went into Judy's room. Seeing one of the nurses pull down a blind over the single, narrow window.

The wait in the hallway was awkward. Only getting occasional glances at each other. Eventually, Bonnie spoke up. "So...Nick... What's the next step? I mean this Leon guy's still out there." Bonnie said worried.

Nick, who was resting his elbows on his arms, sat up and sighed. "I'm not sure yet. I have absolutely no idea where he went yet." said Nick.

Stu tapped his paw nervously on his knee. "So, in other words you have no clue how to catch him?" stated Stu.

Nick paused and sighed. Nodding. "Right now, no I don't." Nick said. Nick knew that he would have to start getting some leads on Snowly. He had to figure out where his next attack would be.

Stu stared daggers at Nick for a while. Eventually he spoke. "We'll need to talk to you too, Nick. Sometime soon."

Nick paused. Rather surprised at his statement. "About what?"

Stu glared. "About you and Judy."

Before Nick could reply, Doctor Boca walked out. A light smile on his face. "Good news. Judy's recovering very nicely. The cuts on her neck have closed, and her blood has reached a level where she will not need further donation. I would say in three days, she'll be at 100%, and ready to leave." explained Boca.

Bonnie sighed in relief and placed her paw over her chest. "Oh my heaven's that's wonderful news!" she said very relieved. Stu sighed as well and leaned back in his chair. Nick clasped his paws together and rested his arms on his legs. Letting out his own sigh of relief.

"She should still remain in bed for now. The amount of blood loss affected the strength of her legs." added Boca. "That will come back by day three."

Nick nodded and sat up. Sighing lightly. "So she'll be okay?" He asked.

Boca nodded and smiled. "Absolutely."

Nick leaned his head back against the hard concrete wall. Smiling happily. The nurses left the room and continued on down the hall. Nick, Stu, and Bonnie all made their way back into Judy's room.

The heat blanket had been removed. Judy now wearing the teal colored hospital gown. She had been given a new IV, and new white blankets. Judy was watching the TV as they all walked back in. Judy looked over at them all and smiled. The bandages on Judy's neck had been removed. Nick could see the bite marks. They were still swollen, but were no longer bleeding. Lining along the left and right sides of her neck. Her foot had healed up nicely as well. Only small scabs showing.

Bonnie and Stu quickly stood at Judy's bedside. Their eyes on the marks on Judy's neck. Bonnie sighed lightly and petted Judy's head. Judy smiled at her mother. "Don't give me that look. Once these heal, and my fur grows over it, you won't even see the bite marks. Unlike the scar on my leg." Judy said. Remembering the deep cut she got when fleeing from Bellwether at the Museum of Natural History.

Nick turned to look up at the tv. Judy was currently watching the news. The current story being about the attack on Sahara Square. The news reporter in mid story. "The person behind the attack is known to be Leon Snowly. The recently hired Drug Investigator for the ZPD. According to Chief Bogo, He and a few others had been investigating the matter. The reports show that Leon Snowly had entered the ZPD to throw them off of the trail of the major routs of the Growler Drug."

There were multiple pictures of the gas taken from eye witnesses and journalists. Several pictures of the victims of the attack. Showing no more than citizens or ZPD officers with cuts, or bruises. Obviously keeping the images mildly graphic as not to disturb the viewers. Soon the pictures switched to the interior of the ZPD. Mainly the burnt and destroyed Armory.

"After the gas came in, Leon ran into the ZPD to take the Weapons Truck that the ZPD keeps under extreme lock and key. The truck was successfully stolen by Leon and known assailants, Artie McCoy, and Leah Maine." narrated the reporter.

One of the pictures showed a pile of office desks, and two chairs scattered all over the lobby of the ZPD. Nick smiled lightly. "Yeah... I made that mess." said Nick humorously.

Judy giggled. Even Bonnie and Stu smiled. The images switched to Zootopia's two leading anchors. A male moose wearing a black suit with a red undershirt, and a slightly darker red tie. Peter Moosbridge. The other was a female snow leopard. Wearing a black button up blouse, and a pink floral shirt under it. Her face kind, and very pretty. Fabienne Growley.

Fabienne started speaking as an image of Mayor Lionheart and Chief Bogo appeared side by side. "The Mayor has called for a press conference to address this matter directly, along with Chief Bogo. Which will begin within half an hour."

Once Fabienne finished, Peter began to speak. "No other information has been announced on the two officers who pursued Leon Snowly. All we know it was Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde. Neither of them have reported in since they left the city, aside from an anonymous citizen who claims he was with Judy and Nick as they closed in on Leon Snowly. More information on this during the press conference."

Judy stirred a bit then looked at Nick. "We need to call Bogo." she said lightly.

Bonnie and Stu looked at each other before looking back at Judy. Stu spoke. "Well Jude the Dude. Your mother and I need to head out. We'll be back tomorrow to visit longer. We gotta get the crops up today. The rain flooded the fields and if we don't harvest, we'll lose the whole field." explained Stu.

Judy smiled and leaned close to her parents. Kissing them both on the cheek. "I'm glad you guys came. And I understand. Let everyone know I'm gonna be fine, okay?" Judy said cheerfully.

Bonnie smiled and hugged her daughter lightly. "Of course we will, Judy. You rest up okay?" said Bonnie like a mother coddling a toddler.

Judy smiled and nodded. "Yes mom. Don't worry yourselves." said Judy encouragingly.

Stu and Bonnie hugged Judy again before leaving. Stu nodding at Nick before they walked out of the door.

Nick pressed his paws to his pockets and looked around. "Oh crap where's my phone?" Nick asked as he looked around. Nick noticed his phone on the counter near the door. Nick picked it up and turned it on. Nick noticed he had five missed calls. All of them from Chief Bogo.

Nick smiled nervously and pulled a chair up next to Judy. "Oh boy...get ready for a lecture." warned Nick.

Judy looked over and noticed the missed calls. She sighed and smiled lightly. "After we tell THIS story, he'll know why." said Judy.

Just before Nick dialed the number to call Bogo, the news caught his attention. It was showing Mayor Lionheart standing at a podium with many cameras flashing repeatedly. After the cameras stopped, The Mayor began to speak. "I assure you all, that we are making significant progress in the apprehension of Leon Snowly. This attack on Zootopia last night, will not go unpunished." informed the Mayor.

One of the news reporters called out from the audience. "What about how Leon Snowly was able to infiltrate the ZPD as Drug Investigator?" the crowd fell silent as they waited for his response.

The mayor paused and nervously stretched the collar of his suit. "Did I hire the man who ended up being the single greatest threat to Zootopia to lead his own branch at the ZPD? Yes...Yes I did. I had no knowledge of what his plot was, and his background check was clean."

Another reporter spoke quickly. "What about the fact that Leon worked for the ZPD a while back, and left after he was denied to work on a case he was obsessed with?" More microphones lifted up as they waited for a response.

The mayor took a moment to think about his next response. "His previous case related to his late wife and child. He suspected foul play, when it was ruled as an accident. After he was denied to investigate any further, he handed over his badge." said Lionheart.

The camera panned off to the side to show Cheif Bogo. He had bruises all over his body, and his left arm was in a sling. His left eye had a bandage just over his brow. "Man...I don't think I've ever seen him that beat up." commented Nick.

Judy raised her eyebrow lightly. "Well he WAS in an enclosed, and compressed room that suffered an explosion strong enough to dismount a heavily armored truck from a wall." Judy said. A slightly mocking tone in her voice.

Nick smiled lightly and dialed the number. "Well, let's have a chat with him. Lemme talk to him." said Nick.

The press conference continued. The mayor was in the middle of a statement when a loud ringing sounded through the room. Everyone looked at Bogo, who was fishing his phone out of his pocket. He looked at it and saw Nick's number. Bogo waved his arm at everyone looking to show them to stop paying attention to him. Bogo answered the phone and turned away from the cameras. Answering with video chat.

"I take it you're watching the news?" asked Bogo.

Nick smiled and held the phone back. Keeping Judy out of view. "And good morning to you too Sir. Break your arm?" asked Nick.

Bogo looked down at his arm in a sling and shook his head. "Dislocated. And you look pale. You better have some good news for me Wilde." said Bogo, his flat, white teeth showing a bit in anger.

Nick nodded lightly. "Well, I have good news, bad news, and worse news. But first, did Finnick make it back to you?"

Bogo nodded. "Yes he did. I've already listened to the entire recording. I edited it to tell the key points of Snowly's hand in this. And don't worry, your part was cleared out."

Nick blinked lightly. "About my side of the story? Sir... but I did do all of that to Leon's family." confessed Nick.

Bogo shook his head a bit as if he had something stuck in his ear. "I'm sorry Wilde, I didn't catch that. Oddly enough, we have not been able to find any trace of the original case file about Tracy and Ricky. If I recall, that case was solved and submitted into the database as a final ruling. I cant change that now." explained Bogo with a light smile on his face.

Nick smiled as he realized what this meant. Even if Nick's video confession went over the air, he couldn't be charged for a case that no longer exists on record. "Thank you, Sir."

Bogo gave a light nod. "Full report, Wilde. What happened after the transmitter was destroyed?" asked Bogo in his usual demanding tone.

Nick lowered his ears lightly as he remembered the last night's events. Nick explained what happened with the Growler Drug that Leon shot Nick with. Also explaining the injury Judy suffered because of it and her near death experience. "Now we're at the hospital." Nick said as he wrapped up the story.

Bogo listened with solemn eyes. Bogo looked around the screen a bit. "Where's Hopps now? Is she alright?" asked Bogo.

Nick nodded and turned the camera to show Judy in the hospital bed. She waved at Bogo. Bogo sighed in relief. "Glad to see you still among us, Hopps." Bogo said gratefully.

Judy smiled lightly. "Gonna take more than this dumb fox to do me in."

Bogo and Nick both smiled. Nick turned the phone back to him. "She's not gonna be able to leave here for another three days at least." Informed Nick.

Bogo nodded. "That's fine. Now, you have no idea on where Snowly and his crew went? Or what his next plan of attack is?" asked Bogo.

Nick shook his head. "No. All I know is that he's hiding out in a semi truck...somewhere in the region. His next attack sounds like it's gonna be much bigger. Enough to affect the entire city itself. He'll likely use a similar device that's under Sahara Square. But I have no clue where the other one will be." informed Nick.

Bogo listened and sighed lightly. "I don't either. We'll be scouring the entire city to find it. Snowly got away with getting that device down there because he had it listed as a transmitter to track phone signals. He petitioned for another to be placed somewhere but that one never got approved, so I ignored it." said Bogo.

Nick scratched his chin. "Did you try to find that original petition? Maybe he still got it there anyway?" asked Nick.

Bogo sighed and shook his head. "I thought of that too. There's no record of that petition anywhere in the system. It was never put on paper." informed Bogo.

Nick leaned his head back and growled. "So in other words, we have no leads." Nick said annoyed.

Bogo nodded and sighed in irritation, and disappointment. "Unfortunately, yes. There's something else you should know, Nick. If you saw the full news report, five people total died because of last night. Three of them on scene, and two in the hospital while recovering. I've had to call in the Zootopia Special Forces for their assistance on this case. I appointed you in charge, so the agent they sent me wants to speak to you directly. Where are you located at?"

Nick paused as he heard that the Special Forces were called in. Nick knew everyone that has been in Zootopia and worked in Zootopia. Nick knew that when the Special Forces were called in, it had become a very serious matter. The Special Forces usually dealt with issues outside of the ZPD's reach in the rural areas. If the Special Forces are in Zootopia, things are bad. "Which agent did they send?" asked Nick.

Bogo looked around for a moment before whispering into the phone. "Jack Savage."

Nick paused as he tried to remember everything he could about that name. Nick knew that Jack Savage was one of the higher ranking Special Forces agents with a near flawless record. Whenever Jack Savage was seen, those who knew the underground well knew he was there as well. And someone was going to be arrested, or eliminated. Nick knew that Jack's two main specialties were infiltration, and diplomacy. However, there is no information on who exactly he is, or on his past.

Nick nodded at Bogo. "Alright. Send him our way when he's ready. And Bogo, do us a favor please. And don't tell everyone where we are right now at the press conference. We don't need Leon to know where we are. As far as he knows, Judy's dead."

Bogo nodded. "Understood. Good luck Wilde, and get well soon Hopps." Bogo said before closing the call.

Bogo turned around to see Mayor Lionheart, and the press staring at him waiting. Lionheart cleared his throat. "Ahem... Chief Bogo... It's your turn to take the stand." said Lionheart impatiently.

Bogo nodded and headed to the podium. Lionheart moved aside for the buffalo so he could have room. Bogo walked up to the microphone and tapped on it lightly to make sure it was working. "Before any questions are asked, I need to make a few statements, and show you all a few things."

Bogo took a deep breath and sighed. His head hanging a little low. "Yes, Leon Snowly did infiltrate the ZPD to hide his operations. We had no knowledge of this. Yes, Leon Snowly has fooled the ZPD, and Zootopia. Manipulating it to his will to fit his agenda. The ZPD failed the city, and that's why this attack happened."

The crowd muttered as Bogo spoke. One of the reporters spoke up. "What about the information that officer Nick Wilde has been working with Leon Snowly?"

Bogo gave a light nod. "Officer Wilde was being blackmailed by Snowly. All of that has been cleared up now, and Officer Wilde's name is cleared. Officer Wilde contacted contacted me just a few moments ago and I have new information to report. Officer Wilde and Officer Hopps pursued Leon Snowly after the attack. However were unable to successfully apprehend him. Currently, Snowly's location is unknown. As well, Hopps and Wilde have asked for their location to remain anonymous for safety reasons. All I can say is both officers are safe, and are currently on the trail of Leon Snowly."

The crowd burst out into questions. Multiple hands raised. Bogo pointed to one of the more major news channels journalists. "Should the city expect another attack from Snowly?"

Bogo paused for a while as if not wanting to answer. "We should." The crowd burst into outcry of protest. Bogo raised his hands to try and calm them. "But we must!... We must be vigilant till Snowly is apprehended. I ask all citizens to report suspicious characters. There is a full description of Leon and his known cohorts on the Zootopia website." explained Bogo.

The crowd burst out into more outcry. Eventually Bogo calmed them down so he could speak again. "I understand the cities concern. But we must stay strong. By working together, we can bring this madman to justice. And I promise you, that even though we have suffered this attack, the ZPD is now more determined than ever before to bring down the ZPD."

Nick sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Too bad we have no idea where he is."

Judy looked over at Nick. "We have three days now to find as much info as we can." said Judy.

Nick nodded. Giving a light smiled to Judy. "We'll figure it out."

* * *

 ***Author's Note* Okay this chapter was actually originally intended to be much longer, incorperating all of the time that Nick and Judy would have spent at the hospital. But this chapter is reaching long enough for one lol. Next is the three days in the hospital. Gonna get into Nick's and Judy's relationship more too. Read and Review!**

 **BTW, to all of the medically knowledgeable people, please disregard any errors I may have made reguarding the medical procedures seen here. This is just fanfiction lol.**


	15. Chapter 15: A New Picture for the Wall

***Author's Note* Gonna be a real feels chapter here. Hopefully I do it well. Read and Review!**

* * *

 _Recovery – Day 1_

Judy stirred lightly in her sleep as a dream plagued her sleep. She was running, and terrified. She had to get away from what she was afraid of. Her vision darkened as she ran down narrow hallway after narrow hallway. A long, tall shadow would fall over her, causing her to panic and run even faster. Hearing the familiar, smug laughter of Leon Snowly as the poor bunny scrambled to run away.

"Run run away little rabbit. If I catch you, it'll be all over for you." Leon's voice echoed down the halls. Seeming to come from all directions. Judy looked back opposite of the direction she was fleeing. It was nothing but black behind her. Judy ran into something hard, not able to see where she was running. Judy fell on her back and looked up at Leon towering over her, a very evil, and sadistic grin on his face.

The scene around her changed from narrow hallways, to Sahara Square entirely up in flames. Judy could make out the burnt and charred remains of other animals littering the streets around the square. Judy turned her fearful gaze to Leon, who was looking around with an intensely satisfied look and grin on his face.

His gaze eventually fell onto Judy. Judy felt the immediate urge to run, but she couldn't pull her body off of the ground, as if she was stuck to it. Or possibly she was too afraid to move. "You failed, little bunny. You should have stayed in the burrow where you belong." Leon said, his voice echoing off of the walls. It was as if his voice was coming from the sky, rather than from his mouth.

Leon began to reach his paw down to Judy, his claws extended. Judy began to panic and try to run away from him, but her body would not budge from the ground. Leon's paw came within inches of Judy's face before the scene changed again.

They were in the silo at Lavvy Farms. Judy could hear a storm raging outside, the rain hitting against the walls of the silo and the thunder sounding loudly. Judy looked frantically and tried to scream for help. No sound came from her throat, causing her to feel helpless and frantic. The feeling of crushing despair gripping her, making her body tremble and shake. Her heart beating out of her chest at a pace she couldn't keep track of.

A soft voice spoke from the corner. "I'll never hurt you, Judy." Judy looked over to see Nick walking towards her. His usual, confident grin on his face. Judy smiled and felt a huge wave of relief from seeing Nick come to her aid. Knowing that no matter what happened, Nick would be at her side to protect her from harm.

Judy heard the shot of the dart gun, followed by seeing the light blue ball that was the Growler Drug stop inches away from Nick's neck. Time froze as she saw the drug, no one moving but her. Judy could hear Nick's words echoing around the silo repeatedly. Growing louder and louder to the point when it was near deafening.

Time unfroze, and the drug struck at Nick's neck.

Nick's transformation to a savage was instant. Falling to all fours, his back arching and growling loudly. His white fangs showing as he bared them and snarled. But his eyes were the most terrifying. Instead of the light green color they usually were, they had turned black as if non existent.

Judy's relief was dashed and instantly replaced by heart pounding terror. She kept screaming for help, but her voice refused to work. Only able to get a rush of strained air to come out of her mouth. When Judy's paw finally came off of the ground, and she froze at what she saw.

Her arms had been cut up, and covered in her own blood. As if someone had drug a knife over her skin again and again tortuously. Nick was slowly moving in closer, and closer. His lip curled up into a snarl and his mouth slightly open. Stalking his prey, preparing to attack and maul his focus.

"The scent of blood. The taste of REAL meat. Take a bite Nick. It's right in front of you." Leon's voice echoed through the silo.

Judy's breath quickened as Nick grew closer. Judy still unable to pull herself off of the ground. Helpless as the savage fox was bearing down on her. Nick lowered his legs down slightly before jumping at Judy, his jaws open wide and aimed at her neck.

Judy jerked herself awake from her nightmare. Sitting up and panting frantically, her heart beating out of her chest. Judy winced as the pain in her neck surged from the sudden movement, causing her to grab her neck and curl her legs up. Her body was shaking from the dream. Trembling in fear of having to relive that terrible night.

 _Just a nightmare...just a nightmare..._ Judy repeated to herself. Focusing on slowing her breathing and relaxing her body, despite her neck still twinging in pain. She thought to herself, why did she have that nightmare? Did the events of that terrible night impact her more than she first imagined? She didn't blame Nick for what happened, but she was still fearful over something. Was it that Nick was a predator? And she was the prey on that terrible night? Was she terrified it could happen again with much worse outcome?

Judy eventually lay back down on the bed slowly. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was about eight am. Thinking that there was no way she could go back to sleep now, she turned on the tv. After flipping through multiple channels, she found one of her favorite morning shows. Ellen Lynxres, a once famous actress who used her money to host a female friendly talk show. Usually giving interviews with other actors, making jokes about her past careers or current situations. A pleasant, heart lifting show to watch.

Nick slowly woke from the large red fabric chair that sat next to Judy's bed. The sound of the television waking him from his sleep. Nick looked over to see Judy watching the television. Still laying in her bed as she didn't quite have the strength to walk yet. Through the previous day, Nick helped her walk to the restroom when she needed to use it. A nurse would help her bathe once she was getting ready for bed. Nick was glad to help in any way he could.

Nick smiled as Judy hadn't noticed that Nick woke up yet. Nick reached over slowly, trying not to make any noise or noticeable movements that Judy could see out of the corner of her eye. Nick's slowly reached over. Judy remained looking at the television watching her favorite morning talk show. Nick gently extended a claw and lightly tickled Judy's fur on the top of her head.

Judy jumped lightly in surprise and looked up at Nicks claw. Her eyes followed Nicks arm till she saw him. She let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Oh god Nick! You scared me." Judy said in alarm. Her ears drooped down and her eyes a little wider than they normally would be.

Nick smiled lightly and pulled his paw back. Placing both his paws in his lap. "You alright, Carrots?" Asked Nick. Noticing a slight hint of fear in her voice. "Never seen you get that jumpy."

Judy looked back at the tv. Her own paws resting over her stomach. One paw overlapping the other. Judy let out a slight sigh as if she was collecting herself. Nick had done that to her many times before to get her to jump or get a reaction. But this time, Judy's heart raced in fear while images of her nightmare flashed through her mind. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. You just really startled me is all." said Judy as she put on a slightly nervous smile in hopes she wouldn't upset Nick or make him worry.

Nick saw her nervous smile, knowing that something was bothering her. Nick slowly reached over and placed his paw on Judy's arm. "Carrots, are you alright? You're shaking. What's on your mind?" Nick asked concerned. He gently moved his paw up and down, petting Judy's arm consolingly.

Judy smiled lightly as she felt his touch. Enjoying the feeling of the warm paw against her arm. This was the Nick she knew and loved, the gentle and kind Nick. But would he always be like this? Maybe, something would happen again to make him go savage... "It's... It's just that... I had a nightmare about the other night... That you were drugged again and you..." Judy not wanting to finish that sentence.

Nick paused for a while, sensing that Judy was now fearful of what Nick could do if turned down that path. "Judy..." Nick muttered lightly, not knowing what quite to say to make her think otherwise.

Judy eventually turned to Nick and smiled cheerfully at him. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's just a dream right? You wouldn't do that again to me, or anyone." Judy said encouragingly as she placed her own soft paw on top of his, a light and happy smile on her face. Nick smiled back and flipped his paw over, grasping Judy's paw. Nick ran his thumb over the top of her paw, feeling over the soft fur. Nick wondered if the rest of her fur was this soft.

Judy felt Nick's rough paw pad rubbing against the back of her hand. Judy tilted one of her fingers up to slip between his paw pad on his palm, and his fingers. The fur was very soft in those spots, vs the rest of Nick's fur which was somewhat coarse and somewhat firm. Judy enjoyed the feeling of his fur against hers. She always felt soft fur against her own, so it was nice to feel something different. But it was rather surprising to find this soft fur in between his paw pads.

Nick smiled as Judy explored the fur on Nick's paw. The feeling of her little fingers tickling the fur between his paw pads. The skin there being particularly sensitive due to not being exposed or touched very often. The feeling slightly pleasurable as her fingers brushed between the valley's of his fingers.

A loud and sudden ringing sounded from inside Nick's chair, making them both jump in surprise. Nick pulled his paw back and slid his hand down into the cushions of the chair, eventually finding his phone that was ringing loudly. Nick looked at the phone to see Bogo calling him, which wasn't much of a surprise.

Nick answered the phone and held it up to his ear. "Morning Chief." Nick greeted in a friendly tone.

"Morning Wilde. How are you and Judy holding up?" asked Bogo. His voice still as gruff as usual.

Nick leaned back into the soft cushions of the chair before letting out a light sigh. "Much better. But we're still gonna wait the three days out. Judy's still having issues walking and running at full speed." informed Nick.

Judy leaned back into the bed, her gaze turning back to the tv. She let Nick and Bogo talk it out, but was ready to chime in if she needed to. Bogo huffed lightly in acknowledgment. "I'm calling to let you know that we sent a crew to Lavvy Farms. The entire place was burnt to the ground save for one police vehicle that they had used to escape the garage after Snowly took the Weapons Truck. Would you two like anything delivered to you while you recover? Any gear?" asked Bogo.

Nick paused and looked at Judy inquisitively. "Hey, Carrots. Do you want anything from the ZPD for when you can leave? Gear and such?" asked Nick

Judy thought on it for a moment before shrugging. "Usual stuff. My typical gear's fine." said Judy.

Nick repeated that to Bogo. "And for me, just my usual civilian outfit. I miss my hawaiian shirt."

Bogo chuckled in response. "Fine. Just so you know, Jack Savage should be there tomorrow. He'll bring some equipment for you to work with for your investigation on Snowly. So far, we've come up with nothing." Bogo informed Nick.

Nick sighed lightly, doubting that Leon would leave any evidence as to where they went. "Alright. Take care Chief." Nick said lightly before hanging up the phone.

Nick put his phone back in his pocket, making sure that it wouldn't slip out again when he sat in the chair. Nick stretched lightly and smiled. "Mmgh welp, I'm gonna change and get some breakfast. Watcha want?" Asked Nick as his shoulders popped lightly. Nick had made it a habit to go and get food for Judy when she wanted it.

Judy sat up and thought on it for a bit. "I don't know what I want really...what do they got in the cafeteria?" said Judy. She didn't want to burden Nick with a huge stack of food for both him and her.

Nick thought about the many foods that the hospital's cafeteria offered. Every morning, they had a large assortment of food on a buffet line for guests staying overnight, and patients who could make their way to the cafeteria. Usually there were bagels, waffles, muffins, and assortments of cooked eggs like scrambled or fried. However the eggs would have to be requested.

Nick smiled lightly as he got an idea. "Well, why don't you come down with me? I can walk you down there and we can eat in the cafeteria." Nick said in good hopes.

Judy looked down at her legs worried. Despite having recovered from the injury to her neck, some of the muscles in her legs were damaged due to the blood loss, which made it difficult for her to walk right until her legs healed. Of which, she had two more days of healing. "I want to, but maybe I should go in a wheelchair?" Judy suggested. Judy had been cooped up in this room for two days total. Granted she was unconscious for about half of it, but she still wanted to get out and move around a bit outside of her bed.

Nick nodded and stood up, stretching his back and watching the blanket he was given fall off his body. "Alright, I'll go get a wheelchair." Nick said as he quickly walked out of the room.

Judy sighed lightly as she sat up and scooted towards the edge of the bed. Figuring she should go ahead and use the bathroom before going to breakfast. Her legs looked fine, but they felt odd. Almost like the sensation one would feel after just coming out of numbness. A slight twinging running down her legs as the blood flowed through them. Judy slowly got out of the bed, her feet pressing against the cold tile floor.

Judy's knees buckled a bit as she put her weight on them, making her quickly catch herself and lift her weight up slightly. Feeling a bit frustrated that she couldn't even walk. She was a rabbit for goodness sake, she jumped up to the window of a giraffes car using a signpost.

Judy slowly pressed her weight to her legs till they stopped shaking and buckling. Judy slowly took a few steps forward, her arm outstretched to the wall as she inched her way there. Her legs started to ache lightly in pain as she walked. Thinking this was a bad time to try this without someone in the room to help her if she fell.

Judy stumbled a bit and hit the wall with her paws, managing to catch herself from falling to the ground. She was growing more and more frustrated as her legs wouldn't respond how she wanted them to. She continued to slowly walk towards the bathroom door., trying to get into the bathroom before Nick got back. Nick would not be happy that she tried doing this so soon withing him being there in case she needed help.

Judy took a step too short and stumbled again, this time landing down on her knees. Her skin scraping on the hard floor a bit , and making the floor squeak. A light stinging running through her knees in addition to the pain already in her legs.

Judy heard the door start to open and she looked up to see Nick walk in backwards, pulling in a wheelchair. Nick turned and saw Judy on the floor, her ears drooping down. Nick let go of the car and quickly turned to Judy. "Carrots! What are you doing are you alright?" Nick asked frantically as he ran over to Judy. Slowly helping her up to her feet.

Judy should have waited till Nick got back before trying to walk by herself. Now Nick was worried that she had hurt herself. "I'm fine Nick. Just trying to get to the bathroom." Judy muttered in a pout. Her eyes lowering to the ground as she felt embarrassed that she couldn't even do this simple task by herself without falling. She felt less of herself, like she was helpless and dependent on others for day to day tasks.

Nick smiled and let Judy hang onto Nick's arm. "Well you should've waited for me to get back. C'mon, I'll walk you there." said Nick as he placed a paw on Judy's back

Judy sighed lightly in shame as Nick helped her to the bathroom. Judy held onto Nick's arm for support as they walked to the bathroom. Once inside, Nick spoke up. "You got it from here?" He asked.

Judy nodded lightly. "Yeah. Thank's. I'll call you when I'm ready." said Judy lightly. She was grateful for Nick's help, but didn't need him for the next part.

Nick walked out of the bathroom and close the door as he let Judy do her business. Letting her have her privacy for her morning routine.

Judy finished and cleaned up. Making sure to flush before moving over to the sink. Her paws grasping at the edges of the sink to keep her balance. Judy looked up at her reflection in the mirror, taking a look at herself.

Judy still wore the robes of teal. Wearing a tshirt and shorts under it. Normally, one would wear nothing under the teal robes but since Judy was moving around the previous day to use the bathroom and shower, she asked if she could wear something underneath the robes. The nurses allowed it, knowing she wanted to have herself covered if the back of the robes opened up to show her bare backside.

Judy focused more on her face now. The previous day, her fur had lost a bit of color and her skin was slightly pale. Now she was back to her usual shade of gray and white, and her skin returning a bit of color. Her skin was still slightly pale, but not nearly as much. _Almost back to perfect shape._ Judy said to herself cheerfully. A light smile touching her lips.

Judy's eyes looked down to her neck at her bite marks. At a first glance, one wouldn't see them unless really looking for them. The scars would show when Judy turned her head far, or stretched her neck. There were several small pink lines that grew no fur along both sides of her neck. Judy reached up and ran her finger over the marks. There was no pain anymore on her neck, which Judy was thankful for. The pain from the previous day made it that much harder when she would try to turn her head to talk to Nick, or her doctor. Making her upset at the situation even more.

Judy reflected on herself on how the previous day had gone. She recalled what her father said before he left. "We'll need to talk, alone." Somewhat curious as to what he could have meant. Did he want to talk to her about his concerns about the case? Or maybe about moving back to the Burrow so she wouldn't have to have this happen to her again. Like that would ever happen.

Maybe he wanted to talk about being with Nick...

Judy's thoughts were interrupted when Nick knocked on the door lightly. "You alright in there Carrots? It's been ten minutes." asked Nick concerned. His voice slightly muffled through the heavy wooden door.

Judy straightened up and called out. "Yeah sorry! Just thinking. I'm ready!" Her ears perked up as Nick opened the door. Walking in and offering his arm. Judy smiled and placed a paw on his arm as she walked towards the wheelchair with him. Having to lean on his arm for support as her legs shook and ached. Judy eventually reached the chair and sat down in it, her feet resting on the footrests by the wheels. Nick smiled at Judy as he stood over her. Judy noticed that Nick had changed his clothes. He was now wearing a gray shirt and tan shorts. Nick moved to the back of the chair and turned Judy. Leaving the room with her and heading down to the cafeteria.

Due to Muttcie being a somewhat small community, the hospital wasn't a very large one either. Multiple round tables to fit four people littering the room. There were a few people eating, as well as a few patients. Towards the back, was a long table of breakfast foods. Including muffins, bagels, and other foods. Nick pushed Judy towards the long table in the back.

Once Judy was in reach, she leaned up and grabbed herself a paper plate. Nick chuckled as she did, thinking it was cute to see her grab whatever food she wanted as he pushed her down the row slowly. Judy grabbed a few things. A blueberry bagel, a carrot muffin, and a small bowl of sweetened cereal with a carton of milk.

Nick pushed Judy over to a nearby table before going to get his own food. Getting some scrambled eggs, and two blueberry muffins. Nick walked back over to Judy's table and sat next to her. Nick stirred up his eggs and smiled at Judy. She was already halfway through her muffin.

Nick started to eat the bagels first. Enjoying the sweet taste of the fruit in the smoothed out bread. While not as good as farm grown blueberries, the bagel was still rather tasty. Judy finished the muffin and licked her teeth a bit as if something was stuck in them. "Ugh...that's what I hate about generic carrot muffins...the carrot shreds get caught in your teeth!" said Judy annoyed as she kept digging with her tongue.

Nick laughed and finished the second bagel, noticing that some of the blueberry skins pushed up against his gums between his teeth annoyingly. Giving that sensation of pressure building in between his teeth. Nick used his tongue to get them out, even having to use his claw to dig out some of the ones in the back.

Judy giggled as she watched him, having already gotten the carrots out of her teeth. She continued onto the blueberry bagel, eating it rather quickly. Nick finally got the blueberry skins out of his teeth and started to eat the eggs. They were rather bland and tasteless, which made Nick put some salt and pepper on them. Making the eggs much more bearable to eat.

This was the first time that Nick and Judy had been able to eat together since the night of the gas attack. After everything that happened, it seemed so long ago they were able to enjoy a meal together. Even though it was only two days. Judy felt at ease to enjoy a meal with Nick, even though it was in a hospital. Nick felt the same way his gaze often resting on Judy as he ate.

Once they had finished, Nick threw away the plates and made their way back to her room. Judy noticed that the door was open. Knowing that Nick closed it before they left, which confused Judy. Someone must be in their room.

Nick pushed Judy into the room, spotting Bonnie and Stu standing there waiting for them. Nick looked towards the window and noticed a vase full of blue flowers sitting there that they had brought her. Bonnie and Stu smiled as Judy and Nick came in. "Hey! Morning you two." said Stu happily. "Get some breakfast?"

Judy nodded and started to stand, causing Nick to run in front of her and offer his arm. Judy held onto it as she started to walk to the bed. Bonnie and Stu started towards Judy to see if they could help, only to be stopped when Judy held up her paw. "It's okay, we got this." Judy said confidently as Nick helped her back to the bed. Judy finally reached it and sat on the edge of the bed. Sighing in relief as the pressure was taken off of her legs. However that slight tingling sensation was still there.

Bonnie smiled and walked towards Judy a bit. Her face showing concern that a mother would show for her injured child. "How do you feel?" Asked Bonnie.

Judy smiled happily at her mother. "Oh yeah much better. It's only walking that's the issue now. The doctor says that'll come back soon too!" Said Judy. Much more chipper like her usual self.

Stu smiled at Judy before turning his gaze to Nick. His expression hardening a bit as Stu looked at the fox. Nick could tell that there was still some resentment over what had happened. Nick could tell that Stu wanted to talk about it, but dreading it.

Stu eventually took in a breath. "Nick, I'd like to have a word in private." said Stu sternly. Nick's ears lowered a bit and his heart beat quickened, but he nodded. Judy looked at her father confused.

"What about?" Asked Judy. Stu paused then looked over at Bonnie.

Bonnie shifted nervously then looked at Judy. A nervous look on her face. "Your father wants to get a few things off his chest. And I do too." she said.

Judy looked up at Nick worried. Her ears drooping down. Nick gave a light nod and sighed through his nose. He knew this would come eventually, and now it had. Nick turned and walked out of the room, followed by Stu.

Nick lead Stu to a waiting room down the hall. During the walk there, Nick felt the familiar sensation of dread. Like when your parents were about to lecture you when you did something wrong. Only this was much stronger than that and much more serious. Nick could almost feel Stu's gaze burning into the back of his skull.

Nick let Stu walk into the waiting room, once they made sure no one was inside, Nick closed the door and locked it. Closing the blinds as well so no one could look in. Just leaving him, and Stu in the room. Stu walked to the nearest table and sat at the chair. Stu pointed to the chair across from him. "Sit." Stu said demanding.

Nick walked to the chair and sat down, folding his paws on the table and resting on his elbows. Stu leaned back in his seat, his own paws folded over his lap. For a very long time, Stu didn't say anything. As if trying to find the words to say that would make a good start.

Nick kept silent as Stu did as well. Feeling more and more nervous by the second. The tension in the room growing thicker and thicker with each passing minute. Nick felt his brow begin to sweat a bit as the silence continued.

Stu let out a sigh. "I want you to leave my daughter alone, Nick." said Stu rather suddenly.

Nick looked up at Stu surprised. His heart sinking a bit as he let the words sink in. Knowing now, that Stu and Bonnie didn't approve of Nick being with Judy. Either romantically, or at work.

Nick lowered his head lightly, clearing his throat a bit before speaking. "I know why you say that..."

Stu crossed his arms as if irritated. A glare forming on his brow. "You should. You nearly got my daughter killed. I don't know what your connection is with this Leon Snowly guy, but clearly he does not like you. And he'll hurt anyone you care about if it means it'll hurt you too." said Stu sternly.

Nick's ears lowered more as a lump swelled up in his throat. Making it difficult for Nick to swallow. "You... you're right. I blame myself for what happened to Judy. I made a mistake a long time ago and now it's come back to kill me. But, Judy wants to help... I can't stop her from making that kid of decision." explained Nick.

Stu sighed lightly in irritation. "Yeah trust me I know. I spent the better part of her entire childhood trying to convince her to not become a cop, but she did. And now, she almost died because of her police work. And that wont be the last, mark my words! Bad guys like this will show up again, and cause more people to die. Including other officers. Bon's trying to convince Judy to come back to the Burrow."

Nick eventually looked back up at Stu. The bunny had not moved his cross armed stance, staring and glaring down Nick. Exactly like a father would do when trying to convince someone not to see their child. "But, what if she says no to going back to the Burrow?" asked Nick.

Stu lowered his eyes a bit, his ears lowering slightly. Nick could tell he wasn't gonna like hearing this. "Then, I want you to just leave."

Nick's ears lowered more and he lowered his head again. Leave Judy? Just like that? It would devastate her... Which is probably what would convince her to go back to the Burrow. Where would Nick go if he did this? Most likely, back to his old swindling ways. Tears began to well up in Nick's eyes as he contemplated never seeing Judy again. And breaking her heart.

Stu sighed lightly as he noticed his tears. "Nick... are you in love with Judy?" he asked.

Nick paused for a long time, not wanting to respond to that statement. Stu eventually spoke again. "I've seen the way you look at her. And behave around her. Nick, a relationship between you and her can get dangerous. Not many folks are okay with cross species relationships. Not to mention you two are predator and prey."

Nick looked up at Stu again, breathing a little heavier than before. Stu was right. While there were a few cross species marriages in Zootopia, few of them have been successful. They would either end badly, or the ridicule from the public would tear them apart. There was something that people called Nature's Law. Which is almost like a guidebook to how relationships should work between animals of the same species, such as canine, feline, and more. Cross species relationships is something not fondly spoken off in Nature's Law. There are radicals who support Nature's Law as rules, shunning those who go against it. This has always been a problem in Zootopia for its citizens.

Stu spoke again. "Being with Judy can make your lives a lot harder. You two are already getting a lot of wary glances with living together. If you want what's best for Judy, you will never be with her romantically. She needs to find a nice rabbit to settle down with... not a predator."

Nick flinched a bit as Stu used the word 'predator'. A label that he was never really happy to get. He remembered the traumatizing event of his childhood when he was muzzled by the Junior Ranger Scouts just because he was a predator, and nothing more.

A relationship between Nick and Judy would be difficult for sure. Not only would they have to deal with ridicule from the citizens, they would also have to deal with ridicule from work and from Judy's family. Nick knew that his mother would approve, but that was the only positive thing he saw out of it.

Even the biology wouldn't work. If Nick and Judy did get together romantically, they couldn't have children. Or at least that was the theory. Most cross species relationships didn't last long enough, or it was never known if they had children.

Nick remained silent as he let Stu's words sink in, and allow himself to get lost in his doubts. His heart sinking more and more by the minute. His stomach began to ache, and his throat felt as if there was a lump in it. All Nick could to to respond, was nod.

Stu leaned forward and rested his paws on the table. "I'm glad Judy has you as a friend, Nick. But please, for both of your sakes, don't let it go past that." Stu said pleadingly. "I'll let you think about it. I'll need to talk to Judy about this too." Stu said as he got up and walked to the door. He unlocked it and walked out, leaving Nick alone in the waiting room to think about all of this.

Nick to never see Judy again? This would be another massive life changing thing for him. Nick wanted nothing more to be with Judy. To protect her and see her smile, to be the reason she would enjoy life. But... what if Nick's presence alone would be enough to make things worse for her? Predator and Prey relationships were not something widely accepted by the community. If Nick wanted a real, much deeper relationship with Judy, they'd have to be ready to face what the world had to say and do. They could he scorned in public. Made the center point of a media scandal. Have to face citizen's outcry against this kind of relationship.

Was Nick ready to face that? Already having to deal with people not trusting him only because he was a fox. It would definitely look suspicious for a fox to be romantically involved with a bunny. People would call him a liar. That he was only with her to get 'easy prey'.

Not only that, but what if Nick went savage again and attacked Judy? Or even someone else? Especially with Leon still around, Nick could be targeted only to send a message of what a predator could do to prey. Nick wouldn't be able to live with himself if he killed Judy because of this. Or even anyone else for that matter.

Nick leaned back in his chair and tilted his head up to the ceiling. His thoughts running into each other back to back and tormenting him. His fears, his hopes, and his emotions all crashing into a singular place in his mind. Leaving Judy would break both of their hearts. Staying with Judy could ruin both of their lives. Continuing to pursue Snowly could have disastrous consequences. Nick saw that the only solution where everything would work, is if he left Judy and didn't pursue Snowly. Would that be right though? Nick would be saving himself and Judy from what he could do, be it of his own will or not. But he would be abandoning Zootopia, and the bunny he loved. On the other hand he could stay with her, and pursue Snowly. Doing this would put both of their lives at potential risk.

Nick leaned forward and placed his head on his palms to support his head. Gritting his teeth a bit in irritation as he couldn't reach a conclusion.

* * *

 _The conversation with Judy_

Judy's eyes were wide as her mother made her statement. "Go back to the Burrow and never see Nick again?" Hardly believing that per parents would make a request like this. Judy knew that her parents had their distrust in foxes, but she thought that was gone after everything that she did for Zootopia to prove predators aren't savages.

Bonnie nodded lightly, her face showing concern and hopes that Judy would understand. "Yeah... Your father and I think it would be best for you. I mean, look at what happened to you Judy."

Judy sighed lightly, still sitting at the edge of the bed. Her eyes fell on the teal robe and memories of that terrible night flashed through her head. "That wasn't his fault, or mine. I don't blame him for any of this."

Bonnie shook her head. "Well, that isn't really the point. People are finding ways to make predators do savage things against their will, and its terrifying! It's dangerous to be in Zootopia now because people are targeting predators to do terrible things." Bonnie said fearfully.

Judy gave a light, and confident smile. "Mom, it's my job to deal with things like this in the ZPD. I know the risks, and I'm ready to face them." Judy said with confidence and pride. Given all she's already experienced, she felt as if she could take on anything.

"What if your job makes you have to kill Nick?" Bonnie asked. Judy paused as she said this, very surprised and not expecting that kind of question. "What if Nick goes savage like that again, and starts hurting people. And the only way to stop him, is to end his life?"

Judy's ears drooped instantly. She hadn't thought of this before, but the concept was... believable. Leon's plan is to turn all of the citizens against each other using the Growler Gas, which makes predators prone to violent tendencies. So if Nick was affected again, and couldn't control himself? Would Judy have to stop him... kill him if need be? Her eyes started to tear up at the thought.

Bonnie reached over and put her paw on Judy's knee. "Judy... I can tell you're very close to him. If you love him, that makes you two even more of a target. A lot of people don't look kindly on relationships like that."

Judy kept her head a bit low when hearing her mothers words. While its true, that Nick and Judy have been called to domestic violence scenes where a disagreement with cross species relationships turned violent, but it was never anything past that. But what if it did get worse? Many of Judy's friends seemed okay with the idea of Nick and Judy being together, but she never really asked them. Clawhauser always squealed with delight whenever he saw Judy and Nick doing something he saw as adorable together. Even Bogo seemed to be okay with the idea. But was this because they knew both Judy and Nick? How would strangers react? Would they be repulsed, accept it? Or would they try to stop it with radical ideals?

Judy didn't deny that she was in love with Nick, but would a relationship with him be dangerous? Judy looked up at her mother, and smiled lightly. "I don't ever want to hurt Nick. Nick wont ever go savage again, I wont let that happen to him ever again. It's still tormenting him even now that this happened, and I will protect him from something like this. And not just because I'm his partner, or that I'm part of the ZPD."

Judy smiled and placed both of her paws on Bonnie's. "But because, I'm in love with him. And I'm ready to face whatever problems that's gonna bring. If we want to pursue a relationship, we'll be ready for the world to hate us. As long as I can make him happy, I will take the world's anger." Her words coming from deep within, as truthful as she could make them.

Bonnie drooped her ears and sighed, but eventually a light smile touched her lips. "You really are stubborn. More stubborn than your father." said Bonnie.

Judy smiled and scooted back onto the bed. She lay back on it and sighed lightly, relaxing into it. "I know. But that's how I really feel."

Before Bonnie could respond, Stu walked in and smiled at the two of them. Judy waited for Nick to walk back in. "Where's Nick?" Asked Judy after a few moments.

Stu gave a light smile and sighed. "He's thinking. Bon did you talk to her?" Stu asked.

Before Bonnie could respond, Judy spoke up. "Yeah, she did. And I'm not going back to the Burrow, and I'm not leaving Nick." Judy said sternly.

Stu sighed lightly and sat down next to Bonnie. "Lemme ask you something Jude. What if Nick decides to leave?" asked Stu.

Judy paused for a moment. Thinking about a response to that question. "I... I would talk to him about it first but... if he really wanted to leave, that's his choice."

Stu nodded. "Nick has a lot to think about right now Judy. Just be ready for that."

Judy thought about why Nick would leave. Nick wasn't the kind of person that would make that kind of decision without really thinking about it. If Nick made that call, Judy would try to talk him out of it. She didn't want to lose him, especially if it meant he would go back to his old ways before they met. Making money illegally on the edge of the law. Living under a bridge and having no one trust him but the other shady people he would work with.

A life like that, leads to why everything started with Leon Snowly. Judy wanted to protect Nick from a life like that, and from people like him. If Nick decided to leave, he'd have to pry Judy off of his leg before he walked out of the door.

Stu and Bonnie stayed for a few more hours before leaving. Nick was sitting outside of Judy's room, waiting for Bonnie and Stu to leave. He didn't want things to get awkward with him being in the room after having his conversation with Stu.

Nick walked back into Judy's room. Judy smiled cheerfully as he walked back in. "There's my favorite fox."

Nick stood in the center of the room, letting out a light sigh and lowering his head. Judy drooped her ears and smiled comfortingly. "Nick, don't let what my dad said get to you." Judy said encouragingly. Trying to show Nick that she didn't blame him, and he shouldn't feel bad about any of this.

Nick walked to the lounge chair and sat down in it. "It's hard not to, Judy." Nick mumbled. Nick couldn't help but feel some truth in Stu's words.

Judy shook her head and sat up, placing her paw on Nick's cheek. "Hey, chin up Nick. Right now, we have bigger things to worry about. Let's see what we can think up with Snowly. We have a case to crack."

Nick smiled lightly at Judy as he felt her warm, soft paw rest on his cheek. Judy leaned in and kissed Nick on the cheek lightly. Nick blushed lightly and stood up to grab a pen and paper. Judy shifted a bit and lowered her ears a bit. "Uhh but first...can you help me to the bathroom?"

* * *

 _Recovery – Day 2_

Nick slowly woke from his sleep. The sound of footsteps waking him. Nick rubbed his eyes to get the haze out of them so he could see better. He looked up to see Judy slowly walking towards the bed, the bathroom door open. Nick smiled lightly at Judy. "You walked by yourself!" Nick exclaimed excitedly and sleepily.

Judy stumbled a bit from Nick's sudden outburst, but managed to keep herself upright. Judy smiled at Nick and nodded. "Yeah. I'm still a little wobbly, but I'm able to walk by myself again!" Judy said excitedly. Clearly she was very happy that she could walk by herself now. Judy made it to her bed and sat down, bouncing excitedly.

Nick chuckled as she bounced on the bed a bit. Glad to see her in a much better mood compared to yesterday. It always made Nick's day that much better to see Judy in a good mood. "That's really great Judy. Tomorrow we can get out of here and find Snowly."

Nick still had his doubts about still going after Snowly and staying with Judy, but felt as if it was his responsibility to be the one to help bring Leon down. Leon is the way he is because of Nick, so he felt like he should fix his mistake.

Before they could talk any further, a knock came from the door. Nick stood up and walked to the door, opening it up to see who it was. On the other side of the door stood a white furred rabbit. Black stripes on the back of his head leading up to his cheeks. And several black stripes on the last few inches his ears that got thicker with each stripe going upwards, eventually having the last inch being totally black in color. His eyes a very sharp ice blue. He was wearing a sharp black suit coat with a white dress shirt under it. A black tie to wrap up the look nicely. Matching black dress pants made from the same brand as the suit. His look, being one of a commanding posture. He was holding a black laptop under his arm.

The male rabbit gave a light, friendly smile to Nick. "Officer Wilde?" asked the rabbit. His voice was light to fit his size, and strong. His voice well practiced, and also very smooth.

Nick nodded lightly. "Yeah. You are?" Nick asked. Although he had a pretty good idea as to who this was.

The rabbit smiled lightly, holding out his hand for handshake. "Jack Savage. Zootopia Special Forces."

Nick looked at the rabbits hand before shaking it out of courtesy. "Oh yeah. Bogo said you'd be coming."

Jack nodded and pulled his hand back. "Is Miss Hopps awake?" he asked.

Nick nodded lightly and stepped aside to let Jack in. Jack walked in and smiled as he saw Judy. Judy noticed him and smiled back. "Oh, Jack Savage! Nice to meet you in person." Judy said somewhat excitedly. After Judy saw Jack Savage on television, she inquired about who Jack Savage was exactly.

Jack Savage is a high ranking agent for the Zootopia Special Forces. A somewhat secretive group that handles larger scale crime outside of Zootopia's city limits. While the ZPD is allowed to handle most cases, if the case in question turns out to be much more severe and endangers the lives of others, the Special Forces Unit is called in. Not many animals could be rejected from the Special Forces Unit simply because of their species. The ZSF (Zootopia Special Forces), believes that all animals have their uses, strengths, and weaknesses.

There is no history as to the personal life of Jack Savage, but has an extensive record of success. Mainly specializing in drug distribution, animal trafficking, and rebellious groups that go against a settlement's ideals. Not only relating to Zootopia, but to other cities in the continent. His strengths being very charismatic, and also very resourceful. Able to take any situation and bend it to his advantage.

Jack walked to the edge of the bed and took Judy's paw. He gently lifted it and laid a kiss on the back of her palm. Judy smiled and blushed lightly. "Your reputation proceeds you, Mister Savage. I've read over your file." Judy said politely.

Jack let go of Judy's paw and shook his head. "Please, you can call me Jack. And you too Mister Wilde. I'm not a fan of being called 'Mister Savage'." Jack said humorously.

Nick noticed Jack kiss Judy's paw. A pang of annoyance running through him, causing him to glare and gritt his teeth a bit. Nick walked in and sat back down on the red chair. "Call me Nick then." he said rather coldly.

Judy noticed Nick's cold tone but didn't address it. "Call me Judy too."

Jack nodded and held up the laptop, giving it to Nick. "Here you are, Nick. This laptop is directly connected to the ZPD's database and should be able to provide you with any information you need." informed Jack.

Nick nodded and opened it up before turning it on and waiting for it to boot up. Judy sat up and looked at Jack. "Have you guys been able to find anything on Leon Snowly yet?" she asked. Expecting that the ZSF would know more than they do.

Jack paused for a moment, his eyes drifting around the room as he thought of what to say. "Not a lot, unfortunately. With the limited information we have, we've only uncovered that a red semi truck was purchased, and no plate was given for it. Wherever he is with that truck, he's hiding it very well. We also found the chemical weapon machine that Leon used on Sahara Square. Custom made, no brand marks. Very dangerous, and high tech equipment that we can only suspect was made by someone that the ZSF has been investigating for a while now. Unfortunately we have not been able to find where the alleged second machine is. We have our doubts as to if he even has the machine at all." explained Jack.

Nick shook his head then looked up at Jack. "I bet you he does. He does like to gloat and goad when he knows he's winning." Nick said sternly.

Jack crossed his arms lightly and looked over at Nick slightly irritated. "While that's true, Leon is also more prone to be deceptive. We see it as more likely that he claimed to have a second weapon in the city to throw us off his scent. Having two chemical weapons that are made the same way is extremely unlikely. Something like that would cost millions of dollars. According to the case file, Leon has a similar dart based drug weapon that Bellwether used to strike individuals. The most likely outcome, is while we are searching for this 'second weapon', Leon will hit a largely public area and dart everyone in sight." explained Jack.

 _What a long winded rabbit._ Nick thought to himself. Nick gave a single nod in response. "Why not look for both?" he asked.

"Because over ¾ of the ZPD is in the hospital. Right now, Zootopia has only eight officers including you two." Jack explained. His tone growing more and more irritated.

Nick took in a breath, ready to respond with criticism before Judy loudly spoke over him. "Well I'm sure everyone's doing what they can. Come tomorrow, we'll be out there to help too. We'll have Leon before the day after tomorrow!" Judy said confidently.

Jack smiled softly at Judy. "I like your optimism, Miss Hopps. But Leon's proving to be elusive." said Jack. Refusing to use Judy's first name out of chivalry.

Nick went through the computers, scratching his chin on where to search first. "I'm guessing you guys already went through the entirety of Zootopia's traffic cameras?" asked Nick.

Jack nodded as he turned to face Nick. "Yes we have. Every camera, every day, the last three days. No semi trucks with no license plates have come up yet. Also, no one matching any of him, or his crew's descriptions."

Nick nodded and started to type out a report. Jack sighed and spoke again. "In honesty, I'm surprised that Bogo put you two in charge of this case. Neither of you have been on the ZPD for longer than a year. And this case seems like something too intense for you two." Jack said skeptically.

Nick stopped typing and raised his eyebrow at Jack, his ears lowered down in irritation. "We handled the Night Howler case before I was even a cop. I think we're capable of this." said Nick, clearly annoyed at Jack's doubt in their ability.

Jack lowered his ears and shrugged with his paws raised, a light smile on his face. "I'm not saying you're wrong, Mister Wilde. But you two are too close to this case. I'm just questioning your personal feelings to this. Make sure you do the right thing here." said Jack.

Nick glared at bit at Jack before nodding lightly. "We will, Mister Savage." Nick said grudgingly. Jack paused as he heard his last name. Giving Nick a light, and uninterested glare. Eventually he turned to Judy and smiled.

"Once we have Snowly in custody, I would like to speak to you personally. I might have need for both of your services." said Jack.

Judy cocked her head curiously as she thought about what he could need them for. Then remembering the interview that Jack had with Mayor Lionheart. "Is this about running for the mayor's office?" asked Judy.

Jack smiled lightly. "I'm impressed Miss Hopps. Smart, and beautiful. Perhaps we can go out to dinner once this is all over." Jack flirted. Judy blushed lightly, while Nick gritted his teeth more. His ears drooping. "Yes it is. Once we have time, we'll discuss it further. Now if you'll excuse me." Jack said as he kissed Judy's hand again. Jack looked at Nick, of whom was glaring at Jack. Jack glared back, his eyebrow lightly raised to show he was not intimated by the fox's glare before turning and leaving.

Judy got a bit giddy after Jack left, letting out a light squeal. "Wow he's so...intense and cool!" fawned Judy.

Nick rolled his eyes and let out a light growl. "Yeahh... he's a real charmer." muttered Nick.

Judy looked over at Nick, noticing his sour mood. Judy let out a light giggle. "Nick, are you intimidated by him?" asked Judy.

Nick looked over at Judy just as irritated as he was with Jack now. "No way! I just... get a bad vibe from him." Nick said as he kept typing.

Before Judy could respond, Nick picked up the laptop and handed it to Judy. "You need to type your report out so we can get it submitted to the ZPD. I'm gonna get some fresh air." Nick said as he quickly turned and walked out, leaving Judy alone in her room. Judy looked concerned and worried as he left.

"Was it something I said?" She muttered to herself, concerned that she had somehow hurt Nick's feelings.

Nick walked down the hallway of the hospital, his paws resting in his pockets. Nick headed towards a public patio at the hospital people would often use to eat outside, or smoke. Nick kept his eyes forward as he walked past other hospital guests, patients, and staff.

 _Yeah... so suave... Who does Jack think he is? Showing up like that and putting us down like that. I'm qualified for this. My feelings wont get in the way of bringing Leon down. And who's he to talk about personal feelings? Flirting with Judy like that..._

Nick growing increasingly angry by the moment as he continued to think about it. He eventually made it to the patio and walked outside. It was a particularly nice day at. Partly cloudy, and a light breeze. No higher than 80 degrees outside. There were several round tables with large umbrellas over them to shield a person from the sun or the rain. There were a few people on the patio enjoying the nice summer day. Nick walked towards the back corner, his hand on the railing that blocked off access unless you came in from the inside of the hospital. The warn concrete under his feet scratching at the pads of his feet.

Nick leaned against the railing and sighed. Trying to calm down from the earlier events, looking out into the parking lot that the patio overlooked. Nick eventually began to calm down, taking deep breaths and trying to get Jack out of his mind.

However that was short lived when he noticed Jack heading towards the patio from the parking light, his eyes locked on Nick's and a light smile on his face. Once their eyes met, Jack raised his hand and waved slightly to get Nick's attention. Showing that he had something he needed to talk about. _Oh this should be good..._ Nick said to himself. Jack took a few fast steps forward before jumping over the railing to get inside the patio. Nick was rather surprised at how high the rabbit could jump without having to use something else as a step up.

Jack landed and brushed his suit off lightly. "Mister Wi... Nick. Can I have a word?" asked Jack. Catching himself form saying Nick's last name.

Nick glared a bit before nodding, Nick turned and sat down at one of the hard metal patio chairs. Jack took his own chair and sat up straight in his seat. Still holding a professional, and commanding posture. "I want to apologize for any offense I may have given back in Miss Hopps' room. I meant no disrespect."

Nick locked eyes with Jack, somewhat surprised that Jack would apologize. "It's... it's fine. But I want to assure you that I wont let my feelings get in the way." Nick reassuring Jack.

Jack shook his head and sighed. "I doubt that, Nick. After reading your personal profile, and your history with Miss Hopps, I can tell you have very strong feelings towards her. Right?" Jack asked as if confirming himself.

Nick paused and glared a bit at Jack. "Why does it matter to you?" Asked Nick.

Jack leaned back in his seat, relaxing his posture a bit. "Nick, my job is to ensure the continued, and future safety of Zootopia, and the region around it. And I take my job very seriously."

Nick sighed and raised his eyebrow at Jack. "And you flirting with Judy isn't letting your 'personal feelings' get involved?" asked Nick.

Jack shook his head. "My flirting is part of the reason I need to talk to you. You being... intimate with Miss Hopps is something that could impact far more than just how you do your job in the ZPD. There are people out there who will stop at nothing to kill those who are involved in cross species relationships. And they make Predator and Prey couples, examples of their wrath."

Nick rolled his eyes lightly as he remembered the conversation with Stu., as well as a few others. "Yeah. I've heard that before..." said Nick annoyed.

Jack quickly responded. "Difference is, Nick, I can back it up. I've seen first hand what this group does. I cant go into detail, even though you are ZPD. But believe me when I say, they will turn you and Miss Hopps into a public spectacle. A gruesome, bloody example for all to see."

Nick's ears lowered as Jack spoke. He found it difficult to trust Jack at just his word. "So you flirted with Judy to essentially have her lose interest in me?" asked Nick.

Jack paused and shrugged with a single nod. "One could say that. I'll be honest though, I was sincere when I asked her to dinner. But it will he her choice. Nick, I cant stop you two from pursuing a relationship together... but I want you to ask yourself this. If a relationship between you two meant putting your lives in danger, or others lives in danger, would it be worth it?"

Nick stayed silent as he pondered this question. Jack stood up and got out his phone from his pocket. He quickly wrote down his number and gave it to Nick. "My cell phone. Should you decide to, I can take this whole case over. You and Miss Hopps can leave the entire thing to me. I need to get going, but I needed to clear the air before I left. Once you two are ready to leave, you can use the ZPD squad car I had dropped off in the hospital's garage for you. If you find out anything on Leon, or his whereabouts, contact me immediately. Also, if you see Leah as well, call me." Jack said before jumping over the fence again, quickly running to his car.

Nick watched him run to his car. Why would Jack want to know where Leah was specifically? Nick took the paper with Jack's number, and saved it to his phone. Was Jack right? A relationship with Judy could turn out bad for everyone. Nick would rather be alone, then to see Judy get hurt. And certainly not killed because of it. Nick sighed and stood up to head back inside and to Judy's room.

Judy had finished her report, and was looking over something on the laptop. Nick walked in and sat down next to Judy's bed. His hands folded together. Judy looked over at Nick and reached over, snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "Nick? Still with me big guy?" She asked cheerfully.

Nick looked up at her, feeling a painful twitch in his heart as multiple feelings clashed. He loved Judy and wanted to be with her. But that could hurt both of them more than benefit them. "Judy I... I wanna get something off of my chest... But I don't know if I can."

Judy drooped her ears down, retreating her paw and sitting up to show she was paying attention. Nick sighed and shook his head. "But I have to. This is my best chance to come clean, but it might mean that I'll lose you. But I cant keep it in any more. It's to the point where its painful for me to look at you..."

Judy kept silent as Nick spoke. A little fearful of what Nick could say, but also hopeful of what he could say.

"These past few months with you, save for the last few days, have been amazing to me Judy. I felt like I was on seventh heaven. Living with my best friend in our own apartment, going to work every day to do something that I really do love to do, and coming home every day with you. Doing all the things we do till we start our next amazing day. Each one better than the next, Days we'd never forget" said Nick. A light smile touching his lips.

Nick took in a breath and sighed a bit. "But...as time's gone on, I started to feel something more towards you. I want to protect you, see you smile, make you laugh, be there when you were struggling. I want to get closer to you. Something beyond that of just friends. It's... pathetic of me to feel this way towards a bunny, but I can't help it."

Judy folded her paws over her legs. "Nick, what are you trying to say?" She asked. Her heart heavy from the anticipation of what could be said here.

"People don't look kindly on how I feel towards you... But I cant deny it anymore. Not to myself, or to you. So... fuck it. I know what I feel now, and I can't hide it anymore."

Nick and Judy locked eyes. Judy felt her heart beating out of her chest as Nick mustered up the courage to say what he needed to say. Nick's paws shaking a bit as he worked it up. Eventually, he took in a struggled breath.

"Judy... I'm in love with you." A light touch of red on Nick's cheeks.

For a moment, Judy froze. Nick blinked lightly and held up his paw before Judy could respond. "And it's because of that... that I have to leave you." Nick said as his voice cracked a bit. Choking up on his words.

Judy's heart dropped faster than her ears when she heard him say that. "Leave?" She asked fearfully. "Why?"

Nick lowered his head a bit, his eyes drifting down to the floor. "I hurt you Judy. I hurt you, even though I love you. I don't want you to get hurt any more because of me. Predator and prey relationships can turn out dangerous. People would ridicule and hate us. Radicals would shun us. Even extremists could take action. Leon took advantage of my feelings to you and used me. And I'm afraid that's gonna happen again... What if I cant stop myself next time? What if I cant save you, and you die because of our relationship? I couldn't live with myself if that happened to you Judy."

Judy's heart beat quickened as Nick explained himself. "Nick... I don't-"

Nick interrupted Judy, looking up with a few tears in his eyes. A drop falling from his eyes and landing on the fur on his cheek. "I'll do anything to make sure you aren't hurt, Judy. I'd burn Zootopia to the ground if it meant it would save your life. I shouldn't be thinking like that! Not just because I'm a cop... But because we're predator and prey. I'm going back to the ZPD today, and I'm handing the Snowly case over to Jack. We can't be involved in this any more than we already are. Leon WILL use personal feelings to achieve his goals. I don't want you to be his next victim. I would rather it be me."

Judy leaned a bit more forward, her eyes watering up and her heart beating hard. "Don't do this Nick..." she pleaded.

Nick leaned up and placed his hand on Judy's cheek. Giving a light smile to her. "This is all for you, Judy. I don't want to hurt you any more, but, I'm hell bound. I want to shelter you from what that will bring."

Judy leaned into Nick's paw. Tears starting to streak down her face. Nick gave a light smile as he looked into Judy's lavender purple eyes. "Wanna know the best part of your appearance?" Nick asked. "It's your eyes. They shine so bright with love for the world. With hopes and dreams. I wanna save that light.

Nick stood up and leaned over Judy. He leaned down and kissed Judy on the top of her head, tears still falling from his eyes. "Goodbye, Judy. Take care of yourself." muttered Nick as he turned to walk out of the door. Judy reached up and grabbed his arm with both paws, feeling his arm slip through her fingers, and down to his paws.

There was a brief pause as Judy's paw touched Nick's. A moment of connection, about to be broken. Judy's fingers tightened on Nick's paw, but Nick did not tighten back. His fingers slipped from hers, his arm falling to his side as he walked out of the door.

Judy watched as Nick walked out of the hospital room. Her eyes wide, and her heart aching. Nick just left her... He just confessed his love to her, then left her out of fear of what could happen to them. Judy's eyes watered at the thought of never seeing Nick again. "Nick!" she called out to him repeatedly, hoping and praying that he would turn around and come back. Hoping he would put on his sly grin and apologize. Minutes ticked by, and he didn't come back.

Judy didn't think at this point. She grabbed the teal robe she was wearing and took it off. Showing her black shorts and gray t shirt underneath that she was allowed to wear. Judy jumped out of her bed, her legs twinging a bit as she landed but she didn't care. She had to find Nick.

Judy moved as quickly as she could to the door and looked down the hallway. She couldn't see Nick anywhere. She walked towards where she knew the exit to be. Her legs protested, but she managed to get into a steady run. Darting down the hallway and dodging other animals who were walking down the hall. Earning some confused looks from the nurses, and the patients.

Judy reached the front desk. Panting a bit and trying to look over the counter for anyone behind it. "Did anyone see a fox go through here?" She pleaded desperately, wiping her eyes free of tears to she could see better.

A female anteater looked over the edge of the counter, down at Judy. Rather startled by the crying bunny. She nodded and pointed at the door. Judy smiled. "Thanks." she said before running out of the doors. Judy ran out into the parking lot, looking around frantically for Nick. Judy called for him, but got no response other than startled looks of people in the parking lot.

Judy ignored them and ran out towards the access road to get into the hospital, but she couldn't see him there either. Thinking that Nick must have took a more hidden route in case Judy did go after him. Judy's legs continued to protest. Shaking and aching with each second, but Judy pressed on. Judy ran around the side of the hospital to the back where the ER entrance was. In the distance, Judy saw Nick walking down the back access road that Gideon took to bring Judy to the ER with Nick.

Judy ran as fast and as hard as she could after him. The road ran between two open fields used for recreational activities. But right now, they were bare. The grass cut down low, but some flowers still sprouting up from the grass.

Nick had his head low, and his hand in his pocket. Tears freely falling from his face as he was still recovering from abandoning the bunny he fell in love with. Nick thought this was best, if Nick just disappeared from Judy's life. So no one could hurt her using him ever again. Saving her the ridicule of having a fox be in love with her.

Nick reached deeper into his pocket and grabbed his phone. He pulled it up and searched through his contacts for Jack's number. By now, it was mid afternoon. The sun at his back slightly and causing an uncomfortable glare on his phone. Nick sighed and tilted his phone downward a bit hoping he could see the screen better. Nick noticed something in the reflection of the screen, a bunny running after him.

Nick turned around to feel Judy tackle him at his mid torso."Judy- omph!" Nick grunted and fell back, landing in the grass below with Judy on top of him. Nick reached down at Judy, putting his hands on her back to try and get her off of him, but Judy wouldn't let go. Nick's phone was still in his paw.

Nick stopped when he heard and felt Judy sobbing into his chest. "You stupid...stupid...dumb, stupid fox!" Judy cried out, looking up at Nick with sobbing eyes. The fur on her cheeks damp with tears. "You think after saying all of that, I'm just gonna let you walk away? My turn to say something!" Judy said loudly. Leaning up a bit against Nick's chest.

"I don't care what anyone thinks, about you Nick. I know you! I know you better than anyone else. You would never do anything to hurt me! It wasn't you that did this to me!" Judy said as she pointed to the thin scars on her neck. "You're not a viscous predator at all! You're kind, and gentle. Yeah a bit arrogant, but I'm not any better!"

Judy reached up and placed her right paw on Nick's cheek. Smiling as she looked into Nick's green eyes. "You said you love me. I know people don't usually have good things to say about a predator and prey relationship, but I don't care about that Nick. I don't care if the world hates us, or chases us out of the city, or worse than that. I don't care if my parents don't agree with it either! We're both pathetic for it. And do you wanna know why I don't care about what others think?" Judy asked as she leaned up closer to Nick. Her face just inches over his. Her crying had stopped, and she wiped her face dry.

"Because, I love you too Nick. And I wanna be with you. Even if no one else wants us to be together. I know we can have a happy life together. We'll bear the worlds hate, and we'll overcome whatever challenges anyone wants to throw at us. Because that's what I'm willing to do to make this work between us." Judy confessed. Nick's eyes widened a bit as she let it all out. She didn't stop yet though. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here for you Nick. You're afraid you'll lose me. But you wont. I swear, you'll never lose me."

Judy smiled and placed both of her paws on Nick's shoulders. Having a mischievous and playful grin on her face. "How can you be afraid of how something will turn out, if we don't even try? It's like Gazelle's song says. Try Everything. Nobody learns without getting it wrong. Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast. Sometimes we come last, but we did our best." Judy said as she quoted Gazelle's leading hit single, Try Everything.

Nick stayed quiet as Judy spoke. "You said it yourself. You're happy with me aren't you? I'm happy with you too! I love waking up and talking to you. I love going to work with you and getting through the day together, no matter how hard it is. I love eating dinner with you, and cuddling on the couch with you. I love you Nick Wilde. And I want to try a relationship with you, no matter what hardship that's gonna bring. What about you?" Judy asked. Her face still inches from Nick's.

Nick just lay there with a surprised look at the bunny. Judy's legs were still not 100% healed yet, but she still managed to catch up to Nick to tell her this. She... loved him back. She knew the dangers, and still wants to try. Was he really being that selfish? To the point that the injured bunny would risk her own well being to tackle him into the ground, and spill her heart out to him. To tell her she wanted to become more than friends, and coworkers. She wanted to be with Nick, to date him. To love and cherish him. Nick felt the same way. Deep in his heart, he wanted nothing more than to be with Judy and make her happy. Perhaps... Nick leaving would hurt more than help her.

Nick smiled and grasped his phone a bit. "Alright, carrots. You win." he said lightly.

Judy smiled and giggled a bit as a few tears of joy fell from her eyes. "Say it." Judy ordered.

Nick raised his eyebrow. "Say what?" he asked with his sly grin.

Judy giggled and pressed her nose to Nick's. Their lips just about an inch apart. "Say iiiiit." she whined.

Nick blushed a bit and smiled. "I love you, Judy Hopps."

Judy's eyes lit up brightly as Nick said it openly. Judy smiled and giggled a bit. "I love you too, Nick Wilde."

Judy, at long last, leaned in and pressed her lips to Nick's. Nick's eyes widened in surprise, but soon he relaxed and placed his paw to the back of Judy's head. Judy reached up and cupped her paw just below Nick's jawline.

Judy's soft furred lips pressed against Nick's much more course furred lips. Both of them enjoying the feeling of being this close to each other. Their hearts beating out of their chest with each second. A fact Judy could tell by feeling Nick's pulse through his neck.

The world blackened around them as they embraced each other. Seeming like an eternity, they were connected. After weeks of repressing each others feelings, of being warned of what could happen to them. Of what did happen to them on that terrible night. They confessed their love, and accepted each other for it. All that mattered in the word to them, was this moment. The moment in which best friends became something more. The moment that love blossomed.

The sound of two phone camera's going off caught their attentions individually. Judy looked to the left to see Nick holding up his phone, the camera on and facing towards them. A picture of the kiss they just shared now on his phone. Nick looked to his left to see Judy holding up her phone as well, having just taken a picture of the kiss as well.

Nick and Judy looked at each other and smiled. At the same time, they took a picture with their phone to capture this amazing moment. Both of them thinking it would look great on the wall back at the apartment.

"Sly Bunny."

"Sly Fox."

* * *

 ***Authors Note* Holy hell that took me forever. This might be my biggest chapter yet! I hope you all liked it. Next chapters are gonna be much more intense, as they are the final chapters. Read and Review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Fire in the Tower

***Author's Note* Alright here we go. The chapter where everything starts going to shit. The buildup for the final confrontations! FAIR WARNING! This chapter gets brutal! Read and Review!**

* * *

It was early morning as the sunrise shined over Mammoth Bridge. The bridge was rather old, not being used very much anymore due to different traffic roads that had been built. The concrete on the road was cracked, and not well maintained. The metal supports holding the bridge up were still strong, but rusted.

At the center of this bridge, parked to the side, was a lone red colored semi truck. A single, lone figure stood at the edge of the railing, standing roughly 10 feet away from the front of the truck. Continuing down another 10 feet, sat a maintenance truck. The logo of a large contracting company on the side of the large white utility truck.

The lone figure was leaning on the railway, looking down onto the jagged rocks below. The figure was wearing a blue denim jumpsuit. A white and red patch on his right pectoral of the jumpsuit. The man was a snow leopard. Rather muscular for his snow leopard size. His eyes, a bright and deep orange. This, was Leon Snowly.

Leon kept his gaze on the rocks below the bridge. It was here, in this spot, that his life was changed forever. The dreadful night when his wife and child were killed by Nick Wilde under the orders of Mr. Big. In his mind, echoed the sounds of the sirens. The flash of the red and blue lights. Remembering the mangled car, and the two stretchers holding the bodies of his beloved and his child.

Leon's attention shifted when he saw Leah walking towards him. She was holding a small aerosol can of fur dye in one hand. She smiled as she walked up to Leon fondly. "Time to get you ready." she said.

Leon nodded and unzipped his denim jumpsuit. Showing his broad chest to Leah. Leah blushed a bit and smiled as she walked up to Leon. "Mmm. Well hey good lookin'" she flirted. Leah shook the can a few times before spraying it along Leon's chest slowly. She connected some of the spots to each other, giving the illusion that he had stripes, instead of spots. He would look like a Snow Tiger.

Leon smiled lightly at Leah as she flirted. "Easy, don't get excited. Day isn't over yet." said Leon. Knowing this was the day that he would either make his stamp on history as the most dangerous animal, while in the process getting the revenge he wanted. Or he would fail, and his careful planning would go to ruin. He had already successfully gotten even with the ZPD, with Mr. Big, and with Nick Wilde. Now, it was the city's turn to pay.

Leah continued to connect the spots on Leon's torso and his head. Leon holding in his breath as the harsh odor filled his nose. "You know, Leon, I know a very fun group of people. They want to shape the world in their image. And we could really use someone like you in making our world." Leah said as she added the finishing touches.

Instead of black spots, Leon had black stripes going horizontally down his body. Varying in thickness and size to blend in with the spots. Leon zipped up the jumpsuit, giving a light smile to Leah. "We'll see if we're all still together after this." said Leon.

Lean bit her lip lightly and leaned up, gently kissing Leon's lips. Leon didn't fight her, nor did he kiss back. Leah pulled back, blushing a bit and smiling. "Something to think about." she said before she walked to the utility truck.

Soon, Doug Ramses walked out from behind the semi. He was wearing the same denim jumpsuit that Leon and Leah were wearing. In both hands, he carried two metal carrying cases that he used to carry the pellets of the Growler Drug around, as well as the dart guns to carry it. One of the suitcases was a little larger than the other. Doug walked up to Leon, stopping squarely in front of him and handing him two of the four suitcases. Doug kept the larger one for himself, along with one other smaller one.

"We got a lot of shots. Think it's gonna be enough?" Doug asked.

Leon smiled and nodded. "We'll hardly need to dart anyone. Just enough to cause a ruckus, and to throw any pursuers off of our backs." stated Leon. He opened up one of the cases to see the dart gun, as well as several of the small fragile glass balls containing the Growler Drug. They were held in place using molding foam to make sure their ride in the suitcase was smooth. Raises in the mold in between the gaps of the fragile balls suggested that there were more of the balls under the foam. Leon closed the suitcase, and Doug walked to the utility van.

Next to come out, was Artie McCoy. He was wearing, as suspected, the same brand of denim jumpsuit that had the same logo as the company on the utility van. Artie was carrying his laptop under his arm as he walked up to Leon. For a moment, they stared at each other, either of them not saying a word. Artie eventually let out a sigh and looked out to the rocky outcropping. "This is it huh? The big day?" Artie asked just to get Leon to speak.

Leon nodded, looking up at the sky overhead. Noticing some clouds were beginning to roll in. In the distance, Leon could see darker clouds rolling it. Maybe a storm was coming today... It would certainly fit the mood.

Artie let out a sigh and started to walk to the utility truck. Leon turned his head to look over his shoulder. "I can tell that you've never been true to me."

Artie stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Leon, a slightly fearful look in his eyes. Leon turned more to glare Artie down. "I can almost smell why you're acting fearful. I only need a few more things from you. You will not have to lay a hand on a single person, or hurt anyone yourself. Once your job is done, you may leave at your will. I will not pursue you, and I will not have you pursued by anyone. You have already gotten your share of the money at this point, so you wont have to worry about that. Are we clear?" asked Leon.

Artie paused a bit and nodded. Remembering what he had done to Nick on a whim for his own, sick amusement. Artie didn't say anything as he walked to the truck, quickly getting into the back seat.

Leon took one last look to the rocky outcropping. _Tracy... I know this isn't how you would want me to respond to your death. Or you too Ricky... But I cant stop now. I have to do this._ Leon thought to himself before walking to the back of the semi truck. Leon opened up the door of the trailer and stepped inside. The inside was outfitted to house at least four people at one time. Four beds lining the walls that were nailed to the floor. A vent covered chemistry lab sat in the back where Doug would do his work, and a desk on the other side where Artie's very expensive computer sat. Leon found what he was looking for. Two large wooden crates sitting on one of the beds. Leon picked it up and very carefully got out of the back of the truck. Ignoring the constant, light beeping that came from the bottom of the semi truck's gas tank, and under the actual truck itself.

Very carefully, Leon put the two wooden crates in the back of the utility truck. Strapping it down firmly and making sure that it wouldn't move or shift during the drive. Leon noticed four red portable toolboxes sitting in the back of the truck as well. Knowing what was put inside of them. Leon moved to the drivers seat, grabbing a hat with the same logo that was on the side of the utility truck. Leah sat next to him in the passenger seat, while Artie and Doug sat in the back. Leon looked at the nametag stitched into the jumpsuit he was wearing. Smiling as it read 'Arthur'.

Leah was on her phone texting. She was angled away from everyone so no one could see what she was texting. She appeared worried about it, as if she was frantically trying to get out a message. Leon raised his eyebrow at her inquisitively. "Everything alright, Leah?" He asked.

Leah looked up and smiled at Leon, she nodded and gave a viscous grin. "Yeah, absolutely fantastic Leon. I'm anxious to see the city become your vision." said Leah ecstatically.

Doug spoke up as Leon started the truck. "Where did you get this truck and these uniforms?" he asked.

Leon chuckled and started to drive. "I have my ways." Leon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube with a red button on the top of it. Leon reached the end of the bridge and looked back at the truck, pressing the button.

Instantly, the truck exploded into flames, lifting a few feet into the air and propelling itself over the edge of the bridge, crashing down into the rocks below loudly and exploding more. The bridge started to crumble at the site of the explosion, the rocks tumbling away and leaving a sizeable gap in the bridge.

Artie sighed as he saw the destruction. "Man... I really liked that computer."

Leon chuckled and started to drive. "Alright, heads down Artie and Doug. Especially you Doug. Look bored Leah. Artie, black out the traffic cameras on the way there. And get ready to black out every security camera at the location." informed Leon.

Artie nodded and opened his laptop. Lowering the brightness of the screen as to not attract attention to anyone driving next to them. "And where are we going exactly?" Asked Artie.

Leon smiled and started to drive again. "Just a routine maintenance call. Seems like the elevator isn't working in Zootopia City Hall. And the Rowe Maintenance Company has been called in to... 'fix' it."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Muttcie Hospital_

Judy stirred lightly as she woke from her slumber. She felt someone slightly larger than her, and very warm cuddled up to her. Judy opened her eyes, seeing a coarse coat of cream colored fur. She lifted her head from the persons chest and looked up to see Nick's sleeping face. Judy smiled and stretched a bit, the large, cushiony red chair creaking a bit from the weight shift. Judy had crawled into the chair with Nick before they went to bed so the two could sleep together.

Judy slowly got off of the chair and stretched more as she stood upright. Her shoulders and knees popping slightly. Relieved at the pressure escaping from her joints. It dawned on Judy, her legs didnt hurt when they popped. Judy bounced around on her legs a bit, testing the weight on each one. There was no pain at all, or any shaking at all. Her legs felt completely back to normal. Judy smiled wide and excitedly, very glad that she had fully healed. Finally, she could get back on the field to do what she loved most. Catching criminals and making the world a better place.

Judy went into the bathroom to do her morning business. Nick waking up and stretching in the chair when the bathroom door closed. Nick smiled as he noticed small strands of rabbit fur on his shirt. He stood up and tried to brush it off, to no avail. The fur clung to his shirt as if glued to it. Nick sighed and took his shirt off, carrying the fur covered shirt to where he kept his dirty clothes in the back by the door.

As Nick set the shirt on the counter by the door. He noticed that someone left a package at the foot of the door. Someone must had dropped it off while they were sleeping. Nick picked up the box and walked to Judy's bed. He set the box down and opened it up. As Nick opened the box, he heard Judy turn on the shower.

Inside the box, was a set of clothes for both Nick and Judy. For Nick, his usual green hawaiian shirt, and pants. As well as a new ZPD badge with his name on it. For Judy, her usual tight light blue uniform, and black hard plastic vest. A utility belt for each of them at the bottom of the box, equipped with mace, pepper spray, and a taser. Standard equipment for ZPD officers.

Nick separated the clothes accordingly, putting his clothes on the left and Judy's on the right. After a few short minutes, Judy walked out wearing a tshirt, and her undergarments. Carrying her old shorts on her arm. Her fur was slightly damp from having just got out of the shower. The smell of hospital brand shampoo coming from her fur. Feeling a bit more comfortable with less clothing around Nick now. Nick blushed a bit and looked away politely, coughing a bit. "The ZPD sent us some gear." Nick said as he pointed to the clothes.

Judy smiled as she noticed Nick's blush, walking away from the bathroom. "Shower's free. All yours Nick." Judy said openly as she looked over the clothes. Nick nodded and moved to the bathroom quickly as to let Judy have her privacy to change.

Judy quickly stripped her shirt off and slipped on the policeman's uniform. Taking only a few short minutes as she scampered to get it on as fast as she looked at herself in a full body mirror that stood next to the bathroom door, looking herself up and down in her standard police uniform. Her chest swelled with pride as she looked over herself. Wearing this uniform felt right to her, like she was born to do it. An inner calling that felt satisfied that she could do her part to help citizens.

After a few moments, Nick walked out with a towel over his shoulder, and only in boxers. Judy looked over at him for a moment before looking away politely. Nick smiled and walked to his clothes, quickly putting on his gray-brownish pants. He put on the utility belt as well to hold the pants to his waist. Snapping on the mace, taser, and pepper spray with little clasps that attached the holsters of the items to the belt.

Once Nick had pants on, Judy looked back over to him. Nick's muscles along his body used to be rather small, and not profound. But ever since Nick joined with the ZPD, he did put on a bit of weight. He was still small framed, but definitely having a bit more definition in his arms, chest, and abs. Judy smiled a bit as she looked him over.

Nick noticed Judy's stare and smiled at her. "You checking me out, Carrots?" Nick asked playfully.

Judy blushed a bit and giggled, crossing her arms and looking him up and down like one would to inspect a person. "Not bad, for a fox." teased Judy.

Nick gave his trademark grin and flexed his arms overhead. "Yeah. Been working on my guns and core duuude." Nick said with a goofy accent. The kind that one would use to stereotype a gym junkie.

Judy laughed and threw Nick's shirt at him. It landed over his head, obscuring his vision. "Put the gun show away and get dressed. We can check out your 'core and guns' later." Said Judy humorously.

Nick smiled and slipped the shirt on, buttoning up the shirt neatly as he usually would. He left the top button open as he grabbed his blue, with red spiral striped tie. He put it on the tie, but kept it loose near the top so it wasn't tightened fully around his neck. Nick glanced over at the mirror to see himself, smiling at his reflection as he looked like his usual self again. "Feels good to be back." said Nick.

Judy jumped up on the bed next to Nick, also looking at herself in the mirror. Judy grabbed Nick's police badge that was on the bed and pinned it to the left pectoral of Nick's shirt. Nick smiled as he looked down at it, polishing it a bit with the fur on the back of his paw.

Judy smiled at Nick, with her standing on the bed, they were at eye level. Judy felt Nick grab Judy's bottom jaw lightly, and turn her head. An instant later, Nick kissed Judy. Judy smiled and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Nick smiled softly and placed his hand on her lower back. "I'm glad we're deciding to try this." said Nick. Nick felt very happy, and relieved that he was able to show and express his feelings to her now. No more awkward tension or moments when they would stop in mid sentence to avoid giving themselves away. It was as if a big social weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

Judy smiled back at Nick, her paws sliding down to rest on his shoulders. "Me too. No more tension or awkward moments."

Nick smiled and shrugged lightly. "Well not counting when we have to explain this to everyone at work." Nick said, a slight hint of dread coming from his tone. They'd have to explain this to Bogo, to the city, to Judy's parents.

Judy's ears perked up and she smiled. "Oh hey what about your mother? She seemed to love the idea of us being together." Judy said cheerfully. Remembering how nice Abigail was to Judy.

Nick thought on it. "Yeah. She would love it. I'll give her a call later though, we gotta get back to Zootopia."

Judy jumped down from the bed, a confident and eager grin on her face. "Let's go then! We got a leopard to bag." she said as she walked out of the room. Nick picked up the laptop that Jack had given then, and followed behind her as they made their way to the exam room. There, Doctor Boca did a quick checkup on Judy before allowing her to leave the hospital.

Judy and Nick made their way to the front desk, and signed out to leave the hospital. The bill had been taken care of by the ZPD's healthcare system. Nick lead Judy to the car, which was parked in a car garage. Nick got in the passenger seat, while Judy got in the driver seat. Once Judy had driven the car out of the Muttcie Hospital's parking lot, she turned to Nick. "Alright. So we can't pinpoint where Leon is by just looking for him. So why don't we try to figure out where he'll strike next?"

Nick hooked up the laptop onto a small platform where the laptop for a police car would normally sit. Nick opened the laptop and logged into the ZPD's database. After a few minutes, Leon pulled up multiple files that were affiliated with Leon Snowly. Including the recent cases of the gas attack, blowing up the armory in the ZPD, and his alleged activities at Lavvy Farms. That including causing Nick to attack Judy.

Judy kept driving, now on the county roads leading towards the interstate. "Alright, so what connections can we link to these cases?" Asked Judy.

Nick scratched his chin. "Well, he went to college for four years and trained himself for another four years for all of his goals, he used to be a member of the ZPD on a case to arrest Mr. Big, he's hell bent on revenge for good reasons, is very resourceful and knows how to cover his tracks, and not to mention he'll stop at nothing to make sure his goals are met." Nick said as Judy drove the car.

Judy drummed her fingers lightly against the steering while as she drove. "We know he's smart. But he's also pretty self-centered." Judy said as she pulled onto the interstate.

Nick leaned back in his seat and thought about Leon's previously known cases. Moreover, he always seemed to work alone, or be in charge of his jobs. Why would he always want that? According to his psychiatric profile, he works well in most situations rather it be where he's in charge, or not. The profile Nick was looking at, was outdated though. It was the last one taken before Leon left the ZPD. Now, he seems to be more dramatic about his projects.

Nick shook his finger a few times in realization. "Wait a minute. Leon's always wanted to make sure that at least someone knows what he's doing. He had Artie and Leah running his drugs. After that, he got Mr. Big's attention in the best way he could. By having Artie break in through the front door, and force his way to Mr. Big's office."

Judy nodded and picked up where Nick left off. "He made sure you and I both knew that he was behind everything, but we were in a position where we couldn't stop it. He got into the ZPD as an investigator while still plotting to bring it down and make his stamp. He even blackmailed you into delivering that box to him that held the gas."

Nick's ears perked up a bit. "He attacked Sahara Square using the gas right after a big speech..."

"Then immediately stole the ZPD's Weapons Truck after fighting off Chief Bogo!" Judy said as she kept running down the list of Leon's actions.

"He went back to Lavvy, and burnt it down after... that happened. Making sure that at least one of us survived to tell." Nick stated.

A tone rang out from Nick's laptop. Nick noticed it was a private email from Bogo that read "Read this asap Wilde and Hopps!"

Nick opened the email and saw there was a video attached to the email. At the top was a text. "A truck exploded at Mammoth Bridge today. Take a look."

Nick pulled up the video and watched it. "We got something just now. Hang on Judy." Nick said as he watched the video. Nick saw the truck sitting at the bridge's center and parked to the side. The camera facing the back side of the truck. The camera was far away so it was hard to make out any particular details, but Nick could see there was no license plate on the truck.

Nick noticed a lone person standing near the front of the truck. And looking further down the bridge, Nick saw a lone utility truck parked. Three individuals walked out of the semi truck one by one, each of them stopping to talk to the man on the bridge. Eventually, the man walked to the back of the truck and went into the trailer. He walked out carrying 2 wooden boxes. At this point, Nick could make out the man's physical features. He had white fur, and either white spots or stripes. It was difficult to tell with the quality of the camera. It was difficult to tell if this was Leon.

The man walked to the truck and placed the wooden crates in the back, then got into the truck and drove off. The moment the truck was clear of the bridge, the semi truck that was left behind exploded, and was propelled off the side of the bridge. The concrete under the truck collapsing away and nearly completely destroying the whole bridge.

"Looks like someone blew up a semi truck." Nick stated.

Judy raised her eyebrow. "Alright...but what does that have to do with Leon?" She asked.

Nick smiled. "Four people. One of them with white fur, and black spots or stripes. With a semi truck with no license plates, at Mammoth Bridge."

Judy thought on it before looking at Nick excitedly. "So assuming that is Leon, we can add this to the list. Everywhere Leon struck, including today, he made a statement. He wants people to know what he's doing and he wants people to see him doing it. He'll strike somewhere that EVERYONE will be watching." said Judy.

Nick nodded and looked in the distance towards Zootopia. He noticed a large column of smoke coming from within the city. "Uhh... Carrots... is that smoke coming from the bridge?" Nick asked nervously, his ears lowering.

Judy noticed the smoke and drove faster. It was difficult to see the source of the smoke, as the building's were not visible yet due to a large hill overhead blocking the view. Judy drove even faster, swerving around the cars to get to the top of the hill. Nick and Judy could finally see Zootopia's skyscrapers, and gasped at what they saw.

In the center of Zootopia stood City Hall. Not the tallest building but it was visible from a distance. And multiple columns of smoke were pouring from multiple floors of the building, and into the sky above. Judy flipped on the sirens and floored it.

* * *

 _One Hour Earlier_

The Rowe Maintenance truck pulled into the parking lot of Zootopia's City Hall. The truck pulled up to the front doors and parked in the fire lane for a moment. The engine still running as Leon stepped out of the car, securing the hat on his head to hide his face slightly. Leon took a clipboard out of the dashboard and walked towards the front door. He glanced down at his arms occasionally to look at them.

Before they left the bridge, Leah had used fur dye to give the appearance that Leon had stripes, instead of spots. And they looked very convincing. Leon was the most wanted man in Zootopia at this very moment. If a snow leopard walked into City Hall, it would turn heads. Plus with Leon's bulk, he could pass for a snow tiger.

Leon walked up to the front desk and held out the clipboard. He spoke in a roughneck city accent. Ones that a stereotyped construction worker would use. More rough, and deep. "Mornin'. We got a call to fix an elevator?" Asked Leon.

The person behind the counter took the clipboard and looked it over. After a few seconds, she signed and handed it back to Leon. "All set. Show that to the guys at the gate to the maintenance garage and they'll let you use the maintenance stairs."

Leon nodded and took the clipboard back, heading out to the truck and closing the door. Artie, Leah, and Doug awaited to hear what happened. Leon smiled lightly. "We're in." he said as he drove to the back of the building where the entrance to the maintenance garage was.

There was a single booth with a stopping arm outstretched to tell cars to not enter till that arm was lifted. Leon rolled down his window and handed the clipboard to the man in the booth. "Here ya go. Fixin' the elevator." Leon said with his rough accent.

The man looked it over before handing it back, a light smile on his face. "About time you guys got here. Tired of hearing everyone complain about having to take the stairs." said the man excitedly.

Leon took the clipboard and tipped his hat to the man before waiting for the stopping bar to lift. Once it did, Leon drove inside. He very slowly drove over speed bumps. Doug tensed up each time they neared a speed bump as if afraid of what could come from it.

Leon pulled the truck up as close as he could to the stairs. Leon looked back at Artie. "Are the cameras blacked out?" He asked.

Artie nodded and closed his laptop. "Yeah. All except the one on the rooftop."

Leon nodded and looked at Doug and Leah next. "Let's go."

Everyone got out of the truck and walked to the back of the truck. Leon unfastened the two wooden crates and stacked one on top of the other. Picking them both up and carrying them. Doug grabbed all of the small metal carrying cases for the Growler Drug, and the guns. Making sure that the larger of the three cases was there. Leah grabbed two of the four toolboxes, and Artie grabbed the last two. They all made their way to the maintenance stairs.

Artie pushed the door open and let everyone come in. Closing the door behind him. Leon very carefully set down the two boxes and looked around. The stairs were made of thick metal that were made in a honey-comb pattern. Allowing anyone to see through the holes that were on the stairs. Allowing for better grip for those walking up the stairs. The walls were made of metal as well, and spiraled upwards, having two bends for every floor.

Leah and Artie put down the toolboxes and opened them up. Inside wasn't tools, but clothes. Everyone quickly changed out of the maintenance company's one piece denim jumpsuits. Artie wore a black turtleneck with blue jeans. Leah wore her usual low cut black shirt with a yellow stripe down the side. In the bottom of Leah's box was a special weapon type she liked to use. Metal finger covers she could put over her fingers to have long, sharp metal claws on each fingertip. And tight black pants. Doug wore a yellow sweater and matching pants. Inside Leon's toolbox was a rag that he used to clean off all the fur dye. Making it so it looked as if he had spots again and not stripes.

Leon then quickly took off the jumpsuit and put on black pants, and a white tshirt. In the bottom of Leon's toolbox were four walkie talkies. Leon handed one to everyone, and put his on his belt. "Alright, we got a long climb. This building is twenty-seven stories tall and we have to get up to floor 23. Let's go."

Leon picked up the wooden boxes and started the climb. Artie, Leah, and Doug followed him, clearly not looking forward to the climb. No one came into this stairway unless there was maintenance that needed to be done, or in case of emergencies. On each floor, there would be a white painted number on the all telling which floor they were on. After about 20 minutes of constant stair climbing, they reached floor 23, which was also where the top of the stairs was.

Leon set down the wooden boxes and looked back behind him to see Leah right at his heels. Artie and Doug however, were still a few floors down. Leah laughed at them, and called out to them. "Come on scrubs! It's only stairs!"

Artie panted up at Leah and flipped her off before finally reaching the top of the stairs, resting his hands on his knees and panting hard. Doug made it as well, who sat down on the top step to catch his breath. Both of them clearly very tired, and winded.

Leon chuckled and opened up the first wooden box. Inside, were several sticks of the C4 plastic explosives that they had managed to get off of the truck before Judy blew it up. The explosives wrapped in thick cloth to stop them from bouncing around. Leon grabbed one of them and unraveled it. Leon stuck it to the wall in between the stairway, and the wall so it was difficult to see. Making sure that the explosive stuck to the wall before leaving it there.

Doug watched as Leon placed the C4. "You got the detonator?" He asked.

Leon nodded and pulled out a thick, silver metal detonator. It had two buttons on the front, and a red on the top. All three had to be pressed to detonate. "The first press will detonate the C4 I just placed. Second press will blow out the next wave. And the third will do the last charge." Leon put it back in his pocket and closed the wooden box.

Leon picked up the boxes again and looked at Artie. "According to the blueprints and the cameras, there's a storage room three doors down on the right... right?" Leon asked, pausing at the moment of confusing wordplay.

Artie nodded and stood up straight, having caught his breath now. "Yeah. We wont be bothered in there once we start everything." stated Artie.

Leon nodded and smiled lightly. He turned to Leah and Doug. "Alright, here's the plan. I'll drop this stuff off in the storage room, and make sure its well hidden till we can... 'clear out' the next three floors. You know what to do."

Leah and Doug nodded. Doug set down the metal suitcases and opened them. Doug quickly put together one of the small handheld dart guns. Similar to the one that Bellwether used when she tried to get Nick to attack Judy at the natural History Museum. Leah loaded up her clip, and placed a few of the small fragile balls in a pouch at her hip. Once Doug finished putting together the small handgun, he opened the larger case to show a much larger stock, and barrel, as well as a scope. A dart gun for much longer range.

Doug put it together, earning a glare from Leah. "Oh why do you get the good one?" Asked Leah

Doug shook his head and showed the clip, which only had room for one dart. "Yours is Semi Automatic. Mine is single shot only." he said rather begrudgingly.

Leah smiled and looked at her dart gun again before shrugging. Once they finished, Leon quickly opened the door. It was a typical office building hallway, short carpeted floors. Bland, tan colored wallpaper with the occasional picture hanging on the wall. Artie walked in front of Leon and opened up the third door as he said, leading Leon inside. Leah and Doug stayed at the door. Doug crouched down on one knee just behind the door while Leah walked out into the hallway a few steps.

The storage room was once an office that people now used to store old invalid files. Leon noticed a half empty desk and set the two wooden crates down on the desk. Artie closed the door and kept watch using a small window in the door.

Leon grabbed his walkie talkie and spoke into it. "Do it."

Leah quickly walked down the hall, while Doug took aim with his rifle. At the end of the hall, the room turned into a much wider atrium. There were several people walking through the halls on cell phones, or looking over papers. In the center of this atrium, was a male grizzly bear. A receptionist that would schedule meetings for people in his department. He watched Leah walk up to the desk, looking her up and down at her rather revealing outfit. "Can I help you, Ma'am?" asked the bear.

Leah grinned wide, and viciously as she raised the dart gun, firing it point blank and striking the bear between the eyes. His face getting coated in the blue liquid. The bear roared out in surprise, and tried to run away, only to fall to his knees as his muscles began to tense, and he began to growl loudly.

Leah didn't stop there. She continued to walk down the halls, darting any predator she saw along the way. She quickly got out of their way before they would turn violent. Leah eventually reached where she needed to be, a staircase leading up to the next level. Leah closed the door and smiled, pulling out the walkie talkie. "Give it three minutes boys." she spoke into it.

Artie pressed his ear to the door, hearing the sounds of predators growling, and people screaming in terror, or pain. Knowing that behind this door, predators were succumbing to their savage instincts, and attacking prey, Artie walked away from the door and pressed his paw to his chest, his heart beating uncontrollably at the realization of what exactly was happening.

Artie felt a strong hand grab his laptop and pull it out from under his arm. Artie turned around to see Leon standing over him, his eyes glaring in warning. "Everything is in place, and you are no longer needed Artie. I recommend you stay here till everything boils over." Leon leaned down so he was eye level with Artie.

"Let me make this clear for you. You have not hurt anyone. Leah, Doug, and I all did this. You just blacked out the cameras for us." said Leon.

Artie glared a bit at Leon and stepped back. Fearful of what the dangerous, and deranged snow leopard would do to him if he dared fight back. "I know why you're doing what you do... But what is it that you're doing?" Asked Artie.

Leon chuckled, his white fangs flashing. This was not a chuckle of amusement, or gloating. But a chuckle of viscous intent to kill. "Remember what I had done in Sahara Square? Well... THAT... only to the whole city." Leon picked up the wooden boxes and walked out of the storage room, leaving Artie alone.

Leon walked down the halls, looking to each person for what damage had been caused. Many of the predators that Leah had darted, succumbed to their instincts. Inflicting mortal injury on any prey they came across. Several bloody stains on the floor as he walked into the atrium, and several motionless bodies strewn on the floors. Some of them were moving, and groaning. Leon stepped over each one of them.

Leon noticed a single brown hair crouched in the corner. His paws on his head and shaking violently. His eyes were bloodshot, and blood dripped from his jaws. "What... what have I done? Why couldn't I stop!?" he screamed out as he looked up at Leon.

Leon smiled at the bear and chuckled. "It's in your nature. You lack the will to fight it." Leon stated as he continued towards the staircase that Leah was at. The bear quickly stood up and fled for the first flight of stairs he could find to get out of the building.

Leon entered the flight of stairs to find Leah waiting for him. Leon smiled at her. "put your walkie talkie to my mouth." ordered Leon.

Leah lifted her walkie talkie to him, and Leon spoke into it. "Doug. Move to us. Hallway's clear." Leon ordered. Within a few moments, Doug made it to the stairway, his rifle over his shoulder. Leon nodded and started to walk up the stairs. Several people heard the screaming and growling, and were now on the way down to investigate. Leah growled loudly at everyone they passed as they went up to the stairs. Most of the people flinching and getting out of the way.

Leon walked up to the twenty-fifth floor and set the box down. Leah growled and threatened anyone who got close, while Doug followed at his heels. Leon opened up the box containing the explosives and raised it overhead for any passerby's to see. "This is C4 Plastic Explosives. You all should leave this building right now. Don't think im serious? Take a look at floor twenty-three. Also as well..." Right as Leon finished that sentence, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the detonator, and pressed the button. The first C4 charge at the maintenance stairs detonated, shaking the building. The lights flickering. "Avoid the fire. Now RUN!" Leon barked at the people staring.

The civilians quickly started getting out of the way of Leon and running down the stairs. Leon opened the door and placed two C4 charges next to the door. Leon had two charges remaining. Leon looked at Leah and Doug. "Stick close to me. We don' have a lot of time now before the ZPD are at the doorstep."

Leah and Doug nodded. Leah reloaded her dart gun before Leon picked up the boxes and started to walk down the hall. Leah, once again, darted every predator she saw along the way. They moved quickly so as to not be in the way should the predators not be able to resist their freshly brought out impulses.

They came to another set of stairs, and followed it up to the twenty sixth floor. Leon continued out to this floor. On this floor, there was a large atrium for both the 26th and 27th floors. This was the most important two floors in the building, as it housed the offices of the mayor, and all other branch leaders including healthcare, justice system, and many more. In the center was a large circular desk much like that at the ZPD's lobby.

The floor was a polished tile, and the walls made of an elegant stone. The sunlight shining through from the panel glass ceiling above them. A platform on the second floor allowing those on the 27th floor to look into the atrium, and get down to it via small staircases.

People were starting to panic as the fire alarms went off. Leon even noticed several phones hanging off the hooks as the people fled the building. A large crowd of people pushing past them to get to the emergency staircase. Leah growled loudly at anyone who dared try and get in their way. Leon walked to one of the closed elevators at the center of the hall. Leon set the box down and grasped both of the doors, prying them open so he could see down the elevator shaft. When the fire alarm was pulled, the elevators would move to the nearest floor, open the doors, and turn off as a safety precaution. Leon took out another C4 charge and wrapped it around one of the cable wires of the elevator. C4 plastic explosive was surprisingly malleable, meaning it could be reformed like clay.

Leon smirked as he heard the loud, and easy to identify voice of Mayor Lionheart as he stormed out of his office. He was screaming at his phone. He had two large burly rhino guards with him wearing black suits. "Someone pulled the fire alarm! I have to get out of this building now!... Shut up Bogo, I'm on my way..." Lionheart stopped as he saw Leon. Leon quickly grabbed the box that had not been opened, placing the final C4 charge on top of it and picked it up. Leon, Leah, and Doug walked out into the atrium. The guards quickly rushed Leon.

Leah ran in front of Leon, brandishing her iron claws and slashed at both of the guards. Digging the sharp metal into the sides of their faces and dragging down. The rhinos both groaned in pain and stumbled back. Lionheart pacing back slowly.

Leah grinned viciously, her eyes seemed to glow red as she licked the blood off of one of the claws. "Ahhh. The thrill of the hunt!" Leah yelled out as she rushed to another one of the rhinos. The rhino swung his huge fist at her, of which Leah ducked under. Leah jabbed her clawed hand upwards towards the rhino's throat, sinking the sharp metal in just below his chin. The rhino's eyes went wide from the pain and he stumbled back, pulling himself off of Leah's claws. He grasped his throat and gurgled as his throat filled with blood.

Leah kept her wild grin and licked the iron claws again, turning to the other guard. The rhino glared and charged at Leah, roaring in rage as he watched his friend's throat get slashed open. Leah opened her arms up as if bracing for someone to tackle her. "Come on, big guy. Bring it!" Leah said with a savage tone.

The rhino grabbed Leah with both of his massive arms, wrapping them around her and squeezing her hard. Intending to crush her to death under his grip. Leah grunted and laughed. "Ahh you like it close and personal huh?" goaded Leah. "Well, you gave me a clean shot to a little snack!"

Leah bared her fangs and bit down hard on the right side of the rhino's neck. The rhino winced but kept trying to crush her. Leah growled and sunk her teeth in hard. Her paw pressure pushed her teeth clean through the large chunk of meat and artery on the rhino's neck. Leah pulled her head back with a mouthful of the rhino's neck in her mouth. The sickening sound of gushing and flesh tearing going as she pulled back. Within moments, the Rhino collapsed to the ground dead. Leah quickly chewed up the meat in her mouth and swallow it. Blood still dripping from her jaws.

Leah took in a deep breath and licked her jaws. "And that is without a drop of the Growlers."

Leon watched with eyebrows raised. He knew Leah was rather savage, but not quite like this. Noticing the growing pool of blood around the two corpses of the rhinos.

Leah quickly ran up and snatched Lionheart's phone out of his hand. Lionheart still shocked from what he just witnessed Leah do. Leon set down the boxes and took the phone, holding it up to his ear. Leah growled at Lionheart as he tensed up to run away.

Leon could hear Chief Bogo on the other side. "Mayor Lionheart? What happened? Answer me!"

Leon chuckled into the phone. "Sorry Bogo. The Mayor is my hostage now."

Leon heard Bogo huff into the phone. "LEON! Give yourself up now before this gets any worse!"

A sigh came from Leon as he pulled the detonator out from is pocket. He pressed the two buttons, and raised his thumb to press the red. "Bring any ZPD into the building, and I'll throw the mayor over the side of City Hall. Have fun scraping him off of the pavement if you decide to get brave. Wanna see how serious I am?"

Leon pressed the button. Behind him, the C4 detonated, destroying the hallway that they had just exited, and the remaining C4 charges detonated, save for the last charge that Leon now had sitting on top of the last wooden box. The building shook and stone on the walls cracked from the vibration. Leon threw the phone to the ground, cracking and breaking it as it struck the floor.

Lionheart growled at Leon. "What do you think you're doing!?" roared out Lionheart. Leah raised her claws up as a response, swiping at Lionheart threateningly.

Leon smiled and picked up the box with the C4 sitting on top. Leon carried the box towards a staircase leading up to the mayor's office. "Calm down, Lionheart. I wont kill you. But I will make an example of you. Knock him out Leah."

Lionheart watched Leon walk past him, his head turning away from Leah as Leon was speaking. Once Leon gave the command, Leah rushed up and punched Lionheart on the back of the head hard, causing Lionheart to fall unconscious.

Doug called out to Leon as he walked up the stairs. "What do you need us to do now?" He asked.

Leon smiled at Doug. "Stop anyone that comes through that door. I need time."

 _Meanwhile_

Artie had left the storage room and was on the 24th floor of the building. Artie appeared eager, and was searching for something. Eventually, he found it. The IT department of the City Hall. Artie remembered it was on this floor and walked in. Ignoring the loud buzzing of the fire alarm.

Inside the IT Department, were several computers behind desks, and a large server mainframe sitting in the back. Artie quickly rolled up a chair to one of these computers, and logged in. Artie pulled the handgun out from its holster on his belt and set it on the desk next to him, remembering he still had one bullet left.

 _Leon's gonna kill many innocent people... I have to do something_ Artie repeated in his head.

* * *

 _A short time later_

Nick's and Judy's squad car's tires squealed as they came to a stop in front of City Hall. The sirens ringing loudly for a moment before Judy shut them off. Nick and Judy both jumped out of the car. The scene was in panic. Multitudes of people had gathered around City Hall to watch the events unfold. Several police officers pushing back crowds of people while they got proper blockades set up to stop people from getting near the building. Hundreds to thousands of people had gathered in Sahara Square.

Every officer that was available had come to this spot, However those numbers were very very few. Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Higgins, Trunkerby, McHorn, and three other officers. Including Nick and Judy, that was ten officers in all. Nick and Judy saw Bogo walking up to them, his face looked grim.

"It's Snowly. He's taken the mayor hostage." relayed Bogo. "He claims if he goes in, he will execute the mayor."

Nick's and Judy's ears dropped. Nick placed his paw to his chin before biting his finger lightly in frustration. "No doubt that Artie's got the building under his eye. Is there ANY other way to get into the building undetected?" asked Nick.

Judy nodded. "Yeah. Like a service elevator? An unsupervised staircase? Anything!"

Bogo thought on it before he pointed towards the back of the building. "There's a maintenance staircase that leads up. There shouldn't be any cameras there. But the only door there that you can get to right now is in the Maintenance Garage, which does have cameras." Bogo said.

Judy tapped her foot rapidly in frustration. Nick let out a small growl and snapped his fingers irritably. Just then, Nick's phone rang loudly. Which surprised him because he left his phone on silent. Nick picked it up to see a contact he had never added before. 'AFox'.

Nick's eyes widened and he answered the phone. "Artie? Why are you calling me?" Nick asked.

Artie spoke quickly and quietly. "I'm not working with Snowly anymore. I wanna help you guys out as best as I can." It sounded as if Artie was trying to hide from someone, or not attract attention to himself.

Nick growled into the phone. "Why would we trust you now, Artie?" asked Nick, tempted to just hang up the phone now.

Artie sighed. "Two reasons. One, I was the one that called Gideon's Delivery out to Lavvy Farms that night. And two, Leon's not gonna kill the mayor. He's gonna put on too much of a show for that." Artie explained.

Nick blinked a bit as Artie gave his reasons. "W...wait that was you who called him?... Uh well... thank you... You helped me save her." Said Nick slowly. Judy looking up at Nick as he replied. "And how do you know he wont kill the mayor?" Asked Nick frantically.

Artie responded quickly. "Because he wont give up a trump card that easily. He could have just killed you at Lavvy and been done with it. The Mayor crossed him too. Do you get it?" Asked Artie.

Nick paused as he reflected on that night at Lavvy Farms. Artie was right, Leon had plenty of chance to kill Nick outright, but instead he drugged him. He wanted to punish Nick in his own way other than the quick release of death. Nick nodded. "Gotcha. He wants to do the same thing to the Mayor. Right?" Asked Nick.

"There you go. Bring in everyone who's gonna go in the building and put me on speaker." replied Artie.

Nick looked up at Bogo. "Who's gonna go in the building?"

Bogo glared for a moment then looked around. He noticed that most of the other officers were busy either holding back civilians, or helping panicked civilians out of the building. Bogo sighed lightly. "Just us three."

Nick turned on the speaker. "Bogo, this is Artie McCoy. Now before you start getting mad and screaming, he's gonna help us." Nick said calmly.

Bogo huffed loudly, his nostrils flaring and his teeth gritting. "You get one sentence, McCoy. Why should I listen to a single word you say?"

Artie responded within seconds. "Because I'm your only chance to stop what happened in Sahara Square from happening to the city."

Bogo stayed silent for a moment then huffed again. Artie chuckled. "Alright now that I got your attention. The building is mostly clear until you get to floor 23 and up. That's where the C4 chargers were detonated. I'm currently held up in the IT room on floor 24. The building is running on emergency power so this room is still active. Leon's making his way up to the roof right now. Leah and Doug are in the atrium just before the mayor's office, guarding the staircase that leads up to the roof from the helicopter pad. The only other way up there, is a flight of stairs. Which is now up in flames."

Judy spoke quickly into the phone. "Why is Leon on the roof?" she asked.

Artie responded quickly again. "Remember that device you found under Sahara Square? We had a second, much much larger machine put on top of City Hall, and had every single record erased that it was there. No one goes to the roof much on account of hardly any maintenance needs done there. And the device had been covered with a tarp so it would be impossible for surrounding buildings to see it. The stairs that lead up to the roof, are connected to the helicopter pad that's connected to the Mayor's office."

Bogo listened as Artie spoke. "You mentioned C4 charges. How many are left?" Asked Bogo.

Artie paused for a moment. "One. He's got it on hand. I don't know what he's doing with it. Once we're up here, and Leah and Doug are dealt with, I'll help you diffuse the device before it activates. It needs roughly an hour before it can detonate after being set up. Leon had override codes put in just in case we would have to stop. Only he, and I can put those codes in."

Nick raised his eyebrow. "And why not us?" he asked.

Artie sighed. "It's a 45 character code that you'll have to write down and put in while Leon's kicking your ass. Unlike me, who has it memorized."

Nick nodded. "Fair enough..." Judy smiled at this.

Bogo nodded. "Alright McCoy. We're heading in now." Bogo nodded at Nick and hung up the phone.

Judy smiled at Bogo and Nick. "Just a second guys. Gotta go tell Clawhauser something."

Judy darted off to Clawhauser, whom was helping citizens out of the building. "Clawhauser! Heyyyy!" Judy said cheerfully.

Clawhauser turned and saw Judy, making him smile brightly and run up to her, his arms outstretched. "Oh my goodness JUDY! Glad to see you safe hun!"

Judy jumped up into Clawhauser's arms and hugged him. Clawhauser hugged back and smiled, setting the bunny down. Judy quickly got her phone out. "Hey I got something to show you." Judy brought up her pictures and showed the most recent one of Nick and Judy's first kiss, showing it to Clawhauser.

Bogo and Nick watched as Judy ran off to him. Bogo appeared really annoyed . "What could be so important..."

Nick saw Judy hold her phone up to Clawhauser, whom immediately squealed and thrashed like he does when he sees something he finds adorable, or very cute. Nick facepawed himself and sighed. "Real quick, Sir. Just so you know." Nick got his phone out and brought up his picture that he took at the same time Judy did, and showed it to Bogo.

Bogo looked at the picture, pausing for a moment before rolling his eyes, he appeared even more agitated now. "We'll have to talk about this later. Professionally, this can bring up problems in the ZPD."

Nick nodded and put his phone away. Bogo and Nick began to walk up towards the building. Judy put her phone away and joined them. The three entered the building, preparing themselves for what horrors they could witness inside the City Hall.

* * *

 ***Author's Note* That's a good note to end this chapter. Next chapter is the confrontation with Leah and Doug... But not with whom you think it would be. Any guesses? You get two hints. Both have mentioned her, and one has worked with her. And yes this was in this story, not a hint to the next story. Read and Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Agent and the Con Artist

***Author's Note* Alright, the next few chapters are gonna be intense and actiony. So, without further adieu, lets get to it!**

* * *

The tower continued to burn, citizens continued to panic and gather around City Hall. Among all the chaos, not a single car was in the streets of Zootopia, all except one. A single, sleek black car drove down the streets in Savannah Central. The car was driving opposite direction of the tower, towards the edge of Savannah Central towards Tundratown.

The car stopped at the edge of an alleyway, parking on the side of the road and the engine turned off. The passenger door opened, and Jack Savage dropped out of the divers seat. He straightened out his black suit and walked into the alleyway, his eyes falling on the van sitting at the end of the alleyway.

On the side of the van, was a ridiculous design from an old movie. A single, protruding black window on the side of the van. The driver side door was not the original make, due to its color being white, vs the rest of the van being red save for the design.

Jack walked up to the back of the van and knocked on it. After a few moments, the door flung open to show Finnick, brandishing his baseball bat, his eyes wild and on edge. "WHO IS IT!?" Finnick looked down at Jack and growled. "Who're you?" Finnick asked with a warning. Clearly he was weary of the suit wearing bunny that showed up at his... doorstep.

Jack reached into his coat and pulled out a badge to show he was with the ZSF. "Jack Savage. Zootopia Special Forces. Are you Finnick?" Asked Jack before putting his badge away.

Finnick lowered the bat a bit and glared at Jack. He was not happy to have a legal official banging at his van's back door. "Watcha want?" Finnick asked. His voice growling lightly at Jack.

Jack smiled and folded his hands behind his back, straightening up his posture. "I want to ask you a few questions about someone you've been seen working with. Leah Maine."

Finnick glared as he heard that name. He grabbed the van door with his free hand. "I aint got nothin' to say." Said Finnick as he went to slam the door.

Jack caught the edge of the door and threw it open, standing at the edge of the bumper of the van. Jack pulled a few photos out from his back pocket and threw them at the ground at Finnicks feet. They all consisted of Finnick being with Leah back when they were doing small time crimes together after Leah got out of prison. "Leah Maine is currently assisting Leon Snowly in his crimes, and is now in City Hall, slowly burning the tower down and still with Leon. You show to have worked with her, and I have many more photos where this came from. Unless you want to be arrested for withholding vital information on a terrorist, you'll come with me and explain everything you know about Leah. It's your call." explained Jack as he turned and walked back towards his car.

Finnick stood at the door, contemplating his options. This cop had just hustled Finnick into getting in the car with him. While Finnick wasn't very intimidated by the bunny in the suit, he knew what that badge meant. And it meant serious business. Finnick suspected that Leah was involved in something more than just Leon Snowly. The question is, what was it? Did Finnick somehow get involved with this? Finnick sighed and closed the door, keeping his bat with him as he walked to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door up and hopped in the seat, laying the bat across his lap.

Jack eyed the bat curiously, a light smile across his face. Finnick narrowed his eyes. "In case I need it. I saw what happened in Sahara Square."

Jack nodded and started to drive, turning the car around and heading towards City Hall. "Alright, start from the beginning."

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

Leah walked up to the mayor's office, looking back to make sure that Doug had secured the mayor in a chair. Having him duct taped to it. Leah noticed a helicopter platform that was attached to the mayor's office, the helicopter being vacant from the landing pad. Leah walked out onto the platform and got her phone out. She searched through her contacts and readied to send a text.

To the left of the doorway to get onto the helicopter pad from the mayor's office, was a metal staircase spiraling upward, leading to the roof. Leon was on the roof, setting down the wooden crate, final C4 block, and Artie's laptop. On the top of the roof, was several large square metal air ducts stretching along the roof, and several Air Conditioning Units attatched to one end of the ducts before going back into the building. Normally, they would be humming loudly as the powerful units would pump cold air into the building. But due to the fires, they had all shut off.

There were four circular air ducts curled up in the center. The ducts were coiled around the base to show that it could be stretched farther than it currently was. These ducts could not fit on the air conditioning units on the roof, seeming out of place.

Also on the roof, was a doorway that lead down back inside the building. The doorway was close to the elevator shaft that Leon blew up earlier, smoke seeping through the cracks of the doors. Finally, At the edge of the building overlooking Sahara Square, was a large object covered in a gray tarp. The tarp was tied down to the ground with hooks. Leon untied the tarp and let the wind blow it away, revealing the second gas device.

Leon smiled as he beheld the tool of his revenge. With this, he could show the city what it would be like to make a decision between instinct, and life. This device was much larger than the one used at Sahara Square. The compartment in the center to house the gas was roughly five times larger. Leon walked over to the last wooden crate and opened it. Showing the large glass cylinder containing the Growler Gas. Leon carefully lifted it and walked over towards the device. On both ends of the cylinder, were funnels that were blocked off with a thin layer of rubber.

Once the device was activated, a water basin in the bottom of the device would begin to evaporte, and make steam. The steam would travel up into the gas cylinder, and capture the gas inside the steam. The steam would then travel upwards and out of the device through four air ducts at the top. Very carefully, Leon attached the gas cylinder to the device and fastened it in. Carefully going over his work to make sure it was in correctly.

Once Leon was sure the gas was situated properly, he walked over to the ducts. One at a time, Leon carried a duct over and attached one end to one of the four vents at the top of the device. The ends had been outfitted to attach to the device directly. Once it was attached, Leon would throw the remaining length of the duct down the side of the building. The ducts each stretched out to around 50 feet before stopping, hanging off of the sides of the building. Leon could hear the startled shouting of the crowd below as they watched.

"Everything going good here, Leon?" Asked the familiar voice of Leah as she walked up the stairs and onto the roof.

Leon turned to her and smiled lightly. "Everything's set up." Leon said as he walked to a console in front of the device. He pressed a few buttons and turned the device on. "At this point, it takes an hour for the device to prime itself, and get the gas out. So, all we need to do is stall for time." explained Leon as he tuned his digital watch for a one hour countdown.

Leah smiled and walked to the edge of the building, looking down at the crowd below with an eager grin. "Look at them all. Blind, tamed idiots lining up to become what they truly are. Predator and Prey." A hint of malice in her voice, almost as if she held herself above them.

Leon chuckled and opened up Artie's laptop. Using the simple programs that Artie had installed on the laptop, Leon brought up a user interface that could tap directly into Zootopia's media, giving him access to show a live stream from the laptop's built in webcam. This was something that Artie had ready for weeks ahead of time. "You sound excited about this." Leon stated.

Leah nodded and licked her teeth hungrily. "Very. This is exactly what my group wants. For predators to be predators. And prey to be prey."

Leon gave a single nod and looked over at the crowd below. It was more difficult for Leon to make out any pavement vs the citizens that had gathered. Leon stared in silence over them, knowing that they could see him. "All of my hard work, boils down to this final hour." Leon said as he closed his eyes. Taking in the gravity of this moment for him.

Leah turned to Leon and smiled. "I already have my escape route planned. You know, Leon. Force of Nature could really use a man like you."

Leon turned to Leah as he pondered what Force of Nature was. Leon recalled that Leah worked with a group that enforced the concept of Nature's Law quite radically. Force of Nature must be it. Leon smirked and shrugged. "We'll see how today goes. I have an hour to decide." stated Leon.

Leah nodded and leaned in towards Leon, kissing his cheek lightly and letting out a low purr. "Just dont mind the chopper. That's my ride." Leah said as she turned and began to leave.

Leon looked down at the crowd and noticed a single black car park near the front of the building. It was difficult to see, but he noticed two small mammals walk out. One of them wearing a black suit, and the other much shorter, with sand colored fur. Leon looked over his shoulder and called out to Leah. "No doubt, Bogo is on his way. Leah, bring me your dart gun and whatever ammo you have left for it. Don't take any of Doug's. He'll need it."

Leah nodded at Leon and walked down the stairs. Leon walked over to the last C4 block and picked it up. He walked down the stairs leading to the helicopter pad and placed the brick squarely in front of the doorway leading in. Leon walked back upstairs to the roof and looked up at the sky. The sky had darkened a bit as darker clouds began to drift overhead, and even thicker clouds on the horizon.

Leon smiled and looked down at his watch. "Fifty-four minutes."

* * *

 _A while later, inside the City Hall_

Nick, Judy, and Bogo made their way up a central flight of stairs. Nick panting lightly as he saw they passed floor 15. Not having very many floors left to go now. "Now I know... huff... why people... huff... hate stairs!" Nick said exhausted, stopping for a moment and leaning on the railing, catching his breath. The smoke from the fires not helping him catch his breath.

Bogo was just a few feet in front of him, while Judy was already at floor 20. She looked over the railing and yelled out. "Smoke's getting thicker up here! Let's go before this whole stairwell collapses!"

Nick sighed and picked himself up before running up the stairs. The smoke continued to get thicker as they climbed. The heat getting stronger with each passing second. Soon enough, they could see the flames up the stairs. Exiting out at floor 22 to escape the flames.

The office floor was bare and deserted. The building was quickly evacuated after the first C4 detonated. A light fog of smoke steadily filling the room. Nick coughed a bit as they all kept walking. Suddenly, Nick's phone rang loudly, causing all of them to jump from being startled. "Nick, Shut off the volume!" Bogo barked.

Nick picked up the phone and saw that it was Artie again. Nick answered it. "You're gonna give us away!" Nick muttered into the phone.

"Too late for that. Leon knows the cops are in the building." Replied Artie. "The IT room is at floor 24. I got something to show you guys really quick before we bust Snowly."

Nick, and the other two continued to another nearby flight of stairs that wasn't on fire, climbing up it to floor 24. "We?" Nick asked.

Artie paused for a moment. "I feel responsible for this... I want to try and make up for it. Besides, I have something to give back to Leon." commented Artie before hanging up the phone.

Nick sighed and silenced his phone before putting it in his pocket. Nick looked up at Bogo. "Artie wants to show us something. He wants us to meet him in the IT room. Should be on this floor." explained Nick.

Bogo huffed and walked down the hall in front of Judy and Nick. Judy looked over at Nick worried. "Do you think he's setting us up?" She asked.

Nick paused for a moment before shaking his head. "He's part of the reason you're still around. We owe it to him to at least listen." said Nick.

Judy nodded and followed Bogo, along with Nick. The hallway was silent, save for the roar of the fire by the stairs. They continued down the hall, a light fog of smoke obscuring their vision farther than 10 feet. Judy noticed an unusual dark colored spot on the white carpet. Upon closer inspection, Judy could see that someone had spilled something red on the carpet. Nick noticed the same mark on the floor and leaned in a little closer, sniffing the air around it. Nick flinched back a bit and lowered his ears. "Blood. And... its fresh." Nick muttered.

Judy's ears drooped as she continued down the hall with Bogo and Nick. Now beginning to dread what they would continue to find. They would not have to wait for long. The hallway opened up to a small lobby, and several lifeless corpses were strewn across the floor. Blood had pooled around each person, the floor stained with their blood, as long as other stains from those who were fleeing, while bleeding.

Judy looked around the room with a grim expression, her eyes welling up with tears as she witnessed the aftermath of the carnage. Most of these people were prey animals, as well as a few predators. Closest to them, was a female chipmunk. Her eyes still open after death, the slight expression of fear still on her face. The last few seconds of life that she realized she still wanted to live. To not die here, and continue on to enjoy what her life would have to offer. Her lifeless eyes looking towards where Judy and Nick were standing. Judy eventually shut her eyes and grabbed Nick's sleeve, starting to tremble in sadness for the lives lost.

Nick looked around the room, his ears flat against his head. Nick noticed the chipmunk that Judy was looking away from. Nick walked over to her body and knelt down, closing her eyes and softening her expression. His own sadness and pity welling up in his chest. "This is... horrible. Just... Just awful." Nick said sadly.

Bogo gave a light sigh and lowered his head in respect to those that had died here. "We have to stop Snowly, or the city will look like this room. I know it's hard to see, you two, but we must keep going." urged Bogo.

Judy nodded and opened her eyes again, keeping her eyes forward as they walked through the room, not wanting to look at any more of the people laid on the floor.

After searching room after room, they found the IT room. Not much smoke had filled the room, showing Artie sitting at a desk in the back working on a computer.

Artie turned as he heard the door open, giving a light nod before waving the three of them over to him. Bogo, Nick, and Judy moved slowly and carefully in case there was a trap to be sprung. Artie sighed and smiled at their careful steps and wary eyes. "Guys stop it. I'm seriously here to help you." Artie said.

Nick relaxed a bit and walked up to Artie, looking at the computer. He saw what appeared to be multiple pages of receipts of purchase. Artie turned back to the computer. "These are all the purchases that Leon made to get this far. He left it up to me to clear all of these out, but I always have backup's stored away in private, encrypted emails in case I need to pull up some dirt on him. Mr. Bogo, is there an email I can send all of these to? They might lead to some black market deals." explained Artie.

Bogo glared and nodded before walking to the computer. Artie pulled up his email and typed Bogo's email address to send the files as Bogo told it to him. Once he sent the files, Artie pulled up another webpage. This was a bank account that was in Artie's name. The account was affiliated with a private company outside of Zootopia's jurisdiction, so the account could not be investigated.

In the primary account, was 12 million dollars. "This is my share from Leon's jobs. The original plan was for me to flee to the eastern cities and live out my life in seclusion... But that's not gonna happen now. I couldn't live with myself if Leon was successful and I just take the money and run. I'm ready to face the consequences, but I'll at least make something right."

Artie pulled up his encrypted email again and opened a email that had been sent to him. He downloaded a file and installed it to the computer. Soon, a small black screen with a pixel Skull and Crossbones came up on the screen with red letters under it. "Welcome Back Artie."

Artie looked up at Bogo. "This is one of my favorite viruses. It traces back pathways that other computers use to get to secure files such as bank accounts, and so on. It's how got Mr. Big's bank account cleaned out. However with him I was a bit more thorough, and used drones I designed to install the same virus onto one of his computers."

Artie quickly typed in multiple names onto a blinking white textbox above the skull and crossbones. Bogo recognized the names as victims of the attack on Sahara Square. Artie pressed enter once he typed in the names. "The virus will scan through every public file with these names. And from there, the virus will continue to search till ti finds the address. Then the internet provider, then its pathways of websites that have come from that location. I could run down how it does it, but we'd be here too long."

Within a few minutes, there were multiple banks brought up on a list inside the program's interface. Artie took in a breath. "Alright so now I got every bank that every one of these people are affiliated with. At this point, I need to set up either and inlet or and outlet. Err... to take money away or give it." Artie explained as he typed some code into the program.

Artie sighed and sat back in his chair. "I dont want this money. And people are suffering in pain, or loss. So, I want them all to have my share." Said Artie as he typed more code into the computer. The three police officers were able to make out a few of the words linking the bank accounts with his own. Artie held his finger over the enter key and smiled, pressing it firmly. After a few moments, Artie refreshed the webpage on his bank account. Showing his account now had no money in it. "I spread the money out evenly to all the victims of the attack on Sahara Square. Even to the police officers."

Artie pulled up a map of the region in Zootopia. Including the country area around the city. There were two red 'X' marks on the map. Artie looked up at Bogo. These two spots, are where Doug and Leon stached their cash. They don't trust the banks... and rightly so with what I just did... so they could pick up the money once this was all finished. Doug has roughly 8 million, and Leon has way more. I have no idea where Leah is keeping hers, I wasn't able to find it at all. I think she might have handed it off to someone else." explained Artie.

Bogo watched silently. Once Artie had finished his work, he nodded at Artie. "On behalf of the ZPD, I thank you for your donation to the victims of the attack... that you had a hand in." said Bogo.

Artie nodded and stood up, holding his paws out side by side. "I want to help you guys stop Leon. But if you must arrest me, go ahead."

Bogo stared at Artie's paws for a moment before sighing. He reached into his pack pocket to pull out a pair of handcuffs. Before Bogo could get them out, Judy reached up and placed a shiny gold sticker in Artie's paws. Artie looked at the sticker, it was shaped like a badge with a blue star in the center. Blue lettering on the top of the bottom read 'ZPD Junior Detective.'

Artie and Bogo looked down at Judy confused. Nick meanwhile, smiled at Judy. Judy smiled up at Artie. "I'll accept your help, Artie. You helped save my life after all. And with this generous donation, the victims can pay for anything they need. Besides, didn't you say you had a code?"

Artie perked his ears up and nodded. "Oh yeah that! The device has an override code that's huge. I have it memorized... I do this kind of thing for fun. I can put in the code WAY faster than you guys can, and you'll need that." Explained Artie with a light grin.

Bogo put the handcuffs back in his pocket, not protesting from Judy's decision. Artie sat back down and turned to the computer again. "One more thing." Artie said as he brought up City Hall's security cameras. He focused on one in the atrium to show Mayor Lionheart bound to a chair in the center of the room. "There's Lionheart. He's conscious, and isn't struggling. Doug is in that room somewhere, but I cant find him."

Artie shifted the screens to show the mayors office, seeing Leah laying on the desk, one of her legs hiked over the other and her paws behind her head. "Leah's sitting in the mayor's office, I think she's playing guard duty. To the right, is the helicopter pad and a stairway leading to the roof. It's the only one not engulfed in flames."

Artie shifted again to show Leon standing on the roof, looking over the edge at the crowd below. Sitting on one of the AC units, were two small cases that were open. The dart gun visible in one of the cases. Standing only a few short feet away from the device. "Leon's on the roof. The device is primed and ready. I don't know exactly how long we have, but I would wager about 40 minutes to half an hour before the device starts covering the city in Growler Gas." explained Artie.

Bogo looked over Artie's shoulder as he watched him go through each screen. "So we'll have to go through both Doug, and Leah to get to the device."

Artie nodded and closed down the videos and all the web pages. Artie brought up his virus and typed in 'kill command' on the bar before standing up. "That'll clear the virus off of the computer and reboot it. There will be no trace of it." said Artie.

Bogo nodded. "Do you have a way to defend yourself?" asked Bogo.

Artie nodded. "I know basic Judo. Pissing off powerful people usually means they send thugs. I can defend myself." said Artie.

Nick walked to the door and opened it, looking down the hall. "Still clear. Lets go."

The group of four quickly made their way up to the 25th floor where the entrance to the atrium was. Smoke filled the hallway as they passed a portion of the all that was blown open by one of the C4 bombs that was detonated in the elevator. Within a few moments, they walked out into the atrium, spotting Lionheart taped down to a chair, his head hanging low.

The group grimaced as they saw the two corpses of Lionheart's rhino bodyguards. Their skin had turned more pale, and the wounds on their neck were openly visible. Including the large portion of the Rhino's neck missing. Judy gagged a bit and turned away, this being the first time she had seen a body mutilated like this. Resisting the urge to vomit.

Lionheart heard then walk in and looked up, his face brightening up as he saw Bogo, Judy, and Nick. "Bogo! Thank god get me out of this chair!" Lionheart said anxiously.

Bogo started to walk towards Lionheart, his heavy footsteps echoing loudly around the atrium. Despite Lionheart sitting unguarded in the center of a large open atrium, it was oddly... quiet.

Bogo walked behind Lionheart and pulled out a small knife, cutting off the tape and freeing him. Lionheart stood up and sighed, popping his shoulders. "Good. Now get me out of here before these psycho's come back!"

Before Lionheart finished his sentence, a small light blue ball struck the side of his left cheek, coating it in the recognizable blue Growler Drug. As Lionheart collapsed to his hands and knees, clutching the side of his face and tensing up, a laugh was heard from the upstairs floor.

Leaning at the edge of the rail watching, was Leah, a vicious and toothy grin on her face. Bits of blood still visible on her jawline. "You guys got here faster than we hoped. But oh well, no problem at all we are still on schedule."

Lionheart started to growl loudly, his claws scratching the laminated tile floor beneath his paws. Leah smiled more. "Oh my that looks like a stronger dose. Bogo you should probably move away. Have fun with the kitty." Leah gloated as she turned away, walking back into the mayor's office.

Bogo stepped back from Lionheart as he heard Lionheart snarl loudly. "Nngh! Grahh what's happening... to me?" Lionheart growled out as his fur started to stand up on end.

Artie called out and walked forward a bit. "It's the Growler Drug. You gotta try and suppress your savage instincts for three minutes."

A deeper voice rang through the room loudly. "This one's different Artie. It's more closer to the Night Howler serum. He's not gonna be able to stop himself."

Artie glared up and looked around on the second floor balcony. "Doug? Where are you?" Artie called out.

Before there was a response, Artie heard Lionheart roar and run at him on all fours. Artie quickly rolled to avoid a swipe from Lionheart's massive paw. Artie felt the rush of the air as his paw swiped inches from his face. Artie carefully stepped backwards away from Lionheart, ready to move if he needed to. Artie felt the cold metal of the handgun press against his leg where he kept it strapped. _Not unless I have to..._ Artie said to himself.

Judy watched as Bogo and Artie confronted the crazed Lionheart. Judy looked around on the upper levels to see Doug peeking over the edge, a dart rifle over his shoulder at the ready. Judy patted Nick on his arm to get his attention. "We gotta get up to that second level and get Doug. He could drug Artie and Bogo too."

Nick nodded and crouched low as he quietly moved around the edge of the atrium, hiding himself under the second floor platform as he made his way to the nearest flight of stairs that lead up to the 27th floor. Judy following closely behind with her ears drooped.

Bogo ran up to Lionheart quickly and grabbed him from behind, hooking his strong arms under Lionheart's shoulders to restrain him. "Mayor! Get a hold of yourself!" Bogo yelled loudly. Lionheart roared and reached his paws back to grab Bogo's horns, hurling him over his back and slamming Bogo down onto the ground below on his back. The floor shook from the weight of Bogo being thrown overhead onto a hard surface from the natural strength of a lion.

Bogo grunted hard from the impact, the wind getting knocked out of him. Lionheart slashed both of his claws forward to maim Bogo. Bogo managed to put up his own hoofs and grab Lionheart's paws before they could reach his own. Lionheart pushed against Bogo's strength, both of their arms shaking as one tried to overpower the other.

"Must... feed." Muttered Lionheart as his fangs showed in a snarl. His jaw continued to open wider and wider before he dived his head down at Bogo's neck. Bogo braced for the pain only to see a white blur strike Lionheart squarely on the top of his head, pushing him away from Bogo and onto his back. The floor squeaking lightly as Lionheart slid across the polished floor.

Bogo quickly turned over and stood up to see Artie standing in front of him, his body slightly crouched. His left arm stretched slightly behind his back and his right arm forward, ready to fight. Bogo huffed and stood next to Artie. "Never thought I'd work with a criminal like you. We don't need to hurt him, just restrain him till the drug wears off."

Nick and Judy reached the top of the stairs, Nick glancing around at the circular pathway that stretched along the wall of the atrium to make a full circular platform. Closer to the Mayor's office, the balcony opened up a bit more to show a receptionists desk. A small lobby just before the mayor's office. Doug was not in sight. Nick kept his crouch low as he moved to the railing. A wall on the railing blocking off any view as long as Nick didn't move any part of his body over the height of the railing.

Judy moved up as well and crouched next to Nick. Judy started to peek up over the edge. Once her eyes were over the edge, she saw Doug on the opposite side aiming his rifle right at her. Judy ducked in time to hear one of the darts fly overhead and strike the wall, shattering and covering the wall in light blue splatter. Judy whispered to Nick. "Alright, take the left side, and i'll take the right. We'll get the jump on him."

Nick nodded and started to crouch-walk along the left side of the railing's edge. Getting his taser gun out from its holster. Judy did the same with her taser and crawled along the right side.

Lionheart stood there panting hard, his fangs exposed and growling more. Eventually he let out a loud roar and charged towards Bogo and Artie. Artie quickly ran forward and lay his body flat as he got close to Lionheart, sliding down between his legs, His clothes squeaking on the floor. Lionheart swiped to try and grab him, but couldn't get him. Lionheart turned to keep his eyes on Artie.

Artie stopped sliding and stood up, ready to move again if he needed to. _If he grabs me... that's it. Light's out._ Artie said to himself.

Bogo charged to Lionheart and wrapped his arms around his torso from the back, lifting him up off the ground before throwing Lionheart forward onto the ground on his front. Lionheart snarled and thrashed under Bogo to try and throw him off. Bogo grabbed Lionheart's arms one at a time and pinned them behind his back, holding both of his wrists together with both hands. Lionheart leaned his body backwards to get his torso off of the ground, snarling and roaring as he did.

Due to the awkward positioning when Lionheart lifted his body, Bogo's grip on Lionheart's hands was hard to keep. Bogo held Lionheart to the ground by using his knees to keep Lionheart's legs under Bogo's, making it so Lionheart wouldn't be able to get his footing. However with each struggle, Bogo lost his grip more and more.

Artie quickly rushed up and wrapped one of his arms around Lionheart's neck. Using his weight, he pulled Lionheart's head down to the ground while keeping him in a headlock. Bogo kept his weight on Lionheart's back and torso, pinning him down in place as they intended to hold him down till the Growler wore off.

Nick and Judy continued to move slowly along the railing to close in on where Doug was firing from. Not wanting him to sneak away from a different angle as they got closer. Judy heard Doug mutter lightly under his breath as they got closer.

Doug leaned up over the railing and readied his rifle, firing off another shot. The dart hit Lionheart squarely in the face, being dosed a second time with the Growler Drug. Artie widened his eyes as he saw Doug shoot. "Are you out of your mind!? You'll kill him! The body cant take more than two!" Artie yelled out. Lionheart's body seized up, his eyes dilating and his body going rigid. His nose started to bleed lightly as well.

Doug stood up and readied another shot. Nick and Judy jumped out from their crouched positions, taser guns raised and they fired. Doug managed to get one more shot out before the barbs of the tasers hit his body, making him collapse.

The dart flew towards Lionheart again. Just as it got closer, a black small black suit jacket was thrown into the path, the dart striking the jacket and not Lionheart. Bogo looked over to see Jack Savage having just thrown his jacket. Wearing a white button up shirt and a black tie under it. Jack glared up at Doug. "I really liked that jacket."

Nick and Judy quickly moved to Doug and readied to handcuff him. "Gotcha. You're under arrest, Doug Ramses." Judy said in an authoritative voice. A light smile on her face. Doug struggled a bit, but looked up behind Nick with a very surprised look.

Nick turned around only to feel a strong hand grab him by the throat, picking him up overhead and throwing him over the side of the railing onto the floor below. Nick hit the floor hard, bouncing a bit and yelping out as he struck the ground. Judy looked up to see Leah standing over her, her teeth bared and smiling wide. "Officer Hopps. Glad to see you survived." Leah sneered.

Judy glared and reached for her pepper spray, only to have her arm grabbed by Leah and lifted up overhead. "Oh I'll enjoy eating you, little bunny." Leah said as she grabbed Judy's utility belt with her other hand. Leah used the sharp metal claws on her fingers to cut the belt off of her waist, the items falling to the ground below. Judy struggled, kicking at Leah's wrist that was holding her arm above her. Trying desperately to get the lioness to release her grip.

Leah grinned wider and grabbed Judy's head with her other hand, the sharp metal claws digging into her scalp as Leah forced Judy's head upward to expose her neck. Leah licked her fangs and gave a single, slow lick along her neck. Tasting the rabbit. "I see why Nick's taken to you. I love to eat rabbits. Especially how they squeal as they bleed out. Hmmm, I think it's time I got myself a new lucky rabbit's foot." Leah said maliciously.

Nick struggled to get to his feet from the hard impact, looking up to see Leah holding Judy by her arm and her head. Nick's eyes widened as he heard Leah talk about eating Judy.

Judy struggled more and kicked at Leah's jaw by swinging her body backwards before swinging forward to hit her jaw hard with her bottom feet. Leah flinched , but didn't let go of Judy. She only growled louder and tightened her grip. The claws started to cut the flesh on Judy's head, causing Judy to whimper and wince from the pain.

Leah licked her teeth again and exposed Judy's neck. Her jaw open and ready to take a bite out of the rabbit's neck.

Right before she could bite, Judy saw something small with sand colored fur quickly run up behind Leah, striking her squarely in the back with a baseball bat. Leah yelled out in pain and dropped Judy. Judy jumped back and looked to see Finnick running around Leah, hitting her with the bat repeatedly. "DON'T... YOU... EAT... MY... BEST FRIEND'S... GIRLFRIEND!" Finnick yelled out as he swung repeatedly. Leah took a few hits but managed to get away from Finnick's wild swings.

Doug had retreated into the mayor's office, leaving his rifle and ammo behind as he fled. Leah quickly followed, only to be chased by Finnick. "Where you goin'! I ain't done swinging!" Finnick yelled as he ran into the office.

Jack sighed and chased after Finnick. "Crazy little fox. Bogo! Get Lionheart outta here! He's gonna need medical attention immediately!" Shouted Jack as he ran up the stairs to get to the 27th floor.

Bogo picked up Lionheart, putting Lionheart's weight over his shoulders. Lionheart was not fighting anymore, only growling and coughing up bits of blood. Bogo looked at Nick and Artie. "You guys handle it from here. Make sure Officer Hopps is okay too."

Nick stood up and winced a bit as his leg ached lightly from hitting the hard tile floor after falling from a floor above. "I'm good! Not in pain or anything." Nick said sarcastically.

Bogo smiled. "Good. Then go help Hopps, then go help Savage and... whoever the Fennec Fox was." Bogo carried Lionheart down the hall, heading to the stairs to get Lionheart the medical treatment he would need.

Jack quickly ran up the stairs into the mayor's office, passing Judy along the way as she ran downstairs to check on Nick after being thrown down from such a tall height. Jack ran into the lobby just before the mayor's office, seeing the two large double doors that lead into the office. Jack could hear the sound of glass breaking and the thudding of a blunt object striking things.

Jack opened the door and saw everything in the office nearly destroyed or damage by Finnick's swings. Despite the little fox's size, he was very fast on the ground, zipping around the room and swinging the bat hard. Usually striking a wall, or a piece of furniture. Several pictures on the wall had been shattered, all the chairs had been knocked over and broken apart. The large, wooden desk in center of the room had been struck several times. The phone on the desk had been smashed to pieces, and papers were scattered everywhere. Several dents and cracks showing on the surface of the desk. The entire back wall of the mayor's office was made of glass. Giving a full view of the city in front of the building.

Jack blinked a few times and smiled as he saw the destruction in the room. _Jeez... he did all that in like... 20 seconds._ Jack thought to himself as he saw Finnick still chasing down Leah. Doug had retreated to the back of the room, his back pressing against the glass window as he watched the mean little fox repeatedly try to hit Leah with the bat.

Leah had several bruises on her arms and legs, but was stepping out of the way of Finnick's swings. Occasionally, Finnick would hit something like the wall, or a piece of furniture. "Sit still! I wanna bust one of your kneecaps! This is what you get for working with a psycho like Leon!" Finnick shouted as he continued his swings.

Leah, seeming to get very annoyed, let out a loud growl and grabbed one of the broken chairs as she passed it, throwing it at Finnick. Due to the close range, Finnick didn't have time to move out of the way and took the hit to the chest. He stumbled back from the force of the impact, wincing a bit as splinters of wood splashed on his face.

Leah grabbed the bat with her paw with the iron claws, the wood cracking lightly under her grip as she pulled Finnick closer to her using the bat. Leah swiped her other claw down and grabbed Finnick by the front of his shirt, lifting him up off the ground and at eye level with Leah. "You little scrap meat! You think you can bring down a lion?" Leah growled.

Jack quickly ran forward and jumped at Leah, whom was facing with her back towards him. Not knowing he was in the room yet due to the little fox chasing her with a bat. Jack twisted his body so his feet struck the back of Leah's head. Jack bent his knees lightly as he connected, before pushing off hard, causing Leah to be thrown a bit from the force of the momentum. Leah dropped Finnick and the bat as she tumbled across the room. Jack landed on the ground and straightened his posture.

"Leah Maine. I'm taking you into ZSF custody under suspicion of being linked to the terrorist organization, Force of Nature. Just make it easy, and come quietly." Jack suggested, holding up a pair of handcuffs that he pulled from his back pocket.

Leah got to her feet quickly and growled at the small rabbit that had her thrown across the room. "Or what, little bunny? I'm a lion, you are a rabbit. Only thing you're gonna get out of me, is a full stomach!" Leah growled as she ran at Jack, her hand with the iron claws raised up and ready. Finnick quickly grabbed his bat and swung low at Leah's legs. Leah jumped up to avoid the swing, but Jack jumped up to Leah, his feet hitting her chest, and pushing her away again as he did earlier. This time, he threw her upwards.

Leah's lungs emptied from the force of the strike, rather surprised that the jackrabbit had such strength in his legs. Leah landed hard, only to see Finnick running at her with the bat again, his teeth bared and eyes wide, ready to strike. "Yeah! Two on one now! Watcha gonna do pussycat!?" Finnick goaded as he started to swing again. Leah jumped back to avoid each swing.

Jack sprinted around the edge of the room, watching Finnick work. Jack hoped that Finnick remembered the conversation in the car... Jack needed Leah alive and able to speak. His swings were wild and rough, one good hit to the head, and he'd break Leah's skull open. Their conversation in the car was actually very brief. Finnick told Jack everything he knew about Leah, then asked if there was anything that he could do to help. Jack brought Finnick along in case people needed evacuated from the building... but now he was helping Jack catch a dangerous criminal. Jack smiled at the irony, the Agent and the Con Artist working together.

Jack ran up to Leah's side and jumped again. This time, Leah saw him and grabbed Jack's foot before he connected to her side. Leah carried the momentum of Jack's jump and swung him around her back, twisting her body to hurl Jack into Finnick. Finnick caught Jack, but the force of the impact threw them both to the wall hard. Finnick yelped out as he was crushed by the wall, and Jack from the force of the throw. Jack fell to one knee and looked up, seeing Leah running at them again with her claws raised. Her face steadily growing more and more angry with each passing minute.

"Great... plan so far Agent man!" Finnick said sarcastically as he stood up. Jack didn't reply and ran out of Leah's way. Leah ignored Jack and brought her knee up to Finnick's head, bouncing his forhead off of her knee and making the back of his head hit the hard wall. Finnick yelped and groaned from the pain, his vision fading out and his ears ringing as he felt blood trickle from his nose. The salty, metallic smell filling his nose. Finnick stumbled forward a bit before falling to his hands and knees, finding himself too dizzy and disoriented to stand.

Leah growled loudly turned to Jack, growling loudly and charging at Jack. "I'll pick your meat out of my teeth using your claws!" She roared as she ran at Jack.

Jack took a deep breath and ran at Leah. Just before Leah's claws could reach him, Jack slipped his body down and crouched his legs, the claws just barely grazing the hair on his ears as he crouched under Leah. Due to their height difference, Leah was slightly crouched to reach him. Jack was now under her crouched body. Using his legs, he jumped straight upwards and locked the muscles in his back, shoulders, and neck. He headbutted Leah in the stomach, causing her to exhale sharply and groan in pain. Leah twisted her body so she rolled to the side rather than land squarely on top of Jack, clutching her stomach as she rolled to a stop and stood up. She was standing closer to the door leading out to the helicopter pad.

Finnick had gotten to his feet, his head stopped spinning enough for him to fight again, picking up the bat and growling. Jack stood next to him, standing squarely in the center of the room. Jack could hear the engine of a helicopter outside. It must have been a news chopper is what he thought.

Jack looked at Finnick and smiled. "For a lioness she fights like a house cat doesn't she?" goaded Jack. Jack knew that Leah hated when any smaller mammal than her belittled her. Hoping that Finnick would catch on.

After a brief pause, Finnick smiled at Jack then to Leah. "Pshh. Man I've fought Chinchilla's that throw better punches."

Leah snarled loudly and clenched her fists tightly. Leah put one of her paws in a small pouch she had on her belt. After a brief pause she pulled out a small blue sphere of the Growler Drug. Leah growled and searched her pouch again for another, only to put the drug back into the pouch and zipping it closed.

Jack took note of her behavior. _She could have taken the serum, and fought more savagely... is she keeping one for some reason?_ Jack thought to himself while Leah roared out loudly. Jack quickly turned to Finnick. "Swing, and give me a boost!" Jack muttered.

Finnick nodded and readied his bat while standing behind Jack. Jack jumped up in the air and crouched his legs, readying to jump. Finnick swung the bat at Jack's heels, Jack felt the wood connect and pushed hard, using the combined force of Finnick's swing, and Jack's jump to hurl Jack across the room towards Leah.

Leah had started to charge at Finnick and Jack right around the time Finnick swung the bat, her claws raised. Jack whistled through the air a bit as he turned his body so he was flying feet first, his legs crouched as he readied himself to strike.

Leah barely had time to react from the speed that Jack was thrown, leaning abck a bit as Jack struck her squarely in the chest before pushing off hard. Jack felt his knees pop, as well as heard a few of Leah's ribs break from the force applied to her chest. The strength in Finnick's swing, which was enough to damage a thick wooden desk with a wooden bat. Plus Jack's leg strength to multiply the force of his jump, then finished with another push of his legs to transfer the momentum and stop it right at the bottoms of his feet, and the center of Leah's chest.

Leah's eyes went wide as she spat up a bit of blood before being propelled across the room, hearing her ribs crack from the force of the kick. Leah hit the side of the doorway just before the helicopter pad hard, cracking the drywall and falling to her knees. Gasping and wheezing for air as the wind was knocked out of her.

Jack fell to the ground hard on his back, his legs searing in pain. Feeling as if he just leaped off a two story building and landed on a hard concrete floor feet first. His legs not initially responding to movement.

Doug, who was quiet and watching this whole time, gradually scooted along the wall towards Leah, not wanting to get in the way.

Leah slowly started to stand up and growled at Jack. "You... ignorant little BUNNY! What makes you think you're better than me?" Leah growled as she stood up.

Jack laughed and sat up. "There's no justification for what Force of Nature does. Its just blind, radical murder that you believe to be justified."

Leah snarled and started to walk forward. Finnick, who had quietly and quickly moved closer to Leah, ran at her from her left side and swung his bat at Leah's leg. Leah cried out in agony as she felt the bone in her knee split and crack, bending backwards in the opposite direction it should. "GOT ya! Baseball Capped!" gloated Finnick. Jack rolled his eyes at the wordplay.

Leah fell to her good knee and grabbed Finnick by the throat with her clawed hand. Her eyes wide and bloodshot from the pain, but too angry at the two small mammals to let a few broken bones stop her.

Leah lifted Finnick up overhead and slammed him to the ground, pinning him down with the weight of her arm. Finnick dropped the bat as he was slammed down, gasping and struggling against Leah's grip as her paw tightened on his neck.

Just then, the windows of the office that lined the back wall shattered, and two small canisters slid along the floor, white smoke billowing from both sides of each canister. The room quickly filled up with smoke.

Jack sat up and coughed as the room filled up with smoke. _Who... Force of Nature!?_ Jack thought. Jack heard Finnick scream as he was thrown over Jack across the room. He hit the floor behind Jack and slid across the floor, coughing and catching his breath.

Leah stood up nearly falling over from her broken leg, but managed to limp out onto the helicopter pad. Jack stood up slowly, intending to follow her. His own legs still stinging from pain, but he managed to start to run to the helicopter pad. Once he was clear of the smoke, he saw Leah standing at the center of the helicopter pad. Looking up, Jack could see a black metal helicopter hovering roughly 30 feet over the helicopter pad. Someone inside it dropped down a rope ladder for Leah. Leah quickly grabbed it, climbing up a few steps before wrapping part of the rope around her arm a few times. Jack started to run out to the pad, only to stop when he saw a lone brick of C-4 on the ground just a few feet in front of him.

Leah saw Jack stop and pointed with her free paw up above Jack on the roof. Jack turned around as the helicopter started to take off, getting out of his reach. Jack saw Leon standing at the edge of the roof looking down at him, holding up the detonator in his paw. His two fingers pressed on the safety switches, and his thumb raised to press the red button.

 _Nope!_ Jack thought as he made to run back into the building. Leon detonated the C4 just before Jack could get inside, the force of the explosion lifting Jack up off his feet and causing him to roll across the floor a few times before stopping. His clothes singed and burning a bit from the heat of the explosion, as well as his fur.

Doug watched as Jack was thrown into the room, knowing he had nowhere to run now. Doug put his arms in the air in surrender.

Leah hung onto the rope of the helicopter as she was lifted up, She saw Leon watching her from the roof, a light smile on his face. Leon pulled out his phone and shook it at Leah to show he was about to call her. Leah signaled the pilot to stop moving, hovering just roughly 30 feet over the roof. Soon, Leah's phone rang and she answered it.

"You've done so well, Leah. Go ahead and get out of here. I can handle this from here." said Leon.

Leah stared down at Leon for a moment. "Come with me."

Leon shook his head. "I can't. Not till I see this through to the end. The device will activate in 10 minutes, and there are still a few ZPD I have to take care of." Leon said with a light growl. As if anticipating the coming challenge.

Leah smiled. "You will not believe who's come back. Nick, and Judy are here."

Leon paused for a while before laughing loudly. "Lucky little bunny, sly little fox. And don't worry, if I make it out of this, I'll find you and join your group. Let's get dinner sometime after." Leon said with a smile.

Leah smiled back and nodded. "You're on big guy. Good luck!" Leah hung up the phone and signaled the pilot. The helicopter began to fly away towards the east, City Hall shrinking further and further into the distance.

Leon watched as the helicopter flew away, however the humming of the engines of more news choppers flew around City Hall. Leon looked towards Sahara Square towards one of the large screens used to display advertisements, and other events. Right now, it was displaying a live feed from one of the helicopters flying around. The camera was zoomed in on Leon, watching his every move. Leon grinned and stood up straight, his hands behind his back as he walked over in front of the device. Leon looked at his watch to see it had ten minutes before activating. The device already starting to hum, and the water heating up slowly.

Judy and Nick quickly ran up the stairs as they heard the explosion. "Nick, are you sure you're okay?" She asked. Still worried about the fall that Nick had.

Nick nodded and punched Judy's shoulder lightly. "For the hundredth time, yes! I'm more worried about you! You were about to be an appetizer!" Nick said with a grim humor.

Judy rolled her eyes and smiled. "I'd go down kicking. Give her an upset stomach." Judy joked back. Trying to keep her mood up and her mind focused.

Nick and Judy made it to the mayors office as the smoke began to clear out. Nick and Judy could see Finnick on one end of the room, and Jack in the center. Doug at the back windows with his hands up. Nick pointed at Doug and growled. "Don't move." he warned. Doug nodded and kept silent and still.

Nick ran up to Finnick to check on him, and Judy ran up to Jack. Finnick was all in all fine, just a few bruises and cuts on his neck. Hardly even bleeding. Finnick coughed a bit and sat up. "Man... where were you five minutes ago?" Finnick coughed out, patting his chest a few times.

Nick smiled and pointed to Judy. "Had a dumb bunny looking me over after I got thrown off of that balcony. I bet she was harder to get off me than Leah was." Nick said jestingly.

Jack lay on the ground panting hard, laying on his side. Judy knelt down next to him and rolled him to his back despite Jack's groans of protest. His white shirt had been cut and burnt in several places from the explosion, his fur a little darkened from the burns as well. Jack opened his eyes and smiled at Judy. "There's a pretty face." said Jack.

Judy rolled her eyes and punched Jack lightly in the stomach. Jack heaved and curled up a bit. "Oough! Alright alright it was just a comment. Ease up!" Jack complained as he sat up and stood up. "I'm fine too."

Judy sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "This isn't the time to be suave. Where'd Leah go?"

Jack walked to the doorway leading to the helicopter platform. The explosion had completely severed the helicopter pad from the building. It slowly tilted downwards as the heat melted the metal, causing the platform to break off from City Hall and plummet towards the ground below. "She got away. She had a helicopter called in and escaped on that." Jack listened and could still hear multiple helicopters. Noticing one of them had faded into the distance.

Nick stood up and walked over to Doug, turning him around and handcuffing him. "You're under arrest Doug. You know the rest." Nick said as he slapped on the cuffs.

Jack looked over at Doug, then to Nick. "You and Judy should go after Leon. I have to track that chopper down I'll get Doug out of your hair too." explained Jack.

Artie, who had helped Bogo up to the stairs, reappeared at the door. "Don't forget about me." he said as he walked in.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Artie. "McCoy... Why-"

Nick held up his paw to interrupt Jack before he could start asking questions. "Long story short, Artie's a good guy now, and has a good chance to disable the device before we can." interrupted Nick.

Jack paused and nodded at Nick. "Alright. It's up to you three then. Finnick, you good to walk out of here on your own?" Jack asked.

Finnick stood up and nodded, walking over and grabbing his bat. "No problem. Hey Nick! Good luck man. I'm rooting for you." said Finnick, being too exhausted to go up against Leon.

Doug quickly walked to the exit. Jack standing in front of him, and Finnick following behind, holding his bat threateningly to Doug. "Try to run. I'll turn your knees to broken glass and we'll drag out outta here" warned Finnick.

Nick, Judy, and Artie stood in the office before staring at each other. Artie smiled lightly. "Alright. You two go on ahead and get his attention. Once I can, I'll move in and disable the device. I'll only need about 20 seconds to turn it off." explained Artie.

Nick and Judy nodded. Although the helipad had been destroyed, the staircase leading up to the roof had not been damaged and was still accessible. Nick and Judy started to walk up the staircase, Judy in front.

Nick reached up and grabbed Judy's arm. Judy looked back to see Nick hanging his head low, looking fearful. "Judy... What if he drugs me again?" Nick asked. Knowing that it was still a strong possibility.

Judy smiled at Nick and placed one of her paws to his cheek. Due to her being higher up on the stairs, they were at eye level. "Nick, you won't hurt me again. I know it. When it happened before, you were doubtful about how you felt to all of this, and to me."

Judy leaned in and kissed Nick lightly. Reassuring him of their love. Of the deep bond they shared. Nick felt his emotions for her swell. Wanting to protect her from all harm. Wanting to never let her go ever again, and shunning the notion of doing so. He would never betray her trust, or harm her. These feelings reassured him that he was stronger than he was before. He was ready to face Leon on even footing with a clear mind.

Nick kissed back for a moment before Judy pulled back, smiling and flicking Nick's nose playfully. "Let's go. We have a city to save."

Doug had been arrested. Leah had left the city via helicopter. And Artie was now fighting to save the city as well.

All that was left, was Leon Snowly

* * *

 ***Author's Note* It's been a really long time since I did a full on action sequence lol. I almost forgot how fun it is! Anyway next chapter is the first part of the confrontation with Leon. I'm gonna try to make it into two parts but we'll see. Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Nick's Decision

***Author's Note* Alright, the big chapter! The final confrontation with Leon Snowly. I couldn't stretch it into two parts. Also a shoutout to Irual for pointing out a pretty big error on my part when posting the last chapter. Thank you! Read and review!**

 **To those who are reading this chapter AFTER I made the changes, I will put an '*' at the point where I made changes. There should me two parts total.**

* * *

Leah climbed up into the chopper and sat down on the bench inside the chopper, wincing in pain as her lower leg dangled loosely from the broken joint. At this point, Zootopia was in the distance. Its skyscrapers still very visible, and steadily fading away.

Inside the chopper, was a single male wearing a gas mask. On his mask was some black and green face paint. This held significance to Leah as she knew what the colors on his mask meant. The man was holding an M4 assault rifle with a grenade launcher attached to the bottom of the barrel, that attachment being how he shot the smoke grenades into the Mayor's office to allow Leah to escape.

Leah reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She quickly searched through it to bring up a live broadcast of the main news channel in Zootopia. She could see Leon standing at the front of the device, his hands folded neatly behind his back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at City Hall_

Nick and Judy reached the roof of the City Hall where Leon and the device were located. Leon's back was to the pair as they got to the roof, seemingly unaware that they had arrived. Judy looked up and noticed one of the news choppers flying overhead, a camera right on them. In the distance, Judy could hear the powerful speakers in Sahara Square broadcasting the news live.

"As you can see, Officers Wilde and Hopps are closing in on Leon Snowly! We just received word that Mayor Lionheart has been successfully evacuated from the building, but is in critical condition due to a forced overdose of Leon's 'Growler' drug. We'll stay with you as long as we can." said a news reporter to the public.

Nick narrowed his eyes and walked forward. _Yeah... just tell him we're here..._ Nick thought to himself as he looked around. The roof was clear on the half used to get on it through the stairs on the helipad, and the stairs leading to the roof from inside. On the other half of the roof, were the large square air ducts and the air conditioning units. The roof was made of solid tan concrete, and was in well maintained condition. Nick noticed an open laptop and two small square cases sitting on a duct near Leon. Upon closer inspection of the cases, Nick could make out one of Doug's dart guns, and a case full of Growler Drugs.

The device was placed towards the edge of the roof save for a few feet. Four large circular air ducts were attached to the top of the device, and lead down the edge of the tower. Judging from how Nick saw the device work under Sahara Square, the gas would go down those ducts and into the air. The device was humming lightly, the water beginning to bubble in a large basin below the blue circular glass container containing the gas.

Leon turned to Nick and Judy before smiling lightly, and walked over to the laptop. From the angle that Nick and Judy were standing, they could see the top of the large display screen in Sahara Square. After a few keystrokes, the image of them standing on the roof flickered and clipped out to show Leon on the screen. Showing a live feed of what was happening on the roof. The angle of the camera being from the laptop. Leon smiled at the camera and stood up straight, clearing his throat. "Citizens of Zootopia. I have a message I want to deliver before everything happens." Leon said loudly, his voice echoing over the whole city.

Leon stretched his arm outward and pointed to Nick. "Thanks to your... 'star' police officer, Nick Wilde, none of this would have ever happened." Leon pressed a few more keys on the laptop to change the video.

Nick remembered the video to be when he was in Leon's office, and Nick apologized to Leon for the deaths of his family. The same material that Leon used to blackmail Nick into working with him. The video played on. "I want you to say it. Tell me what you're sorry for." Leon's voice echoed through the city.

There was a moment of pause before Nick looked up and took in a deep breath. "I'm sorry for causing the deaths of your wife and child..." said Nick in the video. His voice straining on the last few words.

"Deaths of your wife and child...deaths of your wife and child...deaths of your wife and child." The words repeated themselves through the city, making sure that the point was made that Nick did confess to murder.

Leon changed the camera back to him. His expression had changed to one of regret, but rage as well. "My family was murdered because of Nick Wilde. And I was denied my justice by Zootopia as a collective whole. But you are not at fault dear citizens, oh no. Nick Wilde is the one to blame for what I am doing to all of you. My strive for bloody revenge, stemmed from Nick's decision. This... beast... is the kind of people that defend you. Ones that will save themselves before they save you. And now, many of you will perish today because of that decision." Leon closed the video and picked up the laptop, throwing it over the edge of the building. Guaranteeing it would be destroyed after falling 27 stories.

The citizens began to cry out in anger, and fear. Both towards Nick and Leon. Leon turned to face Nick and Judy, glaring at the two of them. "I'm surprised you survived, Miss Hopps. Seems bunnies are a little harder to kill than I hoped." goaded Leon.

Judy glared and took her stance, ready to react to Leon's every move. "You're going down here today, Leon. Just give it up now and come quietly so no more people have to die!" Judy pleaded.

Nick walked forward to Leon slowly, his head hanging low as he walked. His expression had softened, as if trying to reach an old friend. "Leon... stop this please... You can still end this yourself without any more innocents being lost." said Nick in a soft, and comforting tone. Trying to talk Leon down.

Leon growled loudly, clenching his fists hard, the veins in his arm bulging lightly as blood rushed through them. "Why should I, Nick? I know damn good and well I can stop. I know what will happen when this device activates. This is what I've worked for, for a total of eight years. The city doesn't need to pay for it, but I need the satisfaction!" Leon roared out.

Nick lowered his ears and frowned sadly at the once honest snow leopard. "I created you... and I'm sorry for what I did to you Leon... And I know there's nothing I can do to make that up to you at all. But please... just consider the amount of carnage and bloodshed that's about to happen to this city that you once swore to protect. Is this what Tracy and Ricky would want? Is it what you... TRUELY want?" Nick asked, his arms held out lightly while his elbows remained at his sides.

Leon's expression softened a bit as Nick spoke. After a moment's pause, Leon began to walk towards Nick. "This isn't what they would want. This isn't what I want either. But I've come too far to give up, and I will see this through to the end. I can't let you, the ZPD, or the city stop me... If you fail to stop me here, it will prove how incompetent you all are, and enlighten the citizens that change needs to happen." Leon stood squarely in front of Nick, placing one of his paws gently on Nick's shoulder. Nick looked up at Leon, slightly afraid as to what the leopard's next move would be. Judy readied herself, her hand down on her pepper spray, ready to pounce should the moment arise.

Leon gave a light, and kind smile down to Nick. "I can't escape this now." Leon spoke gently to Nick. "I forgive you, Nick Wilde... But that isn't gonna save you." Leon said as he gripped Nick's shoulder firmly.

As Leon finished his sentence, he brought his knee up to Nick's chest. Striking him hard just below his sternum. Nick groaned and knelt down as a response, only to be thrown flat to the ground as Leon brought his elbow down on the center of Nick's back. Nick grunted as he hit the hard concrete, his head bouncing off of the stone floor slightly, causing his ears to ring and his vision to fade. Pain collectively coursing through his body.

Judy quickly pulled out the pepper spray and ran up to Leon as he elbowed Nick to the ground. Judy jumped up towards Leon, spraying the pepper spray at Leon as she closed in. Leon held his paw over his eyes, while his other paw reached out to Judy, his paw closing around Judy's chest. Leon's paw was large enough to nearly wrap around the bunny's thin frame.

Leon tightened his grip around her body, squeezing her firmly in his paw. Judy grunted and groaned out, trying to wrestle herself free from his grasp. Leon grinned lightly as he continued to painfully squeeze the rabbit. "Bunnies. You are agile, to be sure. But once someone gets their hands on you..."

Leon was interrupted as Nick jumped up and sank his fangs into Leon's arm. Leon yelled out and dropped Judy, using his free arm to try and pull Nick off of him. Judy landed and jumped off the ground, then off Nick's back to kick Leon on the left side of his face. Nick let go of Leon's arm as Judy struck, able to taste the salted, metallic taste of blood that came from the bite on Leon's arm. Judy landed next to Nick as Leon stumbled back a bit.

Leon looked at his arm inspecting the small cuts on his skin. He turned to Nick and chuckled lightly. "Going all out huh? Do you intend to kill me or capture me?" asked Leon.

Nick stood up and wiped the blood from his jaw, his eyes narrowed at Leon. "Capture, if we can. If I wanted you dead, I'd have went for your neck." explained Nick.

Leon chuckled again and straightened himself out again, the device to his back, and away from the console. "Spoken like a predator. Leah would love this side of you." Leon looked down at his wrist at his watch, his mouth curling into a confident grin.

"Four minutes. You have four minutes to stop the device from activating." said Leon.

"Won't even need that long!" shouted out a familiar voice.

Leon turned sharply to see Artie at the console. Artie had snuck up during the confrontation, and made it to the console, rapidly typing away into it as he put in the override code. Leon looked at his feet to notice a three foot long rebar pipe laying at Artie's feet. No doubt, Artie had pulled it from the broken platform that held the helicopter pad in place, due to several rebar pipes being exposed from the explosion and the helipad breaking off of the building.

Leon smiled wide and watched. Artie kept typing it in, focusing on the screen. Leon had plenty of time to run up to Artie and force the arctic fox away from the console, but he didn't. Leon only watched as Artie frantically put in the code.

Artie turned to Leon, glaring at the leopard with his finger raised. "And thats..." Artie pressed the enter button to input the code. A low toned buzzer sounded to show the code was incorrect.

Leon chuckled and growled lightly at Artie. "Checkmate."

Artie repeatedly pressed the enter key, only to get the same buzzer each time. "What? Why? I know I put the code in right!" Artie cried out, starting to panic. Artie quickly grabbed the rebar pipe he brought up and swung it hard at the glass container containing the Growler Serum. However the pipe only bounced off of the thick glass, making the rebar pipe ring and hum from the vibration of the strike, causing Artie to drop the pipe.

Leon sprinted to Artie and grabbed his arm with one paw, and his chest with the other, twisting his own body to throw Artie into one of the air duct's on the roof, causing it to bend around him on impact. Artie cried out from the force of the impact. "You probably did. But that isn't the right code anymore. I changed it."

Artie struggled as he sat up, his body protesting with pain as he got to his feet. Nick and Judy stood next to Artie, bearing down on Leon. "I really hoped you wouldn't..." muttered Artie.

Leon chuckled lightly, steadily increasing up to a confident, and gloating laugh. "You REALLY think I wouldn't do that? After coming this far?" Leon smiled more and held up his paw to show the gun that Artie had always carried.

Artie frantically checked his shirt where he kept it, and it was gone. Leon must have grabbed it before he threw Artie into the air duct. Judy quickly ran forward, Nick following behind her as they charged at Leon. Leon quickly placed the handgun on top of the console of the device and readied himself. Showing that he didn't think he would need the gun to fight back.

Judy hopped up in the air lightly as Nick moved in behind her. Nick cupped his paws and boosted Judy up overhead, Judy jumping off of his paws to go overhead to Leon. Nick ran faster towards Leon down low, snarling lightly.

Leon ducked down to avoid Judy's pounce, while at the same time throwing his leg out to kick Nick. Nick took the kick square in the chest, but grabbed at Leon's pant leg to stop him from being thrown, clinging to the fabric to hang onto Leon's leg.

Judy landed on the glass tube that held the growler gas, turning her body and jumping at the back of Leon's head. Judy wrapped her arms around Leon's neck, using the force of her jump to pull him forward on to the concrete, his head bouncing off the stone ground while Judy still held her grip.

Nick quickly stood up and jumped at Leon's torso, grabbing hold of both of his arms and trying to pin them to his lower back. Leon struggled against both of their grips, his vision and balance thrown off by Judy pulling him to the ground. Leon growled loudly and thrashed hard against both of them. Judy was lifted up off of the ground as Leon forced his head up, only to slam his head back into the ground with Judy beneath it. Leon managed to free one of his paws and grabbed the side of Nick's head and forced him to the concrete floor.

Judy had let go of Leon's neck after he bashed her with his head into the concrete. Judy quickly scooted back as Leon lifted his head, thinking that he would go for another hit with his head. Leon lurched forward when he grabbed Nick and twisted onto one knee as he forced Nick's head to the concrete. Nick struggled against his grip and weight, clawing at the back of Leon's paw. Leon dug in his claws, causing Nick to whine and wince as the claws tore at his skin.

Judy grabbed at her belt and pulled out her taser. Thinking this would be her chance and charged at Leon with the taster stretched towards him, the taser buzzing and clicking as the electricity connected over the two metal probes. Leon lifted his other paw and caught the taser in his paw, his grip holding Judy's own paw in place. Judy saw the taser course electricity through his arm, making Leon's fur stand up on end up his arm. Leon chuckled as he seemed unphased by it. "Bogo tried that already. Gonna take way more than that Hopps." Leon said mockingly.

Leon turned Judy's wrist and pressed her own taser to her chest. Judy tensed up and went rigid as she felt the electricity course through her body, causing her to fall over onto her side as her muscles refused to respond and her jaw clenched tightly shut. Judy lay there twitching as the taser shut off from Leon pulling it from her grasp, unable to move much from the effect of the taser. Feeling her muscles grow sore from having locked so suddenly.

Leon threw the taser over the side of the building and turned back down to Nick. Nick was still struggling as Leon had his head pinned to the concrete. "This is gonna hurt." warned Leon as he threw his arm forward, dragging the right half of Nick's face along the concrete.

Nick howled out as he felt the rough concrete ground tear at his fur and flesh, feeling his split and tear as his head was pushed along the rough, abrasive concrete ground. Leon dragged Nick like this in a half circle before throwing Nick away from him. Nick tumbled and rolled while clutching the side of his face, feeling blood begin to flow from his cheek and lip on the right side of his face. Portions of his fur having been torn off from the dragging. Feeling the burning sensation of road rash against the right half of his face.

Artie watched as Leon handled the two police officers. Looking around frantically for anything he could use. Artie noticed the Growler Drug sitting on one of the air ducts nearby.

Leon stood up and brushed some of the concrete dust off of his pant leg. Looking at both Judy, whom was just now getting to her knees, and Nick whom was writhing in pain. "You aren't gonna stop me like this, officers. You can't kill me. You need me to disable the device because only I know the code!" explained Leon.

Leon, Nick, and Judy heard the familiar muffled click of one of Doug's dart guns firing. They all looked over to see Artie holding the dart gun to his own neck. Artie dropped the gun to show the blue liquid splattered against his neck. "Then I'll FORCE the code out of you!" growled Artie as his fur stood up on end, and snarled at Leon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the base of City Hall_

Bogo set Lionheart down on a stretcher as they placed him in an ambulance. The medics wanted to take Bogo as well, but he refused. Bogo looked up to the top of the tower, unable to see what was happening. Huffing in frustration at feeling helpless now. Bogo heard the news broadcast happening in Sahara Square's large television screens, getting his attention as he walked to see one clearly.

The news was showing a live feed of what was happening on the roof. Bogo watched as Judy was tasered, and Nick was dragged along the concrete ground. Bogo gritted his teeth in rage as he watched his two best officers get leopardhandled by Leon.

Bogo looked around for his fellow officers, calling out loudly. "McHorn! Clawhauser! To me!"

Clawhauser and McHorn quickly ran up to Bogo, Clawhauser holding a megaphone in his hand. Bogo nodded at the two officers. "Hopps and Wilde need assistance. We have to get up there as fast as possible. Clawhauser, let me see that megaphone." Bogo ordered.

Clawhauser handed Bogo the megaphone. Bogo turned it on and faced the crowd of citizens. "Citizens of Zootopia! This is Chief Bogo of the ZPD. Listen carefully, and please follow my instructions!"

The crowd silenced as Bogo spoke. "Leon Snowly is trying to do to the entire city, what he did to Sahara Square a week ago! Predator will turn savage, but conscious of it and prey will be rendered immobile! You MUST evacuate the city now! Get as far away from City Hall as you can! I know it wont be orderly, but please help each other to get out of the city as fast as possible!" Bogo set down the megaphone and turned to one of the medics. "Can you get a chopper to the roof of City Hall without a helipad?" asked Bogo.

The medic nodded up at Bogo. "Yeah, But it'll take a while for us to get to them. We'd have to airlift anyone who was unconscious, or immobile."

Bogo nodded at the medic and placed his heavy hand on the medic's shoulder. "Do what you can." Bogo turned and ran into City Hall. Clawhauser and McHorn following, with Clawhauser struggling to keep up.

The citizens in Sahara Square started to leave, eagerly trying to get to their vehicles or to the train. Trying to follow Bogo's instructions, and escape the city.

Bogo spotted the door leading to the staircase, only to see Jack, Doug, and Finnick walk out. Jack was on his phone, and looking very distraught, and angry. "What do you mean you can't find the chopper? It's the ONLY one that left the city! It went east that's all I can really say!... I don't care how you do it James, just FIND IT!" Jack shouted into his phone before hanging it up.

Bogo ran up to Jack, seeing that Doug was in handcuffs. "What's the situation, Jack?"

Jack looked up at Bogo and sighed in relief. "Oh good. You're here. Uuuh long story short, Leah escaped on a helicopter, Doug is arrested, and Hopps and Wilde and McCoy are currently dealing with Leon. And I need you to take Doug off my hands so I can find that missing lioness Leah, before my idiot surveillance guy tracks the wrong helicopter!" Jack explained angrily before storming off to a light jog outside.

Bogo huffed angrily at Jack's audacity, and hurry to leave despite the major crisis that could happen. _I hate the ZSF..._ he thought to himself. Bogo noticed Clawhauser panting hard as he had trouble keeping up with McHorn and himself. Bogo nodded to Clawhauser. "Clawhauser, take Doug into custody. We'll handle assisting Hopps and Wilde."

Clawhauser nodded and smiled, standing up straight and wiping off his brow with the back of his claw. "Thanks, Sir! I dunno how I was gonna handle those stairs..."

Bogo turned to Doug and huffed loudly, giving a warning glare to the ram. "You aren't gonna put up a fight are you?"

Doug shook his head. "No way. I don't want to be involved in this any more. I'm caught." said Doug as if eager to get away from where he currently was. Clawhauser walked up behind Doug and put his paw to his back. "Alright, nice and easy then. Got the back seat of a cruiser just waiting for you!"

Finnick walked out of the way of the stairs, allowing Bogo and McHorn to go through. Bogo looked back at Finnick and nodded. "Thank you for your assistance." said Bogo gratefully.

Finnick nodded and turned, lightly jogging out of the building. Finnick stood at the foot of City Hall and looked up, starting to worry for his old time friend. Finnick has met some crazy criminals in his time, but something was very different about Leon, and Leah in particular.

* * *

 _Back on the roof_

Leon quickly looked at his watch. "Three minutes."

Before Leon could look back up, Artie ran at Leon and pounced, sinking his teeth into Leon's shoulder. Leon was surprised at how quickly the fox moved, grabbing Artie by his scruff and trying to pull him off. Artie kept his teeth in and bit down hard, Leon's flesh cutting lightly under Artie's sharp fangs.

Judy managed to get most of her muscle movement back and hobbled over to Nick, who was still holding the right side of his face. Judy quickly moved up and gently moved Nick's paw aside to see the damage. Pieces of Nick's fur had been torn off, and there was a large gash on his cheekbone, a smaller one just below it. Also a cut on his lip. All three of these cuts and gashes, were leaking small amounts of blood.

Nick smiled as Judy looked it over. "It feels way worse than it looks. I'm fine, carrots. How's Artie holding up?" Nick asked as they both looked up at Leon and Artie.

Artie dropped himself from Leon's shoulder and ran back quickly on all fours. He turned and stopped to glare at Leon, snarling loudly and clapping his jaws together. "What's the code!?" Artie barked out.

Leon laughed and walked towards Artie. "You have superb control over your instincts! I underestimated you Artie!"

Artie barked again and ran at Leon very quickly, slipping just around his feet to get behind him, biting hard on the back of his heel and pulling to try and trip Leon. Leon growled and yelled out loudly as Artie's teeth sank in. Artie pulled Leon's foot out from under him, but Leon managed to keep up on one leg. Leon pulled his bitten leg back with Artie still clinging to it. Leon placed all his weight on that leg and reached down to Artie.

Artie quickly let go of Leon's ankle and bit down on Leon's paw. Leon yelled out and punched at Artie with his free paw, striking the white fox repeatedly at his face and nose. Eventually, Artie let go and retreated back, only to get kicked hard by Leon and thrown into the base of the device. Leon growled and looked at his watch. "One minute."

Artie hit the device and heard something metal fall next to him. He looked over to see Leon's handgun had falling next to him. Leon quickly ran towards Artie. Artie reacted fast and kicked the gun away as Leon was bearing down on him. Artie quickly stood up but noticed that Judy had started to run at Leon. She leapt up and kicked with both her feet at Leon's side.

Leon grunted and stumbled a bit in his footing, his arm landing on the copper tubes used to heat up the water in the device. Leon roared out as his flesh burnt from the searing hot copper bars, feeling his fur burn off his arm. Leon quickly stood up, only to see Judy running at him again, Artie right behind her. Judy jumped again, but this time Leon was ready. Leon stretched his arm out and caught Judy by both of her feet, swinging her down towards Artie like a club. Artie jumped back to avoid it, causing Judy to bounce off of the ground lightly while Leon still held her in his grasp.

Leon held up the dazed bunny by her feet and growled at her. "That's enough fight out of you." Leon grabbed the back of Judy's neck and pressed her feet to the searing hot copper tubes. Judy screamed out in agony as the bottoms of her feet burned.

Nick, hearing Judy cry out, ran at Leon. Nick quickly got to his feet. Leon turned and saw him stand, and threw Judy right at him. Nick caught her but was pushed back from the force of the throw. His back hitting against one of the metal air ducts. Nick slid down the metal to a sitting position, slightly dazed from the force of the throw. Judy whimpered in pain as she clutched her ankles. Nick looked at the bottoms of her feet, seeing that the pads had turned bright red, and much of the fur had been singed off. Knowing Judy wouldn't be able to walk in this state.

Right as Leon threw Judy, Artie jumped on his back and sank his teeth into the back of Leon's neck. Leon growled and scrambled to reach back to Artie. Leon grabbed Artie by his tail and pulled back hard to get the fox off of his back. Artie's teeth dragged along his flesh, ripping the skin lightly, causing Leon to roar out from the sharp pain.

Artie struggled hard against Leon as he grabbed him by the tail. Leon whipped his arm to the ground to slam Artie into it. Artie yelped out as he bounced off of the concrete ground, slightly dazed from the impact. Artie felt Leon's paw close around his neck, lifting him up off of the ground overhead.

Leon growled loudly at Artie. "Well fought. Thirty seconds." Leon twisted his body and hurled Artie into another one of the air ducts on the roof. Artie struck it hard, the vent breaking open as the metal bent around his body.

Leon turned to Nick and Judy, to see Nick scrambling towards the gun that Artie had kicked away. Knowing that there was only one bullet left in it. Judy was in the corner, being careful not to touch the ground with the bottoms of her feet which now burned painfully at any contact. Leon ran past her towards Nick.

Nick reached the gun and flipped over on his back, raising it and pointing it at Leon. Leon stopped in his tracks with his claw outstretched, a few feet away from Nick. After a brief moment of silence, Leon smiled and stood up straight, chuckling as if amused. "Go ahead, Wilde. Do it! Kill me, like you killed my family!" coaxed Leon.

Nick just stayed there, the gun still aimed at Leon. Memories flashing in his head of holding the detonator that caused the car crash of Tracy and Ricky. Remembering the intensity of the moment, and feeling it now. Right now, Nick held life and death in his hands. And it would be his decision on what road would be taken. Leon outstretched his arms as if welcoming someone and walked backwards, eventually standing next to the device that would issue out the Growler Gas.

"Can't do it? Of course you can't. You don't have that kind of instinct anymore. Besides, if you kill me, you lose any and all chances to override the device." Said Leon, a hint of victory in his tone. "Face it, you've all lost."

Leon laughed loudly and smiled down at Nick. "Another test of what kind of predator you TRUELY are! Killing me would save your life. Just as killing my wife and child saved you from Mr. Big's wrath. However with you two on the roof, you're out of reach of the Growler Gas. Your chances of surviving it are much greater. However, I'll make sure you die here if you can't kill me. If you kill me, you can wait it out as the city destroys itself. Ahhh... what delightful irony. What will it be, Wilde? Kill me and save yourself, or find a way to stop me, and save the city while likely dying here today? Or simply do nothing, and die with the city while I rip you and your rabbit partner to shreds!"

Leon looked at the watch on his wrist. "Ten."

Nick's paw trembled as he held the gun. He could kill Snowly right now, and wait out the Growler Gas. He and Judy would likely survive long enough to escape, unlike the citizens below.

"Nine."

But Nick wanted to find a way to save the city, but that would likely mean that Leon would kill them with his bare paws once he did find a way to stop the device from activating.

"Eight."

Artie struggled to get out of the vent he was thrown to. His clothes tearing lightly as the shreds of metal cut into his skin. Still trying to fight against Leon in the last ten seconds.

"Seven."

Judy was injured, and unable to run. Still whimpering from the intense pain of having her feet burnt against the blistering hot copper tubes. Knowing she had no way to run away. If Leon wanted to, he could save her for last, and slowly torture her to death and have no way to stop him.

"Six."

The side of Nick's face continued to burn from being pulled across the rough concrete surface. Feeling the blood slowly trickle into his fur, and drip off the tips of his fur. Signs that he was injured, and slowly weakening.

"Five."

Blood began to slowly cover Leon's arm, ankle, and his back from Nick's and Artie's attacks. But Leon showed no signs of stopping. What seemed like harsh wounds to them, were light cuts to him.

"Four."

Could Nick do it? Could he kill again to save his own life, but dooming the city in the process? Would that mean that their blood would be on his hands? What should he do? What CAN he do? Leon was going to win, and have the city rip itself apart. Everything Leon worked for and strove to complete came down to these last few seconds. Leon's face twisted into a malicious grin, and his eyes dilated.

"Three."

Despite Bogo's orders, some of the citizens refused to leave Sahara Square. Watching with fated breaths as to the outcome of this ordeal. The city falling silent. Finnick gritted his teeth as he watched from the square, seeing Nick pointing the gun at Leon. Bogo, and McHorn only halfway up the stairs now in a desperate attempt to reach Nick and Judy to help however they could. In a low economy apartment, Abigail Wilde sat and watched as her son fought to protect the city, and now was deciding what he should do. Knowing that her son would make the right decision. In Bunnyburrow, the whole Hopps family watched as Judy struggled against the terrible leopard. Now awaiting to see what fate that the fox who harmed their daughter would entrust to the city. Leah watched from her phone in the helicopter. Her vicious grin widening as she knew Leon's goal was about to be realized. All of these people, holding their breath as they awaited to witness the single most defining moment in Zootopia's history.

"Two."

Nick kept the gun on Leon, his eyes continued to glance at the device. The water began to bubble in its basin, and started to steam up into the gas. In this last second, his decision had to be made. Stop Leon! He had to stop him! But how could be? The only thing he could do, was shoot his one bullet.

"ONE."

The last number Leon called out echoed loudly over the city and down to the citizens below. His voice echoing down the streets of the city. In this last second, He had to make his decision.

 _BANG!_

The single shot rang out, following Leon's voice as the single profound sound rang through the city. The last bullet that would be fired to decide the outcome. Would Nick, Judy, and Artie be saved from the coming Growler Gas? Or did Nick find a way to save the city?

Leon paused and looked over his body, feeling no pain, and seeing no bullet wound. Leon looked up at Nick and grinned wide. Nick dropped the gun and scooted back till his back was resting against one of the air conditioning units.

"I choose to save the city." Nick said to Leon.

Leon heard the sound of shattered glass patter against a concrete ground. Leon looked over to see the shattered container that held the Growler Gas, how destroyed, and the liquid that would be turned to the gas had fallen to the concrete ground. Leon watched, completely transfixed as he watched his work fall to ruin. Eight years of preparation, of backbreaking, and mind straining work... all dashed with a single, well placed shot of a handgun. His own handgun that he entrusted to a colleague.

Nick shot the glass containing the Growler Drug, thus destroying any chance of it being turned into a gas as it poured over the device and onto the ground below. He found a way. Nick was given the chance to save himself, or save everyone else. And he chose to save everyone else.

Judy smiled as she watched the glass break, and the drug pour into the concrete. The drug becoming unusable after being broken out of the container. Judy felt proud to call Nick her partner. To call him her lover. Tears of joy streaking down her face as she knew that no matter what happened now, Zootopia would not rip itself apart. To her, that was worth dying for.

Artie smiled as he watched Leon's hard work fall out of place and collapse. Feeling a sense of self satisfaction as he witnessed the very handgun that he had used as a tool of leverage, tip the scales and stop his entire plan in its tracks. The single mistake that lead to his downfall.

Leon continued to stare at the shattered glass, and the Growler Drug on the concrete. The clouds overhead began to cover the sun, putting a shadow over the city. A storm was expected today, but it was in the north. The clouds still would cover the sun. The wind began to pick up lightly, pushing a cold breeze over the rooftops.

 _My work... all my planning... all my suffering... all for nothing now._ Leon thought as his gaze slowly turned to Nick, then to Judy, then to Artie. Leon had been stopped... There was no way he could come back from this... How could he? His money was gone, and odds are he would be arrested the second he left City Hall. And he had no way at all to escape the rooftop.

Nick sat up and called out to Leon. "It's over, Leon. You've lost." Nick said solemnly. Letting the reality sink into Leon, that he had lost.

Leon lowered his arms. This...fox... This fox that ruined his life... stopped him!? Unacceptable! Leon's ears began to ring as he felt his vision sharpen. The veins in his eyes slowly filling with more blood and throbbing. His fists clenched and he trembled in rage. Again, he was denied!

Leon noticed the rebar pipe that Artie had brought up to use if he needed to defend himself. Leon leaned down and picked it up before looking at Nick. Nick noticed his eyes were bloodshot, and his lips had curled into a snarl. "I've... Lost..." Leon muttered as he slowly walked over towards where he left the Growler Drug spheres and the dart gun that Artie dropped on the ground. His voice strained, and wheezed as his anger nearly surged completely out of control. As if he was holding himself back.

Leon placed the rebar pipe on the vent, and picked up the dart gun. He opened the ammo chamber, and took out one of the spheres loaded in the chamber. Holding it in his paw and licking his lips. Leon reloaded the dart gun and growled deeply. "But... I can still... end... THE THREE OF YOU!" Leon roared out.

Artie started to struggle more to get out of the vent, having an idea of what Leon was going to do. "Nick! Stop him!" Artie called out.

Nick stood up quickly and ran towards Leon. Leon opened his mouth and ate the Growler Drug sphere. Leon set the dart gun down and grabbed the rebar pipe again, swinging it at Nick hard. Nick felt the thick metal pipe strike just above his right elbow, causing Nick to cry out as his body spun from the impact. The jagged metal tip of the rebar pipe tearing the sleeve of his shirt, and leaving a deep cut in his skin. Nick fell to the ground at Leon's feet, clutching his arm as blood stained the sleeve of his now torn hawaiian shirt. Leon dropped the rebar pipe on the ground, causing it to bounce a bit before rolling slightly.

Artie quickly ran up to Leon, limping slightly from both being injured from Leon's last throw, and the effect of the Growler Drug wearing off. Leon growled at Artie, his eyes glowing a deep orange as he grabbed Artie by the neck and lifted him up overhead. Leon's body moving much faster than normal.

Leon's muscles began to tense, and his fur stood up on end. Leon growled loudly and grinned viciously. The whites in his eyes becoming red, and his eyes shining a bright orange. Leon had become completely, and consciously savage from his rage, and the effect of the Growler Drug.

Nick quickly jumped up and looked over at Judy. She was still struggling to get to her feet and stay on them due to the severe burns causing her major pain as she tried to put pressure on them. Nick turned and jumped on Leon's back, hooking his arm around Leon's neck and throwing his weight back. Leon growled and dropped Artie, who gasped for breath and fell to his knees.

Leon whipped his shoulders around to try and get Nick off of his back, to no avail as Nick refused to let go. Leon felt a part of Nick's body lightly hit against his side as he struggled. Leon instinctivly grabbed it and pulled hard on Nick's leg. Nick held for only a moment before Leon's strong arm pulled Nick off of him. Leon held Nick upside down in front of him. Nick taking a brief moment to smile nervously at Leon.

Leon growled in response and threw Nick hard towards the edge of the roof. Nick tumbled hard on the concrete ground, finding nothing to grab hold of as he rolled to the edge of the roof. In turn would cause him to fall several dozen stories to the ground below.

"Nick! NO!" Judy cried out, jumping to her feet and running to Nick as he tumbled toward the edge of the tower. Judy leaped forward just as Nick went tumbling over the edge, going over the edge along with him.

Nick outstretched his paw just as Judy got close, of which Judy managed to grab just as they both went over the edge. The side of the building that they both went over, was the same side in which the C4 was detonated. Several rebar pipes sticking out from the wall just a few feet down from the edge of the roof. Judy managed to grab one of the rebar pipes to stop them from falling, groaning out as her arm popped due to Nick's weight on her shoulder, but she didn't let go of him.

Nick swung from Judy's arm and smirked. "Heh... Just like in Tajunga huh?"

Judy winced and glared down at Nick. "Oh come on climb up!"

Artie got to his feet as he saw Judy dive after Nick. Glaring up at Leon as he walked to Artie, his claws flexed. Artie growled and held his fists up, ready to fight. Leon chuckled amusingly at the arctic fox. "You won't overpower me." Sneered Leon.

Artie glared and growled, showing his fangs to Leon. "Better to go down swinging."

Leon raised his eyebrow and sprinted at Artie, pulling his arm back as he ran. Artie readied himself to move out of the way. Leon threw his other arm forward as Artie tried to move away, grabbing him by his shirt to hold him in place.

Leon swung his claw forward, raking it upwards across Artie's chest and on the bottom of his chin. Artie yelped out from the claws tearing at his flesh, and was thrown upwards before falling down hard on his back.

Before Artie could get up, Leon moved over him and kicked him till Artie rolled onto his stomach. Leon pressed his foot hard against Artie's lower back. "You traitorous little fox. I gave you so much and all you had to do was hack a few computers. Didn't even have to take a life. What's in this for you huh? You knew I was going to do something highly illegal and you still worked with me. Why?" Leon asked with a growl.

Artie winced and whimpered as Leon pressed his weight into his lower back. Artie glared up at Leon. "At the time... I had nothing better to do. At first I thought you were funneling the Growler Drugs into the city to make money. Once I saw what you were really doing, I wanted no part of it! And anything will be worth stopping you!"

Leon raised his eyebrow and smirked. Leaning down and grinding his heel into Artie's back. "Anything? Let's test that shall we?" Leon asked.

Leon reached down and grabbed Artie by the back of his neck, while his other paw grabbed one of his legs. Leon lifted Artie up over his head, the light weight of the arctic fox being nothing more than lifting a child to him. Artie struggled against Leon's iron grip, feeling his claws digging into the back of his neck and through the fabric of his pants on his leg.

Nick had finally climbed up over the edge of the tower, quickly followed by Judy. Both of them getting back on the roof just in time to see Leon lift Artie over his head.

"I'll break your body first. And we'll see if you're spirit doesn't break with it!" Leon roared out as he slammed Artie down. Leon knelt down as he hurled Artie downward, bringing the center of Artie's back down over Leon's knee.

There were several loud CRACKS that came from Artie's spine as he was brought down over Leon's knee. Artie bellowed out loudly, his eyes wide open as he felt his spine break in several places, followed by numbness. Leon let go of Artie's leg and lifted Artie up by the back of his neck till he was eye level with him. "Once I deal with Wilde and Hopps, I'll leave you to rot."

Artie, in shock from the momentary pain and numbness of having his spine broken, could only twitch his head a bit, his jaw opened in pain, and shock. His eyes dilated. Leon chuckled and threw Artie aside, who tumbled for a moment before stopping entirely. His hand twitching every few seconds, but not responding other than that.

Nick and Judy both jumped up and ran at Leon, ready to bring him down. Leon quickly turned and kicked hard at Nick, connecting to his stomach. Nick groaned out and fell to his side, clutching his gut. Judy jumped up at Leon, aiming for his head to knock him unconcious with a well placed kick.

Due to Leon's use of the Growler Drug, he was quickly able to grab Judy out of the air. Judy grabbed onto his paw, determined not to let him grab her body again. Leon brought Judy down to the ground so she landed flat on her feet. Judy winced lightly from the burns in her feet. Leon noticed her wince and smirked, pushing his heavy weight against Judy who was trying to hold back his hand. This caused her feet to scrape across the hard concrete surface. Judy winced and cried out as her feet tore and scabbed from the rough concrete tearing at her already blistering feet.

Once Leon pushed enough of his weight, he lifted Judy up and threw her lightly to the side, causing her to roll away. Leon looked over at Nick and growled. "The way she threw herself after you. You two are in love aren't you?"

Nick paused and looked over at Judy, who in turn looked at him. Leon laughed and growled. "Ahhh. I remember that feeling..."

Leon stopped in front of Nick, who was on one knee now. "And it was ripped from me. My happiness... my life... my job... everything I cherished was torn from me in an instant. All because I wanted to help the citizens of this city."

Leon placed his paw to Nick's chin, forcing Nick to look up at him. Leon's face was savage, and completely devoid of reason and calm. His eyes seemed to pulse with rage as his orange gaze fixed on Nick. His lips still showing his sharp, white fangs. "I will rip it from you, then I'll kill you. Slowly, and intimately. So you can writhe in agony while you gaze upon the mangled corpse of your beloved."

Just as Leon finished his sentence, Judy got to her feet and ran at Leon. Knowing she had to do something... ANYTHING to help Nick. She reached down and grabbed one of the sharp pieces of glass as she ran. It was long enough to serve well as a knife. Judy ignored the screaming agony in her feet as she leapt up, the glass pointed at Leon.

Leon's gaze turned to Judy just a moment to slow as she stabbed the glass into his back. Leon roared out and thrashed from the pain of the glass penetrating his back. Judy jumped back out of his way, but slipping from the pain in her feet against the concrete. Leon stood up straight and took a deep breath. He reached back to the glass in his back and pulled it free. He looked at the blood covered tip and tossed it aside. Despite being stabbed, he still was determined to kill the two officers.

Leon ran at Judy and closed his paw around her arms, and torso, lifting her up off the ground in a similar way he did to Artie. "The Fox, and the Bunny in a romantic relationship. What were you two thinking when you decided this? People will hate you for that reason, and for that reason alone! I lost everything, even while doing everything right. What makes you think you have a chance at happiness when you go on this path?" Leon asked.

Judy grunted out and groaned a bit in pain. Struggling against Leon's strengthening grip. Judy looked at Leon with one eye closed. "Because... If you truly believe in what you do... fighting for what you love... Then it's worth all the pain to get to that happiness!" responded Judy.

Leon paused for a moment then growled loudly at Judy. "If you went through what I did, would you say the same!?" Leon roared out as he squeezed Judy tighter, crushing her body in his grip.

Nick watched as Leon threatened to break Judy's body in half. In Nick's state, he couldn't help her. His eyes tearing up as he got to his feet. Nick felt the small blue sphere in his hand and looked down at it. Remembering how Leon ate one to become savage.

Nick remembered the night at Lavvy Farms, how he was forced to take the drug, and hurt Judy. He couldn't hurt Judy again... But Judy would die if Nick didn't do something right now!

"LEON!" Nick called out. Leon looked over to see Nick eat the sphere. After a brief pause, Leon threw Judy aside. Judy tumbled and stopped, looking at Nick alarmed. Nick took the drug!?

Nick started to growl and his fur stood up on end. Nick felt his muscles tense and his senses change. Last time this happened, Nick was terrified. Scared as to facing the reality that he was in danger. But this kind was different. Nick was fighting to save his life, and Judy's from Leon's rage. Instead of worrying as to what he COULD do, he was wanting to know what he can do now to save them.

Nick felt his senses sharpen. He could smell the blood on his body, and Leon's body clearly. He could taste the moisture in the air getting stronger, showing that rain was in the northern region. He could hear the crowd below muttering, as well as his heartbeat. Every gust of wind against Nick's fur was a sensation of a hand brushing on his arm. Nick could see the definitions in Leon's body more clearly. Every muscle that he tensed, ever vein in his neck that throbbed.

A single ideal ran through his head. Protect himself and Judy. Survive. Kill Leon Snowly. Nick growled and ran at Leon, sinking his teeth down on Leon's lower leg. Leon growled and snarled at Nick as he threw him off. Leon ran at Nick and lunged at him. Nick slid under Leon to avoid the strike and jumped on Leon's back, biting down hard on Leon's back.

Leon roared again and tried to grab Nick. Nick would turn his body to avoid Leon's grasp, his teeth tearing at the skin on Leon's back. The salty, metallic taste filling his mouth. Nick didn't feel the desire to feed despite the blood filling his mouth. His instincts told him to stop Leon. To bring him to his knees or kill him if necessary.

Leon stood up and jumped up, leaning his body so he would land back first on top of Nick. Nick yelped out as his body was crushed under Leon's, releasing his grip and pushing Leon off of him. Leon rolled to his feet, as did Nick. Both of then growling loudly and staring each other down.

Leon spotted the dart gun laying on the ground nearby. Nick followed his gaze and saw the gun as well. Judy, who had retreated back to the wall noticed what they were staring at. Judy remembered what Doug did to the mayor, hitting him with two doses of the Growler drug started to harm his body.

Nick barked and ran forward to Leon, jumping at him again with his claws out and teeth bared. Leon growled and uppercutted Nick in the chest as he got close enough. Nick fell to the ground clutching his chest in pain.

Judy used this moment to crawl quickly to the dart gun, grabbing it and shooting another round at Leon. Hitting the side of his face. Leon winced from the dart and growled over at Judy. Appearing to get even more savage. Judy's eyes widened as she remembered that Leon had built up a stronger resistance to the drug than others. Leon growled more and snarled loudly as the drug took deeper hold of him.

Judy readied to fire another shot, but had the dart gun pulled from her grip when Leon ran at her. Judy staring up in fear of the predator as he stood over her. His orange glowing eyes piercing right through her. Nick stood up and growled as he got close to Judy. Leon turned around and raised the dart gun to Nick. Nick's eyes widened a bit as Leon fired off another shot, striking Nick squarely in the center of his neck.

Nick felt the sphere shatter on his neck. Nick stumbled back before hitting one of the air ducts, falling to a sitting position. Unlike Leon, Nick's body wasn't accustom to handling two back to back doses of the Growler Drug. The effect was nearly instant. Nick's vision blurred, and his heart raced out of control and beat more strongly than he had ever felt it beat before. His ears ringed constantly and loudly. His head started to ache, gradually increasing to what felt like his head being ripped apart from the inside. His muscles tensed out of control, and he couldn't move. Nick glanced to his right and noticed the case of the remaining Growler Drugs.

Nick tried to reach for it, but couldn't grab it. His arms would barely respond to him, only getting a light twitch of his shoulder. Leon walked over to the rebar pipe laying on the ground and picked it up, looking over the sharp edge of it then turning to Nick with a vile grin.

Nick tried to move, but was unable to find the strength to move away as Leon began to walk towards him, the sharp end of the rebar pipe pointed at Nick. Sensing his intent to inflict major harm on Nick.

Judy watched as Leon picked up the pipe. She struggled to get to her feet, only to slip as sharp pain shot through them. Her feet still constantly searing in agony as she tried to stand. Judy resorted to crawling, trying to quickly move to Nick's aid.

Leon closed the gap between him and Nick. Leon turned his head to see Judy crawling over rather quickly. Leon grabbed the pipe with both hands and lunged it forward at Nick, stabbing it into his body just below the rib cage on his left side, the pipe driving hard into the air duct and pushing into the interior of it. Of all three feet, only a foot remained before Leon stopped driving the pipe into his body.

Nick cried out in agony as the thick, solid pipe drove through his body, able to feel the foreign object inside of his body as he tried to squirm off of it, causing a massive amount of pain to shoot through his body with every movement.

"NO!" Judy cried out as she watched, only a few feet away from Nick as she watched Leon impale Nick on the rebar pipe. Tears welling up in her eyes as she heard Nick's cries of agony.

Leon knelt down on one knee and lunged his free hand forward to grab Nick's neck. Judy stood in front of Leon's paw and grabbed it, using all the strength she could to stop his paw from going any further. The pain in her feet growing greater as they were scraped along the rough concrete ground.

Nick felt his blood come out around the pipe, soaking his shirt lightly. But, even as Nick's blood left him, he felt his muscle movement come back, the effects of the overdose lightening slowly due to Nick's blood loss.

Nick grabbed Leon's wrist with his right paw along with Judy, trying to push back against Leon's brute strength. Leon's paw kept closing in, pushing them back against the duct. Judy's back against Nick's chest as the claw continued to close in. Leon growled and snarled wildly, anticipating the moment he can pin the two small mammal's together and crush the life out of them. Leon twisted and moved the rebar pipe with his

Nick's other arm reached out towards the open case holding the remaining spheres of the Growler Drug, but the pipe in his side preventing him from moving his body in that direction other than his arm. Judy looked and noticed what Nick was reaching for, Leon's claw just inches away from her neck. Judy looked up at Nick. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

Nick smiled at the rather surprise question, but knew she was getting at something. "With my life." Nick said as he leaned forward a bit, putting his weight into pushing Leon's paw away, giving enough room for Judy to slip between the gap between Nick and Leon's paw. Nick grabbed Leon's other wrist twisting the pipe and held it in place. Leon's other paw pushed forward and tightened on Nick's neck, his eyes wild and wide due to the double dose of the Growler Drug. Nick could feel his hot breath on his face, seeing as Leon licked his teeth and snarled loudly. Nick gasped for air and kept pushing against Leon's paw, allowing enough room for him to breathe, but Leon's strength was overpowering his own.

Judy hopped to the case and pushed it to Nick. Nick looked at the case to see the remaining spheres still inside, and open. Leon spotted the case and used his other arm that was holding the pipe to try and grab the case from Nick, only to have Judy tackle his arm and pin it down to the ground, Leon struggled against her, Her body shaking as she used every ounce of strength she could to give Nick the time he needed.

Nick's vision began to darken due to Leon's crushing grip. Nick managed to slip his paw under the case on the side with the exposed spheres, and smashed the open end of the case into the side of Leon's head, breaking every sphere on the left side of his face. Well over 10 doses of the drug.

Leon roared out and jumped back, wiping off his face frantically. He got to his feet and stumbled back as his body began to jerk, and writhe. His arms curling up against his body and shaking violently. His growling increased before stopping abruptly into short gasps. Blood began to come out of his mouth, nose, and ears. After a few moments, even his eyes began to bleed. Leon fell to his knees and twisted his body so he landed on his back just a few feet in front of Nick and Judy. Gasping and clutching his chest firmly. After a few moments, Leon let out a single, long growl before exhaling in a single, long sigh, his arms falling outstretched to each side, and his body going limp. His chest stopped rising and falling.

Nick and Judy watched as Leon collapsed. Seeing his body no longer move, or react. Nick, now coming down from his drug use, could still hear his own heartbeat, and Judy's. But not Leon's.

Leon Snowly, was dead.

Judy looked up at Nick, a smile on her face. "It's... It's over." she said. Taking in the moment that Leon had been stopped, and they survived. Tears started to streak from her face from the relief.

Nick smiled back and nodded. Nick's eyes were slightly bloodshot from the overdose, but he was still conscious and responsive. Tears began to fall from Nick's eyes as well, placing his arm to her back and nodding. "It's finally over."

Judy looked over Nick to see what kind of shape he was in. He had a large cut on his right arm, and the right side of his face had a few cuts from being ground into the concrete surface of the roof. Another small cut on the right side of his mouth on his lip. Nick's shirt was lightly torn at the right sleeve just at the cut. However, that wasn't the worst of it.

Judy looked at the pipe impaled just below Nick's ribs. Blood continued to lightly come out around the pipe. Judy put her paws around the wound at the pipe to try and keep the blood in. Tears still streaking from her face.

Nick winced a bit from the pressure of her paws, but didn't protest. The entire time, Nick and Judy could hear the news helicopters buzzing around, but one seemed to be very close. Judy turned around to see a white helicopter with a red cross on the sides of it hovering over them. The helicopter couldn't land on the roof due to space, so it hovered lower and lower till it was roughly 20 feet from being on the roof.

Judy smiled at Nick, her ears drooped down as she tried to reassure him. "Stay together just a little longer Nick! Help will be here soon!" Judy said reassuringly.

Nick smiled more and kept crying lightly. "I'm so sorry for making this situation, carrots... If it wasn't for what I did... none of this would have happened." Nick stopped talking as he started to cough a bit, tasting blood come up on his tongue.

Judy shook her head and placed her paw on the left side of Nick's jaw, shushing him. "Shhh. You don't need to apologize for anything. Save your strength, okay?"

The clouds overhead broke to let in the evening sunlight, covering the rooftop in a light orange glow. But still slightly dark due to the time of day. Lighting up everything around them.

Nick nodded and kept his trademark grin. Judy smiled back, but started to cry more. Fearing for Nick's life at this point as she remembered what happened to her at Lavvy Farms. Only this time, Judy was helpless to get Nick any help or any first aid. Judy clutched Nick's tie and cried into it. Nick gently pet Judy's back to try and console her.

"Hopps! Wilde!" Shouted the familiar rough voice of Chief Bogo as he and McHorn came running up to them. McHorn went to Leon's body and checked for a pulse, then turned to Bogo. "He's dead." said McHorn.

Bogo looked around the roof, seeing Artie laying limp on the other side of the rooftop. Bogo quickly ran over to him and rolled Artie to his back. Artie was concious, and looking around. Bogo snapped his fingers in front of Artie's nose to get his attention. "You alright, McCoy?" Asked Bogo.

Artie lifted his head up, pausing for a brief moment before laying his head back down. "I can't feel my legs. What happened to Leon?" Artie said, leaning his head up to see Leon's body laying on the ground, half of his face covered in the Growler Serum. Artie also noticed Nick pinned against the Air Conditioning Unit with the rebar pipe through his side. "Bogo, I'm alright for now. He needs more help than me." commented Artie. Bogo nodded and stood up before heading back over to Nick.

Bogo looked at the rebar pipe protruding from Nick's side, then looked up at the helicopter. The doors had opened and two ziplines had dropped down. A medic, and a stretcher lowered down. The medic was a male antelope, wearing a white tshirt and white work pants with a green stripe down the sides. The medic rushed over to Nick, pushing Bogo out of the way. "Give him some air. Let the fox breathe." lectured the medic.

Bogo stood back and grabbed the stretcher, laying it in front of Nick at his feet. The medic looked over the pipe and looked to Bogo. "He's gotta go on the chopper, right now. Bogo, grab the pipe. Mister Wilde? Wrap your arms around my shoulders, alright?" instructed the medic.

Bogo grabbed the pipe, and Nick reached his arms up around the antelope's neck. "Alright Mister Wilde, just hold onto me and I'm gonna pull you. We cant pull this pipe out yet or else you might bleed out, so you're just gonna have to deal with it, alright?" said the medic rather bluntly.

Nick nodded in response and gripped the white shirt of the medic. The medic looked back at Bogo. "Pull at my speed alright? Nice and slow. On my three. One, two, three!"

Bogo pulled on the pipe slow and easy, feeling the metal scrape on the jagged edges of the punctured metal of the air duct. The medic pulled on Nick's body at the same pace, the pipe barely moving, but Nick still feeling intense pain as he was pulled off of the air duct, pipe and all.

Judy scooted back and away to let them pull him off of duct. Finally after a few grueling minutes, Nick was freed from the duct, and was laid on his side on the stretcher. The medic fastened two straps over his body. One over his shoulders, and the other over his legs to hold his body in place. Nick winced and looked at Judy, smiling at her. "See you later, Carrots."

Judy shook her head and smiled back. Judy crawled over to Nick and kissed him lightly. Unknown to them, the news camera's saw it. "Nuh-uh I'm going too."

The medic looked down at Judy rather surprised. "Ma'am I can't-"

Judy interrupted him by jumping up onto his back, wincing a bit from the burns on her feet. "No! Shut up! This man didn't leave my side when I was bleeding over a third of my blood out. I'm not leaving him now." Judy insisted.

The medic looked to Bogo, confused as to if he should take her or not. Bogo sighed and shrugged. "You won't get rid of her. Just take her."

The medic sighed and looked back at the rabbit clinging to his back. "Hang on tightly, alright?"

Judy nodded and dug her claws into the medic's shirt. The medic strapped the stretcher onto one of the lifts securly to make sure it would lift up flatly into the helicopter. The medic then strapped himself onto the other line that was dropped, and tugged it to signal he was ready. Judy hung on tightly as they were all airlifted into the helicopter.

The medic smiled and looked back at Judy. "That fox is a tough character! Most people would have passed out by now!" remarked the medic.

Judy smiled and spoke back over the roar of the chopper's blades and engine. "After what we just went through, it's gonna take a lot more than that."

Inside the chopper, was another medic who grabbed the stretcher and pulled it into the chopper, fastening it securely to the floor of the chopper and unfastening the lift straps. The antelope, and Judy both made it into the chopper, Judy sitting down next to Nick in a chair, fastening in a seat belt.

The antelope noticed the intense burns on the bottoms of Judy's feet. "Hey, You need some help with that?" He asked as he pointed to the burns.

Judy nodded and leaned back. "Heavens yes, if you can."

The chopper turned quickly and took off towards Zootopia Central Hospital. Judy looked out the side of the city, able to see Sahara Square below. She saw the citizens celebrating. All of them cheering and clapping as the two heroes were flown to the hospital.

* * *

 ***Author's Note* And that's where I will end this chapter. Man... that got hard to write. The countdown took me literally an hour to type out! I reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally want reviews on this one, as its a big chapter to this story. Lemme know how I did!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Two New Pictures

***Author's Note* Alright, I'm gonna see about making this the final chapter of part 1. If I do, all the thanks and my own personal thoughts on this story will be in the author's notes on the bottom. Read and Review!**

 **And again to those who are re-reading this chapter, I will mark the changed areas with an ***

* * *

Bogo watched as the medical helicopter flew off towards Zootopia Central Hospital, feeling a sense of relief for the two cops. Bogo looked over at Leon's corpse and looked down at his face. The blood around his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth had started to dry, his fur rustling in the wind. His body and face were still, never to move of his own will again.

Bogo felt pity for the fallen man. He went through so much suffering... enough to drive him to attempt to destroy all he once swore to protect. Bogo couldn't imagine what that must feel like. Hoping to never again be a contributing factor to how a man like this could exist.

Bogo walked over to Artie, whom was pressing his paw firmly against multiple spots on his legs. A sorrowful look in his eye. Bogo knelt down next to Artie. "What is it, McCoy?" Asked Bogo.

Artie sighed and rested back on his elbows, his gaze turning up at the sky overhead. "I cant move my legs."

Bogo paused for a moment before patting Artie lightly on the shoulder. "I'll get you to the hospital as soon as I possibly can. Just sit tight till then." said Bogo.

Artie nodded and shrugged. "Yeah...cant do much else..."

 _I hope it was worth it to you, McCoy..._ Bogo thought to himself as he stood up and reached to his belt, pulling out his radio. "Chief Bogo to any available officers outside of City Hall. Please respond."

Within a few moments, Clawhauser was the first to respond. "Benjamin Clawhauser here, Sir! What's up?" he asked in his usual cheerful tone.

Bogo turned and looked out towards Sahara Square below, seeing the people in the square celebrating the victory over Leon. "I need a corpse crew for a large number of people to City Hall. Send the fire department in now, Leon's dead." informed Bogo.

After a moment, Clawhauser responded. "You got it... But... what happened to Hopps and Wilde?" he asked.

Bogo smiled lightly at the chubby leopards concern for his two favorite officers to mingle with. "Hopps is fine save for some moderate burns on her feet... But Wilde is in much worse shape. He was cut up pretty badly, and was impaled through his side. They're both on the way to Zootopia Central."

Clawhauser let out a sigh. "Thank heaven's they're still alive. I'll send the fire and cleanup crew. Over and out."

Bogo turned his radio off and walked to the edge to look out to Sahara Square. Seeing citizens cheering and embracing each other. Knowing the city was no longer in danger from Leon Snowly. Bogo smiled and crossed his arms. "To think... our two newest, and smallest recruits made the most difference." Bogo remarked to McHorn.

McHorn shrugged lightly. "Well, Hopps is a persistent one... But Sir... What about their relationship?" asked McHorn as he pointed to the screen. It was showing a screencap of Nick's and Judy's kiss just before they were airlifted off of the roof.

Bogo sighed and leaned his head up. "It's their choice if they chose to be involved in that way... All we can do is support them."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, far east of Zootopia_

Leah watched the entire event unfold from her phone, watching Leon fight, and fall. Once Judy and Nick were airlifted, Lean turned off the live stream feed of Zootopia's news and put her phone in her pocket, leaning back in her seat and covering her face with her paw. These two... far inferior creatures overpowered Leon. How could they? They're just a fox and a rabbit! By Nature's Law, they shouldn't even be friends, let alone partners! And Artie, the traitor who gave them the gun used to foil everything... Leah should have killed him when she had the chance. If she did, the city would be ripping itself apart by now.

Leah had grown close to Leon, hoping to still be in contact with him once this was all over... but now that's impossible. Leah pulled up a contact in her phone and dialed it. After a few moments, a male voice she knew answered. "Well, look who escaped the ZSF." mocked the male. His voice was coarse, and average tone and pitch. He gave a light chuckle, which consisted of several high-pitched huffs of laughter.

Leah growled and sighed. "I'm on my way back. And I have something you might be interested in. I'm gonna need to go to the hospital though, pretty sure my kneecap is shattered like a dinner plate..." Leah said before hanging up. She wasn't very fond of talking to this man, but knew it was necessary to report to him. Leah reached into the pouch on her side, holding a single small sphere of the Growler Drug.

Leah had hoped to bring Doug and Leon along, but she had the next best thing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at Zootopia Central Hospital_

Judy watched as the helicopter slowly landed on the roof of the hospital, several crew members already waiting for them to land, and two wheeled stretchers waiting as well. Judy looked over at Nick, whom was still conscious and breathing, but bleeding noticeably around his impalement injury. Judy reached over and rested her paw on his shoulder comfortingly. Nick smiled up at her and placed his paw on top of hers. His hand, and body were slightly colder than Judy remembered. Judy recalled how she was feeling when she was bleeding out back at Lavvy Farms. How her body started to feel cold and shake involuntarily as if in the middle of a snowstorm.

Judy tried to keep a straight face for Nick, but could feel her tears welling up in her eyes. Letting out a light sob as she was on the other end of the ordeal of trying to save her friend's life. However this time, there was nothing Judy could do to save him, or even help him. Nick had carried Judy several miles before getting the help they both desperately needed... all Judy could do was sit there and cry as they waited for the helicopter. She felt helpless, and frustrated that Nick could go to such lengths to save her; but when the time came she couldn't do the same herself.

The moment the helicopter landed, the emergency stretcher that Nick was on was transferred to the wheeled one, the medics pushing him inside quickly to get him into surgery. Judy was gently placed on the other stretcher, and pushed in as well. Judy's feet had been treated with some ointment and bandages. They still burned and hurt, but not nearly as much now.

As they Judy and Nick were both pushed into the elevator specifically made to fit multiple stretchers, Judy looked over at Nick, noticing his body was starting to shiver and his eyes grow hazy. Judy remembered that look, and that feeling. Nick was beginning to lose consciousness from the blood loss, which was a very bad sign. Judy recalled the last thing she saw before waking up in the hospital bed, was Nick grabbing the first aid kit in Gideon's van. Fear began to settle in as she knew time was running out for Nick. Judy looked up at the medics surrounding them. "He and I have the same blood type. If he's gonna need a transfusion, I volunteer to donate. As much as it takes." said Judy.

Nick opened his eyes a bit wider to look at Judy, a faint smile touching his lips. He reached his paw out to Judy, which she eagerly leaned over to take into hers, smiling back at him. The medics looked at her, and one of them nodded. "Alright. Well get everything set up for you." said the medic.

The elevator doors opened and Nick was let out first, pushed down the hallway quickly, the medics calling out to clear the way. Judy's paw gently slipped from Nick's as they were pushed apart. Judy was more gently pushed into a nearby treatment room.

Once there, a doctor quickly came in and gave immediate treatment to her burns on her feet. After cleaning the burns, a much stronger ointment was applied, and her feet were thickly bandaged. Soon after, the equipment for a blood donation was brought in.

After a few short minutes, Judy donated as much as she was allowed to, feeling slightly light headed after it was finished. Noticing that the point where the needle had entered her skin was sore. Which was understandable due to the amount she donated.

Judy was pushed into a hospital bedroom, and given her own bed. Before the doctors left, Judy called out. "Wait! Please, let me know immediately how Nick's doing... okay?" She pleaded. The doctor looked back and smiled at her, reassuring her that he would before leaving Judy alone in the hospital room.

Judy sat in her hospital room in silence. She looked out of the window to see the sun starting to set in the distance. Judy let out a long sigh and leaned back into her bed, resting her back against the bed. She finally felt like she could relax... even a little bit as she worried about how Nick was doing. She cared for him more than anyone else... thinking that he could die on that operating table made her curl her legs up to her chest, despite her feet aching in protest.

Judy felt her phone vibrate in her uniform, she quickly scrambled to grab it to see her parents calling. Judy smiled and answered with a video call. "Hey you guys. What-"

Before Judy could finish, Stu yelled into the phone. "JUDY! Oh thank heavens you picked up... are you alright? Are you hurt? Is everything okay? Where are you? Why did you kiss that fox?" Stu asked repeatedly, his face showing frantic concern.

Bonnie, who was standing next to Stu, placed her paw on his shoulder. "Stu, shush. One at a time okay? Judy, are you alright?" said Bonnie calmly, hoping to get a better answer than what Stu would have gotten.

Judy giggled at her anxious father. It was heartwarming to see them again and to see they were safe. "Yes, I'm perfectly fine you guys. Just some pretty bad burns on my feet. Lemme answer everything else too. Yes, everything is okay now. Leon Snowly is dead, and the city is safe. I'm at Zootopia Central right now, and Nick is in surgery for his injuries."

Judy paused as she remembered Stu's last question, a light blush on her face and a smile. Knowing that she had not told her parent's yet of Nick's and Judy's decision to try a relationship together. "And I kissed him, because he's my boyfriend." Judy said nervously.

Bonnie and Stu both gasped, Stu's eyes rolling back a bit and he fell flat on his back. Stu was always light hearted when it came to this kind of thing... even being somewhat more squeamish than his wife. Bonnie looked down at him and sighed, shaking her head lightly at her fainted husband. "Well..."

Judy smiled and shook her head. "We know the dangers. And we wanna face it together. Won't know till we try, right?" Her voice showing confidence to face these dangers. If something was worth pursuing, any pain and ridicule would be worth it in the end.

Bonnie frowned with one side of her cheek and shook her head lightly. "Judy... He's a fox..."

"Mom! He saved the city! We both thought that if we killed Leon and let the device activate, we'd live. And if we stopped the device while keeping Leon alive, He'd kill us both." Judy said slightly annoyed. "He's the kindest, sweetest man I've ever met. And even when he went savage again, he didn't hurt me. He saved the city, then we saved each other from Leon."

Bonnie stopped talking, before smilign lightly. "I know hon... It's... just gonna take some time to get used to. We always thought you'd settle down with a nice rabbit..." said Bonnie.

Judy rolled her eyes and smiled. "You also thought I'd never be a cop." Judy added.

Bonnie paused again and nodded in defeat. "That's true... Well, get some rest hon. And don't worry about your father, I'll explain everything to him and calm him down. You get some rest okay? Oh and uh... you should probably turn on the news..."

Judy nodded. "Alright mom. Take care!" Judy said as she hung up the phone. Judy looked up at the tv before searching for a remote. Pressing the buttons on the side of the bed to turn the tv on. She brought up the local news.

It was showing bits and pieces of the events that happened earlier in the day, explaining everything that was told to them by Bogo as everything was happening. Starting with the explosions made by the C4, all the way up to Leon's death on the roof. Obviously not showing the more graphic parts of it such as Leon's death, or Nick's impalement.

Judy could hear one of Zootopia's leading politicians speaking. "This is by far, one of the most dangerous events that has ever occurred in Zootopia's history. Thanks to the couragous efforts of Officer Judy Hopps, and Officer Nick Wilde, as well as the assistance of Artie McCoy, Leon Snowly has been killed, and his plans have been foiled. Last we were told, Officers Hopps and Wilde are currently at Zootopia Central receiving treatment for their wounds. Still no word yet on the condition of Officer Wilde's serious injury." said the male voice.

Another, slightly older male started to speak. The only things showing on the TV were the video clips. However the video changed to Nick and Judy's kiss on the rooftop. "And what do you think of this, Kimbley? Should the ZPD allow these two to be romantic with each other while working together?" Asked the man.

Kimbley, the man who spoke first, quickly responded. "This is the first time in Zootopia's history that there has been a romantic relationship between partners in the ZPD, and even more so that they are predator and prey. I honestly don't agree with it. Not even so much on a personal level, but on a professional level too. Inter-company fraternization's usually don't turn out well."

The second man spoke again. "I disagree with you, Kimbley. Times are changing in Zootopia, and I think the time has come for citizens to grow more tolerant of a predator and prey relationship. But I do agree on the whole inter-company fraternization thing. And no doubt this is going to become a big topic of debate in the upcoming election in a year."

Judy quickly turned off the television, not wanting to hear about politics right now after the day she had. Or wanting to hear about the public opinion on Nick and Judy's relationship yet. She knew that right now, Nick should focus on healing up. And he would need plenty of it...

Several long hours passed before a doctor finally came into the room. The doctor looked towards Judy's left at the large open space next to her bed. The hospital room being big enough to fit two patients. The doctor walked up to Judy, giving a light smile down to her. Judy's hopes lifting brightly as she saw the smile. "Mister Wilde is alive. But he's very weak. He's currently unconcious and resting from his surgery. And Miss Hopps you should know, your donation saved his life. If we pulled out the pipe before getting more blood in his system, he would have bled out before we could stop it." explained the doctor. As he was talking, two nurses pushed Nick in on a hospital bed. His entire body was covered in a white sheet except for his head, wearing a breathing mask as he was pushed in. The breathing machine being pulled by one of the nurses. It operated on battery power before being plugged into the wall. The nurses hooked Nick up on IV as well to put more fluids into his body as well. Followed by hooking up a heart rate monitor, the light beeping sounding once it was properly looked to read Nick's pulse.

Judy smiled a bit more. "My donation was enough?" Feeling very happy that she was able to do anything at all to help Nick.

The doctor nodded, a light smile on his face. "Yes it did. He'll most likely be unconscious for the next few hours." informed the doctor.

Judy nodded in response. "So... He'll be fine?" She asked concerned.

The doctor nodded again. "Yes, as long as he doesn't strain himself any further for a while, he'll fully recover in about a month." the doctor explained before walking out of the room.

Judy looked over at Nick. His face was a little pale and his eyes sunk in a bit. No doubt from the effect of the blood loss. His expression was very calm and rested, which Judy knew he needed right now. Even if he didn't get impaled.

Leon Snowly had haunted Nick's memory for years. Having to live with the fact that Nick brought about his downfall in more ways than one. Not only did Nick end the lives of Tracy and Ricky, but he stopped Leon's plot for revenge with seconds to spare. And with Judy's help, they ended his life to save their own. Judy imagined it would feel like... a remorseful burden lifted from his shoulders. An outcome that he wished would not have happened, but was still relieved that it was over. And Leon Snowly would never threaten Zootopia ever again.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, just outside of Zootopia's city limits_

Jack was sitting in the back seat of his car, having his own driver to drive his black extended cab car so Jack could work while traveling. Jack currently had his laptop up, and his phone in his lap. A bluetooth connected to the phone and to his ear so he could talk without holding the phone.

Jack currently had up Zootopia's news, reading over the entire report of what had transpired today, as well as screaming into his phone at who he was talking to. "So let me get this straight, James. All you had to do was follow one single chopper with our satellite surveillance, and you LOST IT!? From CLOUD COVER!? Are you KIDDING me James? I should get you fired for this!"

After a moments pause, Jack continued. "'To the East.' I could have told you that! We know Force of Nature is operating in the eastern region near the city there. But you just couldn't keep your eyes on it till it landed somewhere?" Jack complained, clearly growing more and more irritated by the moment.

There was a long pause as James spoke on the other line before Jack spoke again. "Yeah well we can't enter that region without clearance from the mayor of the eastern region to avoid an incident. So, find me that chopper in the city there! Cheese and Crackers DO SOMETHING!" Jack yelled out as he hung up the phone. Jack placed his paw to his forhead, laying back in his seat a bit and sighing.

The driver, having listened to the whole thing, reached back and opened up a small compartment in the center console. It had been specially fitted to fit ice, several small glasses, and a large bottle of alcohol. Jack gave a light smile before reaching up and filling his cup with the ice, and grabbing the single bottle in the compartment and reading the label. It was a 70 proof carrot flavored vodka made by a company called Belvedeer, one of the best brewery's in the area. Reading the label caused Jack to smile up at his driver. "You know what I like don't you, Tom?" Jack said a bit more cheerfully.

Tom, the driver, a near elderly male Mink. A ferret-like predator only slightly larger than an average ferret. His fur black in color, save for the white fur on his upper lip, and under his chin. The rest of his fur black, with slight shades of gray due to his age. Tom smiled back at Jack. "Of course, Sir. I knew you would need something to relax after today." said Tom politely. Holding a professional politeness as he spoke.

Jack poured himself a glass and took a sip. Feeling the light burn of the alcohol as it went down his throat, and savoring the strong taste of the carrot vodka. Jack looked back to his laptop to watch the news. "Thank's Tom. Take us back to Headquarters... I have to report in and kick James's ass..."

Tom smiled lightly. "Of course, Sir." Tom said as he kept driving.

Jack watched the news, seeing the kiss that Nick and Judy shared on the roof just before they were airlifted out. Jack let out a soft, and remorseful sigh. It wasn't so much that Jack wanted to woo Judy for himself, but more to the fact that he wanted to help save them from the potential horrors that could come from a relationship like this. The radical group that upheld Nature's Law on their own terms, would easily target them and make an example out of them. Which is something he wished would never happen to anyone. Much of the reports had been censored as to not cause panic among citizens in the outlying regions outside of Zootopia.

The ZPD would deal with moderate cases inside of Zootopia, while the Zootopia Special Forces would handle the rest of the moderate and major cases outside of Zootopia's city limits. Of course there were local police for each area, but they could only do so much. Being in more rural areas, meant that people were more vulnerable due to distance, lower numbers, and response time. The ZSF would constantly investigate each and every county in the region to ensure no strongly illegal activities were taking place. Such as gun distribution, drug selling and creation, prey trafficking, and murder.

Jack took a much larger mouthful of the vodka into his mouth and swallowed. Not wanting to get his mind all wrapped up in work right now. Knowing he had a long drive ahead to get to the ZSF Headquarters. Jack continued to watch the news as Tom drove.

* * *

 _Several Hours Later, Zootopia Central Hospital_

Judy was sitting in a chair next to Nick's bed, having moved herself to his bedside a while earlier. She chair was a large cushioned green chair, her feet not even going over the edge of the chair as it was so big for her. The chair seat being higher than the edge of the bed so she could see over it to look at Nick Judy had her eyes on the news when she noticed Nick's paw twitch lightly before slide up to his side where his wound was.

Judy stood up on the chair and leaned forward, resting her paws on the edge of the bed on the arm rest, letting her be fully able to see Nick's face. Nick's face was contorted in slight pain as he ran his paw along the stitched, and bandaged area. His eyes slowly opened, his vision very hazy from his current situation. Nick's other paw moved up and rubbed his eyes lightly to get them clear.

Once he could see, he saw Judy's smiling face leaning over him, her ears drooped down. "Hey, Slick. Welcome back." Judy said lightly and cheerfully.

Nick smiled and leaned his head up to begin to sit up, but winced sharply as pain shot up his side from the wound. He quickly lowered his head and sighed. "Hey fluff. Ngh... how long was I out?" Nick asked.

Judy relaxed a bit and leaned down, gently kissing Nick on his forehead. "A few hours. The doctor's said you'll fully recover."

Nick nodded and sighed in relief. He was fearful he may had suffered more permanent damage to his organs. Nick looked up at Judy with a raised eyebrow. "Did you donate blood?" Nick asked. Remembering that she made that proposition just before he was pushed into the surgery wing.

Judy smiled more and nodded. "Yeah... The doctors said it saved you from bleeding to death on the table..." Judy said with a blush, finding it rather embarrassing that she went to such a length to help Nick, even though she wanted to.

Nick gave his sly grin to Judy. "We shared blood, and saved each others lives with it. It's so... deep." Nick spoke in a slightly weak tone. Obviously tired from having just woken up from surgery.

Judy smiled and rested her elbows on the armrest of the bed, bringing her down closer to Nick. They both gave each other their blood to save the others life. They shared a bond deeper than most others would share. Judy thought it was a bit corny that they could legitimately say they had a bond deeper than just a relationship, but it wouldn't be a false statement. They both had the others blood in their veins. The blood willingly given to save their lives, would be one of their closest factors in their relationship.

"Yeah... it is..." Judy said lightly with a calming tone. "But, I'm glad we did it."

Nick grinned brightly at Judy, his white sharp teeth flashing at her. "Me too, carrots."

Judy leaned down and kissed Nick lovingly. Nick kissed back with what strength he could, and with the least amount of pain. "I'm gonna be stuck to this bed for a week...aren't I?" Nick said regretfully.

Judy giggled and pressed her forehead to his. "Probably..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the Eastern Region_

Leah looked over the door of the helicopter as it finally entered the area she called home. Seeing several rooftops overhead of the short buildings. The sun had set fully at this point, casting the town in the light of the streetlamps, and the lights illuminating from the windows. Leah smiled as she looked over towards a different part of the city, knowing that they prey of this city lived there. Without thinking about it too much, she recalled how this particular small city was split into three segments. One for predator, one for prey, and the Hunting Grounds. A place where those that had wronged Nature's Law were sent, and were considered fair game to hunt.

The helicopter flew over the predator side of the city and set down on a helipad next to a large multi story building that Leah knew to be the Headquarters for Force of Nature. Several medics were waiting for her as the helicopter landed, a stretcher at the ready.

When the door to the helicopter slid open, Leah saw a crowd of hundreds of the city's citizens waiting. The moment Leah was visible, they burst into applause and cheers as if greeting a returning hero. Leah was pulled from the helicopter and onto the stretcher, her leg being examined by medics as she was wheeled towards the hospital, which was a short walking distance from the helipad. The crowd continued to cheer for Leah as she was moved.

Leah smiled at her crowd and waved at them, glad that they had not forgotten her while she was imprisoned in Zootopia. As Leah was moved, she noticed six large canine breeds surround her, pushing the crowd away from Leah as they tried to crowd her. Four were wolves, and two were foxes. Leah recognized these six canines as friends of one of her fellow cohorts.

"We're so glad to see you return Leah!"

"Leah! Are you hurt? Can we help you?"

"Welcome home, Leah. We all missed you!"

The crowd would call out to Leah as she was moved towards the hospital. Leah smiled and waved at everyone she could, occasionally reaching out to touch an outstretched hand. In time, Leah was put into the hospital and examined by x-ray.

A broken kneecap, and a dislocated leg was the extent of the damage she suffered from Finnick and Jack. Once Leah had her leg properly casted, she was placed into a hospital bed and her own room. Leah lay on the bed, her leg raised up as she watched the global news. Seeing several reports on the incident in Zootopia just a few hours prior.

After a long while, someone entered Leah's room. In walked a tall, male wolf. His fur a deep brown color. His eyes a cold gray hue. He was an older wolf. Somewhere into his late 40's. He wore a gray tshirt and black jeans, as well as his boots that had a metal cover on the top of the foot, and the front of the ankle. Several scars could be seen along his arms, and his face. Showing that he had been in many fights and encounters.

Leah smirked at the wolf as he walked in. "I figured I would see you first, Hunter."

Hunter walked in and smiled lightly. "Good to see you too, Leah. Glad to be finally home?" he asked. His voice low, and deep.

Leah nodded and smiled. "Yes. I'm very happy to see that Force of Nature hasn't forgotten me."

Hunter shook his head. "Of course not. In all of my years, you have made the most beloved Nature's Love."

Leah smiled and bowed lightly at Hunter. "Thank you. And thank you for having your pack escort me, I would have been mobbed if they weren't there." said Leah.

Hunter bowed his head as well. "They were happy to help. They wanted to see you alive and well too."

Hunter sighed and crossed his arms. "However... I can't help but scold you for being careless. You were caught by the Zootopia Police and put in prison. How did you get caught?" Asked Hunter.

Leah growled a bit. "Some rabbit in a convenience store decided to mock me. So I threw him through a window to put him in his place." Leah said with a sneer, as if proud of what she had done.

Hunter growled. "Wreckless. Zootopia does not have the same laws as us, and while you were there, you should have paid more heed to them."

Leah growled in warning at Hunter. "Don't scold me old man, you have more scars on your body than I have put scars on others."

Before Hunter could retort, the door opened again. In walked a younger male Hyena.

The Hyena was wearing a vest shirt. A light yellow-tan colored fur on the shoulders on each side, covering up his neck on the left and right side. The vest itself was black, save for the front of the shirt having a white stripe. And black slacks. On his waist, was a belt specially fitted to hold the red scabbard of a sword. The handle appearing to be made of wood, while wrapped in a white and blue grip fabric. A silver square on the end of the handle to serve as the pommel.

His fur was several shades of orange. A deeper orange on his face with a few lighter strips of fur near his cheeks and his forehead. His arms were a lighter shade of orange, and several black spots along the top sides of his arms. On the top of his head, was longer black fur that stuck up wildly from the top of his head in between his ears. His eyes were a deep shade of red.

The Hyena walked to the end of Leah's bed and smiled brightly at her. "Glad to see you back, Leah. And don't let Hunter's salty demeanor fool you. He was worried sick about you! Weren't you, you big fluffy boy?" The hyena teased as he patted the large wolf on his head. Hunter being several feet taller than the hyena, however he did not react in anger or irritation. Only nodding lightly.

Leah sighed and smiled lightly at the Hyena. "You haven't changed a bit, have you Jacques? Or do you still go by Jelly?" Lean said, teasing Jacques back.

Jacques rolled his eyes and smiled at Leah. "Not a bit, pussycat. Anyway, while I am VERY glad to see you back here safe and sound after so many years, we need to get down to business. Now, explain everything that happened that you remember. Starting from when you got out of prison."

Leah paused before explaining how she met Leon Snowly through an anonymous letter was delivered to her the day she was released from prison. Following its instructions to the letter landed her to work with Leon. She explained who Leon was, and what his plan was. Following that, she spoke of the events leading up to what happened on this day. Jacques and Hunter both listened closely, especially Jacques taking particular interest on the Growler Serum. Often asking questions about who made it, or what it was made of.

Leah finally finished and looked at a nearby clock on the wall. Noticing that it took her over an hour to explain it all. Jacques smiled brightly, his white and jagged teeth showing. "And you said you have something that might interest me?" Jaques said intrigued.

Leah reached into the pouch on her waist and pulled out the small blue sphere holding the Growler Serum. She slowly handed it over to Jacques, whom eyed it curiously. Smelling the sphere and gently licking it as well. "That is Leon's Growler Serum perfected by Doug Ramses. Doug is in prison now and you wont be able to reach him where he's going. So if you want to use it, your best chance is to get our own chemists on it to find out what it's made of. All I can say is that its made from Midnicampum Holicithias, a flower that secretes a pollen that makes animals go savage. Leon found a way to have it only affect predators, and render prey immobile and paralyzed.

Jacques looked over the sphere, his eyes growing more red as he grew more interested. "Truely remarkable. Alright, I'll get our boys in the lab on it." Jacques said as he turned on his heel and started to leave the room. Just before he reached the door, he held up his paw with his finger pointed up as if he remembered something and walked back to Leah. "Ahh. By the way. I want a full written report on what you can tell me about Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. Master has taken a very strong interest in them. Also I would like to speak with you one-on-one once you heal up. Oh! Lemme sign your cast!" Jacques said excitedly as he pulled a marker out from his pocket and walked over to the cast. He quickly wrote on it, 'Mother Nature Guide Us All! Jacques Akachi!'

Leah raised her eyebrow, always finding it strange that their most outranking member had such a... childish demeanor. Hunter huffed lightly. "What would Master want with these two?" he asked in doubt.

Jacques put his marker away and stood up straight. His face going from cheerful, to wrathful slowly as Hunter asked his question. Jacques let out a deep sigh, and Leah leaned back a bit to give him room, knowing that Jacques was about to react drastically.

Jacques flicked the Growler Serum sphere into the air. Hunter watched it fly upwards, transfixed as to why Jacques would throw something so valuable like that in such a manner. In a flash, Jacques pulled his sword from the scabbard and slashed it several times around Hunter's chest, and his back before sheathing the sword, making it click loudly as the hilt touched the scabbard. Jacques held out his paw and caught the sphere, following its momentum a bit to make sure it didn't break in his paw. "Hunter. We never question our Master. Without him, we would be nowhere, and heretics everywhere would break Nature's Law." Jacques growled in warning.

Hunter froze in place as the blade whipped around his body, expecting to see cuts in his skin and feel the sting of the blade. But instead, his shirt fell off of his chest, and his fur had been shaved off to the skin. Leaving several bald patches on his fur. Leah gave a light giggle as she saw that Jake had shaved off parts of Hunter's fur. Hunter quickly stepped back and bowed lightly to Jacques. "Sorry, Sir. I was out of line." Hunter said nervously. Not wanting an encore of Jake's tolerance.

Jacques turned on his heel and headed to the door. "Be sure you don't do it again. It is not your place to ask questions about the Master or his methods. It is mine. Allow me to remind you of what we stand for, and Leah I'm sure you could use a refresher." Jacques said as he closed his eyes. His light, chipper mood had completely changed to one of malice, and unbridled dominance. Leah and Hunter both could feel as if they were being held down his overwhelming presence.

Jacques opened his eyes, they had become more red. Leah knew this was a signal that his mood was changing drastically. The more red his eyes had become, they more irritated, or emotional he was.

"The Master is her brain, and her heart. He thinks for her, and for her subjects. And his actions power the rest of us to carry out her will. I am her voice, and hear image. I speak her word to those who would hear it, and carry the blessing of being the representative of what she represents to the world. When one thinks of Mother Nature, my image is the one they see, and my voice is the one they hear." Jacques narrated.

Jacques turned to Hunter. "Hunter Lupin, you are her power, and her wrath. You are the decisive action of her will; to strike down heretics and freaks alike in accordance with Mother Nature's Law. The last face heretics will see, are the ones you allow. Be it your own, or those you deem worthy. "

Jacques turned to Leah and smiled lightly at her. "Leah. You are her love, and her inner peace. Your time in prison may have roughed you up, but your duty is to those who Mother Nature accepts. To shelter and care for the predator and prey we teach Nature's Law to. To root out the inner heretics, and those who stray from the path of Nature's Law is your calling to Mother Nature."

Leah and Hunter both listened in silence. Letting Jacques narrate each of these four roles. Jacques placed his hand on the doorknob before turning to look back at Hunter and Leah. "The four of us, are Mother Nature. Nature's Mind, Nature's Voice, Nature's Wrath, and Nature's Love. And we must not falter in our divine quest to strike down those who stray from Nature's Law. Fighting among ourselves, is certain destruction of our Force of Nature. You know your roles, and your purpose. Do not corrupt that, or question it. That's my role as Nature's Voice. Not yours."

Jacques opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him to leave Hunter and Leah alone in the room.

Hunter looked over at Leah and sighed lightly, his paw rubbing the new several shaved spots on his chest, and arms. "He's right... Rest up, Leah. I have a hunt to start."said Hunter as he grabbed a spare shirt that was intended for Leah, and putting it on. Finding it looked more ridiculous to show the pale skin under his fur, rather than wear someone else's shirt. Leah nodded and leaned back on her bed.

Hunter quickly left the hospital and headed outside. This particular city wasn't very big, but did have a moderately sized population. The tallest building, being Force of Nature's HQ that was representing City Hall, only stood four stories high. The hospital being only two. The buildings made of thick metal instead of concrete. Metal that had been salvaged from many scrap yards, and reforged into buildings.

Hunter walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. Knowing he had an event to go to that demanded his presence. The streets were wide, and made of stone despite the metal buildings. In this particular part of the city, is where the predators lived. Knowing the prey animals were on the other half of the city just past the large portion of the city that was reserved for the Hunting Grounds.

Hunter eventually reached his destination, the Heretic's Entrance to the Hunting Grounds. A large, circular atrium holding many stands for people to sit and watch the events unfold from televisions hanging overhead. The stands were filled with fanatics cheering as they saw Hunter enter the stands, and head towards a viewing balcony Hunter smiled as he laid eyes on the heretic he would punish today. A young adult male rabbit from the northern section of the Eastern Region.

The rabbit had his wrists tied, and was forced to his knees. Two large Desert Wild Dogs watching him. They would growl in warning when the rabbit would look around to try and find a means to escape, not letting him look up from the ground in front of him. The rabbit was stripped down completely bare, not having any clothes on him at all. The closest thing to clothes on his body, was the rope around his wrists. The rabbit trembled in fear from the event around him, hearing the many animals in the stands ridicule him. Calling him 'heretic', or 'sick', or a 'freak'.

Hunter walked towards where the rabbit was knelt to the ground. In front of the rabbit, was a large, thick steel shutter door. Hunter reached up towards the balcony above him, coaxing one of the staff to hand him a microphone. Hunter took it and tapped his finger on it a few times to make the speakers pulse and get the crowd's attention, silencing them in moments.

Hunter held up the microphone to his mouth. "Good evening, fellow citizens! Tonight, we carry out Mother Nature's wrath upon another heretic. This man, named Carl Skipp, broke Nature's Law in the worst way one could... By marrying a predator." Hunter called out dramatically.

The crowd instantly began to boo and scorn Carl, who shook more in fear, his shoulders trembling. Hunter walked to Carl and knelt down next to him. "Carl Skipp. Nature's Law is a simple one that everyone is born knowing. And yet you saw fit to break this law... and consort with a female lynx. She has already met her punishment...at my hand."

Carl trembled more and let out a sob as he recalled witnessing what Hunter saw as punishment. Remembering her final scream of agony, followed by immediate silence as Hunter's jaws closed on her neck.

Hunter stood up. "Stand now, Carl Skipp." Hunter demanded.

Carl slowly made it to his feet . Hunter pushed Carl's back to have him walk forward to the large shutter door. Hunter spoke in the microphone again. "Here now, in your final hours, I offer you one last chance to repent and redeem whatever qualities you have left. Do you regret your heretic ways? And wish you never broke Nature's Law?" Hunter said before holding the microphone down to Carl.

Carl paused before speaking in a terrified, and fearful voice. "Y...yes... I do..."

Hunter looked up at the man operating the door and nodded. The door opened up to show what was behind it. The Hunting Grounds has been custom tailored to mimic the environments of the wilderness with large vegetation brush, and trees. Looking like a small forest. Hunter pushed Carl in, who looked back at Hunter with pleading eyes.

Hunter smiled and spoke into the microphone again. "If you truly believe that, Mother Nature will welcome you into her arms in paradise. If not, you will suffer for eternity." The shutter door slammed shut, trapping Carl in the Hunting Grounds.

Hunter turned around and headed back up into the stands, giving the microphone back to the stands. Hunter began to leave the arena, and was stopped by one of the staff. "You aren't gonna stick around to direct your pack?" asked the staff member.

Hunter shook his head and smiled. "Not today. I'm tired from the hunt earlier. I need to rest. They can handle one little inexperienced rabbit without me." Hunter said as he left the arena. He could hear the speakers from the large television screens as he walked away. Hearing Carl's frantic breathing as he ran from something. There was a moment when his footsteps stopped their frantic pace, immediately followed my the sound of a loud growl and a snarl. Seconds later, the crowd cheered as Nature's Wrath unfolded.

* * *

 _The next day_

Nick sat in a wheelchair in a conference room, a rather frustrated look on his face. _So much for resting up..._ Nick thought to himself as he saw the large crowd of news reporters, as well as several cameras from said news stations. Nick was wearing a class B police uniform. Which consisted of a blue button up shirt, tie, his badge, and the black pants he would usually wear while on duty. The City Council had demanded a press conference to explain the entirety of the Leon Snowly case due to the public demanding answers. Despite the doctor's constant protest of how Nick should not even be out of bed, the council was insisting that he should be there to answer questions.

Those called to the conference, were Mayor Lionheart, Chief Bogo, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde. All of whom were present. Both Bogo and Judy in their uniforms while Lionheart was in his usual suit. Once the conference had started, it was Bogo who went first.

As Bogo went up to the stands, a reporter asked a question immediately. "Chief Bogo! Is it true that Leon had previously worked for the ZPD as an officer, and was allowed to return?" All of the reporters holding up their microphones.

Bogo, who clearly didn't want to be here, nodded. "Yes. Leon Snowly had walked out of the ZPD due to his obsession with the case concerning his wife and child. It was not my decision to bring him back, but rather it was an act of desperation from the mayor who wanted to hire someone specifically for bringing down the Growler Drug in Zootopia. Unfortunately we had no way of knowing this is exactly what Leon wanted." explained Bogo.

More questions kept coming about the connection between Bogo and Leon. After a while, a much different question was asked. "What about the relationship between Officer Hopps, and Officer Wilde?"

Bogo paused for a moment before looking at Judy. Judy nodded and stepped forward towards the podium. Bogo turned back to the microphones. "I'll let Officer Hopps take it over from here." Bogo said as he stepped away from the podium. Judy pushed up a small step stool and climbed up on it to put her level with the microphones. Judy wincing her eyes as the cameras flashed brightly, nearly blinding her.

Before any questions could be asked, Judy held up her paw. "Just a moment, please. Before we go into that spiral of questions about my relationship with Officer Wilde, let me just answer what I know I can now. Yes, he and I are in a romantic relationship. Yes, we are aware of the dangers and the ridicule that could come from that. No, we do not know the details of how this will affect our work life, as we have yet to have time to work that out with Chief Bogo. So, what can I answer now?" Judy explained and asked. Wanting to clear the air a bit before more personal questions were asked.

A reporter called out loudly. "How did you manage to get involved with Leon Snowly directly?"

Judy nodded and folded her paws together. "Leon Snowly was blackmailing my partner, Nick, with the video that was broadcast today in which Nick was talking to Leon in his office. I was threatened not to get involved and pursue Leon in multiple ways, including the release of the video. Obviously, I didn't listen to him and did everything in my power to help crack this case."

Another reporter waved his arms frantically till Judy pointed at him. "What happened to Leah Maine, and Artie McCoy?"

Judy lowered her ears a bit as she recalled the events. "Leah managed to escape us by a helicopter that came to pick her up. As for Artie... Artie deeply regretted everything that's happened so far and did a huge favor to try and make up for what had happened by donating to the hospital for the victims of Sahara Square. We know that Artie is alive and in the hospital, but we don't know his condition. However, if Artie didn't help us, we never would have gotten the handgun that Nick used to stop Leon's device." explained Judy.

Immediately after Judy finished her sentence, another reporter yelled out her question. "Should Nick Wilde be punished for his involvement in this case? As well as his confession?"

Judy stopped as she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to see Nick struggling to stand up out of his wheelchair. Both Bogo and Judy rushed over to him. "Nick, stop! You're gonna hurt yourself." pleaded Judy.

Nick shook his head and nodded to the stand. "I'm fine. Get me to the podium... I need to say something."

Bogo shook his head. "No way, Wilde. We'll speak for you. You shouldn't even be here right now." said Bogo as he put his arm large hand on Nick's chest.

Nick gritted his teeth and grabbed Bogo's wrist firmly to get his attention. Bogo paused and looked at Nick, as did Judy. "Please..." Nick pleaded as he looked between the two of them.

Bogo eventually sighed and nodded. "Fine." he muttered as he helped walk Nick to the podium, Judy helping in whatever way she could. The news crowd muttered as Nick made his way to the podium as hey weren't expecting him to speak.

Bogo and Judy helped Nick up to the microphones. Nick placed his paws on the flat top of the podium and looked out to the news reporters in front of him. He eventually gave them all a casual grin. "First time doing a press conference... so bear with me here. I got no cards to read off."

Some of the reporters out out an amused chuckle. The first, and most obvious question was asked. "What's your connection to Leon Snowly?"

Nick paused for a moment, as if collecting his answer, and then spoke. "To explain that, I need to go over the whole story. I want to tell all of you, and the city, why all of this happened... if that's okay with Chief Bogo?" Nick asked as he looked over to Bogo.

Bogo nodded once. "Go ahead... You can probably do it better than I can."

Nick smiled and looked back out to the group of news reporters. Nick closed his eyes and sighed lightly. "It started over eight years ago when I was given a choice. A choice to either end the life of a police officer, or risk crossing some of the biggest crime lords in Zootopia. And that officer was Leon Snowly."

The crowd muttered a bit before Nick continued. "I... chose to end the life of the officer. But, as things happened the way they did, I ended up accidentally ending the lives of Tracy and Ricky Snowly... Leon's wife and child. After I found out that I wasn't successful in ending Leon's life, I went into hiding for a while, and Leon left the city."

Nick paused as he recalled why Leon came back to Zootopia. "Leon then hatched his plan to get back at the city he believed wronged him. Mainly due to me not coming forward and turning myself in. Leon continued his education in Criminal Justice, forensics, and chemistry to forward his plans. It was sometime after he came back that he got into contact with Artie McCoy, and Leah Maine. Leon developed a drug made from Night Howlers. Which was similar to the Savage Serum that Bellwether tried to use to turn the city against predators, only this was called the Growler Drug. Artie and Leah were the ones to distribute the drug through the city with Leon's guidance. This brought in more money to his cause, and eventually the city grew aware of the drug's existence. It was at this point that Officer Hopps and I were put on the case to track down where these drugs were coming from."

Nick took in a few breaths, his wound protesting with pain as to standing on his feet for even this short of time. "Once the city grew aware of the Growler Drug and little to no progress was being made due to Leon's extensive knowledge of how to evade the police, Leon sent in his letter of recommendation to be rehired onto the ZPD as an investigator on this task. A designated instructor fresh out of college, with previous police experience and a good record. It seemed like a dream come true. Once Leon was rehired, he continued to guide Leah and Artie to distribute the Growler Drug. As well, he got Doug Ramses out of prison under the claim of 'discovering the chemical makeup' of the Growler Drug. However, Doug was really taken out of prison to alter the Growler Drug to make it something more... sinister and not as lethal to one's heart that the original Growler Drug would cause with continued use."

The news crowd fell silent as Nick explained. Their microphones raised, and the cameras all focused on him. "The result was two things. The Growler Serum, which was similar to the Savage Serum. And the Growler Gas. Both of these Growler Serum and Gas did the same thing. A predator who was under its effect, would feel the urge to maul and maim, and hunt. But would be conscious of their actions, and could possibly overpower the drug's effects. Prey who were afflicted, were rendered immobile and unable to run away. As well as some of the shared effects included uncontrollable growling, and anger."

Nick recalled how Judy was affected by the drug, remembering her knelt down in the gas cloud under Sahara Square and growling loudly from its effects. Nick smiled as he thought about it now, thinking it was cute to see such a cute bunny growling. "Leon also got a hold of two major gas distributing devices, and he put them in two places. One, underneath Sahara Square, and the second on top of City Hall. In the ZPD's records, this was listed as Signal Trackers. Leon claiming that the devices would allow him to track the cell phone signals of people he 'suspected' to be involved. The records were immediately removed from the ZPD's system by Artie McCoy. Of whom was a gifted hacker."

Nick's ears lowered as he got to the next part. "Leon, knowing of my involvement in the death of his wife and child, confronted me directly and asked one thing of me. To just say it, and confess to him alone that I did do what he thought I did. That was the video that was broadcast earlier today, was my confession to him after he asked that. He used that video against me, threatening to have me thrown into prison in two counts of murder. Out of fear, I followed his demands. Only one demand, and it was to deliver a package under Sahara Square during some construction work that Leon was overseeing. Unknown to me, the package was the canister containing the Growler Gas that was used on Sahara Square."

The crowd instantly started yelling out questions, the camera's flashing brightly in Nick's face, causing him to flinch back a bit. Bogo quickly walked up to one of the microphones. "Please, ladies and gentlemen, let him finish before you ask any questions." said Bogo.

The crowd soon fell silent, and the photograph cameras lowered. Nick looked back to the crowd and rubbed his eyes. Due to a fox's eyes being sensitive to light, the repeated flashing of the cameras really strained his eyes. Nick nodded at Bogo and smiled. "Thank you... Now uhh... oh yeah! After the attack on Sahara Square, Officer Hopps and I threw caution to the wind and pursued Leon Snowly. At this point, neither of us cared how much our names were dragged through the mud, we just had to stop Leon. Judy and I tracked him to Lavvy Farms, where Leon's base of operations was. At this time, Officer Hopps and I were captured, and I was forced to take the effect of the Growler Serum. In the process, I nearly killed Officer Hopps. But I managed to get a hold of myself and got her to the nearest hospital for treatment."

Nick looked over at Judy. She had a bright, and proud smile on her face as she watched Nick let it all out. She knew that this was a huge step for him to admit to the crimes he had committed that led to this happening. "Once she was healed, we went back to Zootopia. Ironically, that was yesterday when Leon attacked City Hall to get to his device. With the assistance of Jack Savage, Chief Bogo, my old friend Finnick, and Artie McCoy, we finally reached Leon. From that point, you all saw what happened."

Nick stretched his side a bit as he felt more pain, feeling his muscles on his side tense up lightly. "Leon's plan was to do to the city, what he did to Sahara Square. The Growler Gas would have covered the city like a cloud. And those under it, would have been under its effect. Those who couldn't control themselves would have ripped apart any predator or prey in their way. It was his way of showing the city that we would always fall back on our base instincts, instead of overpowering those urges to do the right thing."

One of the reporters called out. "What was going through your mind during those last ten seconds!?"

Nick lowered his ears a bit and breathed deep. "I kept running through my head what was about to happen... I was... reminded of what I did to Leon and his family and the weight of all of my mistakes came crashing down on me in that one moment. I had to make a choice... I could have shot Leon right there; and if I did, Officer Hopps, Artie McCoy, and myself would have came out unscathed... but the device would have activated. Or I could destroy the glass canister holding the gas, and end Leon's plan, and have to fight off the crazed Leon Snowly. I chose to end Leon's plan. He had to be stopped, and that was more important than my own life... But I'm still alive... and so is Officer Hopps. I just wish that more could have been done for those in the tower..."

Soon, another reporter asked a question. "What is your relationship with Officer Hopps?"

Nick paused for a moment, then looked over at Judy's smiling face. Nick smiled back and turned to the reporter. "Am I in love with Officer Hopps? Yes. Yes I am. Any more questions?"

The crowd burst out in uproar as they shouted out their questions. Nick's ears lowered a bit in surprise before he smiled a bit. "Uhh okay... that AREN'T about my relationship with Officer Hopps?"

The crowd fell silent, except for one more. He held up his microphone. "Do you think you should be punished for the crimes you committed that lead to this happening?"

Nick lowered his ears and lowered his head as well, his eyes fell on the backs of his paws as he contemplated the answer for this question. Nick eventually looked up and nodded. "I will take any punishment the city decides to put upon me. I'm ready to accept this."

A few moments later, Nick felt a large hand rest on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to see Mayor Lionheart smiling at him. Lionheart grabbed the microphone and brought it up to him. "Thank you, Officer Wilde. You should sit down now..." Lionheart said as he pointed to Nick's side. Nick looked down to notice blood starting to stain his shirt. From standing up for so long, his wound had begun to bleed around the stitches. Bogo and Judy both noticed and brought Nick his wheelchair. Nick gently got down from the podium and sat down, his hand on his side where the blood was visible, trying to cover it up.

Nick couldn't help but notice a lone figure sitting in the back watching. It was a female jungle leopard wearing a black dress blouse. She was holding a clipboard, writing down something whenever Nick spoke. She didn't look like a news reporter, and neither did she ask any questions.

Lionheart moved the step stool out of the way and stood at the podium. "Well, that was a better first time press conference than mine was."

Nick smiled and chuckled a bit, as did Judy, and most of the news crowd. Lionheart looked over at Nick and smiled. "Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps, Chief Bogo, and... 'my old friend Finnick' if you are watching... Zootopia thanks you for your dedication to bringing down this villain of Zootopia, and saving its citizens from a disastrous fate."

Judy and Bogo stood proudly, Nick smiling as he leaned back in his seat, his paw still over his bleeding wound. The blood had slowed down at this point, the blood only coming out because he was on his feet for so long. Lionheart continued. "Officer Wilde, you said that you are willing to accept any punishment for your crimes, correct?"

Nick paused and nodded. Mayor Lionheart turned to the news reporters. "As Mayor of Zootopia, and listening to Nick's testimony, I know that Nick has confessed to two counts of murder, with holding information vital to the city's security, assisting a criminal in causing harm to the city, and attempted murder of another police officer..."

Nick's and Judy's ears lowered as Lionheart said this. Nick expecting for Lionheart to have Nick thrown in prison and throw away the key. Lionheart smiled lightly as he continued again. "But, if it wasn't for Nick Wilde's split second decision when the Growler Gas device was about to activate, thousands more citizens would have died yesterday. And for that, Zootopia thanks you Officer Wilde, and I personally thank you as Mayor of Zootopia. Therefore, I hereby use my executive order to pardon Nicolas Piberius Wilde of all crimes he has committed previously."

Nick's ears lifted up and he sat up straight, as did Judy. The news crowd started asking repeated questions about Lionheart's statement. Bogo smiled and patted Nick on the shoulder. "You really did earn it, Wilde. I'm proud to have you on the ZPD. And the same to you, Officer Hopps."

Bogo looked over and saw that Lionheart was answering all the questions that the reporters were answering without issue. This was a common, everyday thing to him "I think Lionheart has it from here. You need to go back to the hospital, Nick." said Bogo.

Nick nodded and smiled at Bogo. "Thanks, Chief."

Bogo nodded and began to push Nick out by his wheelchair. Judy following next to him. Nick smiled at Judy. "Wow... that was... intense." Nick said. Still a little shaky from being on his first press conference.

Judy smiled and punched Nick's shoulder lightly. "You did great, Slick. Way better than I did..." Judy said as she recalled her first press conference turned the prey against predator.

Nick smiled as Judy punched his shoulder. Always surprised at how hard the little bunny could hit. "What about you, Bogo? What was your first press conference like?" Nick asked curiously.

Bogo paused for a moment then smiled lightly. "Err... A high speed pursuit leading to a four car pile-up. No one died though... which is pretty much all I said" Bogo said with a light smile on his lips.

Nick and Judy both laughed lightly. Nick wincing and clutching his side as his body protested the sudden movements of laughter. "Aha-NNGH! Ow..."

Judy giggled a bit more at Nick. "Yeah you gotta go back to the hospital. No more excitement for you today Officer Wilde." teased Judy.

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Judy had been discharged from the hospital, but refused to leave until Nick was permitted to leave. Which wouldn't be for another week. The both of them were on Nick's bed, Judy cuddled up to Nick as they watched the tv. The doctor would get upset whenever Judy got into the bed with Nick, so they would snuggle in secret when the doctor wasn't in the room.

The door opened, which caused Judy to jump down into the chair next to the bed. Nick smirking lightly as she did. In walked Nick's doctor, as well as a few nurses. The doctor smiled at Nick. "And how are we feeling today?" he asked.

Nick smiled and patted his side lightly. "Slowly but surely, doc. You seem kinda early today?" Nick said curiously.

The doctor nodded. "Yes well, we wanted to ask you something. Or rather, one of our patients that you know wanted to ask you something. Mister Artie McCoy wants to speak to the two of you, but he can't leave his bed. So since now Miss Hopps no longer has her bed, he was wondering if it would be alright if he was in here with you?"

Nick paused and shrugged lightly. Rather surprised that Artie would personally request this. "Yeah sure I see no problem with it." replied Nick. Thinking that since Artie helped then stop Leon, it would be rude to turn him down on such a trivial offer.

The doctors quickly made room before bringing in Artie with his hospital bed. Artie was in the typical teal hospital robe. His legs covered from the waist down. He had a few bruises on his face and shoulders from his fight with Leon as well. Artie smiled as he was brought into the room. "Nice press conference, Wilde." commented Artie.

Nick smiled and shrugged. "Comes with the job."

Once Artie was situated into the room, the doctors left them alone. Judy looked over at Artie. Staring him down for a moment with her eyes narrowed. Artie stared back nervously at the bunny. For a few moments, they just stared at each other. Eventually Artie blinked a few times. "What uhh... What is it Miss Hopps?"

Judy paused for a moment, as if hesitating to speak. "Are you...okay? I mean...with what happened on the rooftop..." Judy said as she recalled Leon's brutal attack to break Artie's spine.

Artie smiled lightly and sighed. He shook his head lightly. "I guess I'm...half alright. Leon completely destroyed the discs in my lower back just above the tail. I'm paralyzed from the waist down. My tail still works though!" Artie said cheerfully as he wagged his tail in the air.

Judy snickered, and Nick chuckled. Nick spoke next. "Well at least you're in good spirits about it."

Artie shrugged and leaned back. "I already went through the depression part... but there ain't no use in crying about it. Once the rest of me heals up, I'm probably off to prison anyway."

Judy shook her head lightly. "We'll try to do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen. Nick got completely pardoned so you can too!" reassured Judy.

Artie smiled doubtfully. "I hate to break it to you, but you aren't out of the woods yet, Nick. Apparently the predator/prey council is furious that you are not meeting any punishment. Most I found on me, is ten years in prison as a minimum. So don't worry about me, Miss Hopps. I'm ready to meet whatever punishment they wanna give me. You two need to worry more about what may end up happening to you, and what is definitely gonna happen to you."

Nick cocked his head curiously as Artie spoke. "Do you know something we don't?" he asked.

Artie shook his head. "I spent a lot of time on the internet, Wilde. You two are a public couple now, and you are also one of the representative faces of the ZPD. So you are litterally a shining idol the 'Pro Pred-prey' relationships. And that can get very very ugly. Ridicule, your jobs could be at risk, and the radicals who'll probably openly oppose you in the streets."

Judy stepped backwards and jumped up onto Nick's bed. Sitting on the edge of it. "We're ready."

Artie shrugged lightly, his eyebrows raised. "I hope you are."

There was a long pause before Judy spoke up. "So, Artie... How did this all happen on your end? I mean how did you end up being a criminal hacker?" she asked.

Artie paused and leaned his head back, looking up at the ceiling as he recalled memories. "When I was young, my mother was killed in a car accident. Her car was T-Boned by the other driver and she was killed instantly. The driver of the other car was the CEO of some big company. Using his money and power, he got off completely scott free, and my father had to pay the damages to his extremely expensive car. The bill for that and my mother's funeral put him in debt and we ended up loosing nearly everything. The house, most of our possessions, nearly everything."

Artie paused for a moment before looking down at his hands. "I ended up studying computers in my free time. I saw this movie where a guy hacked into the criminal mastermind's bank account and took all of his money. Of course I knew this was just a movie, but I decided that's what I would do to the CEO. Five years of dedicated study while working a terrible job that paid well, I finally succeeded in hacking him. I cleaned out his bank accounts and paid off all the debt. The rest of his money I hid in multiple bank accounts that I had made under different names to different banks. Usual 'no questions asked' banks so it was easy to hide all the money. But that kind of thing is easy to trace and I knew they'd come after me. Once I hacked him, I ran away from home. A week later I was caught and put in prison at 18 for six years."

Judy's and Nick's ears lowered as they listened to the story. Nick paused for a moment before asking. "Wait... do you still have that money stashed?"

Artie paused for a moment and smiled. "Nope."

Nick and Judy sensed that he was lying, but decided not to call him on it.

After a few long hours, the door to the room opened. In walked Abigail Wilde, Nick's mother. Nick smiled as she walked in. "Oh hey mom!"

Judy smiled as well, jumping down from the bed. "Abby! I was wondering when you'd show up!"

Abigail smiled and walked into the hospital room. She was wearing a tan blouse, Carrying her purse in her front paws. She had the same red colored fur as Nick did, only a little lighter. Her eyes were also a deep blue color unlike Nick's green eyes.

Abigail walked in and stood next to Nick's bed. "Hey Nick. How are you holding up?" she asked concerned in a kind tone.

Nick smiled confidently and shrugged. "Great so far. It's nothing...well it is serious but its not THAT bad now. I'll be good enough to head home at the end of the week."

Abigail smiled and placed her paw to her heart. "Oh thank heavens. That's great news. Nick, I'm so proud of you. You and Judy saved the city twice now! You're both heroes." raised Abigail.

Nick leaned back on his head with a content smile. "It's just our job."

Abigail smiled and patted her hand against Nick's leg. "Even so, I'm very proud of you. You did an amazing thing the other day. Something that would be difficult for others to make the same choice."

Nick smiled at Abigail. "Thanks mom."

Abigail turned to see Artie on his bed reading a book. She smiled and nodded at Artie, whom nodded back. Abigail talked with Judy and Nick for a long while. Mainly catching up from their last visit. As well as Nick explaining a few things that Abigail wanted to know about the Growler Incident.

At the end of the conversation, the door opened again. In walked an older male arctic fox wearing a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Having the same dark brown eyes as Artie did. Artie smiled lightly as this male walked in. "Dad?"

Artie's father smiled and nodded. He walked in and stood at the edge of Artie's bed. "Hey son..."

For a long while, the two just stood there staring at each other. Neither of them finding the words to say after six years of not seeing each other. Finally, Artie spoke up. "Why are you here?" he asked.

Mr. McCoy smiled lightly. "I wasn't able to see you when you got out of prison... I couldn't find you after I saw what happened on the news. After what you did..."

Judy walked up closer to Artie's Father. "Mr. McCoy?"

Artie's father looked down at Judy and shook his head. "Call me Dawson,"

Judy nodded and smiled up at Dawson. "Artie was a great help to the ZPD. He donated a massive amount of money to the civilians who were injured during the Sahara Square attack. And he helped us stop Leon Snowly too." Said Judy, trying to make sure that Dawson wasn't angry with his son.

Dawson smiled at Judy then turned to Artie. "I'm not here to scold him. I just wanted to see my son." Dawson said as he leaned forward and hugged Artie across the shoulders. Artie paused for a moment before closing his eyes, hugging his father back tightly.

"Thanks dad..." muttered Artie. His voice choking up a bit.

Dawson eventually let go Artie and stood up, wiping a few tears from his eyes. "Well I'll uhh... I guess I'll get out of your hair for now..."

Abigail, whom remained quiet this whole time, spoke up to Dawson. "You two should catch up. You must have a lot to tell him after all these years." suggested Abigail.

Artie smiled and nodded. "Y...Yeah! I mean... I aint got much better to do." Artie said as he tapped his fist on one of his legs.

Dawson nodded and frowned a bit. "Your doctor told me about your condition now... But yeah alright. Let me see here..."

Dawson and Artie talked for a long time. Dawson mainly going over how he finally got a good paying job to get a decent place, and how his life was fully on track since the debt was cleared. Artie spoke of a few...riveting tales of events in prison. Not vulgar or disgusting, but mild content stories one would expect of a convict.

Dawson eventually turned to Nick and Judy. "Thank you for saving this city, officers. It just goes to show, there's much here worth fighting for. And bonds that wont be broken so easily."

Abigail smiled at Dawson. "And also clearing the way for more bonds to be made."

Dawson turned to Abigail, smiling lightly. "I'd say so Miss...?"

"Wilde. Abigail Wilde." replied Abigail.

Dawson smiled and took Abigail's paw in his hand, gently kissing the top of her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Abigail. Dawson McCoy. Maybe... we can catch dinner sometime?"

Abigail blushed and smiled at Dawson. "I'd like that."

Nick and Artie turned to each other. Eventually Nick cracked a smile. "We should get on a first name basis huh Artie?" asked Nick.

Artie smirked back at Nick. "I guess we should, Nick."

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Judy and Nick had made it back to their apartment. Judy smiled as she seemed somewhat anxious to get home. Her ears and tail occasionally twitching which showed a bunny's anxiousness. Nick noticed her anxious mood and raised his eyebrow. "What's got you all twitchy?" said Nick.

Judy giggled and unlocked the door, opening it for Nick. "You'll see."

Nick smiled and went into the apartment. Glad that the building supported those who were handicapped either permanently or temporarily. Judy had rearranged the room. The couch now sat against the back wall across the room closer to the kitchen, and the television was against the wall immediately to the right of the door out of reach of the doors swing. Nick sighed lightly and looked at Judy, whom was closing her door. "I need to change. Tired of wearing the blues." Nick said as he referred to his policeman's uniform. Judy nodded and watched as he went into his bedroom.

Judy looked up at the selfie wall, which she hoped Nick would have noticed right away. But she knew he would eventually. She went into her room to change as well.

Nick went into his room and spotted the bunny plush sitting on the bed. Remembering that he won it the night that Sahara Square was attacked. Nick smiled at it and held it up, admiring the soft velvety fur. "Doesn't feel as good as the real thing." Nick muttered as he set it back down. He quickly stripped out of his uniform and lay it on the bed. Nick could stand, but only for short periods of time. Nick got on his hawaiian shirt, and tie. As well as his favorite brownish gray pants and sat back down in his chair. Nick looked over himself and smiled, glad to be back in his favorite and most comfortable outfit. Nick went back out into the living room, hearing Judy rustling around in her room. He figured she must be changing.

Nick went into the living room when something caught his eye. The selfie wall was different, and in a different place. To the right of the tv, opposite side of the door, the pictures hung. When he left it last, there were two rows of pictures. This time, there were two large ones hanging side by side, and the rest of the pictures were hung in a circle around the two large ones in the middle.

The pictures around the two in the middle were the same ones that were there when he left. But the two in the middle, is what got his attention.

Both of the pictures in the center, was the picture of when Nick and Judy had their first kiss. On the left was Nick's picture, and on the right was Judy's. Nick smiled as he saw Judy's handiwork with the pictures. Nick remembered the kiss that they shared that day. Reflecting on it, Nick knew it was stupid of him to try and run away from Judy. It would have hurt both of them more than it would have helped them. As much as the world would hate it, he loved that fuzzy bunny. And nothing would change that.

Judy eventually walked out into the living room to see Nick staring at the new pictures. She smiled and walked up to him, putting her paws on his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. Nick smiled and leaned his head against hers. "I love it. You can do interior decorating if you stop being a cop." Nick said teasingly.

Judy giggled and nuzzled into Nick's neck lovingly. Her ears lowered down and her nose twitching. Nick smiled and moved his wheelchair to sit next to the couch before standing up, and sitting on the couch. Judy sat next to him, opposite of Nick's wound. Judy wrapped her arms around Nick, her paws resting just below his elbow and leaned onto his chest. Her head resting at Nick's chin. Nick smiled and hooked his arm around Judy's torso and rested his chin on the top of her head. Nick kicked his feet up on the coffee table, and Judy curled her legs up onto the couch.

This was the first time they could be this close at home. Over the past few weeks, they were either in a hospital, or at City Hall. Never really having a chance to be intimate or relax in the comfort of their home ever since Judy was put into the hospital a few weeks prior. They could finally enjoy each others company, and their love. Both of them knew there would he troubles and dangers ahead. Not just from their relationship, but from their job. There will always be bad guys, and people who will want to hurt Zootopia for their own reasons that they see as justified. No matter the dangers, no matter the hardships, they would face them head on to protect the city they love. And fight even harder to protect the people they love.

The Growler Incident had been averted. Zootopia would sleep soundly without fear of Leon Snowly or his Growler Serum ever again.

* * *

 _A few days later_

Nick was at his desk, writing on a piece of paper. Nick and Judy was now viewed among the ZPD and Zootopia as local heroes. Nick remembered that Judy had written a speech for the new recruits of the ZPD by request of Chief Bogo. And now, Nick was asked to do the same while he was out of work from his injury. Nick finally finished with it, and read over it to proofread it.

 _"Life is something that can change for the better, or for the worse at any time based on your decisions. This is the ideology of which many, including myself, live by. Your day to day choices can impact you now, or years later. My longest impact was over eight years, and it nearly destroyed Zootopia itself. I tried to bear the burden of my choices alone, and I was nearly crushed under the bad choices I made in my life._

 _But your decisions can also lead to the greatest things in your life, even if something bad happened along the way. Don't let your past decisions wear you down and be a weight on your shoulders, because you can be so much more than just your choices. Everyone will make a mistake at some point, but the best thing you can do is stand up from that mistake and own it. Make amends, and move onto helping the next person, or yourself._

 _If your decisions catch up with you, and it's tearing your life apart, reach out for help. Reach to your family, your friends, your loved ones, even complete strangers. Those with a kind enough heart, and the mettle to help one in need, will support you and help you bear the burden of your choices if they see fit to. And along the way, you can make new friends. Find a new fantastic job. Or even find your soul mate._

 _But, we must be ready to face the challenges of what those decisions can bring. I implore you, do what you believe to be right in your heart. Help those in need, and they will help others in turn. The homeless man hustling popsicles can one day become an officer. At least that's what happened to me... And if in our endeavors, we slip up and fall face flat to the ground, those who you helped and who helped you will be there to pick you up if you find you can't do it yourself. As a wise little bunny once said to me, 'I'll always be there for you.'"_

* * *

 ***Author's Note* Alright, that's the end of The Growler Incident. It's funny I have a random music playlist going and the last song I was on when I finished this, was Awake and Alive (the Quickening) by Skillet. Honestly a perfect song to write out that speech in my opinion! I really wanna thank everyone who supported this story. It really makes me feel good to know so many people enjoy my writing.**

 **I am really happy with how this story came out. This is by far my favorite piece of writing compared to my first four stories. This was a really fun time that I really enjoyed and I'm happy that I got to share it with those who managed to stick with my questionable writing skills to the end. Thank you all so much!**

 **And I do plan on writing a sequel, but please be patient with me. I've not gotten the entire plot figured out yet, and I don't wanna get writers block like I did with a Star Fox story I got about halfway through. Until I can get the story figured out, im gonna try my hand at drawing. Those of you on reading this who want to see my art when I get around to it, check out my Furaffinity page!**

 **user/arrowsite/** **\- my URL to my page. Also, if you want to see a bigger image of the cover photo, its on my furaffinity. You dont need an account to see it.**

 **Keep an eye on my page for a while, because I fully intend to start on that sequel sometime pretty soon. Until then, go enjoy some other people's writing! Read and Review!**


	20. SEQUEL IS UP!

This is a message to all of you who favored my story and not me as the artist! The new story is up! Zootopia: Force of Nature! Go check it out!


End file.
